The Choice
by Alexandria M
Summary: Roman Reigns a married football coach meets Hayden in a bar one night where everything is supposed to remain a one night thing but when it turns into a long lasting love affair Roman needs to make a choice between his wife Shea and the woman he believes he truly loves Hayden. Who will he choose, which way will he go when it comes time to make the choice?
1. Chapter 1

***Here is my new Roman story. I hope that you like it* Enjoy!**

 **2 MONTHS AGO:**

 _On a random Friday night I walk into a bar just down the street from the campus of Georgia Tech. It usually isn't my scene to go to a bar so close to where my students study from the school I teach Philosophy at as well as coach football at. Of course it is packed as I walk into the bar it's not surprising it's a decent summer night not too hot but not too cool just right for a night of drinking and hanging out. I look around Ormsby's to see people occupying tables drinking beer with friends and eating food, some people playing a game of pool. I adjust my ball cap trying to stay under the radar in case any of my students could be in the bar. I make my way over to the bar and take a seat next to a beautiful young woman with long black hair to the middle of her back drinking a Blue moon by herself as the bartender comes up to me. "What will it be, Coach?" he asks._

 _"Please call me Roman," I say. "I don't want to be Coach tonight."_

 _"All right, Roman what will it be?"_

 _"Bottle of Blue Moon," I smile before handing him my credit card._

 _"All right," he says walking away to slide my card and to open up a tab before he goes to get my Blue Moon. I play with my wedding ring as I wait for him to come back. He hands me my beer and the girl beside me speaks up._

 _"Can I get another Blue Moon?" she asks in what I believe is a northern accent as if she is from New York or New Jersey._

 _"Sure," he says._

 _"It's on me," I interject. "Put it on my tab."_

 _She looks at me for the first time and I am caught up in her beauty it is almost breathtaking. She looks at me with her big dark brown eyes through long eyelashes. They almost look they could be fake but I know they are real and beautiful like her. Her skin a tan color giving off a Hispanic or Italian vibe I can't tell either way she's beautiful and young, hot with her soft, plump pink lips and beautiful white teeth as she smiles at me. "You don't have to do that," she says. "I got it."_

 _"I want to do it, put it on my tab," I tell the bartender and he nods before walking away to get her drink. "Roman," I say introducing myself._

 _"Hayden," she says with a soft shy smile._

 _"Nice to meet you," I smile at her before taking a swig of my beer as the bartender brings Hayden her beer. She thanks him with a smile before turning her attention back to me. "So you're here by yourself tonight?"_

 _"Yeah," she says with a shrug before taking a swig of her beer. "I'm solo."_

 _"So am I," I say with a smile, "but we don't have to be alone anymore," I suggest. "We can drink together." I know I shouldn't be entertaining another woman or even drinking with another woman in bar but I'm not worried about it. "You okay if I join you?"_

 _"That's fine," she flashes me a smile. "So you go to Georgia Tech?" she asks me and I'm surprised most of the Georgia Tech students know me as the coach, everyone in Atlanta knows me as the head coach to the Yellow Jackets I am amazed that she doesn't._

 _"You could say that," I say with a smile, "what about you? You go to Georgia Tech?"_

 _"I'm in my senior year," she answers. "I graduate this coming May," she smiles. "It's a pretty good school. I am actually here on scholarship."_

 _"What kind of scholarship?" I ask intrigued by her beauty. "Academic or Athletic?" I ask knowing that I had a full ride at Georgia Tech years ago to play football but after college I went undrafted and decided to focus more on teaching Philosophy and coaching football for my alumni. I got the coaching position about two years ago but have been teaching Philosophy at the school for about 6 years now._

 _"Academic," she answers. "Full paid scholarship for my academic achievements in high school. I was at the top of my class."_

 _"That's pretty cool. What are you studying?" I ask._

 _"I am majoring in Literature, Media and Communications," she says, "and my minor Social Justice," she says and I am impressed. "I'm hoping to do something with journalism and write for some type of website, magazine or newspaper if they are still around but more and more the newspapers are disappearing because people are getting their news online. Technology is eliminating a lot of jobs in many different industries," she explains. "I enjoy a good old Newspaper sometimes but I understand we are at a time where everyone is on their phones, their smart phones at that where they can get news articles for free through a website or on social media so why pay for a newspaper when you can get it for free," she says before she stops herself. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear that." She's right I don't really want to hear about technology and how things are changing yet I can't help but to listen to her talk. "What about you? What are you majoring in?" she asks and she really doesn't realize I am a professor or football coach for the school but I appease her but don't really lie to her._

 _"I'm a Philosophy type of guy you can never really go wrong there everything is based off opinion. In the general sense," I explain._

 _"I see," she says. "So what are you doing alone drinking on a Friday night, you're handsome enough to have some girl out there why spend it here?"_

 _"I wanted to get out," I say once again not completely lying to her. I wanted to get out because my wife of 4 years was starting to get to me by nagging me and our two children were starting to get to be a lot. I had to get out, take some time away. "What about you? Why isn't a beautiful woman like you at home with a boyfriend or spending time with a boyfriend?" I ask._

 _She shrugs and says, "I don't have one. My boyfriend and I broke up a few months ago but like you I just wanted to get out and enjoy this summer night. I love Atlanta. I'm not from around here."_

 _"Really?" I ask, "well, your ex is a fool for letting you go," I flash her a smile she returns one back to me and inches closer to me. "Atlanta is a good place to live. I love it here. I'm from Pensacola, Florida what about you?" I ask as I get full view of her outfit. She's dressed in short jean shorts with a mint tank top covered by a jean jacket. She is not too skinny and has all the right curves just what I like. She's a little on the thick side but I have no problem with that at all. I had my days of being thick and wish I could go back to those days I think my wife liked me better that way._

 _She shrugs and says, "it's life I'm not broken over it. And I am from New York."_

 _"Out of all the schools near and around New York what made you choose Georgia Tech?" I ask before taking another swig of my beer._

 _"Well, I always wanted to live in Atlanta," she answers, "plus I liked everything I read about Georgia Tech. I could have gone anywhere but I chose here because it's a good school academic wise and their football team is pretty amazing too. It's just all around a good school."_

 _"I have to agree," I nod. "It is a good school. So you're really beautiful are you Italian?" I ask her._

 _"Puerto Rican and Italian," she answers with a modest smile, "what about you?"_

 _"Samoan and Italian," I say with a smile. "Do you come here a lot?"_

 _"Not really going to bars isn't really my scene. I actually like to hang out at my apartment watching movies, reading books stuff like that but tonight I just wanted to get out. What about you? Do you come here often?"_

 _"Nah," I say with a soft smile. "Not my scene either."_

 _"But I am glad I decided to come out tonight," she flashes me a smile, "because I wouldn't have met you."_

 _"I agree," I say with a smile as I look into her dark brown eyes as she stares back into my dark eyes. I give her a soft smile before I lean in and kiss her lips softly, running my tongue on her smooth soft lips, she parts them granting me access to her mouth. I dip my tongue in her mouth, kissing her deep and soft making out with her at the bar something else that isn't my scene but I couldn't resist myself. She breaks the kiss long enough to climb into my lap, my arm wraps around her waist as I kiss her deep and I feel her hand on my cheek. I kiss her more urgently, more needy, I want her. "Let's get out of here, you live on campus?" I ask._

 _"No," she answers. "I have an apartment my father leases for me."_

 _"Even better," I say with a smile. She doesn't protest and invites me to her place. I get our credit cards from the bartender before we walk to her apartment from the bar. It is only two blocks away so it wasn't a long walk._

 _We walk to her building and I open the door for her before she leads me by my hand to her door. We stop outside her door and she kisses me softly, urgently before she digs her keys out of her purse. She unlocks the door and then leads me inside throwing her purse on the table by the door and shutting the door behind us. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asks._

 _"Nah, I'm good," I say with a smile, "Come here," I motion for her to come to me. She comes to me as I wrap my arms around her waist and her arms snake around my neck before I kiss her softly with urgency. I let out a soft moan as I feel her hands slide down my back and down into the top of my jeans. "Where's your bedroom?" I ask her softly._

 _"Down the hall," she says with a smile, "On your left," she says before our lips are on each other, kissing each other with a passion, a need and a want. She wants this as much as I do. I pick her up from the floor, her legs wrap around my waist as I carry her to the bedroom. I carry her over to her bed, laying her down gently, kissing her as her hands slide up my black t-shirt. I help her take it off of me as my baseball cap falls off with my shirt. My lips on hers again, kissing her with more urgency, I trail soft urgent kisses down her neck as she slips out of her jean jacket tossing it to the floor. I help her out of her tank top exposing her white lace bra and kiss around her soft plump breasts, trailing my soft kisses down her body. Wanting her more and more with each soft kiss on her soft skin, I stop as I reach the top of her jean shorts. I unbutton them and slide them down her legs with her help taking them off throwing them to the floor. Her white lace underwear matching her bra. I kiss her inner thigh softly as she moans out in pleasure my erection growing inside my jeans, achingly hard as I slide her white panties off of her exposing her soft sex. I lay a soft kiss on it before I take my tongue over it and she lets out a soft cry making me smile before I make love to her with my tongue, licking it softly, tasting all of her juices, sucking on her sex as she cries and moans out in pleasure, her legs shiver as she hits her climax, she came with a cry and I suck up her hot release before I sit up and unbutton my jeans. I kick them off and then take off my briefs freeing my erection. "Condoms are in the top drawer," she informs me with urgency in her voice. I get up and walk over to her nightstand. I pull a condom out of the drawer and tear the foil open with my teeth. I slide the condom on over my erection. "I'm on the pill but just in case," she informs me._

 _"You're fine," I say with a soft smile before I tower over her, she takes her hands over my arms softly as I lean down kissing her softly as I lower myself down to her, teasing her with my cock, taking it over her sex, making her wetter before I slide into her she lets out a gasp. "You okay?" I ask. She nods and I take her lips as I start to move. Kissing her deeply as I work myself in and out of her, taking my time then picking up my pace, thrusting deeply into her, roughly, we moan together and cry out in pleasure together. A scream of pleasure escapes her lips as I bring her to another climax, I continued my movements, going as deep as I could go before I found my release coming apart, firing it all into the condom as I called out her name in pleasure, "HAYDEN." I kissed her lips softly, we rested for a few minutes before we were having sex again and after our final climax I pulled out of her, kissing her lips softly before I stood up. I removed the condom, tied the end of it and tossed it into her bathroom trashcan while she went to the bathroom to clean herself up. I got myself dressed to make it back to my house._

 _"You can't stay?" she asks._

 _"I wish," I say with a soft smile. "I have to go."_

 _"I had a good time tonight."_

 _"Me too," I smile. "Hopefully I see you again."_

 _"I hope," she says with a soft smile as she walks me to her door. We share a soft kiss before I make my exit but after that night I never saw her again. I didn't plan to see her again._

 **2 MONTHS LATER (Present Day):**

"DADDY, DADDY!" yells my 5 year old daughter Nova as I come into the kitchen on the first day back for classes.

"Good morning, Nova!" I say with a smile as I pick her up from the floor. "Why are you so happy this morning?"

"Because I go to kindergarten tomorrow!" she says with excitement.

"You're right you do go to kindergarten tomorrow but I don't know if you're really ready for kindergarten. I think you need to stay home with Mama a little more," I say with a smile.

"No, Daddy," she says. "I'm ready to learn a lot of new things. I know my ABC's and my numbers. I want to learn to read," she says. "I know my full name," she says as I walk over and kiss my wife Shea. "Nova Patricia Reigns," she smiles.

"That's right," I say with a smile, "Good morning, Shea," I say softly before I put Nova down into her chair. "She's really excited about kindergarten."

"She has been for weeks. I'm glad it's finally tomorrow I couldn't wait another day," she says. "I made you some breakfast. Are you hungry?" she asks as she stands at the island her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun while she's wearing a Mommin' Ain't Easy T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Not really," I say.

"Okay," she says, "you ready to meet your new students?"

"I guess," I say, "but I am more excited about the football season starting this weekend. We have a pretty good team this season some of those freshmen are really good. We might go the whole way this year and get a championship. I hope so."

"I hate football season," she says as she pours some milk in a sippy cup for our 1 year old daughter Kylynn before pouring Nova a cup of milk. I let out a sigh because I know she's going to complain about something like she didn't meet me when I played football she knows what football season is like even before she married me. "You become so distant, so obsessed we never see you unless you have a home game but even then we hardly see you and you get so moody when your team loses. It's just a lot to take."

"Not much has changed since I played for Georgia Tech," I say. "You should be used to it."

"I'm used to it. I just don't like it and all the time it takes from the family Nova and Kylynn would like to see you more than a couple times a week. You leave in the morning and don't come back until late at night. I just feel like I am in this alone."

"Shea, you're not in it alone," I say. "Football season is a busy season. You have me after the season ends."

"Yeah until spring training and then you're back at it, Roman. When are you going to give it up?"

"I'm not, Shea, we've had this conversation. I have to go. Have a good day," I say giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. I give each of my girls a kiss before I walk out of the house. I stop for breakfast on my way to work knowing there will be some type of argument when I get home that I'm not even looking forward to because I'm not changing my mind about coaching.

I eat my breakfast in my office and then make my way down to the classroom I will be teaching a Philosophy class in. It's the first class of the day and I make my way into the room. I take a seat at the desk after I get everything out and ready for my first class including my syllabus, my grading procedures, homework and prepare my laptop for my power points. The students start entering into the classroom as we get closer to 8 am. I stand by the door greeting them on their way in something I only do on the first day of class to make them feel welcome. I stop as I see her coming in the room wearing a floral romper with pink and white flowers on navy blue. She's just as beautiful as I remember her. Her long curly hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. She stops as she sees me and I can hear her breath hitch. " _Hayden,"_ I breathe it rolling off my lips soft and smooth.

" _Roman,_ " she says reminding me of that night.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is it a keeper or no? Please review and thank-you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorite, alerted, followed and reviewed. It was greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **HAYDEN**

 _Roman_ there he stood before me for the first time since we had sex at my apartment, an amazing night that I can't even deny. I never saw him again after that and now here he is standing in front of me dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue and white small checkered shirt, navy blue tie and a navy blue sweater vest with his hair pulled into a low bun and a little bit of a beard forming something he didn't have that night we met. "Hayden," he says snapping out of my thoughts of that night in my bed. His voice as deep and sexy as I remember, he's still as sexy as I remember. "You're in this class?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah," I say. "I needed a Philosophy course," I answer him. "Are you in this class also?"

"Not exactly in this class," he says, "I'm actually teaching this class," he says shocking me. I had no idea that he was a professor on campus. If I had known that I would have never slept with him at least I don't think I would have. His cologne burning my nostrils once again taking me back to that night at my apartment and in that bar.

"You're a professor?" I ask to make sure I didn't hear him wrong.

"Yes, I'm a Philosophy teacher here," he answers nonchalantly as other students walk in he greets them as they walk past me.

"And you didn't say anything and you still slept with me?" I ask in a whisper.

"Shh," he says, "I didn't expect you to end up in my class, Hayden. If I had any idea that night would have been different. Look, I can't talk about it now. We'll talk after class okay?" he asks me, his dark eyes pleading with mine. I let out a sigh, nod and move to find somewhere to sit. Unfortunately I end up sitting in the front of the class right in the middle row.

Roman stands at the door for a few more minutes greeting the last minute people that enter the classroom. It's a pretty full class as almost every seat is taken. I pull out my tablet so that I can take notes but since it's the first day I know it's going to be full of nonsense explanations of expectations and a class assignment schedule. He shuts the door and walks over to the desk in the room and picks up a stack of papers. No one really gives out papers anymore they usually do everything online. "I know," he says in that deep voice. "I know you're probably thinking why is this guy giving papers out when we can just go online. That's true you can go online and access all this information but remember sometimes technology fails us and we aren't able to always depend on it. I had an interesting conversation with a friend about a month ago how technology is taking over and eliminating things such as newspapers and just about everything," he says giving me a smile and a wink that nearly kills me before he hands me some papers to pass back. "I have to say that is pretty true but I'm an old school guy I like to sit and read a newspaper on my front porch. I am giving you a hard copy of everything so that it's available to you when technology may not be," he says as I smile at him. "But that's just based off opinion," he winks at me. My heart races and my stomach flutters he remembers that night as much as I do.

Roman begins talking about what Philosophy is and that's when I start to tune him out, watching him. I watch the way he walks the front of the classroom with such swag, such grace yet with such sexual prowess the walk gives off that he is great in bed and I can attest to the fact he's amazing in bed. I never had sex like I did that night a month ago. His deep voice makes me ache and squirm in my chair as I think about that voice when he said my name that night he came. _Hayden_ I think about it over and over again. I watch the way he sits on the desk, his thick thighs no match against those dark jeans, his arms fitted tightly inside of his checkered shirt and then that smile, that sexy smile as he reads off the paper. I think about those hands, how soft and smooth they are as he took them over my body, those soft plush and plump lips how they felt on mine as he kissed me, how they felt on my body, when he took me with his mouth, his long tongue that can make a woman sin. I feel my breathing becoming heavy, labored, my heart racing as I think about him inside of me, his eyes on mine, his lips on me as he thrusted into me softly, bringing me over the edge, the way he groaned when he came, his heart racing as he poured himself into that condom. I try to pull my thoughts away from that night and as I do I think about kissing those lips, taking him to my apartment again, have sex with him again even though I know this is wrong. I lose complete focus of the class. "Hayden," he says and I let out a soft moan. "Hayden Gonzalez-Castellano," he says snapping me out of thought.

"What?" I ask as I feel his eyes burning me as if he's undressing me with his eyes.

"Are you here?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Thank-you," he smiles and marks it on his paper.

I can't wait for class to end as I am embarrassed by my display and realize that I can't stay in this class this semester. I will never get anything done. I will never be focused because I will always think about that night with Roman, thinking about having sex with him in the classroom or again at my apartment. I can't stay in the class. I put my things away as he ends class. Everyone nearly files out the door except for me and a couple other people. I put my bag over my shoulder and stand up. I start to walk to the door. "Hayden," he says. I turn to look at him. "Please wait," he says stopping me from leaving. I'm glad I have an hour between this class and my next class. He smiles at the other two people as they leave the room. I look at him as he looks at me waiting for one of us to say something.

I finally break the ice and say, "I don't think this class is for me. I can't be in this class. I am going to go drop it and pick up another Philosophy class with a different professor."

"You don't have to do that," he says before he shuts the door.

"I do. I will never be able to focus if I stay in this class. All I kept thinking about…" I start to say before his lips cut me off. I put my bag down on the floor as I wrap my arms around his neck as he cups my face with one hand and pulls me to him with his arm wrapped around my waist. His tongue glides against my lips, I part my lips giving his tongue access to my mouth. He deepens the kiss dipping his tongue in my mouth, sliding and gliding over my tongue, licking my tongue softly. He holds me tighter as he kisses me deeper and I am lost in him, my hands on his back, over the back of his jeans cupping his ass as he kisses me. I finally pull away breathless. "THAT is why I can't be in this class," I say catching my breath as he strokes my cheek with his thumb with a smile. "Roman," I breathe before he's kissing me again as I kiss him back, my knees weak, my stomach fluttering with butterflies, growing damp between my legs because a kiss with Roman is nothing short of a sexual experience he leaves me wanting more of him. I feel his hand cup my ass as he kisses me.

"I have wanted to do that since you walked in that door," he says as breathless as me with his hypnotizing smile, his thumb still stroking my cheek.

"Come to my apartment tonight?" I ask with hope.

"It will be late. I have football practice," he smiles, "but I'll be there. I think we have stuff to talk about."

"Let me guess you're the football coach too," I say with a smile.

"I am," he smiles. "So tonight at your apartment?"

"Yeah, do you remember where it is?"

"I have driven by it every day since debating if I want to see you or not," he says making me smile. He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and hands it to me after he works on it. "Put your number in here so I can call you when I'm on my way."

"All right," I say as I put my number into his phone and hand it back to him. "I have to go," I say.

"Okay but just don't leave my class okay?"

"Roman," I say.

"Hayden, at least until we talk tonight okay?" he pleads.

"Okay," I say letting out a breath. I give him a quick kiss on his lips before he picks my bag up for me. He hands it to me with a smile. "Thank-you. I will see you tonight."

"Tonight," he says with a promise before I make my way over to the door. I open it and step out into the hall letting out a deep breath. It can't happen with us. I know that it can't happen yet he's so irresistible.

Later that evening I am in my bedroom going through my closet knowing he's coming over. I want to wear something nice, something that will help put him in the mood for another night like before. I look through my dresses pulling them out and none of them are set for an evening at home with a man they are all for going out to eat, out to the club or to the bar. I find nothing before I make it over to my dresser. I go through my jeans and my shorts. I finally decide on a pair of denim jean shorts that come to mid-thigh with tears at the bottom, pockets exposed. I start to tear through my shirts to find the right one. I smile as I pull out a black Guns N Roses t-shirt that I cut the bottom off to make into a crop top. My phone buzzes as I'm looking at it. I pick it up from my dresser. I see I have a text from a strange number. I open it to see. _Practice ran late. I'm on my way over. U hungry?_

I smile as I type a reply back. _I'm waiting yeah I'm hungry._

My phone buzzes again; _Pizza, Chinese, deli? What would you like?_

 _Pizza. Hawaiian pizza if you like it if not pepperoni and sausage._

 _Hawaiian Pizza it is I will be there soon_ I smile at his text feeling a little bit of hope inside that something could happen. I want something to happen but I know we're in a position where if something did happen he could lose his job. I quickly change my clothes, put on some Coconut scented lotion from Bath and Body Works. I put on a little make up and redo my bun into a messy bun on the top of my head. I smile at my look and make my way out to the living room where I start to straighten things up just as the doorbell rings.

I make my way over to the door and look through the peephole to see Roman standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt much different than his outfit this morning. I open the door. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile before greeting me with a kiss. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay," I say with a smile inviting him in. He walks in with the pizza as I shut the door behind him and lock it.

"Where would you like me to put this?" he asks about the pizza.

"You can take it into the living room I'll get us some plates. Would you like a drink, I have beer, soda, water?"

"Beer please," he says as he makes his way to the living room while I pull out some paper plates for the pizza and then pull us out each a beer. I make my way to the living room as he turns on the TV. He opens the pizza and puts a piece on a plate one for him and one for me as I hand him his beer. "So how was your day?" he asks as we sit on my couch. I'm sitting crossed legged as he is facing me.

"Interesting," I answer. "How was yours?"

"It started off pretty good, I have a beautiful woman in my class that I couldn't take my eyes off of today that had me thinking about a night we spent together. Other than that it was just an average day and practice was okay. The boys could work harder to gain a win this weekend. It's our first home game so I rode them hard at practice tonight," he says making me smile.

"You know I can't stay in your class, Roman," I admit.

"I know but I want you to stay in my class. I like seeing you. I want to see you every day in my class," he smiles. "Let me guess you were distracted?"

"Yes," I say truthfully. "I kept thinking about that night and everything you did to me. I tried to think of something else but then all I could think about was you in my bed again."

"That makes two of us," he smiles. "I was actually thinking of ways I could undress you from that romper you had on earlier, how I was going to kiss your neck softly, kiss your lips, take my hands all over your body, make you cum like I did that night, feel you around my cock. I was thinking too hard about you and decided I wanted you then."

"Roman," I say with my chest tight, butterflies in my stomach and that dampness between my legs thinking about him. "That's exactly why I can't be in your class. I will be too busy thinking about you and you'll be too busy thinking about me while you're teaching. I don't think that would work out in either of our best interests." He lets out a sigh, "but I do like seeing you first thing in the morning. You are a breath of fresh air I admit. It's up to you. Do you want me to stay in your class or do you not want me to stay in your class find another professor?"

"I want you to stay," he says with a soft smile. "I need you to stay." I nod at him as I take a bite of pizza. "I have not stopped thinking about you since that night. What we had that night was beautiful. You're beautiful and I find myself wanting you more and more every day. You have not left my mind since that night."

"I have thought about you every day and every night since. You're a pretty hot guy and that night was just amazing. I have wanted nothing more in my life than what we had that night over and over again," I say as he smiles at me. That beautiful knee weakening smile. "So what now?" I ask.

"So now I'm sitting in your apartment eating pizza with your beautiful self. You look good," he says as he looks me up and down.

"I know that," I say before opening my beer. "After this?" I ask.

"After this, we're going to watch a movie together and then if I am lucky you're going to allow me in your bed again," he smiles hopefully. "I want this if that's what you're asking. I want you if that's what you mean."

"But if you have me and we have something going on how can I stay in your class? Can you remain biased?"

"I can be biased, treat you like anyone else in my class giving you the same opportunities and hold the same expectations as everyone else. In class you'll be my student but in the evening time after football practice I come over to your apartment, share your bed with you, watch a movie, TV, have dinner with you whatever you want," he says making me smile. "How does that sound?" he asks.

"What about your job? If they find out we're sleeping together or have anything going on you can get into trouble. You could lose your job over this," I remind him. I know that teacher student relationships are frowned upon and teachers can be fired for having relations with their students and I don't want that for him. "I don't want to be the reason you lose your job," I say. "If we get caught that is."

"We'll just have to be very careful," he says, "we just have to keep our hands and lips off of each other on campus as hard as that will be for me," he smiles.

"Just as hard for me," I say with a smile. "So we're doing this?"

"I have never wanted anything more," he smiles before reaching over and kissing my lips softly.

We finish eating our pizza talking about football and he tells me all about the football team. He told me if I ever want or need tickets to home games to let him know and he will always have tickets available for me at the gate. He even invites me to the away games and of course me staying with him in his hotel room but I feel like that's one way of getting caught which neither of us want. We cuddle up and watch a movie on Netflix giving a brand new meaning to Netflix and chill as my head rests on his shoulder, his thumb making small circles on my shoulder. I feel his lips in my hair as he kisses the top of my head softly. I look up at him and smile as he takes my lips, kissing them softly, I part my lips allowing his tongue to dip into my mouth, taking control of my tongue as he kisses me slow and deep. He pulls me onto his lap as I straddle him never breaking our kiss. He takes his hands over my body and slides them up my shirt, I feel his hands on my breasts as he massages them softly as I take my hands up his t-shirt feeling his large firm chest. He's not completely ripped but he's thick enough for me to enjoy him as I take my hands over his chest.

I break the kiss to take my shirt off as Roman slides his t-shirt off over his head before he wraps his arms around me as he kisses my neck softly, sucking on it softly, his soft kisses trail across my collarbone, down my sternum and over my breasts. I feel him reach up and unsnap my bra from the back and take it off before his mouth is on my breasts, kissing them softly, sucking on them, massaging them softly. His tongue glides over my nipple hardening it further before he takes it into his mouth sucking on it softly as I lay soft kisses on his neck. Kissing him down his body softly nibbling on his peck as I make my way down causing him to release my nipple. I take over as I kiss down his rib cage, over his stomach as I reach the top of his sweatpants. I slide my hand into his pants and he lets out a soft moan as I take his cock into my hand. Stroking it softly as it hardens in my hand. He moans at my touch. I pull his sweatpants down and his briefs freeing his erection. It's thick and full as I stroke it softly before taking my tongue over it making him shiver, licking the full length and licking it again. Pre-cum on the tip of his cock, I take my tongue over it licking it off as he groans. I take the crown of his cock into my mouth, sucking on it softly as his breaths deepen. "Hayden," he breathes, "take all of me." I inch further taking more of him into my mouth as he groans. "Yes, Hayden. Take more," he says as I take more of him sucking him harder but still slow before I start to make love to him with my mouth. His hands in my hair as I suck him, pleasure him with my mouth. "Hayden," he breathes as I keep going he undoes my hair allowing it to fall as he takes his fingers through it. "I'm going to cum," he says softly. I slide him out of my mouth and stand up. "Why did you stop?" he asks looking at me with his lust filled eyes.

"I need you inside of me," I say softly as I unbutton my jean shorts, sliding them down my long legs as he strokes himself as he watches me. I slide my red thong down my legs and step out of it before I position myself over his cock. He takes it over my sex, rubbing it softly. "I want you inside of me," I say.

"Take me," he says giving me full control. "You're on the pill right ?"

"Take it religiously," I smile as I position myself over his cock as I feel his hands on my thighs.

"Good. I hate condoms and I am clean you're clean right?" he asks.

"I'm clean," I say.

"All right," he says softly. "Take me, Hayden, I'm yours." And with that I slide myself down on his cock taking him inside of me, have him filling me with his thick cock. I cry out at the fullness of it all. I take a minute to adjust to his size before I start to move. Taking my time as I ride him slow, allowing his cock to hit every soft sensitive spot of my sex. His mouth on my breast as I ride him, his hands on my thighs kneading at them softly as I kiss his neck softly as I keep riding him. Taking my time, his moans of pleasure fill my apartment as I moan as I take him deep and slow. "Fuck, Hayden," he says through gritted teeth.

"Roman," I say as I keep moving slowly.

"Take all of me," he says before his mouth is on mine, kissing me deep as I move taking all of him. I feel the passion ripping through me, the tidal wave of an orgasm building inside of me. "You're getting greedy," he says in my ear. "You're going to cum," he says aware of my pending orgasm as I suck him harder with my sex. "Do it, Hayden," he says with so much lust and sex in his voice I can't control it anymore.

"Fuck!" I cry out as I hit my release. My hot juices covering his thick cock as I kiss him hard and deep as I keep going, riding out my climax. He takes over standing up and positioning me the right way on my couch as he thrusts into me hard, rough yet still pleasurable. His hands on my breasts, his lips on mine as I feel his cock growing fuller, "come on, Roman," I call out and just like that he grunts out, screams my name out as he pumps his cum into me, jerking into me I feel the heat of his release as some slides down my inner thigh as he keeps moving till he empties himself into me. His heart racing, sweat pouring from his head as he slows his movements.

"God, you're beautiful and hot, Hayden," he says so softly before taking my mouth kissing me with so much passion as everything changes between us. I have never wanted a man more than I want Roman and I have him.

After the mind blowing, hot sex we stay cuddled up on my couch his hands stroking my spine softly as I stroke his. "That was amazing," I breathe.

"Mind blowing," he says before kissing my nose softly. He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and looks at it. "I have to go. It's late," he says softly as he embraces me. "I don't want to go but I need to go," he says as he holds me.

"You can stay," I say softly.

"I'd love to but you need to get some rest and if I stay you're not going to do much resting and I have to work in the morning."

"All right," I say softly as we sit up together. "I enjoyed tonight."

"Me too, Baby," he says softly making me smile. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah that works," I say with a smile as he stands to get his clothes on. I watch him dress as I slide my thong back on and put my t-shirt back on. I walk him over to my door when he has everything. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, goodnight," he says softly before kissing my lips softly. I open the door for him and watch him walk out after our kiss. I shut the door behind him and lock it before I make my way to my bathroom to clean myself up and then get ready for bed. It's well after midnight by the time he leaves and I have to get sleep because I have another early morning class.

 **ROMAN:**

I pull into my driveway about 15 minutes after leaving Hayden's apartment. I get into my phone and change her name to a guy's name so that Shea doesn't suspect anything. I turn off my car and walk to the front door. I walk inside, shut the door and lock it before I turn the alarm on. I make my way upstairs as quietly as possible so that I don't wake up Kylynn or Nova on my way to my bedroom. I don't want to wake Shea up either. I make it into our room as quietly as possible. I lay my phone down on the dresser before I go into the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and take a quick shower before I go to bed. "You're home late," says Shea scaring me as I am climbing into bed.

"Practice ran late and then I decided to do some work in my office with some new plays for Saturday," I lie.

"Nova was upset you weren't here to put her to bed."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I will make it up to her. It's late, Shea. I'm going to sleep. I have to work in the morning."

"You don't want to play while the girls are asleep?" she asks.

"Not really in the mood. I'm tired. It was a long day. Goodnight," I say kissing her forehead. I turn my back to her as I lay down on my pillow.

"Goodnight," she says and I know she's pissed. I feel her arms wrap around me and her move closer but I never close the gap between us. I close my eyes thinking of my night with Hayden and what it would be like to make love to her every night especially after tonight. She's an animal, young and good at sex. I never wanted anything more than her. I wonder what it would be like to spend the night with her, hold her in my arms at night, fall asleep next to her and wake up next to her. I look forward to the day we get a full night together. I fall asleep thinking of Hayden and me. I even dream about Hayden.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Can Hayden and Roman keep their sex escapades quiet? Should Hayden remain in Roman's class? What did you think of this chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/N2: I am getting ready to go away on vacation for a few days so I will not be able to update this story until after I get back in over a week. Please hang in there. I promise I will be back to update..**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

 **ROMAN:**

I walk into the kitchen the next morning to be greeted by my wife Shea but not in the nicest way possible. "Good morning," I say softly as I make my way over to the coffee maker to get myself some coffee.

"Morning," she says not looking up from packing Nova's lunch for school. I shrug my shoulders and pour coffee into my mug with a picture of Kylynn and Nova on it. I start to take a sip of my coffee before she asks, "where were you last night, Roman?"

"I told you I had practice, then it ran late then I went to work in my office for a while," I say. "Why are we having this conversation again?"

"I don't know," she says closing up Nova's lunchbox. "I just don't know anything anymore and then you turned me away last night. You were so cold. It's like you don't want anything to do with me anymore. Ever since I had Ky it's been like this and the distance keeps getting bigger and I hate it, Roman."

"I've been busy I was tired last night I didn't want to have sex," I say. "It's not that big of a deal. I wake up at 5 in the morning, teach all day and then coach football. I am going to be tired," I explain before drinking my coffee.

"Roman, this has been happening since the beginning of the summer and even before then way before the football season started. What's going on, Roman? Are you sleeping with someone else?" she asks and I nearly choke on my coffee but manage to refrain from giving off anything suspicious.

"Of course not, Shea, I barely have time for my wife and kids how would I ever have time to cheat on you or sleep with someone else especially if I am so tired all the time from work and football," I say as I put my mug down on the counter. I make my way over to her. She turns to face me as I wrap her up in my arms. "I love you, Shea," I say with a smile "I would never do anything to hurt you," I promise her.

"Okay," she smiles before wrapping her arms around my waist as she looks up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. She looks beautiful with her blonde hair hanging down, her hazel eyes glittering in the morning light shining through our patio door and her soft thin pink lips. "I love you, Baby," she says with a smile before I take her mouth kissing her softly and deep, lingering the taste of her. I pick her up and put her on the island, stand between her open legs as I continue to kiss her, kiss away her fear of me being unfaithful. I slide my hands up her shirt, cupping her breasts softly as she moans against my mouth. We are interrupted by the tiny feet running into the kitchen. I break the kiss immediately as I take my hands out of Shea's shirt before helping her off the island. "Hey, Nova," says Shea flushed and nervous before I pick up my coffee cup and take another sip of coffee.

"Hi, Mommy," she says with a big smile full of excitement for her first day of kindergarten. "Hi, Daddy!" she says running over to me. I pick her up and hold her in my arms.

"Hi, Nova," I say before kissing her cheek. "Are you ready for your first day of kindergarten?" I ask.

"Yes!" she screams with excitement. "I can't wait for kindergarten," she says as I put her down. "Do you like my dress?" she asks twirling in her light purple tutu dress that says Love on the chest area, her waist length curly hair twirling with her.

"It's pretty," I say with a smile, "you look pretty."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she smiles. I think she's the most beautiful little girl in the entire world. I may be biased because she's my daughter but I find her to be an exceptional beauty with her long curly dark hair she inherited from me, her facial features mixing her mother and me together well she has the most beautiful dark brown eyes that she got from me, her mother's tiny little nose but her dimples and her mouth are credited to me. Meanwhile Ky looks just like her mother. "Are you coming today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smile at her. "Do you want me to do her hair?" I ask Shea.

"Please go ahead. That's one less fight I have to have this morning," she smiles. "I'm going to go get Ky. She needs to get dressed and have some breakfast. Nova already ate she should have brushed her teeth and just needs her hair done for school."

"I got this," I say with a smile.

"Good luck," she says with a smile before she walks out of the kitchen leaving me to do Nova's long hair. I grab the comb and spray from the drawer in the kitchen I know she keeps it. We often run late in the morning so it's easier for the hair stuff to be kept in the kitchen and her hair to be done in the kitchen as much as I hate it. Without a fuss Nova lets me spray her hair, comb it and style it into a bun with one of those oversized Jojo bows to match her purple dress.

"Not a fuss," I say to Shea with a smile as she comes into the kitchen as I am putting everything away.

"Because she always listens to you," she says as she puts Ky in the highchair. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say before I greet Ky with a kiss and a good morning making her smile. "I'm going to go get dressed for work and then I'll be ready for this big event of taking my baby girl to kindergarten." I say it not believing our daughter is in kindergarten already. I remember the day Shea told me she was pregnant. We surely didn't plan it we just got caught up in a night of passion, Shea had forgotten to take a couple pills, I didn't use a condom and then Nova was conceived but I am grateful and thankful for her every day. Then a year after she was born Shea and I decided to get married for Nova not because of love but because of Nova so we would be together for her. I'm not unhappy in my marriage I'm just not sure being married was the right decision and a couple years after we got married we got another surprise Kylynn as a result of my wife's birth control being affected by an anti-biotic she was taking for strep throat. It's not that I don't want kids or didn't want my kids it's just I wasn't ready for them to come but since Ky Shea and I can't have any more kids as she had her tubes tied after Ky was born.

I get up to mine and Shea's room. I check my cellphone before I change into my work clothes. I smile as I see a text from Hayden. _GM Roman! I missed u in my bed this morning._

 _GM, Hayden. I wish I could have been in your bed this morning, I would have woken you up nicely, made you breakfast, taken a nice shower with you and then took you to school._

 _Rain check on that offer?_

 _Definitely. I am getting ready for work. Then have to run somewhere before work. I will see you tonight after practice?_

 _See you tonight. Have a good day!_

 _U too Baby Girl_

I smile as I put my phone back down on the stand in our room before I start to get ready for work. Once I am ready I make my way downstairs. I help Nova get her Jojo backpack on her shoulders and hand her the matching lunchbox. I pose with her for a few pictures and then take pictures of her myself to remember this day and to put on my Instagram page later. I take her hand and we walk to my car. I put her in her seat while Shea and Ky get into Shea's car so we can drive her to school. We pull up to the school a few minutes later. "That's a big school!" says Nova.

"It is a really big school isn't it?" I ask as well as one of the best schools in the Atlanta area, the best private school in the area. Georgia Tech is paying for her schooling much like they paid for our home when I took the coaching job. I get out of the car and take Nova out. We meet up with Shea and Ky as we both take Nova's hand and walk her inside the building.

We walk into her classroom and I can see the excitement leaving her face as she looks around the room. Her grip on my hand growing tighter and more of a fear crosses her tiny beautiful face. "You're at kindergarten!" I say with excitement.

"Maybe I am not ready for kindergarten. Can I go home with mommy?" she asks looking up at me with her beautiful dark eyes. I get down on her level and take both of her hands into mine.

"What? I thought you couldn't wait to get here? You're here now you should be excited and happy."

"I don't know anyone," she says as I see the tears in her eyes. I let out a deep breath. "What if no one likes me?"

"You're going to make new friends. You may not know anyone now but you're going to make new friends," I say to comfort her knowing she is going to break down any second. "And how could someone not like you? You're the most beautiful, friendliest and smartest little girl I know. How could someone not like you?" I ask. I see her look over my head with her dark brown eyes taking in the scenery. "You're going to have so much fun. I know it's a little scary at first but I promise you are going to have a great day. You're going to love kindergarten and you're not going to want to leave."

"But Daddy," she says before she breaks down into tears. I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly letting her cry.

I pull her away and look at her and say, "I promise you're going to have a lot of fun. You're going to paint, you're going to write, you're going to learn to read and then you can read to me and you can read to Ky," I say as she looks up at Ky. "And you're going to get smarter than you are now. You're going to learn a lot of things like math. I love math. You're going to learn about science and social studies. You're going to learn to write letters and then you can write stories for me and write notes to me. I promise, Nova, you're going to have a fun first day and you're going to have fun all year. Let's take a walk around the room and see all the fun stuff you can do."

"Okay," she says taking my hand. I take her around the room showing her everything from centers, to job charts, to her cubby where I help her put her things into it and then I take her to her table where she found her own name and help her into her little chair before trying to fit in a tiny chair beside her and she laughs. "You don't fit, Daddy."

"There's that beautiful laugh and smile I love so much," I say with a smile. "How about this? You make it through your first day of kindergarten, Mommy brings you to the football field tonight during practice then we have a dinner date where you tell me all about kindergarten. How does that sound?"

"I like that," she smiles. "Can we get burgers and milkshakes?"

"Whatever you want," I say, "but you have to stay in kindergarten okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I love you!"

"I love you too," I say with a smile as she is wrapping her arms around me and I hug her back. "I want you to make me a really pretty picture okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"Have a good day and I want to hear all about it but right now I have to go to work. I will see you later."

"Bye, Daddy," she says with a small wave.

"Bring her to the football field after school today, we are going to have a daddy daughter date after practice," I say to Shea.

"All right," she says with a smile. "You're an amazing dad."

"I try. I love you I will see you later," I say giving her a quick kiss on her lips before kissing Ky goodbye before I walk out of Nova's classroom and to my car so that I can get to work.

My day is boring because nothing excited me as much as it did yesterday when I found out Hayden was in my Philosophy class. I go through the motions of the day teaching class after class of Philosophy, enjoying a little texting with Hayden throughout my day. I don't know what it is about her or why I am so attracted to her but I can't get enough of her. I feel something for her that I haven't felt for a long time. Everything with Hayden is different than it is with Shea. The passion, the fire with Hayden is something I don't have with Shea. I think Shea is beautiful but I believe Hayden is exotically beautiful, a rare beauty. I can't wait to see her tonight after I take Nova back to Shea after our dinner date.

"COME ON, MAC! PICK IT UP!" I yell to one of my players. "DO YOU WANT TO WIN THIS GAME ON SATURDAY OR DO YOU WANT TO LOSE AT HOME!"

He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry coach of course I want to win."

"Then play like it. Mistakes like this can't happen on Saturday or we are going to give the other team the chance to defeat us in our home stadium. It's opening game. We need to get it together come out ready to play, make an impression. This will set the course for the rest of the season." I explain.

"Got it, Coach," he says as he goes back to practice and I watch on cursing to myself over the simplest mistakes. I have a good team but our practices aren't displaying their talents. I want a winning team, I want the championship this year. I don't want anything less. I want to surpass teams like LSU, Alabama and so on. I want to be the best but I can't do it without my team being in the right mindset which means better practices.

"DADDY!" I turn around as I hear my little girl's voice and see her running toward me.

"Hey, Princess!" I say scooping her up into my arms. I kiss her cheek softly and then kiss Shea's lips softly. "Hey."

"Hey," she says, "don't keep her out late tonight. She has school now."

"All right," I say. "I'll have her home by 9," I promise. "How was kindergarten?"

"Good!" she says with a smile. "I made you this picture," she says handing me a picture she colored. "I made you a rainbow!"

"It's beautiful," I say with a smile. "I'm going to hang it up in my office."

"Okay," she says as I put her down and let her watch the guys practice. She immediately starts cheering them on. They smile at her and they start to practice harder and better as she cheers for them. She's a natural born Georgia Tech fan and has been to many games before she knows what to do. I smile as I watch her.

"I'm going to go. Remember, Roman, don't have her out late."

"I won't. I promise," I say.

"Well, you two have fun tonight and then maybe we can have some fun later," she smiles.

"Of course," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips. "Have a good night." She smiles before she walks away and I direct my attention back to Nova as she does cartwheels and watch my team practice giving out instructions and giving out plays. Nova finally sits down in the grass as the sun starts fading from the sky. I call practice over and then tell them to hit the showers. I take Nova to my office so I can get my things and make her smile as I hang the picture she made for me on the wall before we head to her favorite place to get burgers.

Nova sits eating her cheeseburger and French fries with her strawberry milkshake while I eat my own cheeseburger and fries but decided to have vanilla milkshake with my dinner as I ask her, "so what did you think about practice today?"

"It was good," she says, "but they don't listen."

"Not very well," I smile. "Do you think we are going to win this game on Saturday?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I hope so."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "So are you going to tell me all about your first day of school, did you like it?"

"I love it!" she says. "I had fun. And I made a new friend named Serenity. She sits at my table. We played at the centers together and on the playground. We ate lunch too. I traded her my sandwich for hers."

"What was wrong with your sandwich?" I ask.

"I don't like bologna it is yucky and she had tomato and mayo but she didn't like it so we traded lunch and I liked it."

"I'll talk to mommy about packing you something that you do like okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says.

"What else did you do today?"

"Colored and we told everyone about who we are. I told everyone my daddy is the Georgia Tech football coach and I have a baby sister," she says, "and we talked about what we did this summer. I like my teacher she's really nice."

"I'm glad did you learn to read yet?" I ask.

She lets out a laugh and says, "It was only my first day!"

"I know but it won't be long until you're reading all by yourself. I'm glad you liked school. What was your favorite thing you did today?"

"Color your picture," she smiles.

"And I love it!" I say with a smile before I see her ordering at the counter. I try to keep my focus on Nova but my eyes are drawn to Hayden as she stands at the counter wearing a pair of short denim shorts exposing her beautiful, thick legs along with a pink tank top with her long hair pulled up into a messy bun. "You did a great job, Nova."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says before taking a sip of her milkshake before I make eye contact with Hayden. My breath catches in my throat she's too beautiful for words. I smile at her and she smiles back at me. I get up excusing myself from Nova and pay for her food.

"It's on me," I smile.

"Thank-you, I tried to wait for you but I was hungry," she says.

"It's okay. I will be over later I have to take care of something first," I explain.

"That's fine," she says as she's handed her food. "I look forward to it," she says as I look over at Nova to see she's eating not paying attention. I kiss Hayden's lips softly with a smile.

"I want you to meet someone," I say.

"Okay," she says with a smile before we walk over to the table Nova is sitting down eating. "Who is this little beauty?" she asks me with a smile.

"This is my daughter Nova, Nova this is Hayden," I introduce them.

"Hi," says Nova.

"Hi," says Hayden. "I didn't know you had a daughter," she says looking at me.

"I wasn't ready to tell you, I actually have 2 daughters Nova and Kylynn."

"Cute," she says.

"Daddy, who is she?" asks Nova.

"She's my friend and one of my students," I say with a smile.

"She's pretty!" she says.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" I ask with a smile as I look at Hayden to see her smile and blush at my compliment. I wrap my arm around Hayden's waist and slide my hand down to her upper thigh where Nova can't see.

"I'm going to go," she says with a smile. "Enjoy your dinner with your daughter. I'll see you later then?" she asks for confirmation.

"Later," I say with a smile.

"Bye, Hayden!" says Nova.

"Bye, Nova," she says before she starts to walk away. I tell Nova I will be right back and walk her to the door. "Bye, Roman," she says softly with a smile.

"Bye, Hayden," I say with a smile. I kiss her cheek softly before opening the door for her. I watch her walk to her car before I take my seat with Nova to enjoy the rest of our dinner date together. I know it was risky introducing Hayden and Nova to each other but I know Nova wouldn't say anything to Shea.

After our dinner date I take Nova home and drop her off with Shea. I tell Shea I have to run over to the office real quick because I forgot something promising her to be back later on. I make my way to Hayden's apartment, park my car in the parking lot and then make my way to her door. I knock on it softly and smile as she opens the door dressed in a pair of shorts and a cami shirt. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she says with a smile before I greet her with deep passionate kiss that has us heading straight for the bedroom after I kick the door shut and lock it. I carry her to the bedroom where I spend an hour making love to her, enjoying the passion and the fire bringing her to orgasm after orgasm before I finally finish our passionate evening together by releasing myself inside of her, reluctantly removing myself from her and holding her in my arms. Her body tangled under the sheets with mine as I hold her, her head on my chest, her thigh draped over mine as I stroke her spine softly. "Your daughter is adorable she's a cutie for sure."

"Thank-you," I say. "I think she's one of the most beautiful 5 year olds but I am her dad."

"She gets her good looks from you," I feel her smile against my chest before she kisses it softly. "Where is she now?"

"I dropped her off with the sitter so we could have some time together," I kiss her forehead. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," she says making me smile. "You get to see me at 8 in the morning," she reminds me.

"I like the sight of you at 8 in the morning," I say with a smile.

"I like the sight of you at 8 in the morning," she replies before I kiss her neck softly. "What exactly is going on here? Is this just sex or is there more?"

"Tell me what you want, Hayden," I say breathing in the coconut scent of her hair. "Because I can tell you this is more than just sex. I want to be with you every second of every day. I want to take you out on dates, spend weekends with you, spend nights with you. I want to get to know you outside of the bed. I want more than just sex. You tell me what you want."

I feel her mouth curve on my chest into a smile before we are looking in each other's eyes. "I want more than sex," she says. "I want to be with you too every second of every day. I want to have dates, spend weekends and nights together but you don't spend the night here. You always leave no matter how much I want you to stay. I want you and I want more. I want you to be mine," she says honestly.

"I'm yours," I say with a smile. "You have me, we're going to do everything couples do. We're going to do this right, Hayden. Are you mine?" I ask.

"Yes," she breathes. "Does this mean you're spending the night tonight?"

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask.

"I would like that very much," she says as she rubs my chest with her hand.

"Then I'm staying but I can't promise much sleep," I say with a smile.

"I didn't expect much," she says with a smile before I take her mouth, rolling her over and taking her through the night till it's nearly 3 in the morning and we realize we both need to sleep. I hold her in my arms as we sleep together for our first full night together. I will think of something to tell Shea but I want to be with Hayden tonight and many more nights after this.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman's relationship with Shea? Do you think he married her out of obligation but do you also think that maybe Shea trapped him a little bit by getting pregnant with Nova? Does Roman seem happy with Shea? What do you think of him as a father? How did he do with Nova? Is he getting careless by introducing Hayden and Nova to each other? What do you think of him telling Hayden he wants more than sex why do you think things are different with her than they are with Shea? What do you think of Roman's relationship with Hayden? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **HAYDEN:**

I lay in bed looking at Roman as he sleeps beside me naked and looking beautiful. His long hair sprawled out over his shoulders, his arm draped across his pillow with his head resting on his arm, his plump lips parted as he sleeps away. His body is covered from the waist down exposing his beautiful chest and his leg draped over mine. I just watch him sleep knowing it's only 5 in the morning we still have 30 minutes until he needs to wake up. We didn't actually make it to sleep until 3:30 in the morning after hours of making love to each other over and over again. I never met a man with a sexual appetite like Roman's, I didn't know I was capable of having the same sexual appetite until there was him. I reach over and trace the tattoo on his shoulder, tracing the lines of it as he grabs my hand stilling it with a smile coming across his beautiful face. His dark eyes open and stare back at mine as he brings my fingers to his lips and kisses them softly. "Good morning," he says with sleep in his voice.

"Good morning," I smile. "You look pleased with yourself."

"I am pleased," he smiles. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, how did you sleep?"

"Beautifully, it was the best sleep I had in a long time but it's going to be a long day."

"Yeah," I agree, "but I enjoyed it."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he looks at me, reaching over and running his hand through my long hair. "What?" he asks looking at me with his shadow of a beard forming from not shaving since the previous morning.

"You have the most beautiful lips," I say with a smile as I take my fingers over his lips tracing them softly. He smiles and presses a kiss to my fingers. "I've never seen a man with such beautiful lips. I love kissing those lips," I say with a smile.

"Hmm," he says. "Do you like kissing my lips?" he asks with amusement.

"I do," I smile as he pulls me closer, our bodies touching.

"Kiss me," he instructs, I smile and press my lips to his, taking the feel of his soft lips against mine, I part my lips his tongue dipping into my mouth, sweetly, softly, passionately as he kisses me deep, the swirling of his tongue against mine as I take my hand through his beautiful hair as his hand slides down my body, down my spine resting on my hip as he kisses me, his erection resting on my inner thigh. He lets out a soft moan as I deepen the kiss as I push him onto his back, covering his body with mine. "I need to get ready for work," he says against my lips, "but I want you and if I don't have you this morning I am never going to make it through Philosophy," he says as I smile against his lips kissing him again as I position him between my legs, sliding my sex over his thick erection making him moan into my mouth. His hands on my thighs kneading them, squeezing them softly as I take all of him inside of me, I moan against his lips as he fills me, deep as he can go as I start to move breaking our kiss as I make love to him. I hold onto his shoulders as I move, riding him fast and hard, taking every inch of him inside of me, "Fuck, Hayden, take it all," he says his fingers digging into my thighs, I toss my hair to the side as I keep moving, watching his beautiful face, the passion on his face as I move. Our moans and cries of pleasure filling my bedroom, I move harder and faster as I feel the passion ripping through me, the flutters in my stomach as I continue to move, the shudder of my legs as I feel myself getting closer. I dig my nails into his shoulders, my toes curling into the mattress of my bed as I come apart, releasing myself in a powerful orgasm. I never knew a man that could bring me to orgasm as much as Roman does. I cry out his name as I collapse on his chest giving him the reigns to take over, he quickly rolls me onto my back, thrusting deep into me, pulling out and thrusting back in, nothing sweet and soft like all through the night, this is hurried and quick, rough but so pleasurable. He keeps moving, his erection getting thicker, harder inside of me, _"HAYDEN"_ he cries out as he pours himself into me, his semen filling me as much as it can as he takes my lips, kissing me with a sweet deep passion as he finishes himself inside of me, the hot liquid of his release sliding down my thigh as his movements still.

I hold him in my arms as his lips lay soft kisses on my neck, my shoulder not wanting to part from each other. I stroke his back as I hold him and finally say, "I have to take a shower and you need to go get ready for work."

"I know," he says as he reluctantly removes his body from mine after a sweet kiss on the lips. "I don't think I can ever get enough of you. I'm going to need to take you away with me for a weekend where there is nothing but football and then nights of sex with you," he says making me smile. He gets out of my bed and walks into my master bathroom to grab a towel. He comes back as I am laying in the bed, he parts my legs softly and cleans his semen off my thigh before he tosses the towel into my hamper. He grabs his briefs and puts them on as I get out of bed finally able to stand on my legs. "God, you're beautiful, Hayden," he says making me smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I guess you have to go," I say.

"No, I'm going to make you breakfast before I leave," he smiles. "Go take a shower," he says. I walk over and kiss his lips softly before I make my way to my bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower I brush my teeth, get dressed and do my hair before I walk out of my bedroom to the smell of eggs and bacon being made in the kitchen. I meet Roman in the kitchen dressed in a black short sleeve dress that falls about mid-thigh with my hair pulled up into low bun resting at the nape of my neck. "It smells good in here," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I made you some coffee. I wasn't sure how you took it so I didn't pour you a cup."

"Thanks," I say as I walk over to my coffee maker and pour us each a cup of coffee. "How do you take your coffee?"

"A little sugar and a little creamer," he answers as he puts our breakfast on plates. I get our coffee ready before I take it over to the table as he meets me with a soft kiss. "You look beautiful today," he says.

"Thank-you," I smile back at him as we take a seat at the table. "Do you even have time to run home before work?"

"Probably not it's okay. I'll just take a shower at the athletic building I also have a couple of clothes there. I should be all right. I like having breakfast with you," he says with a smile as we eat together.

"What about Nova? Don't you have to take her to school?" I ask.

"The sitter will take her," he says.

"Okay," I say, "things didn't work out with you and her mom?"

"Things are okay," he says with a shrug. "Nova was a surprise. Her mom forgot to take a couple pills and then we ended up getting pregnant. I wasn't expecting her."

"I see," I say. "Don't worry I don't plan on missing any pills. I am not trying to get pregnant and don't want to be pregnant till after I am 25 years old."

"That's reassuring," he says with a smile. "How old are you right now?"

"21," I answer, "I will be 22 in December, how old are you?" I know he's a lot older than me, he doesn't look it but to be a college professor and a football coach as well as having a daughter around Nova's age I know he's at least late 20's maybe early 30's but he doesn't look it, he doesn't act like it in the bedroom.

"Oh you have plenty of time to have a baby and plenty of time to get married," he smiles, "and I am 32. I will be 33 in May," he says. "I know I am an old man compared to you 11 years," he points out.

"Age is nothing but a number," I say with a smile. "I don't care how old you are as long as you're legal and NOT illegal and I am legal so it's not a big deal."

"That's true. So last night we talked about having more than just sex and I told you that I want more than just sex with you even though the sex is great," he says making me blush. "I want to take you out on dates and occasionally spend the night here."

"I want that too," I say with a smile. "We just have to be really careful that we aren't seen on campus."

"Right," he says, "we have to be really careful we don't want to get caught but sometimes I find myself losing my mind around you and I don't care where we are or what we're doing. My 8 am Philosophy class should be pretty interesting this year," he says.

"Yeah probably," I smile. "You can cook too."

He lets out a laugh and says, "No, I can make eggs and bacon but that's probably about it. I can cook things in the microwave but I don't know how to cook at all. Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I learned when I was 9 how to cook or at least I started when I was 9 with my mom being Puerto Rican and my dad being Italian I learned how to cook. I think I cook pretty good," I say, "I have to cook for you sometime."

"I'd like that," he smiles, "so what does your dad do? I remember you told me he is leasing this apartment for you and it's not your typical college student's apartment. I know an apartment like this doesn't run cheap in Atlanta and you live alone so he has to do something big," he says as he eats his food.

"My dad is the CEO of Castellano Electronics," I say with a soft smile. "You ever hear of them?" I ask and I know he has probably heard of them, it's rare that no one has when they are right behind Samsung and Apple products.

"Oh shit," he says, "no wonder he can afford this apartment for you. I never would have guessed. What's it like having a CEO for a father?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I don't know. He's always busy," I say truthfully, "but he loves his job and he makes some really good products but he doesn't understand why I continue to use Apple I-Phones." We laugh together, "and my mom she's a stay at home mom. She never had to work a day in her life because of my dad. My dad met her in Puerto Rico, fell in love with her, she got pregnant and they got married. Still together after all this time with 3 kids."

"Wow," he says with a smile. "They must really love each other."

"They are the sweetest together," I say. "I wish to find that type of love someday," I say with a soft smile because I do. I want a love like my parents. I want to find someone to marry that will look at me the way my father looks at my mother and someone I can look at like my mother looks at my dad.

"I am willing to bet you will someday," he says giving me a soft smile.

"I hope so," I say smiling back at him. "What about you? What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a retired wrestler and my mom is a stay at home mom but they aren't together anymore. They are separated," he says.

"I see," I say. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have 3 sisters and one brother but my brother passed away earlier this year. It's been a tough year for my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you the oldest or youngest?"

"I'm the baby of the family. What about you? I know you said your parents have 3 kids, brothers, sisters?"

"I'm the oldest and have a younger brother that's 18 and a little sister that's 16," I say.

"That's cool," he says. "Do you get along well, where does your brother go to school if he's 18 he would be in college right?"

"We're all very close," I say, "and my brother is a freshman at NYU he chose to go to NYU and stay in New York while I chose to venture out of the big city to another big city but attend Georgia Tech. I love it here. I love New York but I don't plan on leaving Atlanta after I graduate college in May."

"Good," he says, "I don't plan on leaving Atlanta either." I give him a soft smile as our eyes meet. This man might actually be the one for me. I don't care that he has a daughter. I can accept his daughter. I love kids just not ready for kids of my own yet just like he said I have plenty of time to have kids and hopefully one day with him. I just never felt this way about someone the way I feel about him. I hope he feels the same way about me but the way he's looking at me I have no doubts.

"You ready for the big game, Coach? It's opening day, you ready for the season?"

"I wish my players were as ready as I am," he says, "but Saturday we may pull it off. Are you going to the game?"

"Probably," I say.

"I'll leave tickets for you at the entrance," he says, "good seats if you're interested."

"I am thank-you," I say with a smile as we continue to enjoy our breakfast together and as we finish he cleans everything up, puts it in the dishwasher before he leaves to go get ready for work but not without kissing me goodbye first. I could get used to days like this. I hope it becomes a regular thing between us even with Nova.

 **SHEA:**

I walk into the local coffee shop for my weekly Wednesday morning coffee with my group of mom friends after I take Nova to school and drop Kylynn off at my mom's house for the day so she can spend time with her like she does every Wednesday. I find my group of friends after getting a latte. I join them. "Hey," I say softly.

"Hey, Shea," says my best friend Holly whose 5 year old daughter is also Nova's best friend. I have known Holly since my college days.

"Wow, Shea," says my friend Tara. "You look rough," she says as I take a seat with them.

"Gee, Thanks," I say softly.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" asks Lucy another one of my mom friends. "You look like you've been crying? Having a rough time dropping Nova off at school this morning?"

"I had a rough night and an even rougher morning. Nova was full of herself this morning and when I say full of herself I mean she was a terror. She was not listening to a word I said, she wouldn't let me do her hair, we argued about what she wants to wear. I try to pick my battles with her but excuse my language but she is a little asshole sometimes. She deliberately does things to upset me. Today she was out of sorts but I guess we all were a little out of sorts. Even Kylynn was a mess this morning. It was rough plus I didn't sleep at all last night," I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," says Holly. "I know Nova is a handful sometimes."

"Sometimes? All the time, she only listens to her dad and when her dad isn't there she runs that house completely. I love her but sometimes I don't know," I say stopping myself from saying anything negative or regretful about my daughter. "I don't know what he does that I don't do."

"Why wasn't Roman there?" asks Lucy. "He left practice with Nova and told Mitch he would see him today at practice. "

"I don't know the answer to that. He took Nova out for a daddy daughter date last night, brought her back and then said he was going to the Athletic office and he would be back but he never came home. I texted him and called him but haven't heard from him yet. I'm not even sure if I am worried or pissed off," I say.

"He never came home?" asks Lucy. "That's not like him. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't," I say, "I would guess that he's at work right now but I haven't heard from him since he brought Nova home last night. He came home late the other night," I say. "Things have been off with him since over the summer. He just seems distant. I mean I know we haven't really had the best marriage since I got pregnant with Ky but lately he's just not himself. I mean he's happy, just not happy with me. Then he didn't come home last night. I think he's cheating on me," I say openly. Roman and I haven't had the best marriage in the last year or two since I got pregnant with Ky. He blamed me for getting pregnant but he put in just as much as effort as I did and I didn't know that my birth control would be affected by the antibiotics I was taking. I take credit for Nova by missing a couple pills that was my fault but Ky was not my fault. Roman has just been distant with me since I got pregnant with Ky but at least he was affectionate with me. We have not had sex all summer long and yesterday morning was the only time we came close so it's a bit weird.

"You really think he's cheating on you?" asks Holly.

"Yeah," chimes in Lucy, "Roman is a lot of things but I don't think he is going to cheat on you. Why do you think that?"

"We have just been really distant lately and we haven't had sex since the beginning of the summer. He's just not interested in sex with me now he's working long hours and not coming home at night. He says he's not but I don't know. I feel like there is someone else."

"Who would really sleep with Roman?" asks Lucy, she knows Roman pretty well as her husband Mitch is one of his best friends because they coach Georgia Tech Football together. "I mean everyone around here knows he's married. It's not like his life is private."

"Maybe she doesn't care," I say. "I don't know and I don't know what to do about our marriage, I don't know what to do about Nova. I just don't know," I say. "I feel like my marriage is going to fall apart."

"Do you love him?" asks Tara.

"I do love him," I say, "but I think it is more so because we have kids together that's why we got married in the first place because of Nova but at least he was having sex with me now it's been dry in the bedroom."

"Maybe you need a sex therapist," suggests Lucy.

"And Marriage counseling," says Holly, "sex is what got them where they are to begin with. You should talk to Roman too, you two can't live this way. Do you really think he would cheat on you?"

"I don't know," I say honestly, "but something doesn't feel right with Roman and me and I just feel like there is another woman. I'm not making him happy but someone is."

"Have you looked at his phone?" asks Tara, "you know to check to see if there is someone else, if there is someone else."

"No, he never leaves his phone where I can get a hold of it."

"Not even when he showers?" she asks. "You can't sneak a peek or you could always just ask to see his phone. If he says no then he's hiding something if he's not hiding anything then he shouldn't mind letting you see it."

"I can try that. I hate this," I say. "I really do."

"I know it's not fun," says Holly, "but I am sure Roman is not cheating on you. I think things are just tough especially with him starting football but talk to him, plan a date night do something together as a couple that doesn't involve football," she says.

"I'll do what I can," I say.

"I'm sorry," says Lucy. "You and Roman just need to talk and work this out, tell him how you feel maybe he will listen. He seems like a good guy."

"He isn't a bad guy just football focused," I say with a sigh still not feeling any better than I did when I came here. Of course I can talk to Roman but that doesn't mean he will tell the truth and it doesn't mean he will understand my feelings.

"So how was Nova's first day of kindergarten?" asks Lucy changing the topic.

"She was a little teary eyed but Roman stepped in and helped her feel better about being there it was really sweet. I will say this for someone that didn't want a kid he is a really good dad to Nova but not to Ky. He interacts with Ky but their bond isn't as great as his bond with Nova. I did forget to mention that Nova said Roman saw one of his students when they were out for burgers. She said he introduced them to each other. I think she said her name was Hayden. What if that's who he's cheating on me with?" I ask thinking back to my conversation with Nova this morning.

"Do you think that if Roman was cheating on you with anyone he would introduce them to your child and he wouldn't sleep with a student either because he would be in serious trouble maybe he just wanted to introduce his student to Nova," says Lucy. "I think you're putting scenarios into your head. You need to go home and relax then talk to Roman when he gets home."

"I know," I say. "I know."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

As expected Roman comes into the house a little past 10:30 at night after the girls are in bed this time I am not in bed waiting for him instead I am sitting in our kitchen at the island waiting for him as he comes in the door. "Shea," he says with surprise. "You're awake."

"Where were you and where were you last night?" I cut to the chase.

"I was at the athletic office tonight and last night," he answers.

"All night last night?"

"Yes, I spent the night at the office it was too late to come home. I know I should have called but my phone died and I didn't get a chance."

"Funny you should mention your phone, Roman, can I see it?" I ask.

"Um it's dead, I just told you that my phone died. I didn't have a charger with me so it's completely dead," he says pulling it out to prove it to me. "See it's dead."

"All right," I say. "Roman, please just be honest with me. Are you having an affair? Just tell me I have been fighting with myself all day about this and something isn't right with you and me. Please just tell me," I beg him with tears in my eyes. "If you are we can work this out and do things better but please don't lie to me."

"Why do you assume that I am cheating on you? I just told you yesterday that I wasn't. Stop accusing me of cheating on you. You wouldn't like it if I accused you of cheating on me. I mean I could easily say Kylynn isn't my child but I don't."

"That's ridiculous, Roman you know she's your daughter."

"Is she because sometimes I don't know," he says.

"You know that she is just like Nova."

"And why do you swear I am cheating on you? Have I given you any notion that I might be?" he asks.

"Things are just off with us. We haven't had sex all summer."

"Is that what you want? Sex? I can make that happen right now if that's what you want. Otherwise I just want to eat something and go to bed."

"You're always avoiding the issue, Roman."

"I don't know what you want me to do!" he yells. "I'm fucking trying, Shea. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell the truth," I yell back.

"I am fucking telling the truth. I'm NOT fucking another woman and you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? Who the hell is Hayden, Roman?"

He crosses his arms and says, "She's one of my students! I saw her yesterday when we were out to eat and I introduced her to Nova. You think I'm fucking her?" he asks.

"I don't know, Roman you do spend an awful lot of time out of this house!" I say.

"I'm not going to stand here and have you accuse me of cheating on you. I had a long day and I am not in the mood for it. If you think I would throw my life away for a student you're ridiculous."

"Then what's going on with us?" I ask.

"I think everything is fine between us you're the one throwing around accusations maybe you're the guilty party here, Shea. I don't know."

"I'm not," I say.

"I can't do this if you don't trust me just tell me and stop making a fight," he says.

"Roman, I don't know what to believe. You won't have sex with me, you won't show me any affection and you're staying out all night. I don't know what to believe."

"Come here," he says pulling me close to him and I smell it. I smell her on him. "I love you, Shea. I'm not cheating on you. I'm not sleeping with anyone. If you want me to show you how much I love you. I can show you," he says. "All right?"

"All right," I say with a soft smile before his lips are on mine. He is kissing me urgently with a need. Kissing away my thoughts of infidelity as he carries me up to our bedroom where we spend time making love to one another for the first time in months but everything is different it feels different and for the first time since we ever been together he wears a condom something I know he doesn't like to do ever!

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter I greatly appreciate it. I will be returning back to work this coming week which means I won't update as often but I am going to do my best to update this story EVERY week. Please bare with me.***

 **Hayden:**

"There she is," says Roman as I walk into the classroom he teaches my Philosophy class in about an hour before class starts. He walks to the door, looks out into the hallway before he closes the door. "Good morning, Baby Girl," he says making me smile before he gives me a soft kiss on the lips as I hold our breakfast sandwiches and our coffee from a local coffee shop. We've been together for a couple weeks now and everything has been going great with us, we have been spending as much time together as we possibly can but with him being a father I understand he has other priorities besides hanging with his girlfriend every night. I understand it but I am also pretty sure I am falling in love with him, no I know I am falling in love with him.

"I missed you last night," I say with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I will make it up to you I promise," he says making me smile. "Come sit down," he says with a welcoming smile as he places his hand at the small of my back as he guides me to his desk where his chair is and an extra chair for me. He looks good as always with his long hair pulled up into a perfect man bun, his face unshaven as he's starting to grow a little bit of a beard dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a purple and white small checkered shirt with a light purple sweater vest on complete with a pair of Timberland boots. He makes business casual look so sexy and the smell of him, his body spray is enticing. He takes the coffees from me and sits them on his desk as we take a seat. "You look beautiful," he smiles as he takes the bag from me making me smile. "I like that dress," he says talking about my black sundress with white polka dots, "but it doesn't leave that much to the imagination, it's really short," he says as he slides his hand under the hem of the dress that falls to mid-thigh and touches my ass softly. "And I like your hair braided like that," he says with a smile as he touches my hair that's braided off to the side. "I wish I could have been there when you got dressed this morning."

"Me too," I say as we take a seat together. "There's nothing better than my morning starting with you."

"I have to agree," he smiles as he hands me my breakfast sandwich before taking out his own and handing me my latte. "But I also like this," he says with a smile, "us having breakfast together before class," he says opening a philosophy book on the desk just in case someone comes in it's his cover up to tell them he's helping me study but honestly I don't need to study at all because I already do so well in his class and everything is based off of opinion unless we are studying the life of a philosopher like Socrates, Plato or Aristotle who is my favorite. "What are you doing tonight?" he asks.

"I have to study for a literature quiz," I say, "but other than that I'm not really doing anything."

"Hayden, there is something I want to talk to you about tonight so do you mind if I come over or do you need to study?" he asks as we start to eat our breakfast.

"You know you're more than welcome to come over, I enjoy when you come over," I smile.

"I will be there after practice," he smiles. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. How about I cook for you tonight? How does that sound?"

"It sounds good but you know how practice goes," he says, "sometimes it runs late and I don't want you to cook and eat alone or have to cook later than usual. How about I just pick something up on my way over? I promise one night when I don't have practice you can cook for me."

"No, I don't mind please let me cook us dinner tonight," I smile with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"All right," he says, "and I will make sure practice ends right at 7 tonight that way I can be to your place by 7:30 so we can eat together. I'll stop for a bottle of wine on my way over. If that's okay, what were you planning on cooking?"

"How does Chicken Marsala casserole sound to you?" I ask as I take a sip of my coffee as he pulls my chair closer to him.

"It sounds amazing," he says giving me a smile, "so yeah I will pick up a bottle of wine on my way over. It's going to be a special night."

"Is it?" I ask with a smile. "What's so special about it?"

"You'll see later," he smiles. "What's your middle name Hayden?" he asks.

"Elizabeth," I answer him with a smile. "That was a random question."

"Just trying to know more about you, Hayden Elizabeth Gonzales-Costellano. That's a beautiful name. Are you Catholic or what are you?"

"Thank-you," I smile as he places his hand on my thigh with a smile as he takes a sip of his coffee. "And not so fast what's your middle name?"

"Thomas," he answers with a smile.

"Roman Thomas Reigns," I smile. "I like that it's cute."

"Thank-you," he says as he massages my thigh softly. "You know what I like?"

"Hmm?" I ask.

"This little mole right here on your inner thigh," he says with a smile. "It's my favorite and the mole right here," he says as his fingertips brush against my collarbone over one of my moles. "I like to kiss it but honestly Hayden there isn't anything I don't like about you. Your body is perfect. I love all the curves and I love the fact that you're not skin and bones, I love that you are a little thicker than the average woman, everything is perfect," he says making me smile as his hand finds my thigh again and he massages it softly. "So you never answered my question, Hayden are you Catholic?"

"I was raised Catholic but I don't practice any religion right now. I go to the occasional Christmas Mass and the Easter Mass but as for going every week I don't and I don't participate in Lent. What about you?"

"Same I was raised Catholic," he answers. "I don't really go to church much these days just the occasion of Christmas and Easter. Nova is baptized Catholic and she will have her 1st Holy Communion in about a year. I chose to send her to Catholic school so that she can get some education. I went to Catholic school all my life," he says.

"Me too," I say with a smile. "My dad wouldn't have it any other way. He is a very strong Catholic man. I think it bothers him that I don't practice it as much as I probably should."

"The same with my mom and dad they are very strong in their beliefs but I think I am doing all right raising my little girl Catholic."

"I would probably raise my kids to be Catholic too and that might get me into my church a little bit."

"How many kids are you planning to have?" he asks as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I was thinking maybe 2 or 3. I don't want any more than that. What about you? Have you thought about having more kids?"

"I think about it from time to time but if I had more I would probably have at least one or two," he says giving me a smile, "it is all up to the woman I plan to have the kids with." And my heart stills is he talking about possibly having kids with me someday. I can see it and I know our kids would be beautiful. "Nova is such a great little girl and I love all the time I spend with her. I wouldn't mind having a couple more kids." I smile as he talks about his daughter. He loves her and is always talking about her. "When did you plan on getting married?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say, "whenever the right man comes along and decides to ask me. I think 25 is the ideal age to get married but lately people are waiting till later and later to get married. I would probably say by the time I am 25 or 26," I answer truthfully not believing he's asking me about marriage. I don't know if that has a hidden undertone in it or not but I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with Roman someday.

"I see," he nods with a smile looking at me over the rim of his coffee cup as he takes another sip. "Thank-you for breakfast, Hayden."

"You're welcome, Baby," I say with a smile as I look at the clock seeing it's nearly 7:30 it won't be long until my classmates are coming in for their 8:00 class.

"You know that Holden will be here soon," he says softly, "I don't want to rush you but I don't want us to get caught either."

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile as I finish my sandwich. "I just hate that we have to hide."

"Me too," he says with a soft squeeze to my thigh, "but after you graduate we don't have to hide anymore because I won't lose my job or get in trouble."

"I know," I smile. "I can't wait to call you mine to the world."

"But I am already yours and you're mine but I know I can't wait to tell the world," he smiles before he leans in and kisses my lips softly with his usual passion, soft deep lunges of his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my hand around his neck as I feel his hand slide up my dress. I smile against his lips before taking his mouth again, making out with him one last time before we have to be professional. "I got you something," he says breathless as the kiss breaks.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I say.

"I wanted to," he says with a smile. He takes my trash and places it in the trashcan before he puts his coffee down as he gets into his bag. He pulls out a long box from a jewelry store. "For you, Hayden," he says as he hands it to me.

I smile as I thank him for it and then I open it exposing a diamond and blue sapphire heart necklace in the box. "It's beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Do you like it?" he asks with a smile as he strokes his thumb over my exposed shoulder.

"I love it," I smile. "Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome, Baby Girl," he says. "Let me put it on for you," he says. I hand him the necklace. Goosebumps cover my skin and butterflies fill my stomach as he brushes his skilled fingers over the flesh of my skin and the nape of my neck. He snaps it closed and leans down and kisses my neck softly. "I love you, Hayden." My heart skips a beat as I smile and feel his lips on my neck again.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before we share one last kiss before we separate. I move to my seat in class and keep my eye on him as he walks over to open the door and shortly after my classmates come into the room.

I spend my day texting back and forth with Roman like I do almost every day. I spend some time at the library after my classes are finished for the day to do some studying before I head to the mall to pick something up from Victoria Secret to wear tonight before I go to the grocery store to pick up everything I need for dinner that night. I keep in touch with Roman when I get back to the apartment, snapping pictures of me in my nighttime attire for him, exposing my legs, the top of my breasts, teasing him and promising things for tonight. He responds back with pictures of his own, private pictures shared between only us. It gets me excited for tonight and my night with him. He told me it was going to be special so I am doing what I can to make it special.

Around 6:30 I start prepping for dinner and getting everything together and by 7 in the evening time I put the Chicken Marsala Casserole into the oven to cook while I go into my bedroom to change into something nicer than the shorts and t-shirt I changed into after school. I shrug my shoulders as I change into the sexy black lace teddy I got from the mall with my black lace bra underneath and pair of black lace panties to match. I throw my long hair up into a messy bun, touching up my make up as I get a text from Roman telling me he's on his way. I smile and feel my stomach flutter with excitement. I check on the food before I get plates out of the cabinet and wine glasses out. I set them on my kitchen table before I grab two candles so we can share a romantic candlelight dinner.

The doorbell rings and I smile as I make my way over to the door. I look out the peephole to make sure it's Roman before I answer the door. "Hey," I say with a smile as I see him standing in the outfit from earlier this morning holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

" _Hayden_ " was all he could say before I pulled him into the house, I take his mouth as he kicks the door shut behind him. I wrap my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair as his free hand is at my nape as he kisses me back roughly mixed with a little sweet. I moan into his mouth as he sucks my tongue softly. We are interrupted by the oven timer beeping. "I don't know what to say," he says with his eyes full of lust mixed with love as he rakes my body with his eyes. "Tonight is going to be amazing."

"Yeah it is," I say with a smile. I make my way to the kitchen and he follows behind me placing the wine on the table. I take the casserole out of the oven and put it on the stove to cool off. "Are you spending the night tonight?" I ask.

"I planned on it," he smiles as he pours wine into each glass. "Do I still have clothes here?"

"Yeah," I smile. I watch him as he lights each candle with a match before he rinses it off in the sink and tosses it into the trashcan.

"You look ravishing," he smiles as he walks past me. "I can't wait until later," he says with a promising smile. I dig into the casserole and put some on each plate. He helps carry a plate to the table before I turn the light off leaving the candles glimmer light over our dinner. "It smells good," he says before he takes a bite. "And it's amazing."

"Thank-you," I smile as we eat dinner. We spend dinner talking about our days and how they went. We talk about Philosophy discussing Aristotle before he talks about football practice and how everything is going. The team hasn't done too bad they are undefeated and each week they play like they want it more. I can't complain because it is an amazing romantic dinner with my guy.

After we finish our dinner Roman offers to clean everything up giving me time to relax in the living room. I turn the TV on hoping to watch a movie with him as he puts the leftovers in the fridge before he loads up the dishwasher after rinsing off the dishes. He comes into the living room with the wine and the wine glasses. He pours us each a glass of wine before he joins me on the couch. Somewhere in there he removed his work shirt and was just in a pair of jeans and barefoot. "So," he says taking a seat next to me as he hands me my glass of wine. He takes a sip. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" I ask before taking a sip of my wine as I place my hand on shoulder as his thumb makes circles on my shoulder blade.

"There's something you should know before we go any further in our relationship, Hadyen."

"All right," I say nervously not sure where he's going.

"There's no easy way to say this," he says. "I'm married, Hayden."

"I know," I say not surprised by his confession. I have known since the beginning. I was waiting to see how long it would take him to make the confession. Say what you want about me but the night he walked into that bar I knew he was married, he had a wedding ring on, he has since not worn it but I know he is married. You can say what you want but the night he came to the bar, the night he came to my apartment he wasn't happy. He was miserable. He's been so happy since we've gotten together. I feel bad for his wife but I know he isn't happy with her.

"You know?" he asks. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I was waiting to see how long it was going to take you to tell me," I say.

"How did you know?" he asks.

"Because the night you came into the bar you had on a wedding ring. I knew then but to confirm it a couple weeks ago after I met Nova I did some research. I mean your life isn't private Roman it says you're married and have two children but you only talk about Nova why not your other child?"

"Wait," he says putting his wine glass down. "You knew I was married and still started this relationship with me and still slept with me?"

"Yes, Love," I say with a smile. "You came to me I wasn't going to turn you away so tell me why you never talk about your other child?"

"I don't know but her name is Kylynn and she's a little over a year old. She was another surprise," he says.

"I see," I say taking a sip of my wine studying him. "I'm not upset if you think that I am."

"I'm just confused even if I am married you still want me?"

"Yes, Roman," I say, "believe it or not I fell in love with you," I smile as I squeeze his shoulder. "But my question is why cheat on your wife? Why are you even married?" I ask. "That's what I don't understand."

He lets out a sigh, "I'm not happy with her Hayden. She just doesn't make me happy. She nags me all the time and she doesn't understand my life with football yet she's been there since I was in college."

"You've been together since college?" I ask.

"No we knew each other in college after college we got together."

"Okay, so if she doesn't make you happy then why did you marry her, why are you with her?" I ask taking another sip of wine as I place my legs over his as he starts to massage my legs softly.

"She got pregnant with Nova and I felt marrying her was the right thing to do but it was a mistake. I married her out of obligation. I wasn't trying to have a baby it happened. She was on the pill, missed a couple pills, failed to tell me until the day she gave me that positive pregnancy test. She told me that she thought we would be okay."

"WOW," I say shaking my head. "You think she trapped you into having a baby? Trapped you to marry her?"

"I always thought," he says as I rub the stubble on his face and he leans into my touch. "I always thought but never sure. I married her because I thought it was right but it couldn't have been more wrong. She doesn't make me happy but you make me happy," he says as he kisses the palm of my hand. "Then the second time she got pregnant was because her antibiotics interfered with her birth control and then we were pregnant again. I love my kids with her but I don't think I truly love her not romantically anyway, not the way I feel about you. I love her as the mother of my children but I don't love her any other way."

"So I am just the side chick in your unhappy marriage, you'll never truly be mine?" I ask throwing back some more wine feeling the buzz. "Is that all you want me to be?" I ask. "Because someday I want to get married and have kids of my own, I don't want to be a side chick forever."

"Hayden," he says so softly with so much passion it makes my heart skip a beat. "You're not just a side chick. I told you. I feel something for you I never really felt for Shea," he says and I wrinkle my nose at the name of his wife. I have seen her she is completely opposite of me. She's petite, blonde hair, blue eyes she looks like one of those moms on Pinterest that make everything perfect, the coffee moms in the coffee shop in the morning. I know it's not fair to dislike her when I am the one sleeping with her husband behind her back but something about her sets me off. If I was married to Roman I would do everything in my power to keep him happy and I wouldn't trap him into a marriage by skipping a couple pills or forgetting that an antibiotic can interfere with the pill. It's common sense and made known when you start taking the pill. "Something about you makes me feel alive again, makes me feel happy," he says as he cups my face, his eyes telling the truth of his words. "I want everything with you. When I met Shea I never wanted to marry her or have a child with her but with you I want everything. I love you, Hayden, my heart beats for you. My heart wants you, I want you. I know it's tough right now and things aren't how they should be between us but I love you, Hayden. You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time," he says making me smile. "I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too, Roman," I say with a smile as I nuzzle into his touch. "But what about us, how is it going to work? Not only are we hiding from everyone on campus and now hide us from your wife?"

"We'll figure it out as we go," he smiles making me smile.

"Okay," I say softly. "I just don't like that you can't truly be mine."

"I will be but as far as I am concerned I am yours, my heart belongs to you," he says softly. "Look next weekend is a bye week for Georgia Tech so we don't have a game next weekend. I want to take you away for the weekend. I want to take you to the beach in South Carolina, would you like to go away for the weekend where you and me can be alone, spending time together?" he asks. "Not having to hide from anyone?"

I smile at him and say, "I'd love that. I will go away with you."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile. "You're so beautiful, Hayden. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before he kisses my lips softly, sweet and soft, filled with more passion than urgency.

"I want to make love to you, Hayden. Can I make love to you? No rushing, nothing rough just soft and sweet?" he asks taking my wine from me. I breathe a yes captivated by him before he takes my mouth again, the deep soft lunges of his tongue, the soft sucking of my tongue, the soft thrusts of his tongue have me wanting him more than ever before.

In a swift movement he scoops me up off the couch, never breaking the kiss as he carries me to my bedroom, the bedroom we share together. He kicks the door shut behind him. He carries me to the bed, laying me down gently as his large body covers me. His lips break from mine and find my neck, kissing it softly, nibbling and sucking on it softly as I squeeze his biceps. His kisses trailing over my collarbone as he pulls down the straps of my black teddy exposing my lace bra. He kisses around my breasts softly, nibbling at the top of them. He pulls my bra down exposing my breasts, his hands restlessly on them, squeezing them softly, massaging and kneading at them. My nipples harden in reaction to his body and his touch. I let out a soft moan as he takes his tongue over my nipple and a gasp as his mouth engulfs my breast softly, sucking the nipple softly before I feel his teeth biting it softly. His lips move down my body, moving my teddy down as he works his way down. Soft kisses on my hipbone as he nibbles on it softly before spreading my legs with his knee, he kisses my sex through the lace of my panties and finds my mole on my inner thigh kissing it softly. He runs his hand over my sex before he moves the lace away from my sensitive spot. He slides his finger inside, dipping it into my soaking wet sex, I let out a soft moan as his finger begins to move inside of me, arching my back up at him. He leaves me abandoned as he slides my teddy and my panties down taking them off. His plump lips kiss my sex before I feel the heat of his tongue on my clit as he licks it softly, licking the opening of my sex. "Roman," I breathe as I feel is tongue dip into me. A cry of pleasure as he starts to make love to me with his tongue as he takes two fingers over my swollen clit, circling it as I arch my back wanting more, needing more, always needing more with him. His wicked tongue softly making love to me, hitting every soft spot, every sensitive spot of my sex, with a little bit of suction I am done, I come undone, the passion ripping through me as my toes curl into the mattress my nails in his back as my orgasm hits, "ROMAN,"I cry out in passion as he sucks the juices of my sex. I bite my lip as he starts again bringing me to another orgasm in minutes. He crawls his body up mine and takes my mouth again, kissing me deep as I take my hands through his hair. Breaking the kiss I look into his dark eyes and say, "You're not naked yet." He smiles at me before kissing me again. I reach between us and unbutton his jeans feeling his erection through his jeans, stroking him through his briefs as I push his jeans down with my feet, he moans into my mouth as I reach into his briefs my skin on his as I stroke his length. "I want you," I say against his lips.

"You have me, Hayden," he smiles. He removes himself from me to remove his clothing, his thick erection beading with precum at the crown as he places himself between my legs. He looks down at me with so much love, so much passion and says, "I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too," I say before his lips are on mine he slides into me giving me all of him. I moan out as he begins to move, making love to me. He promised it wouldn't be rushed, it wouldn't be rough, it wouldn't be fast. It was soft, sweet, passion filled love making. He took his time, making sure he hit every soft spot of my sex, filling me completely before he pulled out and softly thrusts back in. His face buried in my neck as he makes love to me, the sweat of our bodies making us glide together more. His soft moans of passion in my ear, his appreciation in the soft sucking of my neck as he moved. I kiss his neck softly as I take my fingertips down his spine, he works so slow making it last. The passion building, the flutters in my stomach in the anticipation of the orgasm his love making is going to bring. My toes curl, digging into my mattress as my orgasm hits, so powerful. "ROMAN!" I scream out as I hear him groan in my hair and that's all it took for him to come undone, a grunt and a groan of pleasure before he took my mouth as he emptied himself inside of me, his semen spurting out filling me so much I felt the heat of it on my inner thigh. "I love you," I breathe.

"I love you too," he says and that's all it took. I was never going to let go now even if it's wrong a man can't make love to a woman like that unless he truly loves her, the passion in his eyes when he looks at me. He slowly removes his body from mine, laying beside me before wrapping me in his arms. Neither of us needed to say anything we knew. This is love, this is passion and I'll figure out what to do with Shea later but right now Roman is with me in my bed, loving me, holding me. It doesn't take long before I feel myself drifting off to sleep in his arms, as he holds me tight. I never want to let him go and I can tell he's feeling the same as he holds me against him as I hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Is Hayden foolish? Are you surprised that Hayden knew about Shea all along? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **ROMAN:**

"Good morning," I say to Hayden as she walks into her kitchen in her apartment wearing one of my t-shirts covering her down to her mid-thigh. She always looks beautiful when she wakes up in the morning. I pour her a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she says with a soft smile as she comes to me. I greet her with a soft sweet kiss on her lips before handing her the cup of coffee. "Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Does Shea ever ask where you stay at night?" she asks catching me surprise as she takes a seat at the island.

"Not really she just assumes that I am staying at my office," I answer her. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything you feel like making," she smiles.

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me," she smiles. "You ready for the game today? It's a big one against Georgia."

"Our biggest rival," I say of course we have a few rivals but our biggest rival is definitely the Bulldogs from Georgia. It is like bad blood between gangs when we meet on the football field and the last couple times we have played them it didn't end well for the yellow jackets. I hope that my team can bring home a victory today.

"Hopefully the guys play to their very best and beyond," she says taking a sip of coffee.

"Mack is doing pretty good we haven't lost a game yet. He is a pretty good quarterback. I think he's got this game in the bag."

"I agree and just think all these years Mack has been in a back up position until this year when you put him in as the starting quarterback."

"I had other guys before him, guys that played harder and wanted it more yet none of them could bring us to an undefeated season which we are at the moment. I hope that trend continues today. I'm tired of Georgia having this over our heads. Mack and Jordan are my two best players and I have a lot of faith in them that they are going to get this done today."

"I think they will," she says with a smile. "They've done pretty good so far this season and I think because they know how much you want it that they're going to give it to you. You have a pretty good team this year I have to say."

"The best we've had in a while," I say as I start the pancakes. "You're going to the game right?"

"I always do," she says making me smile. She has come to every home game this season and I would love for her to come with me for some out of town games in the future so we can actually enjoy time alone without having to worry about Shea. She's getting more and more suspicious of my actions and more suspicious of my time away which is why I planned for tomorrow to be a family day for all of us and to spend time with her.

"When are you going to travel to games with me?"

"I don't know," she says, "it's pretty risky for all that but I am totally stoked for my weekend away with you next week. Where are we going?"

"Hilton Head," I answer. "I have a property there and a private section of the beach for us so we don't have to risk being seen. I want to make it special for us."

"Sounds amazing," she smiles, "my dad has property in the Hamptons you and me should escape there sometime too."

"That sounds like a plan," I smile at her. "How many tickets do you need today for the game?"

"Just two," she answers. "My friend Grace and I are going to the game together. She wanted to go to the game and said she missed getting tickets so I told her that I had the hookup and could get us tickets we decided to go to the game."

"Sounds good, there will be two tickets waiting for you at the box office just follow the usually procedure and they will give you the tickets. What do you plan on doing after the game tonight?"

"Grace and I are planning on going to a frat party after the game tonight," she answers.

"A frat party, you don't seem like the party girl," I say as I flip the pancakes.

"I'm not usually and probably only went to like 3 parties my entire college career it's not usually my scene but Grace invited me to go so I'm actually going to do basic college girl stuff rather than sleep with my gorgeous philosophy professor."

"Boyfriend," I correct her. "Just be careful at those parties. I wish I could go with you."

"But you can't because then everyone will know and then we will risk you losing your job and your wife finding out about us."

"Shea is going to figure it out sooner or later, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about losing my job."

"I understand that," she says. "I wish you could come with me to the party too," she says.

"I know but I want you to have fun with your friends too. It isn't fair to you that I take up all your time you deserve to have some fun too besides you and me have all next weekend together. I'm going to use tonight and tomorrow as a family day. I want to spend some time with Nova and Ky," I say.

"That sounds like fun," she smiles. "You do you tonight and I'll do me but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I say putting our pancakes on plates after turning off the stove. "Just promise me you will be careful tonight."

"I promise," she says before I kiss her lips softly as I lay a plate down in front of her before taking a seat next to her at the island after laying out the syrup and butter for our pancakes. "Were you a party boy in college?"

"I was a jock," I answer. "I went to a few parties."

"Did you hook up with a lot of girls?"

"It was a ritual," I smile, "that's how I met Shea."

"You met Shea at a party?"

"I slept with her at a party and it all began there."

"She doesn't strike me as the party type. I've seen her, Roman she looks like she's a little uptight, perfectionist type of woman. I'm not denying she's pretty because she is just doesn't look like much fun." I let out a laugh.

"She's also 32 years old," I say. "She was fun before we had kids."

"I see," she nods. "Do you love her?"

I let out a sigh and say, "I love her as the mother of my children but I don't love her any other way not like I love you. I feel differently about you than I do about her. You make me happy and she doesn't. I enjoy spending time with you but I don't enjoy my time with her. It's like you understand me but she doesn't. She hates the football thing and has asked me to quit but it's my job that sends Nova to school and pays for our house plus football has always been a part of me. It's something that I love."

"I know," she says with a smile. "Is she a Pinterest mom?" she asks. "And one of those moms that sit in the coffee shop gossiping about things and people?"

"I have no idea what a Pinterest mom is but probably she usually does go above and beyond for Nova's school and crafts. I think it's over exaggerated but she enjoys it but yes she does have a group of friends she meets in the coffee shop every Wednesday morning to gossip about things and people."

"I figured," she says with a smile. "What are you going to do tonight and tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of doing pizza and movies with them tonight and then taking the girls to the zoo tomorrow to give Shea the day off. Apparently when I am not around Nova gives her a run for her money," I say shaking my head. "Plus with football season I miss out on spending time with them. I want to do something special with them tomorrow."

"They're going to have fun," she smiles.

"I hope so," I say with a smile before we finish eating our breakfast together. I clean everything up while she goes to shower and get ready for the day. She comes out of her bedroom dressed in a Georgia Tech t-shirt with distressed jeans with her beautiful hair pulled up into a ponytail. "You look game ready," I say walking up to her, "and I need to go get my team game ready."

"I try," she smiles, "so I will see you Monday?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I'll call you though."

"I was hoping," she smiles before I kiss her lips softly. "Remember there are two tickets waiting for you."

"Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome, Beautiful," I say, "and please be careful at that party tonight."

"I will," she promises me before kissing my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips once more before I leave her apartment to head over to the field so I can get my team ready for the game. It's the biggest game of the season and I want to win this game. It means a lot to me to win it against our biggest rival.

 **Hayden:**

Grace and I arrive at the Georgia vs Georgia Tech game. It is a lot more crowded than I expected but I did expect a large turnout just not this large. It was a sea of black and red and white and gold all around us. "This game is crazy!" shouts Grace.

"I know!" I say. "I didn't expect all this."

"Neither did I," she says. "You sure you have tickets for us?"

"I'm positive," I say as we walk over to the box office.

"I'm sorry the game is sold out," says the woman behind the glass.

"Hayden Gonzales-Castellano, there are two tickets on hold for me," I say.

"Of course, Hayden," she says with a smile. "Coach Reigns says to enjoy the game," she says handing the tickets to me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile taking our tickets. "We're in," I say, "with backstage access if you want it," I say showing her our badges. Roman always comes through. He enjoys when I take up on the backstage access he enjoys seeing me after a game, a winning game.

"How do you get backstage access?" she asks. "That's pretty hard to get."

"Let's just say I have a good friend that hooks me up, come on," I say as we walk to get in line so we can get checked by security before we make it to our seats.

"Some friend," she says. "Is it a male friend?" she asks.

"Maybe," I smile.

"He must love you to give you all this," she says. "You get tickets to every game or just home games?"

"I get tickets to whatever game I want. I just tell him and he leaves me tickets to the game."

"Nice," she says.

After we wait in line for quite a while we make our way through security where our purses are checked and we are checked with metal detectors. They take our tickets and then send us on our way. I am starving so I stop to get a hot dog and a soda from a vendor while Grace does the same thing before we find out seats. I can't complain we got pretty good seats right on the 50 yard line maybe not the first row but the second row and we have an amazing view of the game. The spectators from Georgia Tech are already on fire chanting To Hell With Georgia and singing some of our fight songs that are pretty much a slap in the face to Georgia when Roman says that Georgia is our biggest rival he is not playing around. There is a strong hatred between both teams and this game is one of the most important games of the season. "These seats are amazing!" says Grace. "I'm officially jealous of your connections."

"No need to be jealous just a friend helping out another friend," I say as I look out onto the field as I eat my hot dog. I can see them getting ready for the game. I can just tell by the energy of the stadium it's going to be a good game.

The crowd goes crazy as our team comes running out on the field, Georgia Tech fight songs fill the air and I sing along and join in with the Hell with Georgia chant as the Georgia Bulldogs come out on the field. The energy is enormous as we support our team. I smile as I see Roman on the sidelines talking to the team getting them hyped up to face their rival. "You know for an old guy," says Grace, "Coach Reigns is pretty good looking." I nearly choke on my soda. "Look at that butt in those khaki pants and those muscles straining against that polo and let's not talk about that mane of his," she says. I cough on the soda that went down the wrong pipe. I don't disagree with her but to hear her say it so boldly caught me off guard. "You don't think so?" she asks.

"I don't disagree but he's not an old guy," I say.

"Okay, maybe he's not that old he's like 40."

"He's 32," I correct her, "so hardly an old guy."

"You don't think he's hot?"

"Oh yeah, he's hot," I say licking my lips thinking of our night together last night, how much love making we did. I hold onto my heart necklace he gave me and think about our bodies in the shower, in my bed, spooning up against him and waking up to great morning sex with him this morning. It's always the best way to wake up. I look at him out on the field and his khaki pants are pretty tight on his ass and his polo just as tight struggling against his muscles.

"Have you taken his Philosophy class?" she asks, "what that man can do to a sweater vest and plaid shirts is sinful."

"I'm in his Philosophy class right now," I say. "I have to agree it's pretty sinful." As much as I enjoy Roman dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt I enjoy seeing him in his sweater vests, football coaching uniform and his work clothes. He's a beautiful man that I love.

"Have you heard the rumors," she asks.

"What rumors?" I ask.

"That he's dating a student. Apparently there is a student that he's absolutely fascinated with."

I swallow hard, "I don't think there's any truth to that rumor. I mean he's married right?"

"His wife is a total bitch so it's not shocking," she says. "I wish I knew that student because she is the luckiest girl in the world."

"I don't think that's true he can get in trouble for having relations with his students."

"I didn't say she was HIS student. As long as it isn't his student he won't get in trouble but if it is a student in his class then he'll get in trouble. I wish it was me," she says.

"Grace, stop," I say placing my forehead between two fingers rubbing away the pain I feel. I didn't know there were rumors about Roman and I. It makes it even more risky for him.

"Come on, don't you wish you could sleep with him?"

"Grace," I say, "I don't want to talk about it anymore," I say. "Please."

"Wait," she says, "it's you isn't it? You're the student aren't you?"

"Shh," I say, "keep it down the entire stadium doesn't need to know," I say looking around us to make sure no one heard her. I whisper. "It's me."

"Wow," she says, "I never expected that. It all makes sense the game hook ups and all the time you're spending with a man we haven't met. I get it."

"You can't tell anyone, Grace. Roman and I are keeping it on the down low until May then we will be open about our relationship. I'm not just sleeping with him, Grace. I am involved in some crazy love affair with him."

"How?" she asks.

"It started at a bar one night over the summer and then I didn't see him again until I walked into his class. I never expected to see him again but you can't tell anyone promise me as my best friend you won't say anything to anyone about it. He can get in a lot of trouble. I'm not as worried about his wife as I am about him losing his job."

"I won't tell anyone I promise," she says. "Your secret is safe with me." I feel relieved that I was able to confide in someone about Roman and me. It makes it easier if I need advice about the situation if there is someone that actually knows what's going on. I trust Grace if I didn't I wouldn't' have said a word to her.

"Thank-you," I say.

"So how's the sex," she asks with a smile.

"Amazing," I say with a smile. "Amazing," I repeat.

"I bet," she says. "I am jealous of you. So you're dating him?"

"Yes," I say, "and next weekend we are going to Hilton Head to get some time alone where we won't be caught."

"That's good," she says. "Way to land him, Hayden."

"Thanks, I think," I say.

Of course the game starts off with a nice interception made by one of our players on the defense where Jordan Thomas runs the ball into the end zone getting us our first points for the game. The entire game of course is a hard close game. Roman gets upset at a few calls against our team and challenges the ref a few times. He's cussing and yelling, throwing down his clipboard and ripping off his headset all during the first half of the game but I don't know what he told the team in the locker room during halftime but they come out a stronger, more powerful team to a 21-7 point game with the Bulldogs in the lead but they have a fire lit under their asses as the points start to even out. They must knock the Bulldogs off their game as they get two interceptions leading to touchdowns. As we enter into the 4th quarter the score is 35-28 Yellow Jackets in the lead. It's a close game and the slightest mistake can cost either team the victory. Just as we enter into the last 5 minutes of the game the score is tied 35-35 and Yellow Jackets have the ball. I'm on the edge of my seat as we begin. The Bulldog defense is all over our offense making it harder for us to actually get a first down. Finally, Mack throws a long pass to one of our players just outside the end zone. It's caught and the player runs it into the end zone, the crowd goes crazy. They go even crazier as the extra point is made bringing the game to 42-35 giving the Bulldogs the possession of the ball with 2 minutes left of the game but their offense is no match against the Jordan Thomas Defense the clock runs down just as Jordan intercepts the ball once more before the game ends just as he hits the end zone. We win the game with 49-35. The team goes crazy, the crowd goes crazy. To Hell with Georgia erupts through the stadium, the players dump water onto Roman before putting him up on their shoulders. Walking away from the game with a victory, undefeated and the Georgia State Governor's cup something we haven't had in a couple years. It was a great game, Mack and Jordan were the MVP's the entire game. I opted not to go backstage after the victory because Roman had his daughter Nova with him and his wife was there with their other daughter Kylynn. I just sent him a congratulations text and told him to have a goodnight. He texted back instantly telling me to have fun tonight and to call him as soon as I was back to my apartment so he knew I got home safely. I promised I would and that was the last contact we had with each other.

Later that night Grace and I walk into the frat party. I don't plan to spend too much time here but just to have some fun with Grace, enjoy a normal college life with my best friend. I chose to wear a blue denim skirt that was a little short falling just above mid-thigh with a white tank top with my long hair braided off to the side. Grace chose to wear a little black strapless dress. We promised each other not to let the other go off alone knowing how crazy Frat parties could be. We immediately started with drinking beer from a solo red cup, watching people chug beer and watching people partake in drinking games as the music blared through the frat house with people grinding on each other, making out, vaping and smoking. "Hey, Hayden," says a male voice as I feel an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I look over to see Mack on my right with a smile on his face. Mack isn't unattractive, in fact he's very good looking. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen but for whatever reason he chooses to wear his blonde hair into dreads while he's muscular from weight lifting but nothing compared to Roman.

"Hi, Mack," I say with a soft smile. "What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to hang with you," he says. "I've seen you in Philosophy and I wanted to talk to you, get to know you. Want to hang out?"

"Leave her alone," says another male voice and I turn to see Jordan Thomas on my left. "She doesn't want to be bored with you."

"Actually, I don't want to be bothered by either of you," I say. "I'm not here to hook up with anyone. I have a boyfriend."

"Where is he?" asks Jordan as he looks at me with his hazel eyes, his dark hair braided back into cornrows wearing a Georgia Tech shirt and a pair of jeans. He's not bad looking either just not my type. "I don't see him."

"He's not here tonight," I say, "If you'll excuse me," I say as I try to walk away but Mack catches me by the waist.

"Come on, just hang out with us," he says.

"No," I say. "I'm not interested," I say breaking free. I walk away to find Grace because somehow we got separated but I never could find her. She sent me a text that she was looking for me and I told her where I was. I told her I would meet her out front and she told me she was on her way and that was the last time I heard from her.

Sitting on the stairs to the Frat house I was contemplating telling Grace I was ready to go when she found me because I want to get back to my apartment and we could hang out together back there watching movies, drink or whatever. I just want to get out of here. "There you are," says Mack and I let out a groan.

"What, Mack?" I ask. "What do you want now?"

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Whatever, I'm waiting for my friend," I say, "you did have a good game today."

"Thanks," he says. "I got you a drink," he says handing me a drink in a red solo cup.

"Thanks," I say as I put it up to my mouth and take a sip just as Jordan comes out with Grace as she holds a red cup in her hand. I drink some more as Grace sits next to me drinking with me. "Grace, you ready to go? We can hang out at my apartment."

"Yeah," she says, "I'm about ready to go," she says taking another swig from her cup as I do the same.

I hand my cup to Mack as she hands hers to Jordan. "Thank-you," I say as I stand up with Grace. We stumble into each other. The area around me starts to spin around, I can't steady myself as I stand on the step. I try to find Grace and see she's beside me looking as if she feels the same way I do. I try to walk down the stairs but stumble.

"Easy now," says Mack as he catches me by the waist.

"Grace," I say as she's beside me with Jordan at her side steadying her.

"I got you," says Mack, "come on," he says as we start to walk as he holds me by the waist guiding me and that's all I remember from that moment on. Everything else is a blank and I don't know what happened after we were off that porch.

The sun shines in the window as I wake up to a headache, a pounding headache. I groan out in pain not only in my head but my body. The aching between my legs, the slight bruising on my wrists I notice as I look at them to see the source of pain. I look around the room realizing I am not in my apartment. I'm in a dorm room. A room of a college boy and realize I am not dressed in my clothes. I look over realizing I am not in bed alone and see Grace lying next to me. I don't remember anything. I push the covers away and see the blood on the sheets. "Grace, wake up!" I shake her. "Grace!" I yell.

"What," she groans as her eyes blink adjusting to the light. "I feel like shit."

"Me too," I say. "What happened last night?"

"I don't remember," she says. "Did I have sex?" she asks.

"I don't know. Did I?"

"I'm a virgin," she says to me. And I see her blue eyes get bigger as she looks at the sheets below her. "Is that blood?"

"I think so," I say.

"Hayden," she says with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I am a virgin anymore."

"Grace," I say as I reach for my phone to see I have more than 20 missed calls from Roman and at least 30 text messages asking if I am okay and where I am. "I think we were raped last night," I say as Mack and Jordan appear.

"No one was raped last night," says Mack, "you both wanted it. You were telling us not to stop we had a nice little party last night," he says.

"Bullshit," I say, "you raped me."

"Not what you were saying last night, Sweetheart," he says as I feel sick. I get out of the bed and make my way over to the trashcan. I throw up into the trashcan as he stands over me. I would never consent to sex with him but then again I don't remember anything that happened. I continue to throw up in the trashcan until I can't throw up anymore. I stand up looking for my clothes as Grace does the same. "You two aren't going already," mocks Mack. "Last night was so much fun. Stay a little bit, have some more fun."

"We're leaving!" I say as I gather my clothes and my heart breaks for Grace as she discovers from her underwear that she's no longer a virgin. I'm still sore between my legs as I pull on my underwear and pull on my skirt as Grace puts on her dress. I put my bra on and then my tank top. We make our way to the door only for Mack to stop us. "Let us go," I say.

"Not so fast," he says, "you were saying yes last night, let's make that clear. No one raped you. You wanted it," he says before he steps out of our way allowing me to open the door. We step out into the hallway and I melt against the wall as I pull out my phone with Grace beside me. I dial the one person's number I know that I can call _Roman._

 ** _*A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading._**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **ROMAN:**

"So what are you three going to do today?" asks Shea as she's getting ready to go out to spend the day with her friends to get her nails done and to get her hair done while I spend the day with the girls after having a family night last night watching Moana and having popcorn and candy as a special treat for Nova.

I give Nova and Ky their pancakes I made them for breakfast, "I think we are going to either go to the zoo or just go to the playground to hang out," I say as I feel my cellphone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out of my pocket to see it's Hayden calling and I feel relief as I didn't hear from her since after the game yesterday. She didn't answer any of my calls or texts which is really unusual for her. "I'll be right back," I say as I walk out of the kitchen to my office down the hall. "Hayden," I say answering the phone letting out a breath of relief.

"Roman," she says and I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Hayden, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I ask with concern worry fills me as I hear her sob on the other end of the phone.

"Mack and Jordan," she says through her sobs and I can barely understand her. "Mack and Jordan," she says as she goes into a babble of words that I can't understand through her heavy sobs.

"Hayden, slow down, Mack and Jordan did what?" I ask. "I can't understand what you're saying. What is wrong, why are you crying, what did they do?"

"I need you," she says, "I need you, Roman," she says. "I know you're spending the day with Nova and Ky but I need you."

"What happened?" I ask with concern. "Did something happen at the party with Mack and Jordan?"

"Please come to me," she says with a plea that I can't ignore, she's hurting something happened to her. I don't know what happened but I am desperate to get to her, desperate to see her.

"I have Nova and Ky," I say letting out a deep breath.

"Please," she says, "I'm sorry, Roman," she says with so much tenderness it aches my heart. "Please," she begs and I surrender to her pleas.

"Where are you?" I ask her.

"I'm going to my apartment now," she answers, "Grace and I are going to my apartment now."

"I'll meet you there, but what about Grace and what about us?"

"Grace knows about us and she won't say anything she's my best friend."

"All right," I say feeling uneasy about another student knowing that Hayden and I are involved. "I'm on my way," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says before we end the call. I put my phone back into my back pocket and walk out of the office making my way to Shea and the girls. I feel disappointment in not being able to spend the day with them.

I walk into the kitchen making eye contact with Shea and she says, "who was on the phone?"

"I'm going to need to take a raincheck today," I say in response. "One of my students is having a problem that I need to go take care of," I say and she eyes me with suspicion.

"What do you mean you need to take a raincheck today? Nova was really looking forward to spending the day with you and I was really looking forward to getting some me time. I really don't get much me time when you're coaching and lately you're hardly around. I thought you were putting this family first this weekend, now one of your students has a problem that you need to take care of. Why is a student calling you anyway? And what business is it of yours?" she asks.

"It's my business when two of my star players are mentioned something happened to her that involves Mack and Jordan," I answer, "so yes it is my business."

"You always have an excuse to NOT be a father," she argues. "Fuck our kids right? It's all about football isn't it?"

"Shea," I say, "I'm not yelling at you and I'm not going to raise my voice in front of you. I am not going to fight about this, I am not going to cuss at you and I am not going to do this in front of the girls," I say calmly. "So stop yelling at me."

"I'm tired of this shit, Roman, I'm tired of it. You never have time for the girls, you never have time for me," she says. "We always take the backseat to your job and your football team. Sometimes I wonder if I need to put on a football jersey just to have sex with my husband. You promised me the day to myself and now you want to take this back. You want to do you as you always do. It's fuck everyone whose name isn't Roman Reigns," she yells and I let out an exasperated breath trying to remain calm. I don't like fighting in front of the girls.

"Don't cuss at me," I say as I look at Nova and see her dark eyes on both of us as she eats her breakfast. "I am not doing this in front of our kids," I say. "I'm not. If it is that much of a problem I will take the girls with me and then after I take care of this issue then we go do something together? Then you can still have your day with your friends," I suggest, "if not then maybe your mom will watch them for me."

"My mother is away, Roman, she went to Florida for the weekend so it looks like you're taking them with you and you better not let them down," she warns.

"I won't," I say. "I promise. You go out and enjoy your day. I will take care of this issue and then the girls and I will be on our way to do what I planned deal?"

"Deal," she smiles to be getting her way and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm going to head out. I will see you later. Remember it's a school night," she says. "Don't have them out late."

"I won't," I say. "Have fun," I say before I kiss her cheek softly before she kisses the girls before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Why do you and Mama fight so much?" asks Nova.

I let out a sigh and say, "because I can't be who she wants me to be," I say, "eat your breakfast so we can go," I say looking at my 5 year old daughter dressed in a white dress with black polka dots with her hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head while Kylynn is dressed the same way but with a ponytail in her hair. "Daddy has to go see a friend and then we can have a fun day okay?"

"Is it Hayden?" she asks with a smile.

"It's a friend," I say smiling back at her. "Eat."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile before she continues eating her breakfast while I text Hayden really quick to let her know that I'm going to be a little late because the girls are coming with me. I don't like the idea but it's what I need to do so Shea can get her day to herself. One day it's all going to backfire in my face but I will wait till that day comes.

Once Nova and Kylynn are finally finished eating I clean them up, have Nova use the bathroom while I change Ky's diaper before we walk out to my car. I put them each in their car seat before I climb into the driver's seat hooking on my seatbelt as I sync my phone to the car's sound system putting on Nova's playlist of Jojo Siwa songs and Kidz Bop songs before I make my way to Hayden's apartment. I park my car in a parking space when I arrive at her apartment building before I get the girls out of the car. I walk into her building and head to her door. I knock on the door waiting a couple minutes before Hayden answers the door in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Hey," she says with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey," I say with a comforting smile. She allows me to come in and I put Ky down on the floor allowing her to take off with Nova through Hayden's apartment. Hayden embraces me tightly in her arms. I wrap my arms around her tightly as she starts to sob on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head as I comfort her. "Hayden, Baby Girl, you need to talk to me. I can't help you unless you talk to me," I say as I hold her tight. "What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says looking up at me, "I wish I could tell you the details but I can't. I don't remember anything other than trying to walk down the stairs of the house the rest is a blank then I woke up in Mack's dorm," she says.

"Let's talk," I say and she nods before leading me to the couch. I smile as I see Grace sitting in the chair staring off into space as Nova and Kylynn are running around the apartment. "I'm sorry that I brought them," I explain.

"It's fine," she says taking my hand. "I'm sorry I interrupted your day with them," she apologizes, "but I didn't know who else to call."

"You're fine," I say, "do you have something they can do so we can talk?"

"Yeah," she says, "I have some paper and crayons if they want to draw. I'll go get it." She stands up and leaves the room to get the crayons and paper for the girls. She comes back into the living room shortly and says, "Nova, do you and Kylynn want to color while I talk to your daddy?" she asks as Nova stops to look at her. "You can make daddy a really pretty picture."

"Okay," she shrugs. She takes Kylynn's hand and takes her with her to the kitchen table. Hayden helps Ky up into a chair after putting books on it to boost her up to the table while Nova sits down. I smile at her interaction with the girls. She pours the crayons out on the table and gives them each a piece of paper. "Hayden, Ky might eat the crayons."

"I think she will be okay," she smiles, "do you want anything to drink?" she asks.

"What do you have?"

"Do you like chocolate milk or strawberry milk?" she asks. "I have water too."

"Chocolate milk," she says with a smile. "I LOVE chocolate milk."

"Okay," says Hayden. I watch her as she gets Nova a glass of chocolate milk before she looks at me "does Ky have a sippy cup to drink out of?"

"She's all right," I say, "come talk to me," I say.

"Coming," she says before she puts the milk back in the fridge.

She joins me on the couch and I take her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers, "so what happened last night? I know you said something about Mack and Jordan."

"I'm pretty sure they raped us both Grace and me," she answers and I'm shocked.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Roman, I would never agree to have sex with Mack and Grace was a virgin she wouldn't just have drunken sex."

"Tell me exactly what happened," I say as I stroke her knuckles.

"I told you I don't remember much. We were at this party and Mack came up to me and said he wanted to get to know me better. I told him I wasn't interested because I have a boyfriend and then Jordan got involved. They asked where you were because you weren't there. I told them no, Roman," she says as I see the tears in her eyes. "I went out to the porch because I couldn't find Grace and then Mack found me. He gave me a drink and then Grace came out with Jordan with a drink in her hand. We finished our drinks and we were getting ready to go back to my apartment but I felt weird. I felt off," she says looking at me with her beautiful dark eyes. "I remember Mack coming up wrapping his arm around my waist telling me that he got me and after that I don't remember a thing," she says, "and then I woke up naked in his bed, hurting down there and with these bruises," she shows me the bruising on her arms and wrist. "I know I didn't sleep with them willingly and I know Grace didn't. I think they drugged us and had sex with us."

"Are you 100% sure, Hayden?" I ask. "An accusation like that can ruin their career as a football player and they can get kicked out of school."

"Roman, I am pretty loyal to you. I wouldn't sleep with anyone but you. I'm pretty sure they drugged us and had sex with us against our will even if we were out of it. I never consented to sex and neither did Grace."

"I believe you," I say wrapping her up in my arms as she starts to cry. "I believe both of you. How are you two doing? Grace?" she shrugs her shoulder at me and I can see the pain on her face as Nova comes running into the living room with her picture.

Hayden breaks her embrace but I hold onto her, "Look at my picture, Daddy! I made it for Hayden!" she says showing me a picture of people and flowers with a sky and some grass.

"I love it," I smile.

"Here, Hayden," she says handing it to her. "Why are you sad?"

"I'll be okay," says Hayden. "I love the picture," she smiles through her tears as I hold her to me. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome!" says Nova before skipping away.

"You need to report this," I say to Hayden. "You both need to report this."

"I can't," says Hayden, "if I report it you'll lose two of your best players."

"And let them get away with raping you and Grace?" I ask. "I would rather go defeated losing every game than to have the boy that raped you playing for my team. He deserves to go to jail for what he did to you and what Jordan did to Grace."

"Roman," she says, "I can't report it."

"You're going to report it or I'm going to report it. After all that happened at Penn State a few years ago I am in a position that I need to report it and even if I wasn't I would report it because I love you and I'm not going to let him get away with this. Mack will be lucky if I don't break his neck for putting his hands on you."

"You don't need to do violence toward him," she says with her eyes pleading. "I'm going to the hospital. I'll have a rape kit done and talk to the police," she says. "Don't take this into your hands, Roman. You and I are already in enough trouble," she says. "If anyone finds out about us you're going to lose your job. I can't let that happen. There are already rumors," she says.

"I know," I say, "but at this point I don't care what I want is for you to do what you need to do and that's report them to the police and let the police handle it from there. And what makes you think even if you didn't report it that I would allow either to play for me? They're going to be benched or kicked off the team."

"You would really give up your undefeated streak for me?" she asks.

"I would give up the world for you," I promise. "If we get caught and I lose my job," I shrug, "I lose my job I will find something else. It doesn't matter to me what matters to me is that you know that I love you and I would do ANYTHING for you. I would give you ANYTHING just to keep you happy," I say. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," she says softly before I kiss her lips softly before I break the kiss. "Get your clothes from last night and we're going to the hospital," I say.

"All right," she says as we stand up. I clean up the mess from the girls and then get them ready to go to the hospital while Hayden gets her clothes and Grace's clothes from last night before I take them to the hospital.

We spend a couple hours at the hospital while they both have their rape kit done and they are given time to talk to the police about what they remember and to tell them what they believe happened to them. In the mean time I do what I can to keep Nova and Kylynn busy so that they don't destroy the hospital. I know they are getting restless I promised them the day today and my time has been split with Hayden and them. "Daddy, when can we leave?" asks Nova.

"As soon as they are done talking to the police," I say. "What do you want to do when we leave here?" I ask. "It's too late to go to the zoo. I will have to take you to the zoo another time."

"Can we get ice-cream?" she asks.

"Don't you think you should have lunch first before you have ice-cream?" I ask as she sits on my lap.

"How about ice-cream for lunch?" she asks with a pleading smile. "I have been a good girl. Mama doesn't need to know," she says giving me her big brown eyes filled with plea something I can hardly resist.

"Ice-cream for lunch doesn't sound too bad," I say with a smile, "and then what do you want to do?" I ask.

"The playground!" she says with excitement.

"I'll see what I can do," I say with a smile before I kiss her cheek softly.

"Can Hayden come?" she asks.

"I don't know if Mommy would like that," I say.

"I like Hayden," she says. "Please, Daddy? I won't tell Mommy."

"Sometimes it's not good to keep secrets from mommy," I say, "but if Hayden does go with us you can't tell her okay?" I don't even know why I am enlisting my 5 year old to lie for me and with me. I don't feel like father of the year that's for sure but I want her and Hayden to develop some type of bond since hopefully one day once I leave Shea Hayden and I will be together, married and hopefully have kids together so she will be in Nova's life at some point as a mother figure. And it isn't terrible to let her hang out with us as long as we are strictly friendly and nothing else.

I stand up as Hayden and Grace walk out from separate rooms. "How did it go?" I ask.

"I had to inform that you and I had sex earlier yesterday morning because there was semen inside me. They are going to test it but there was also trauma and signs of sexual assault."

"You told them we had sex?"

"I didn't tell them your name just that my boyfriend and I had sex. They are going to test the fluids found inside of me and go from there but Jordan and Mack will probably be arrested today," she says. "I'm sorry, Roman that I destroyed your football team and your undefeated streak."

"Don't even worry about that," I say, "you're what's important not my football team or an undefeated streak besides no one said we need Mack or Jordan to continue to win the rest of the season. The boys want it and honestly I don't want rapists on my team," I say, "but you are what matters and you're going to get justice for what they did to you and what they did to Grace. Don't apologize because their parents didn't teach them how to respect women or teach them how to treat women," I say. "We'll get through this together," I smile.

"All right," she says giving me a smile.

We leave the hospital and I take Grace back to her dorm room before the girls, Hayden and I go to the playground for a little bit in the afternoon. I enjoy watching Hayden with my kids. She's so patient with them and so friendly with them. Nova really likes her as they play a game of tag together and then Hayden pushes her on the swing while I push Kylynn and for the first time I feel like this is what a happy family feels like. Spending the time at the park playing with the girls we follow it up by going to get some Ice-Cream from the ice-cream parlor. I promised Nova she could have ice-cream for lunch so I am sticking to that promise. Hayden and Nova hold hands as we walk to the car as I carry Kylynn before we put them in the car before I make my way to the ice-cream parlor.

"What kind of ice-cream are you going to get, Nova?" asks Hayden with a soft smile.

"I don't know," she says as they hold hands. "There are so many! What kind are you going to get?" she asks looking up at her.

"I don't know, I was thinking of getting chocolate chip cookie dough," she says. "That's one of my favorite flavors. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Cotton Candy," she says, "but I like mint chocolate chip too. Daddy," she says.

"Yes, Nova?"

"Can I have mint chocolate chip?"

"You can have whatever you want," I smile, "so a cone of mint chocolate chip, a cone of chocolate chip cookie dough, I'm going to have a cone of peanut butter ice-cream and I am going to get Ky a dish of chocolate ice-cream. Does that sound good?" I ask.

"Perfect," says Hayden.

"Yes, perfect, Daddy," says Nova with a smile.

"Why don't you go find us a seat out on the deck while I get the ice-cream?" I ask Hayden.

"All right," she says taking Ky from me before taking the girls out to the deck to find a place for us to sit while I order us some ice-cream.

I take the ice-cream out to the table where they are sitting very carefully so that I don't drop any before I take a seat with them. I hand everyone their ice-cream before I start to eat my own as I help Ky eat hers. I connect my foot with Hayden's under the table as we sit across from each other. I feel her foot on my calve rubbing it softly as we eat. "Did you have fun today, Nova?" I ask.

"I did," she smiles.

"I'm glad," I smile. "How is school going do you still like it?"

"I love it!" she says with excitement. "It's my favorite place to be! I really like reading in the library center."

"I like reading too," says Hayden, "and writing is something else I like to do. Which is why I took a job writing a report about the football games and the football team."

"You did?" I ask with surprise, "for Georgia Tech?"

"Yes," she smiles. "I will be covering the games, reporting things about the team and I will be able to travel more with the games," she says.

"I like to hear that," I smile knowing that us being together is even more of a conflict because she's now employed by Georgia Tech we could both lose our jobs if we're not careful. She takes her foot higher teasing me beneath the table as she rubs my inner thigh. "I didn't know you were such a football fan," I say.

She shrugs and says, "someone I love is very invested in the team that has swayed me into my interest and this gives me more time with that person," she smiles as she eats her ice-cream and my phone buzzes.

I pull it out of my pocket to see I have a text messages from Mitch. I open it to see that Mack and Jordan have been arrested. "Well, here's your first story which could be a conflict but Mack and Jordan have both been arrested for rape," I say showing her the text messages.

"I'm not sure I can cover that one but I can cover your reaction," she says.

"You don't want to know my reaction," I say feeling a rage inside of me. I'm disgusted by both Mack and Jordan for what they did to both Hayden and Grace but even more upset for them putting their hands on my girlfriend, touching her in places only I should be touching her in. "But Coach Mitch and I will handle them the way they deserve to be handled which means either benched or off the team," I say.

"Sounds reasonable," she shrugs. "They deserve to get what they get," she says. "They took something from me last night," she says. "Something I will never get back."

"I know, Baby Girl," I say as I reach for her hand. "I believe you and I support you every step of the way. Like I said we will get through this together. I promise, Hayden," I say stroking her knuckles softly.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? Does Roman truly love Hayden? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **ROMAN:**

I wake up before Hayden as we share her bed in her quiet apartment as the sun hasn't appeared in the sky yet. I look over to the bedside table and pick up my cellphone to see that it is only 5 in the morning. I turn back to watch her sleep. She's a beautiful sleeper with her long hair sprawled out on the pillow, her soft pink lips swollen from some activities from the night before looking so kissable as she purses them out. Her waist covered with the white sheet while her breasts and stomach are exposed as she sleeps with her cheek resting on her folded hands. I couldn't imagine a sight more perfect as I watch her. I move closer to her, pressing my naked body up against her back, cupping one of her breasts in my hand massaging it softly, kneading it as I kiss her neck softly. I smile against her neck as she lets out a soft moan of protest. My lips placing soft kisses all over her neck as I roll her nipple between my fingertips. "Roman," she says in a sleep filled voice, I smile as I suck on her neck softly, leaving my mark. "Stop it's too early," she protests.

"I thought I would wake you up in a memorable way," I say as I smile against her neck feeling my cock come alive and harden.

"You cannot be able to have sex again," she says as she turns to face me, her dark eyes meeting mine. "We were at it all night basically," she says with a soft smile.

"I'm always ready for you, Hayden," I say in a soft voice as I press my erection against her thigh. "Always," I say.

"Well, lucky for you, you get me all weekend to yourself," she smiles as she takes her hand through my hair, "but I don't have time to make love this morning. I believe I have a Philosophy presentation to give today and I need to rehearse."

"You know you're going to do great," I smile.

"I don't know," she smiles, "my professor is kind of intimidating in his sweater vests and button down shirts. I really want to impress him with my first presentation. I need to rehearse. He's kind of picky when it comes to things like this."

"Hmm," I say. "He sounds like an asshole."

"I wouldn't say that," she smiles as she places her hand on my shoulders as I pull her closer to me and stroke her back softly as I hold her soft body against mine. Her soft lips kissing my pec softly, "I think he's quite charming and he has a good heart he can just be a little tough really hard to impress," she says smiling against my chest as I kiss the top of her head.

In a quick movement I roll her over to her back, towering over her as she parts her legs instinctively allowing my cock to settle at the opening of her sex. I look down at her as she places her hands on my shoulders looking up at me. "I think he's already quite impressed with you. I also think he's in love with you too."

"Is that so?" she asks with a smile. "I think I am in love with him too even if he is married."

"Ah, but he hates his marriage and isn't happy in his marriage, in fact the only time he is truly happy is when he is with her whether it's in her class, in her apartment, at a football game wherever it doesn't matter as long as he is with her he is happy. And he thinks she's amazing with his kids and can't wait to be with her any minute of any day. I love you, Hayden," I smile.

"I love you too," she says with a soft smile as she pulls me down to her, my cock sliding into her softly as I capture her lips, kissing her softly, dipping my tongue deep into her mouth as she takes me deeper as I start to make love to her softly, taking my time allowing her to feel me fully, softly and every inch of me, her fingers gliding through my hair as I keep my movements soft and slow hitting every soft sensitive spot of her sex, her soft moans meeting mine against her lips. I can't believe I am taking her again, I didn't know I had that much stamina to make love with her for hours into the early morning and then again for another couple hours later in the morning. I can never get enough of her, ever! It excites me for our weekend together in Hilton Head. I want to leave the bedroom sometimes but I don't mind keeping her in the bed for a majority of our trip.

By the time we finish making love the sun has already appeared in the sky. We take a quick shower together before I dress myself for work in a Georgia Tech Polo and a pair of khaki pants before putting my hair up into a bun before I go to make Hayden breakfast and coffee while Hayden finishes getting dressed and putting on her make up. I make a quick breakfast of eggs and toast before she comes out into the kitchen looking beautiful as always dressed in a yellow and white sundress with a pair of heeled sandals with her hair pulled into a high bun with a little bit of make up to make her Puerto Rican and Italian features brighter especially her thick and long eyelashes. "Are you all packed?" I ask pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I have everything packed up. I can't wait to go away this weekend not hiding anymore and just being free to have fun together. Where did you tell Shea you were going?" she asks.

"I just told her I was going out of town with some friends to have a guys weekend and play golf. I didn't tell her exactly where we were going just in case."

"You think she's getting suspicious?" she asks as I hand her a cup of coffee before starting to get her plate ready. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say as I scoop eggs onto her plate. "I don't know. I think she is a bit suspicious. I mean she is getting more agitated when I am not around and she keeps asking who I am sleeping with because I am not sleeping with her."

"Why don't we just end this charade now? If you're not happy about your marriage with her why don't you just end it?" she asks as I hand her a plate before getting mine ready.

"It's not that easy, Hayden. We have kids together. It is going to be hard for both Nova and Ky if Shea and I divorce."

"If you're not happy in your marriage and you two fight all the time maybe that's not good for your kids to see. If you aren't happy maybe it's time to call it quits. Wouldn't you rather be happy than unhappy? I know I would."

"I understand what you're saying it's just not that easy to walk away," I explain as I take a seat next to her on the island.

"I don't want to be the side piece forever," she says, "and I won't be so the time is going to come when you're going to need to make a choice between Shea and me," she says.

"Just give me a few weeks to make the decision and decide how I want to handle this," I say. "Please, Hayden."

"Only a few weeks," she says. "I won't be your side piece forever or your side chick forever. I love you, Roman but I can't just keep sleeping with you behind Shea's back."

"I get it," I say. "I understand. I told you in a few weeks I will have a decision for you." I already know who I want to choose but walking away from Shea won't be easy. She is going to take me through the ringer and if she can prove that I was unfaithful to her during our marriage she can and will use it against me. I worry about Nova and Ky and how a divorce would affect them but they do like Hayden a lot but it still will be tough for them. I decide to change the subject. "How are you doing since the rape?"

"I'm getting through it with you," she says. "I don't remember anything that happened to me. I just know I didn't consent to sex. Mack took away my free will to choose last weekend. I hate that but I feel like it's kind of good I don't remember all of what happened. I just know I was bruised and sore when I woke up. You know they found more semen that doesn't belong to Jordan or Mack. They found three other samples which means one of them was yours but there are two other men out there that raped Grace and me that we don't know. And thankfully the drugs were still in my system that they were able to determine that it was rape. What are you and Coach Mitch going to do with Jordan and Mack? I know they are out on bail," she says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mitch and I haven't discussed it yet. We are having a meeting this afternoon to discuss what we are going to do with them. I feel they should be kicked off the team but Mitch wants to bench them for a few games obviously we aren't in agreement with that decision."

"They should both be kicked off the team they raped two girls that's not okay and keeping them on the team and just benching them for a couple games isn't teaching them a lesson. Maybe Mitch needs to experience losing his right to say no and losing his right to choose to consent or not. Mack took advantage of me and Grace. They took our rights away as women and violated us," she says with tears in her eyes. "That's not fair. Grace didn't even get to choose who she gave her virginity to because they took that from her. You can't let them get away with this," she says nearly in sobs. "It's not fair if they aren't punished for what they did."

"Mitch doesn't want us to lose this season. Jordan and Mack are our star players," I say. "I think we will do just fine without them. We have a couple good sophomores and freshmen that could easily replace them. I personally want them off my team."

"You're the boss," she says. "It's YOUR decision to make."

"I wish Mitch felt that way," I say as I look at the sadness and pain on her face. "Come here," I say holding my arms out to her. She gets up off the stool and comes to me. I wrap my arms tightly around her, holding her close to my body. I kiss her temple. "It's going to be okay. I promise," I say. "I will do whatever I need to do but Mack and Jordan will NOT be playing for me this season."

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "You know what, I was thinking."

"Okay," she says. "What were you thinking?"

"We only really need to hide our relationship until the end of the semester. Once I no longer have you for a student in my class I am not at risk to lose my job for being with you. Of course it would be frowned upon but I wouldn't lose my job over it and you wouldn't lose your student status over it of course we would still be discreet about it but after December it doesn't matter."

"What?" she asks with confusion. "I thought you could lose your job for dating a student? Or sleeping with her because obviously we can't date because you're married."

"If you think you're just a lay to me you're mistaken, you are everything to me, Hayden," I say.

"Then make your decision to leave your wife because I told you I can't keep doing this, Roman."

"Give me a few weeks to iron things out and make my choice okay?" I ask.

"Okay, so go on about how you won't get in trouble for having a relationship with me," she says as she takes my hand into hers as I settle her on my lap ignoring our breakfast.

"I read my faculty handbook. As long as I don't have power over your career it is okay and no consequences can be taken meaning as long as you aren't in the same department of me which you aren't because your major and minor have nothing to do with Philosophy and you are no longer my student it won't be an issue of ethics. Of course they don't encourage it but they can't stop it either," I say, "so once this semester is done we don't have to hide anymore," I say.

"But your wife," she says. "If you're so sure we'll be together in December why can't you choose now?"

"Hayden," I say, "Just give me time."

"All right," she says, "so if we have a relationship it won't cost us anything?"

"No, you're 21 going on 22 soon and you graduate in May so you don't really have anything to worry about. Neither do I. You're legal and that's all that matters."

"Okay," she smiles. "As long as you choose me," she says. "Then it won't matter."

"I know," I say, "but let's talk about our trip to Hilton Head. There is no practice this afternoon but I am meeting with Mitch and some other coaches to come up with what we want to do about Mack and Jordan. Then I will pick you up and we can head to Hilton Head for the long weekend," I say. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds amazing, I can't wait to have my weekend with you," she smiles as she plays with the buttons on my shirt. "I have you all to myself on a private beach the things I am envisioning."

I kiss her temple with a smile and whisper into her ear, "probably almost the same things I am envisioning. Let's eat and then get ready to go to school. I don't want to be late and I know you don't want to be late for your first class."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that," she smiles. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly before allowing her to finish her breakfast.

 **LATER THAT DAY:**

Gathered in the athletic office with my coaching staff having a meeting about the fate of Jordan and Mack in the late afternoon after I have finished teaching my classes, I haven't seen Hayden since she gave her presentation in class this morning and she did an amazing job with it. I have been in constant contact with her through texts but nonetheless I am ready to get this meeting over with so that I can start my weekend with Hayden, enjoy some time alone with her enjoying our time together without fear of discovery. "So what are we doing about Mack and Jordan?" I ask after sending a quick text to Hayden.

"I think since they are not found guilty of any wrong doing that they should be benched a couple of games," says Mitch. "Are we going to penalize them for accusations brought against them?" he asks.

"Accusations or not, what if the accusations are based on truth and we don't remove them from the team imagine the media circus that will ensue."

"But imagine the media circus if the accusations are proven to be false?" asks Mitch. "We are not in a good position here," he says.

"What if they aren't lies? I mean for all we know they could have found the traces of the date rape drug in those girls? What we do know is their semen was found inside of them," I say, "I think that they need to be punished for their misconduct."

"But we don't know what's true and what isn't," he argues. "We need Mack and we need Jordan to play we are on a winning streak," he says. "I don't want to remove them from the team because of accusations that could be proven false."

"The media already knows what's up against them and they are waiting for us to make a decision. They are watching us," I say. "If we just bench them for a couple games what is that saying about our football program? Remember the backlash Penn State faced a few years ago when the truth of sexual misconduct came out. There were consequences brought against a team of boys that didn't deserve it for the actions of others that went unspoken. That team wasn't responsible for it yet they had to sit out bowl games and their victories were vacated because of the actions of those before them. If we allow Jordan and Mack to sit out a couple games, bring them into the game a couple weeks later but it is found out that they are guilty of rape it could backfire on us. I think we need to make an example of them and show that this type of behavior is frowned upon."

"That's bullshit," says Mitch. "They were at a party. They were just being boys," he says and I feel my blood boil.

"They were just being boys?" I ask, "just being boys? So it's okay for a boy to take a woman's right to say no away and take away her free choice, that's okay because they are just being boys? What if your free choice was taken away, what if your right to say no was taken away? Would that be okay?"

"I think you're throwing up your pitch fork way too soon it's those girls' word against our boys' word. We are a team, Roman. We need to support these boys."

"I'm not supporting them for their misconduct. I'm making my decision. I am removing from the team. We can survive without them and if we can't survive without them that's fine too but I am thinking about the victims, thinking about their feelings. I hate to remove them from the team but we are setting the tone on this and how the media will perceive us. If we don't take care of this now the NCAA is going to get involved and none of us are going to like the decisions they make. Remember Penn State," I say, "let's not be like them. This is the right move," I say.

"It's a stupid move to remove two of our best players from the team based off accusations of two women they could be lying."

"I agree with Roman," says another coach. "I saw what happened with Penn State and the downfall from their actions. I think it's better we make this decision to show that this type of behavior is not okay. We can't let them play knowing they could have raped someone. I don't know what all they have found but I think this is the best choice."

"And if they are found innocent we are ruining their entire career."

"And they ruined two women's lives and left them with lasting scars," he says. "We need to remove them from the team. I don't want NCAA involved and I don't want them nosing around here. I think Roman is right. Removing them sets an example."

Mitch shakes his head, "Call Mack and Jordan in here," he says. "I'm not being responsible for this. It is on your heads."

"Relax," I say. "This is the right thing. It's better we do it than the NCAA if we let them play it's going to come back and bite us. Get them in here," I say.

"All right," says one of the coaches as he stands up. He walks out to get Mack and Jordan who are waiting for our decision along with the media.

Mack and Jordan make their way into the room. I invite them to sit down and they take their seats. "So," I begin as I stand up. "We are aware of the charges and the accusations against you. As a group we have decided that we cannot allow you to play on Georgia Tech's football team. I apologize if the accusations are false but we cannot risk allowing you to stay on the team with the chance of them being true. We need to let you go and as difficult of a decision as it was for us it is the best one for us," I say keeping myself calm. I just want to rip Mack apart every time I look at him and see his smug face knowing what he has done to my girlfriend. "We wish you luck in the future and in all of your endeavors but it is time we remove you from the team."

"It's not true," says Mack. "Hayden wanted this dick," he says as I clench my fist and tighten my jaw. "She wasn't saying no when I was giving it to her. She wanted it. She's trying to destroy us. She's lying," he argues and I feel my temper rising, trying to control myself as he continues on. "In fact she was telling me not to stop and give her more," he says and I lose it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I lunge at him grabbing him out of the chair and slamming him against the wall. "YOU RAPED HER! SHE COULDN'T SAY NO BECAUSE YOU DRUGGED HER! YOU BRUISED HER!" I say as I slam him against the wall and he lets out a smug smile.

"Whoa, Roman," say Mitch and Jason; the other coach. "Relax man," they say trying to pull me off Mack. Jordan stands up and tries to help pull me off of him. "He's not worth it," says Mitch. "Let him go," he says and I think of Hayden. She asked me not to lash out against Mack. I release him allowing him to fall to the ground catching his breath. I storm out of the room through the media circus as they ask me questions. I tell them Jordan and Mack are no longer part of the team as I make my way through with Mitch on my heels. "Roman," he calls. "Wait. Just wait."

I stop outside my car as the paparazzi follows, taking pictures, asking questions. "What, Mitch, what?"

"Relax all right?" he says and I try to calm myself down. "How long have you been seeing her Roman?" he asks.

"Seeing who?" I ask.

"Hayden," he says. "No man that isn't romantically involved with a woman would lash out like that so how long?"

"Don't tell Lucy or Shea please," I beg, "but it's been a couple months now," I say. "I love her," I say. He nods. "I know it's wrong for me to cheat on Shea but I wish I could be as happy with Shea as I am with Hayden. I love her. She's different. She understands me, Mitch. I love her."

"I get it man but you're cheating on your wife with one of your students do you see how bad this could turn out? I won't say anything to Lucy but Roman if you're going to leave Shea for this woman you better make sure it's worth it. You have a lot at stake here," he says. "If you get caught you can lose everything."

"You know," I say, "I thought about that but I would rather lose everything than not have Hayden in my life to me she is everything," I admit for the first time out loud. "If I lose my job I have made enough money over the last few years to survive and I could buy the house from the university, keep it and I would make it so I'm not worried about losing my job it would suck to lose my job as the coach but I can teach at other universities and coach other teams I don't need Georgia Tech," I say, "what I need is Hayden in my life."

"I think you got yourself in a mess," he says. "Is Hayden what you want?"

"More than you know, she wants me to choose, she wants me to make a decision. She doesn't want to be the side chick anymore and I don't blame her. We're going away this weekend together, spending time together and we are going to talk. And when I come back," I say letting out a breath, "when I come back I will face Shea and do what I need to do no matter what it costs me."

"Wow," he says. "I didn't see this one coming. You sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I say. "I love her it's different with her. I thought it was just going to be sex but it's more than that. I want more than that with her. I want a future with her. I just have to keep it together and keep it down until she's not in my class anymore."

"Well, your secret is safe with me," he says. "I won't say anything and I support you man. I will admit you've been happier lately than usual. I thought it was because we were on a winning streak but I see it's more than that. You deserve to be happy, Roman and if Hayden is the one that does it for you then go for it. I am here for you always. Lucy may try to ban me from talking to you but I'm not going to allow that but just be careful because after what happened in there with Mack and Jordan, there is a media shit storm brewing and they are going to start digging so be careful. Take this weekend to be with Hayden and enjoy your time together."

"Thanks, Man," I say giving him a brisk hug he's not lying, the media is going to start circling like vultures after my decision to remove Mack and Jordan from the team. Hayden and I are going to need to be extra careful.

 **SHEA:**

The pictures burned into my mind as I make my way over to Hayden's apartment building. The pictures I saw from my private investigator of her spending time with Roman. Seeing the passion and the love as they look at each other and watching her interact with my children set my blood on fire. I'm sick to my stomach over it. Disgusted by the fact my husband has been sleeping with another woman. The GPS on telling me to turn into the parking lot of her building, I drive till I find her building. I pull into an empty space before parking my car and getting out. I make my way into her apartment building with a purpose. I argue with the man sitting behind the desk before he finally allows me up to her apartment. I stand outside her door taking a deep breath before I pound on the door. "Coming," I hear her say. I hear the lock and see the knob turn before the door opens. "Um. Hello, can I help you?" she asks. I cannot deny the fact she is beautiful, very beautiful and I suddenly feel inferior to her in beauty.

"Are you Hayden Gonzales-Costellano?"

"Yeah and you are?" she asks trying to place me.

"Shea Reigns, I am Roman Reigns' wife," I say. "Are you sleeping with my husband?"

"I think you have the wrong person," she says.

"Really?" I ask pulling out a picture of her and Roman. "This isn't you and my husband?" I ask. She looks at the picture and shrugs. "Stay away from my husband," I warn her. She doesn't respond to me but looks at me which upsets me more. "He belongs to me!"

"Okay," she shrugs, "but that picture doesn't mean that I am sleeping with your husband. Is that all you wanted to say to me?" she asks.

Before I can stop myself I bring my hand up and slap her across the face, "stay away from my family! If I come back here you aren't going to like it," I say before she slams the door in my face. I let out a huff and make my way downstairs. I make my way out to my car and break down before putting the car into drive. I know my marriage is nearly over but I am going to do what I need to do to stop that from happening; no matter what it takes.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

The beautiful green-blue water crashes down in waves as Hayden and I lay on the beach together on our own private section of the beach by my condo I own. The sound of seagulls and the soft breeze from the ocean hitting us as we relax by the sea, lounging on lounge chairs. I look over and admire Hayden in her yellow bikini exposing all of her beautiful curves, her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun resting on the top of her head. When we arrived Friday night neither of us wanted to talk about our day, football or Shea we just wanted to enjoy our time together which we did all of Friday night, resting early Saturday morning and then spent most of the day making love yesterday we didn't even leave the condo except to go get a couples massage and to have a nice romantic dinner where we didn't need to hide from the world or hide our relationship. We could be as open as we wanted to be, display as much PDA as we wished. I could hold her hand in public, kiss her soft lips in public and enjoy her in public instead of just behind closed doors and in secrecy. Today we finally decided to spend some time on the beach, have a romantic dinner and then head back to Atlanta where we will resume living our lives like we have been but she doesn't know that life will be different for both of us when we return to Atlanta it's one of the things I plan on talking to her about this evening.

"You're staring," she murmurs as she looks at me through her dark sunglasses as she lays on her stomach giving her back to the sun.

"I can't help it," I smile. "You're beautiful," I say.

"Baby," she says with a smile. "I think you're beautiful." She reaches her hand out to me and I take it, interlocking our fingers together as I smile back at her. "I don't want to leave here," she says. "I wish we could stay here forever it's like we are on our own private island, no one around to interrupt us," she says, "we can be as free as we want to be."

"I'm right there with you," I say as I take my hand over the bruise on her cheek. "If I could stay here forever I would with you. I love my time with you, Hay. Every moment I get with you I enjoy and here I don't have to hide my love for you," I say stroking the bruising on her cheek.

"I don't like hiding, Roman," she says as she pushes up onto her elbow looking at me as I drop my hand from her cheek. "I don't want to hide anymore."

"Hayden, we will talk about it later. I don't like hiding either," I say, "but right now it's what we have to do otherwise you could be removed from school and I could be removed from my job. I know it sucks but just give us a couple months and then we will be able to be free. Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your cheek?" I ask her. When I picked her up on Friday night she seemed to be upset about something and her cheek was red over the next couple days the redness turned into purple and blue bruising.

"It's not important, Roman," she answers. "You keep forgetting about your wife, how can we be open if you haven't chosen and you're still with her?"

"I told you that we would discuss that later right now I want to enjoy this afternoon on the beach with you," I say. "And figure out what happened to your cheek."

"Do you really want to know?" she asks.

"Of course I want to know," I say. "You have a bruise on your cheek, it wasn't there when I left you Friday morning but was there in the evening time so what happened?"

She let out a sigh and says, "Shea happened to me."

"Shea did that to you?" I ask with shock. I have never known Shea to act out physically. I don't want to believe it but then again I don't truly know what all Shea is capable of. "What happened?" I ask.

"She knows about us, Roman, that's what happened. Friday night she showed up at my apartment talking about me sleeping with you and accusing me of being with you. She even has pictures of us together. I don't know how she got them but she has them. She slapped me across the face," she says. "I shut the door in her face and she left but I have no idea where she got the pictures from but she knows, Roman."

"I'm so sorry," I say as I sit up, reach over and touch the bruise. "This is getting out of hand. I never knew Shea could be so violent."

"And she told me to stay away from you because I didn't want her to come back. I'm not shook," she says, "just pissed."

"And you have every right to be pissed. I am sorry she did that to you, Hayden. We'll figure it out but how did she get pictures of us, what was the picture of us exactly. I think we have been extremely careful with our relationship."

"It's from when we were at the ice-cream shop. It was nothing telling or revealing but she took it some way and assumes we are sleeping together."

"Damn," I say, "I am so sorry, Hayden. I am really sorry, Baby Girl," I say as I pull her over to my lap from her chair. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you or for anyone to get hurt."

"Roman, I will be fine," she says wrapping her arms around my neck. "I didn't want to talk about it Friday and I still don't want to talk about it," she says as I wrap my arm around her waist. "This is our weekend away from the bullshit in our lives. It's a weekend for us to enjoy together I didn't want to tell you about Shea because it doesn't matter to me. I'm not going to stop seeing you and I am not going to give up on us. It's you that needs to decide what you want to do. If you want to walk away from Shea do it, if you want to walk away from me please do it before I get anymore invested in this and fall more in love with you more. I know you have two children with Shea and I understand they come first but so does your happiness," she says, "you deserve to be happy. I want you to do what makes you happy."

"Hayden," I say softly as I stroke her back softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roman," she says as she looks into my dark brown eyes. "I just want to be with you no bullshit," she says.

"No bullshit," I promise before she captures my lips kissing them softly as she traces her tongue on my bottom lip. I part my lips granting her access to my mouth, her tongue dipping inside my mouth, filling my mouth with deep, soft licks as her tongue works with mine. I moan into her mouth as I feel her hands sifting through my hair as I knead at her skin softly on her hip, my fingers flexing into her flesh, pulling her closer to me as she deepens the kiss. I feel myself hardening in my swim trunks, the aching and heaviness between my legs as she kisses me deeper. I take my hand up her body finding her breast, cupping it in my hand kneading it softly, massaging it as we share a kiss. I feel her smile against my lips as she kisses me hard.

"Not so fast, Ro," she says with a smile as she traces my chest with her fingertips as she breaks the kiss, "you took me all night Friday and all day yesterday, we came to enjoy the beach today not to make love again."

"Are you opposed to sex again?" I ask with a smile as I kiss the top of her breast where I left a red mark the day before.

"Not opposed," she says, "but I did want to enjoy some time on the beach before you got me back in the bed, Ro."

"Hmm," I say. "I think some beach time might be in the works," I smile at her. I stand up scooping her up with me, cradling her in my arms as she squeals.

"What are you doing?" she asks as I make my way to the blue-green water of the island.

"Spending some time on the beach with my girl," I smile before I kiss her lips softly before carrying her into the ocean, carrying her till the water is waist deep. "I hope you think the water is warm," I smile and tease her.

"You wouldn't dare!" she says.

"Wouldn't I?" I wink.

"Roman Reigns, you better not!" she squeals.

"Hmm," I say with a smile before I toss her into the water.

"Roman!" she says as she comes up from the water. "I can't believe you did that," she stands in front me, looking even more beautiful in the sunshine, her dark eyes glistening in the sun, her skin kissed by the sun. "I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" I tease. "What are you gonna do?" I ask playfully.

"I'm gonna.." she begins to say before my lips are on hers, kissing her deep with soft thrusts of my tongue into her mouth as she melts into me and my kiss. I hold her body against me as I kiss her deeply, the passion ripping through me, the passion ripping through both of us. "Roman," she breathes as I break the kiss, she's breathless.

"It's you that I want, Hayden, you're the one I am choosing," I promise her before kissing her again, deeper and more passionate than the first kiss. "Everything you are is everything that I want," I say to her looking deep into her dark eyes as her hands brace her from falling as she holds onto my chest, I hold her at her elbows as she smiles at me before she kisses me again with a deep passion and a fire that has been released from her soul.

"God, I love you," she says before kissing me again. I sweep her off her feet holding her as we share a kiss, she wraps her legs around my waist as her arms settle around my neck. "Take me back to the house," she demands. "I need you," she says making me smile. She didn't have to ask twice before I start making my way out of the water, walking us up the beach to my beach house.

 **HAYDEN:**

I never remember needing a man as much as I need Roman, emotionally and sexually. It's like he's the other part of me, the part of my soul I have been missing the last 21 years of my life. I kiss him back with that need, that urgency as if my life depended on his touch but how can it not after he just revealed to me on the beach that I am the one he wants, I am the one he needs and the one he is choosing. We can talk about it later but I want him to show it to me now in our bed as his body covers mine as the waves crashing sound through the window and the curtains blowing from the breeze. I moan out as Roman kisses my neck softly, nibbling and sucking on it trailing his way over my collarbone to the other side of my neck. "Roman," I breathe as I feel his teeth sink into my flesh, sucking it softly. "I need you," I beg.

"All in due time," he promises me. "You will have me the rest of your life," he says looking at me as he trails his soft kisses to the top of my breasts. "You're so beautiful, Hayden. You're mine," he says before his teeth sink into the flesh of my breasts and I cry out that I am his. He pulls the top of my bikini down exposing my full breasts, his hands cupping them, his mouth over them. "So sexy," he says before engulfing a harden nipple in his mouth, sucking it softly as I moan out in pleasure playing with his gorgeous mane of hair. "I am going to enjoy the rest of my life with you," he promises melting my heart as his soft lips kiss down my body. "Making love to you every night, waking up to you every morning, making love to you in the shower before work, making you my wife, having a couple kids with you, calling you mine forever," he says between his kisses.

"Roman," I cry out tears burning my eyes at his words of promise. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before he pulls my bikini bottoms down, sliding them off my legs and tossing them to the floor. "So much," he says spreading my legs softly, soft kisses on my inner thigh, soft kiss on my sex as I bite my lower lip. I gasp as I feel his mouth on my sex, his tongue sliding into my sex, making love to me soft and slow with his wicked tongue. I clench the sheets of the bed offering more of myself as his tongue slides deeper, licking every soft spot as he makes love to me with soft thrusts of his tongue. I throw my head back and cry out in pleasure as he takes care of me like he always does. The wave of passion ripping through me as he continues licking, sucking and fucking me with his tongue rips my body apart. I feel myself coming undone. I cry out in pleasure as my climax hits like a tidal wave from deep within my soul. He continues making love to me with his tongue through my climax, bringing me to another climax weakening my legs as he pushes me into a third climax.

Roman removes his mouth from my sex and looks at me with a gorgeous smile on his face that takes my breath away as he pulls his swim trunks down exposing his thick and full erection. He strokes it softly teasing me as a bead of pre-cum slicks the crown of his cock and dripping onto the bed. "Please," I beg him as he strokes himself in front of me.

"Please what, Hayden?" he asks as he strokes softly as more pre-cum drips from his cock.

"Make love to me," I beg, "I need you to make love to me," I say again.

"Baby Girl," he says with a soft smile as his body covers mine, his cock placed at the opening of my sex. "I will please you any way you wish, make love to you however you wish, I love you Hayden," he says as he lowers himself onto me, his thick cock pushing into my swollen, soaked tissues from my orgasm. His lips find mine as he kisses me as he begins making love to me slowly, softly. There are times I want him to make it hard and rough but this afternoon isn't one of those times. I want it soft and slow, feeling every inch of him inside of me. His soft thrusts making me moan out in pleasure as he finds my hands lifting my arms over my head as we make love, our fingers link together as he moves. Cries of pleasure and moans escape us as he deepens the kiss between us. We're in this together, every movement, every soft thrust, I move with him the grip on my fingers tightening as he moves. Together our passion overcomes us, he stifles my cry with a kiss as my toes curl into the mattress our bodies quiver together and the passion shared between us as we reach our climax together. We've made love a thousand times and nothing has ever felt this special, this connected as it did this afternoon. He spurts his hot semen into me hard as we ride through it together. I don't want to stop and we don't, not until the late afternoon changes the sun's position in the sky nearly giving away to the evening.

Roman groans as he removes himself from me reluctantly, he cradles me in his arms, holding me tightly against him. He kisses my shoulder softly. "Do we have to get up?" I ask weak from our afternoon together. I want nothing more than to laze around in the bed together doing nothing.

"Unfortunately," he smiles at me, "I have plans for us tonight and we really need to talk," he says.

"Okay," I say, "but I can't make any promises that I can walk," I smile, "thanks to you."

"So you're pleasured?" he asks with a husky laugh. "I did my job then," he says before kissing my lips.

"How do multiple orgasms not affect you the way they do me?" I ask.

"Stamina," he says as he plays with my hair.

"Clearly," I smile before kissing his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles. He looks at the clock beside the bed and says, "we need to get ready. Dinner is going to be here soon." I groan. "Come on, we'll shower together and get ready together," he says motivating me.

"I can't put out again," I say with a smile, "so don't get any ideas."

"I'll be a gentleman, I promise," he smiles before letting me go. He gets out of bed and I admire his glorious naked body. He rounds the bed and puts his hand out to me. "Come on," he says with a smile. I place my hand in his and he helps me out of the bed before scooping me up and carrying me to the master bathroom where he starts the shower and we enjoy a nice cool shower together.

We enjoyed a sunset dinner by seaside later in the evening of lobster, scallops, crab legs, baked potatoes and steamed broccoli. Roman held my hand the entire time we ate. We were dressed completely comfortable for a seaside dinner with me in a white strapless sundress and Roman in a white polo and a pair of khaki pants. We took a few pictures together to remember our weekend together before we took a stroll along the water with her hands linked together as we walked barefoot in the warm water crashing at our feet. "We need to talk," says Roman as I am hugging his large arm.

"Yeah," I say, "we really do."

We walk up the beach and take a seat in the sand overlooking the ocean. Roman wraps his arm around my waist as I snuggle into him. "So I chose you," he begins.

"I know," I say playing with his shirt, "so what does it mean are you leaving Shea?"

"I am. When we get back I'm going to tell her it's over. I'm just not happy with her Hayden. She doesn't make me feel the way you make me feel. I don't think I have been happy with her for a while now. I was staying with her for the wrong reasons hoping that everything would get better but it didn't. She doesn't understand me the way you do. I can't make her happy as much as I have tried nothing pleases her. I made the mistake by marrying her and I wish I could go back but I can't the only thing I can do is move forward, move on from her. I love her as the mother of my children but I don't love her the way she wants me to. I can't be who she wants me to be. I love you differently than I love her, the love I have for you is real, deeper than what I have with her. I just worry about what happens with my kids now. I didn't want them in the middle of this. My parents divorced when I was younger and everything was split I never wanted that for my kids which is why I married her in the first place. Staying together though is wrong I would rather be happy away from Shea so my children can see a happy and healthy relationship. I am tired of the fighting with Shea and the nagging. I'm just not meant to be with her and be the person she wants me to be."

"I know it's tough," I say rubbing his chest softly. "But you have to do what's best for you and what's best for your kids. I know I don't have a place to talk in this matter but you have great kids they deserve to see you happy," I smile up at him. "I want to make you happy, Roman."

"You already do and that's why I want to be with you. What I feel for you is hard to describe. I have never felt this way about anyone but you. I want to be with you every minute of every day. You're always the first person I want to go to when I have a bad day, the first person I want to go to when I have a good day," he says making me smile. "I haven't been happy for a long time but when I met you I never felt such happiness as I did that day I met you. I want to do this for me and for my kids. I want to do this to be happy. I want to be with you and I may end up taking Nova with me when I leave Shea."

"I'm fine with that," I say. "I love you, Roman and you make me the happiest woman in the world." He kisses the top of my head. "So where are you going to stay, what happens with us now?"

"I was thinking of possibly staying with you for a little bit and then once everything is ironed out move into my house since the college is paying for the house. As long as I am the coach at Georgia Tech that house belongs to me. I want to give Shea time to get out and situated but in the mean time I want to live with you in your apartment."

"Roman, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he says. "I know your dad pays the rent but I want to take over paying the rent on your apartment if we're going to be together or at least pay half the rent."

"Roman, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking," he smiles. "I'm telling you that's what I am going to do so talk to your dad and see what he wants."

"What my dad wants isn't for his 21 year old daughter to be living with a man," I say, "so that may not go over well."

"Hayden, I'm going to marry you someday," he says stopping my heart. "We might as well start living together now."

"I have nothing against that," I smile, "it's my dad, he's old school Italian he doesn't believe that I should be living with a man until I am married."

"I see," he says. "I understand but I'm not here to hurt you and I never would."

"I know," I say. "He sees pregnancy before marriage if I am living with a man."

"And you're on the pill so we don't have to worry about that but when we get married the choice is yours if you want to stay on the pill or not letting life happen the way it's supposed to," he says.

"You're talking a lot about marriage don't you think that's too soon?"

"Never," he says making me smile. "I made the mistake marrying the wrong woman before I'm not making a mistake this time like I said Hayden, you're it, I have never felt this way about anyone but you," he says making me smile.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I want to live with you."

"Good," he kisses my head. "Mitch knows about us but no one else does. I know you don't want to hide but right now that's what we have to do. If we are caught not only could I lose my job but you could be removed from school."

"I know," I say, "but we only have to keep it secret until the end of the semester then we are free to be open to the public."

"Exactly," he says making me smile. I know I probably should have left his class at the beginning of the semester but I chose not to. It would have been a lot easier for us and our relationship if I had. I can handle keeping it a secret a little while longer but once I am no longer his student I am shouting it from the rooftops.

"So Mitch knows? He won't tell anyone right?"

"No we can trust him," he says, "but there's more you need to know."

"Okay," I say.

"We kicked Mack and Jordan off the team however things are probably going to get chaotic. I am sure we aren't going to be able to avoid an investigation by the NCAA and I am sure Mack's and Jordan's parents are going to get involved in the matter. It's not going to be easy and there's going to be a lot of coverage on Georgia Tech so we need to be extra careful because people are going to start digging and there was something about Mack, I think he knows about us."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He was saying some pretty disgusting things about you, things that pissed me off and I may have lashed out at him. He had a look in his eye telling me he had me where he wanted me. I don't know, Hayden but he may know about us."

"That's not good, I told you not to lose your temper with Mack. Roman, what if he does know then what?"

"I don't know," he says. "We'll figure it out like everything. I know we're going to go through a lot of shit to be together but I know in the end everything we went through for this, for us will be worth it the day you walk down the aisle in that white dress. It's just getting there that we need to work through."

"I'm going to fight like hell for us," I say holding onto him tightly.

"Me too, Baby Girl," he says and he's right just because he leaves his wife doesn't mean it's all going to be easy. He has a divorce to get through, probably an investigation into his football team after Mack and Jordan, we have to keep it quiet so neither of us get in trouble but in the end the only love that truly matters and the best love in the world is the love you need to fight for. We're going to go through it but we'll get there, I know that we will. He leans down and kisses my lips softly with promise that everything will be okay and we're in this fight together.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

I lay in bed next to Hayden looking up at the ceiling as my cellphone alarm goes off alerting me it's time to wake up. I groan to myself knowing that we are back in Atlanta after an amazing weekend together. We got in late last night well actually this morning around 3 am we decided to stay in Hilton Head a little longer knowing what we were coming back to. I reach over and turn my alarm off groaning again that it is 5:30 in the morning. I let out a deep breath knowing I have to face Shea later this evening to tell her I am leaving her but even before that I have to address the Mack and Jordan being removed from the team shit show I am going to face when I get to work. I look over at Hayden as she is sleeping peacefully in one of my t-shirts and her hair pulled up into a messy bun exposing all the love bites on her neck. I roll over wrapping my arm around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "Time to wake up, Beautiful," I say with a smile as I kiss her neck. "Rise and shine," I say as I rub her thigh softly. She groans in protest. "Come on, Hayden," I plead with her sliding my hand up the shirt resting it on her hipbone.

"Let me sleep in," she begs. "I'm not ready to get up what time is it?" she asks.

"5:30," I answer.

"Wake me up at 6:30. I'm tired. I need more sleep," she says.

"All right," I say softly as I squeeze her hip softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says as I kiss her cheek. I get out of bed and cover her up before I walk into the master bathroom to start the water for me to take a shower before I make us some breakfast giving Hayden the time to sleep. I know it was a long weekend and we didn't get much sleep and we did get in early this morning. She deserves time to sleep.

After my shower Hayden is still sleeping soundly as I dress in a pair of grey slacks, white button down shirt and a light green tie. I brush my hair up into a neat bun after I shave and brush my teeth. I put on a pair of black loafers before I go to make us some coffee and make us some waffles for breakfast. I never really get this dressed up but today is different as far as work goes. I have a lot on my plate today that I need to face including talking to the media about my decision to remove my two star players from my football team as well as talk to the team about changes. Practice is going to run late tonight as we have to redo everything. I text Mitch to let him know I am back in town and he tells me it's been a media shit show all weekend so we decide to hold an emergency press conference before practice.

At 6:30 I walk into our bedroom with a cup of coffee for Hayden and she's still sound asleep. I wake her gently. "Hayden, it's 6:30," I say sitting on the side of the bed. "Time to wake up."

"I don't want to get up," she says.

"You have class today," I say as I place her coffee down on her nightstand as I rub her side softly. "Come on, Hayden."

"I don't feel well," she says. "I just want to sleep. I don't think I am going to make it to class today. I will just email my professors for my work but I don't want to wake up."

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern.

"I just don't feel well," she says. "I just want to sleep it off," she says.

I feel her head to see if she's warm, "you don't feel like you have a fever. Maybe it's the lack of sleep you've gotten lately."

"Maybe," she says. "I don't know. I just feel like crap. I'm going to miss out on school today."

"All right," I say as I brush a loose piece of hair out of her face admiring her beauty as I look at her. "I will leave my assignment for you on the island in the kitchen but I want you to rest as much as you can. Can I get you anything? I made coffee and waffles for breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry and I don't want that coffee," she says as she pushes herself to a sitting position. "Can I have some orange juice?" she asks. "Maybe the vitamin C will help whatever is going through my system."

"Sure," I say as I stand up. I pick up the coffee. "I will be right back," I say before I leave the bedroom to get her a glass of orange juice to help her feel better. I bring it back to her.

"Thank-you," she says as I hand it to her and she takes a sip of it. "You look handsome today," she smiles. "What's the occasion, Ro?"

"Well, there's a media shit storm brewing remember we talked about that? Mitch and I are doing a press conference before practice today and I know as soon as I get to campus I will need to look presentable when the media bombards me. I was in hiding all weekend," I smile.

"They are chomping to get to you," she smiles before placing her juice on the night stand. "I'm kind of bummed out that I am going to miss watching you teach in your fancy suit today and fantasize taking it off of you tonight." I let out a chuckle as I take a seat on the bed. "Trying to make the other women drool over you?"

I take her hand into mine and say, "you're the only one I want drooling over me and you can still take it off of me tonight."

"Hmm, I hope I am feeling up to the challenge," she smiles as I stroke her knuckles with my thumb. "You talking to Shea tonight too?"

"Yeah after practice I am going to tell her I am leaving her. I have a bad feeling it's not going to go well."

"You're almost free," she says with encouragement.

"Soon," I say with a smile. "Did you enjoy the weekend together?"

"I had the best weekend of my life. I love having you to myself," she smiles, "and it was great to be open and able to share our love in public without hiding. I just wish we didn't have to hide anymore."

"Soon," I promise her. "I have to head into work. I love you, Baby Girl," I say before I stand up. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too. Have a good day, think of me," she smiles.

"I always do," I smile back. "Get some rest."

"I will," she says before I leave the room. I grab my things for work and head out the front door of our apartment.

When I arrive at work on this cool September morning I am greeted by the paparazzi as soon as I get out of my car. The cameras are flashing, cameras are rolling as reporters crowd me on my way into work asking questions. "Coach Reigns, how do you think the season is going to go without your two star players?" "Coach Reigns, can you tell us why you chose to take immediate action against Mack and Jordan without the substantial evidence and the charges being filed?"

"I will answer any questions you may have today at 3pm at an emergency press conference," I say before pushing my way through the crowd.

I start my day off by teaching my 8 am Philosophy class one where Mack is also a student of mine and it is not the same without Hayden sitting in the front row. I go through my lecture when Mack raises his hand. "Yes, Mack?" I ask.

"I noticed someone is missing today," he points out. "Hayden is missing, where is she today? I didn't see her all this weekend and I noticed you weren't around all weekend. Where is Hayden?" he asks and I do my best to control my temper. He has a lot of nerve even mentioning her name. I don't even know why he's in my class and while he's still on campus for his behavior.

"I have no idea where Hayden is," I say. "Are there any questions that have to do with the lesson and not a student in this class?" I ask. "Okay, then, moving on," I say going onto the next part of my lesson before class ends. "Here is your assignment," I begin, "you're going to write a 4 page paper, in size 12 font about one particular type of Ethics. It will be due October 1st," I say, "you will give your opinion on the topic of ethics you choose, examples of that topic of ethics and an explanation of what that topic of ethics is. You will need to cite your sources and Wikipedia is NOT a source to use for this paper. Are there any questions?"

Mack raises his hand and I call on him, "so if I chose applied ethics could I write about a relationship between a married college professor and one of his students for the topic of what is morally correct and how it is morally incorrect in so many aspects of human nature?" he asks with a smirk and the class erupts in ooh's as he challenges me.

"That's a GREAT idea," I say, "just like someone else in this class could choose applied ethics and write about two football players raping two girls while they were unconscious and if their football coach was correct in removing them from his football team," I say as the class ooh's again at my challenge back. "Mack, if you have any questions for me you can ask me after class other than that, this conversation is over."

"My pleasure, Roman," he smirks and I get back to class and hand out the requirements for the assignment so they know what to do and my grading expectations.

When class is over I start packing up my things as Mack stops in front of my desk. "Can I help you?" I ask looking up at him.

"I think you made a mistake removing Jordan and I from the team. We didn't rape those girls. They wanted it. They weren't saying no," he says, "so to remove us from the team is foolish and stupid. Your team won't prevail without us. You know you need us so do the right thing here and put us back on the team and all this will be over."

"They couldn't say no because they were unconscious, Mack. That's rape I know you don't want to believe it but having sex with an unconscious female or male is considered rape. I'm not allowing you or Jordan back onto the football team. You two don't make the team there are other players that want it just as badly as you do. I made my decision based on ethics."

He lets out a laugh, "funny you of all people talk about ethics. What do you think the ethics board would think or say if they found out you were having a sexual relationship with one of your students?"

"There is no proof that I am having a sexual relationship with a student," I say.

"See, there doesn't need to be proof when the complaint is made. It takes one time for someone to bring it up to the dean their concerns and then there will be an investigation. I would hate for anyone to find out that you and Hayden are sleeping together," he says. "I wouldn't want to let it slip to the Dean or anything."

"Threatening me is not going to change my mind, Mack. I am not changing my mind."

"You know my dad gives a lot of money to this college and their football program. He is good friends with the Dean. I wouldn't want to tell my dad the only reason I was kicked off the team was because you stick it in to one of the girls that's calling rape," he smirks.

"GET OUT!" I yell clearly losing my temper.

"Think about it," he says before he walks out of the room and I take that time to punch the white board denting it with my strength before I move onto the rest of my day that turns out to be a day from hell.

At 3 pm my coaching team and I take a seat for our press conference. I want to get all the answers out there to their questions so they don't make this hard on everyone. "Thank-you everyone for coming, I want to answer any questions you may have," I say. I look out and see all the hands in the air, "Thomas," I call on one of the reporters.

"Do you think that kicking Mack and Jordan off the team before having the proof of the rape allegations was a bit presumptuous?"

"I think kicking Mack and Jordan off the team was the right decision at any time. Ethically and morally what they did two those two women was wrong. It brings a negativity around our team that we don't want. To be a player for Georgia Tech you need to be morally and ethically correct in your actions whether they raped those girls or not the accusations are there and the action needed to be done."

I call on another reporter, "do you think kicking the two best players off the team will ruin your undefeated season and your chances for a bowl game this season?"

"Mack and Jordan were amazing players and have been on my team since they were freshmen. It was not an easy decision to make with that being said there is a whole team that are ready to play that want the championship and want to go to the bowl game. We have a junior quarterback ready to stand in where Mack was. I think that Tyler Hayes wants it just as much as Mack did and can carry the team through the season. We are going to readjust at practice today, come up with new plays and discuss this but I think we can do just as well without them as we would with them."

Calling on another reporter she asks, "what if the accusations are false, will you allow Mack and Jordan back on the team and do you think kicking them off the team will ruin their future careers as a possible NFL player and being drafted in the draft?"

"If the accusations are false I will openly and publically apologize to both Mack and Jordan but due to the negativity surrounding them I will not allow them onto my team. I don't think that kicking them off the team will ruin their future NFL careers. NFL holds the same ethical standards as we do. The moment those accusations hit the airways they ruined their own NFL future."

"I see," she says, "there are rumors that you are currently involved with one of your students, one of them being one of the girls that is accusing Ryan of raping her. Was your decision based off your relationship with her?"

"There is no truth to those rumors and my decision was based on ethics not on anyone. I am finished with this we have practice to get to," I say as I stand up ripping my microphone off of me and leave the room with my coaching staff.

Practice has a different feel to it as we brush up on some new plays and it almost seems somber without Mack and Jordan but Hayes took over the quarterback position and is the new team captain while another senior player stepped up into Jordan's place. We don't look bad on the field just different. They do pretty well and I am impressed at how well they all come together and practice despite everything going on around them. As practice comes to an end I call for them all to make a huddle and take a knee so we can talk. "You're looking good out there. I know there is a lot going on surrounding the team and we lost two players but y'all stepped up to the game and practiced like nothing happened. I know it's different but soon it will all feel normal. I want you to know that you don't need Mack or Jordan to be the best, you don't need them to take you to an undefeated season or to a championship game. What you need is your heart and mind. You have to want it for you, want it for the team and play like you want it. I know we can do it. This isn't Mack or Jordan Tech, this is Georgia Tech and we're a team! You need to play like a team it's not about two players it is about all of you working together and giving it your all. It's going to be a rough transition but I have faith in all of you. Each of you bring something special to the team and each of you will bring the team to victory. WE are going to do this, we are going undefeated and we are going to the bowl game! On three yell Georgia Tech. 1-2-3! GEORGIA TECH!"we yell together. "Go home get some rest, do some studying and I will see you back on the field tomorrow night." I say before I dismiss them from practice. I let out a deep breath knowing what's next for me tonight and that's leaving my wife.

I pull up into my driveway and take a deep breath. I know it's not going to be easy and I know it's going to be bad when I tell Shea. I send a quick text to Hayden letting her know I will be home shortly as soon as I am done with Shea but she doesn't respond before I get out of the car. I text her that I love her and walk into the front door of my house. "Oh, you're home," says Shea as I find her in the kitchen.

"We need to talk, Shea."

"Roman, what the hell is going on? It's been a madhouse all weekend, I tried to call you and text you but you didn't answer me. Where were you?" she asks, "and why are there reporters calling the house and standing outside the house? What happened?"

"I told you I was going away for the weekend," I explain. "I turned my phone off until I got back this morning and I kicked two boys off my football team for raping two girls at a party. That's the media shit show," I begin.

"So is that what you want to talk to me about? And where were you last night?"

"I stayed with a friend," I say, "and it's not about the football team that I want to talk to you about. It's something else."

"Please don't keep me waiting," she says. "What is going on with you lately? It's like you're so far away from me. What is happening with us?"

I let out a deep breath and say, "Nothing is happening with us, Shea. I want a divorce this isn't working out for us. I thought I could make this work but I can't. We just aren't right for each other," I say. "I can't be the man you want me to be and I can't make you happy like you need me to do."

"Roman, don't do this," she says as tears fill her eyes. "Please don't do this. We can work this out."

"No, Shea we can't work this out. I am in love with someone else," I say.

"What? What do you mean you're in love with someone else?" she asks and I can see her temper rising.

"I know you already know, Shea. I have been seeing someone else the last month now and I want to be with her. I'm going to be with her."

"So you're just going to shit over our marriage, what about us and what about the girls, Roman, that's bullshit."

"Shea, you know we only got married because you were pregnant and I am going to be in the girls' lives no matter what. This is not a happy marriage for us. We are always fighting with each other and that's not good for Ky and Nova to see."

"No, you just want to fuck this little girl and get it in you will be tired of her, Roman. You don't really love her. You love fucking her."

"No, Shea, it's not like that. I do love her. I love her a lot and I'm going to marry her someday, have kids with her someday and be happy with her. I'm not happy in this marriage. It's over, Shea."

"No, Roman! It's not over," she yells. "I'm not going to let you destroy this family!"

"Relax, Shea, it's just not right for us," I say. "I'm sorry. It's just not right for us and we're never going to be happy we want two different things and I am never going to be the man you want me to be," I say.

"I don't believe this," she says and I can see the fire building. She walks over to the cabinet and starts pulling out plates, "4 years, Roman!" she says before throwing a plate and then throwing another at me. "You're going to leave me after 4 years? I take care of your kids," she yells as I dodge the plates flying at me and hear them crash to the floor.

"Shea, stop!" I yell but she loses her mind and continues throwing plates at me. Then she starts breaking glasses. I have never seen her so upset in my life. She practically destroys the kitchen as I try to stop her before she makes her way into the living room and starts breaking family pictures before taking a metal frame to the TV. "Would you knock it off?" I ask.

"Get OUT!" she yells. "You fucked up this marriage! It's your fault. I hope that bitch was worth it. 4 fucking years, Roman and all I am is the mother to your children."

"Well, yeah," I say not making the situation better, when she throws the metal frame at me I know it's time to go. "I'm taking the girls with me because you are in no position to care for them tonight."

"No you aren't taking my babies."

"I am," I say as I move past her and make my way up the stairs two at a time as she follows me into the bedroom as I grab a suitcase to pack clothes as she loses it on me, hitting my back as I pack my things. I ignore her as she continues. I make my way to the girls' bedrooms and pack up some of their stuff before I take our bags out to the car as Shea follows me, continuing her assault on me. I go back into the house and say, "I'm getting the girls. Calm yourself."

"Talk to me!" she says.

"When you are calm I will talk to you," I say before she slaps me across the face. "Don't hit me!"

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Shea but this is what I need to do," I say as I make my way up the stairs to get the girls to take them to Hayden's with me.

"You're going to be sorry," she says. "I am going to destroy you! And I am going to destroy Hayden," she threatens me as I go to get the girls.

I manage to keep Kylynn asleep and carry her into Nova's room. I wake her up gently. "Daddy," she says with a smile. "You're home."

"I am but we need to go have a sleepover," I say in a whisper. "I need you to put your shoes on."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" she asks.

"We're going to Hayden's house," I say.

"Oh," she says without asking questions. I didn't want to involve them tonight but I have no choice. I can't leave them with Shea she's not okay mentally at this moment as I leave with the girls she runs out after me, hitting me and yelling that she's going to destroy Hayden and me. I don't even know what that means but it doesn't sound good. I finally get in the car, start the car and back out of the driveway leaving Shea standing there watching and yelling as I leave. "Mama is mad, Daddy," says Nova.

"I know," I say, "but we have to talk tomorrow," I say to her.

"Okay, Daddy," she says as I continue my drive to Hayden's apartment.

I arrive at Hayden's apartment complex and get both girls out of the car leaving our things in the car because I can get them once everything is settled and the girls are settled in. I walk into her building and make my way to our apartment. I knock on the door and she answers dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts not looking better than she did this morning. "Hey," I say, "I had to bring them with me. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," she says as I lean in and kiss her lips softly.

"It's done," I smile as I walk in. "But we need to talk."

"I know," she says as she shuts the door and locks it behind me. "Go put them to bed and we can talk."

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Like I got hit by a bus but we really do need to talk," she says. I nod, kiss her lips once more and make my way to the guest room to put the girls to bed.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

I walk into the kitchen while Roman is getting Nova and Kylynn settled in for bed after he runs out to his car to get their stuff to wait to talk to him. I grab two bottles of beer out of the fridge and walk to the living room. I take a seat on my leather couch and turn the TV off and get my tablet ready. I open my beer and take a swig as I wait for him to come out to the living room. "Goodnight Nova," I hear him say before the guest bedroom door closes behind him. He walks into the living room and plops down in the seat next to me and lets out a deep breath. "It's been a day," he says loosening his tie around his neck.

"Tell me about it," I say as I hand him his beer as he tosses his tie onto the coffee table. "And I was even home sick. I almost wish I had gone to school today."

"How are you feeling right now?" he asks. "Any better than this morning?"

"I feel a little better but I still don't feel well. I think it is from the lack of sleep I have been getting lately. Let's be honest we have had a lot of late nights and early mornings together," I say biting my lip holding back a smile. I am not complaining about Roman's sexual appetite because I enjoy having sex and making love with him for hours but daily I am paying the price for it. "I think I will feel better when I finally get caught up on sleep."

"Probably," he says before taking a swig of beer and putting his arm around my shoulders. "I thought you were going to tell me that you were pregnant," he says. "I was nervous for a minute there. It's not that I don't want to have children with you because I plan to it's just right now probably isn't the best time for us to get pregnant."

"I don't disagree," I say. "I still have to graduate from college and marry you first before I think about having kids. I want them just not right now which is why I am religious about taking my pill to make sure we don't have an unexpected pregnancy. How was school today? Did anything happen?"

"It was pretty interesting to say the least," he says throwing back another swig of beer as I do the same. "Mack tried to start shit in class today. I gave the assignment on Ethics and he started to challenge me. He first started by asking where you were today and how neither of us were seen this weekend and then he challenged me by hypothetically discussing a teacher student relationship for his ethics project. I challenged him back by saying that someone could do a report on a football player that raped a girl and if the coach was justified in kicking him off the team. He followed it up by threatening me. He knows about us and he's threatening to go to the dean if I don't put him back on the team."

"I know," I say. "What happened to your hand?" I ask taking his bruised hand into mine. I run my fingers over his bruised knuckles.

"After Mack threatened me I punched the white board. It was foolish I know but it was better than punching him in his mouth," he says, "because he was saying some things that made me want to knock his teeth down his throat."

"I'm glad you didn't hurt him because that wouldn't be good. Did anything else happen that you want to tell me about?"

"Other than the press conference shit show from this afternoon and then leaving Shea not really."

"How did Shea take the news?" I ask.

He shakes his head before taking another swig. He lets out a breath and says, "not too good. She went crazy. I had never seen her like that she was throwing plates, glass and everything. She was breaking things. She was pissed. I have never seen that side of her before that's why I took the girls. She was screaming that she is going to destroy me and destroy you. I refused to talk to her until she got herself together. No way could I leave the girls with her. It was bad and she's going to destroy us I don't even know what that means."

"I don't either but it doesn't sound good. I think we got ourselves in one hell of a mess," I say. "Things aren't looking good for us."

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"I got online today to check out some assignments and to email some professors. I glimpsed a bit at the news sites and glimpsed a bit at social media. The rumors are flying about us, Roman. People know. I'm being torn apart by students because it's my fault that Mack and Jordan are no longer on the team. I'm the school whore according to everyone. People hate me because of what Mack and Jordan chose to do to me. Then people are saying that I am sleeping with you and yes I am but someone knows about it and it got out to people at school and the media. Have you seen any of the reports about the entire incident with Mack and Jordan?"

"Not really," he says, "what are people saying?"

"That you only kicked Mack and Jordan off the team because you're sleeping with me and you were upset because I cheated on you with them. They are saying the rape is not true," I say with tears in my eyes. "They raped me, Roman."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says pulling me closer to him so that my head is resting on his chest.

"I don't know what to do. The college is going to start investigating us and the NCAA is going to start investigating your football team. If they find out we are living together or that we are even together we are going to lose it all. I'm going to be removed from school and you're going to lose both of your jobs. We're in a mess, Roman and I don't know how to get out of it because I am not willing to give you up and I don't want to give you up. I liked the idea of you living here and us being together but if they start investigating there is no way we can be living together and like I said I am not willing to give you up you're finally completely mine."

"I know," he says stroking my arm and taking a swig of beer. "I don't know what to do. This is one shit storm we're in but we are going to be okay no matter what happens."

"Really? Because I don't think my dad would be too happy with me if I got kicked out of school for having sex with my professor or having a relationship with him. I think the best thing for me to do at this point is to drop your class and take Philosophy with another professor. I still have time to drop and add another class before the end of the week. What do you think?"

He lets out a sigh and says, "as much as I hate that idea I think that's the best decision to drop my class and pick up another philosophy class. Once you withdraw you won't have a grade and you will start fresh in a new class it isn't too late to start in a new class. You might only be able to get into a late course you will run later at the end of the semester but still you're out of my class."

"I can still get into a regular class and not a late course. Believe me I hate the idea of being in another class too but if you're my professor and they start investigating us then we are going to be in trouble."

"I understand," he says as he kisses the top of my head, "and I'm not willing to give you up either we made it this far and we know the rest isn't going to be easy but we are going to get there and the day that we finally do get there we are going to look back and see that all the drama was worth it."

"I know it's not going to be easy but I am willing to fight for us but do you think we should be open with our relationship right away or just wait till some time passes before we are more open about it?"

"Once you're out of my class I no longer have control over your grades so there is no sense in hiding our relationship. We can be involved as long as you're no longer my student."

"All right," I say, "so what are we doing with Shea?"

"Let her have her tantrum right now but I am going to divorce her and probably go for custody of the girls would you be all right with the girls living here?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I don't know if I am ready for that life yet. I like your kids but I don't know if I am ready to play house. I am only 21 years old," I remind him, "but if it means that much to you I don't mind them staying here."

"Thank-you," he says with a soft smile. "We are going to be all right," he promises me.

"I know it's just getting there," I say cuddling up next to him. "Do you want to watch a movie together or something else?" I ask.

"I would love to say something else but you need your rest tonight so maybe we should just watch a movie tonight."

"Sounds good to me," I smile as he removes his arm from me to pick up the remote to access my smart TV. "You can pick something tonight."

"All right," he says leaning back on the couch as I snuggle up to him again as he surfs through Netflix for something for us to watch. He puts on a romantic comedy before putting the remote down and turning off the living room light as the movie begins he wraps his arm around me and I rest my head on his chest. I don't even make it halfway into the movie before I fall asleep. I wake up as he is carrying me into our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and kisses my cheek softly before covering me up with the covers. "Goodnight, Baby Girl," he whispers.

"Goodnight, Baby," I say as he undresses down to his briefs before climbing into bed next to me, pulling me closer to him and holds me as I drift off to sleep in his arms.

 **ROMAN:**

The next morning I wake up before Hayden. I smile as she's still wrapped around me sleeping peacefully. I slowly and carefully remove her arms from me as I try to get out of bed. She lets out a soft groan of protest and says, "What time is it?"

"A little after 5," I say with a soft smile before covering her up again. "You stay and get some more rest. I'll set the alarm to 6," I say.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to go make some coffee and then take a shower to get ready for work."

"Hmm, that sounds nice," she smiles with her eyes closed. "I wouldn't mind a shower."

"I'll come for you before I get in the shower, do you want any coffee?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes," she says stretching herself.

"All right," I say with a smile before I put on a pair of sweat pants before walking out into the kitchen. I turn the lights on and get the coffee out and turn on the coffee maker. I check my cellphone as the coffee is being made as I lean up against the counter. I scroll through my missed calls to see I have many from Shea and a few missed calls from Mitch as well as my mom. I also scroll through my texts as I see numerous text messages from Shea some begging me to come back and others full of angry threats. I have texts from my mom asking what is going on and the same from Mitch. I let out a deep breath and put my phone down as the coffee finishes. I pour myself a cup and then pour Hayden a cup of coffee just as she walks into the kitchen. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning," she says with a smile as I hand her a cup of coffee. "What's wrong you look upset."

"I just woke up to a bunch of calls and texts from Shea, my mom and Mitch asking what was going on. I guess Shea has been in touch with my mom already before I have gotten the chance to talk to her."

"Or maybe they watched the news," she says leaning next to the counter beside me before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Let me see your phone," she says putting her cup down. I hand her my phone after putting in my password. I watch her as she scrolls down through the phone. "Look," she says handing it back to me.

"Georgia Tech Head Football coach Roman Reigns has left his wife Shea Reigns after 4 years of marriage due to a relationship with one of his Philosophy students according to several inside sources. Hayden Gonzales-Costellano is the rumored student he is in a relationship with, Gonzales-Costellano is also the woman accusing ex-Georgia Tech Quarterback Mack Davis for rape at a party a couple weeks ago. No word from either Reigns or Gonzales-Costellano at this time." I throw my phone down on the counter. "Damn it! It wasn't supposed to get out!" I snap. "People weren't supposed to know!"

"Calm down," she says taking my hand. "It is out there and we need to clean up this mess somehow. I don't know how but we need to clean it up somehow. I am going to drop your class first thing this morning and pick up another Philosophy class that should help a little bit but I don't know if there will still be repercussions for our liaison but there shouldn't' be."

"I don't know. I didn't want this out in the media," I say trying to calm myself down. I smile as she strokes my bruised knuckles with her fingertips. "What do we do now?"

"It's already out there," she says, "no sense in hiding our relationship. We can go out there as a united front or we can do this separate."

"United is my guess," I say with a soft smile.

"That was my plan," she says bumping me with her hip. "I'm going to take a raincheck on that shower with you. Right now you need to call the most important woman in your life to explain what's going on since the media and Shea beat you to it. There's three sides to this story and yours will be the most truthful so call your mom. I am going to go shower after I finish my coffee then we'll get the girls ready and then we will leave TOGETHER take them to school and drop Ky off with Shea's mom then walk onto campus together. I will take whatever comes my way."

"So will I," I say before she kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says before picking up my phone. She hands it to me and then grabs her coffee. I watch her walk out of the kitchen as she gives me the time to talk to my mom.

I let out a sigh and call back my mom. She answers on the 2nd ring. "Roman, do you mind telling me why your wife is blowing up my phone all night sending me text messages? What is going on this time?"

"Good morning to you too, Mom," I say.

"I'm sorry, good morning I didn't get much sleep because your wife was blowing up my phone calling me with her nonsense."

"Have you talked to her?" I ask.

"No," she says. "I have no desire or need to talk to her. I thought you were hurt or something but no she was bashing you as a husband and a father so what did you do to put her on the war path?"

"I left her," I say just getting to the point. "I asked for a divorce."

"It's about time. I never liked Shea," she says and she's not lying. The moment Shea and I began dating she didn't like her then. She thought she was stuck up and too high maintenance. Shea doesn't even like my mom so I am not sure why she even bothered her last night. They don't get along at all. When my mom found out I was marrying Shea she was not happy at all. "Did you finally come to your senses about her and how terrible of a person she is? What took you so long?"

"I was trying to make something work that was broken for a long time. I thought we could make it but there was no way we could make it work. I tried, Mom but I realized I will only love her as the mother of my children nothing more than that."

"The children she trapped you with," she says. "A woman knows it is important to take their birth control every day and then what antibiotics are going to interfere with their birth control. She set you up and wanted her hands on your money. She always has and I guess now she's grasping at straws because she won't have access to it. You gave her a good life, too good of a life she didn't deserve. I'm glad you're finally getting a divorce. What about the kids?"

"I'm going to try to go for primary custody of them. She already went nuts, Mom. Nova doesn't respect her or listen to her when I am not around. You know they are like oil and water imagine if I am not there and she has custody. Nova will put her through hell. I just think the best place for them is with me."

"I don't disagree," she says, "and then you can find a better woman that you truly love and that will love you for all the right reasons and not the wrong reasons."

"I already found her, Mom and I am in a big mess with her. I am risking everything for her and I am not even worried about it as long as I have her in my life. I have never felt this way about anyone like I do about her. She makes everything make sense."

"Oh really? What kind of mess?"

"She's actually one of my students and to be fair when I first slept with her she wasn't my student. I was surprised the first day of class and she walked in. I know I should have stayed away but I couldn't and I don't want to. I'm in a relationship with her."

"Does she make you happy?"

"This is the happiest I have been in years," I smile thinking about how happy Hayden makes me. She makes life everything for me. I enjoy spending time with her, talking to her and just being with her.

"I'm happy to hear that," she says making me smile. "I hope she is better than Shea. I always thought you could have done better. I understand you were trying to do the right thing with Shea but instead you learned it was the wrong thing. You can have kids with someone and not be married."

"Yeah but that's not what I wanted," I say, "I regret it now but it's time for me to finally be happy and love the right woman. Imagine all this time I loved the wrong woman imagine how much I can love the right woman. We are going to get through this. I was thinking of coming home for Thanksgiving this year."

"That would be great! It's been so long since you came home for Thanksgiving. Will you be bringing the girls and your girlfriend?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions right now but I hope to bring the girls and hopefully Hayden but we'll see how everything goes. I just want to come home for a couple days."

"Well, I am looking forward to it," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice. I haven't spent much time in Florida since Shea and I have been married. I haven't spent much time with my mom since Shea and I were married for their dislike toward one another. It was always tension filled besides Shea always insisted on spending time with her family over mine. Nova and Kylynn don't even know much of my family but that's about to change. They need to know their culture and spend time with my family as well. I let Shea run things for far too long.

"I am too," I say with a smile, "and I think you're going to like Hayden, God knows I love her."

"You sound happy, Roman. I'm glad."

"I am happy but mom I have to get off the phone now to get ready for work and get the girls ready for the day. I will talk to you later. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Roman," she says. "Have a good day."

"You too," I say before we hang up the phones.

I meet Hayden in the shower after I get off the phone with my mom. "Everything good with your mom?" she asks.

"It's wonderful. She's actually happy that Shea and I are divorcing. They never really liked each other."

"You think she's going to like me?" she asks as she rinses the soap from her hair.

"I think she's going to love you," I say, "God knows I love you," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," she says before I press my lips to hers, kissing her softly and slowing, savoring the taste of her as my hands wander over her wet body. I back her against the shower wall, and she braces herself on the walls as I lift her leg as I slide into her, moving softly and slowly taking my time making love to her in the shower as the hot water hits us. "Roman," she breathes as my lips find her neck as I continue moving, thrusting slowly into her, filling her. "Don't stop loving me," she begs as she kisses my shoulder.

"I won't as long as you don't stop loving me, Hayden," I say. Her arms wrap around my neck as she moves with me. I take her lips kissing her deep as I find my release, powering my seed into her, filling her with my semen as she finds her release. We stand kissing each other for minutes after our climax before we finally separate. "I mean it, Hayden, don't stop loving me. My heart can't take it. I'm risking everything for you, risking everything to love you because you're worth everything. I love you," I say as I look into her dark brown eyes. She says nothing but kisses my lips letting me know she understands.

"Where's Mama?" asks Nova as I am brushing her hair before we leave to start our day.

"Things are going to change with Mama," I say as I smile at Hayden as she is doing Ky's hair for me after giving them breakfast. She looks at me and smiles back at me. "Daddy and mama aren't going to live together anymore. I am going to live here with Hayden and hopefully you and your sister will too but we have to work things out. Mama and I aren't going to be married anymore."

"Oh," she says. "Can I live here? I don't want to live with Mama she is mean," she says.

"I'm going to do my best," I say. "But things are going to be different from now on for our family. Hayden is my girlfriend," I say.

"Really?" she asks as I put a ponytail holder in her hair.

"Really," I say with a smile, "so she's going to be around for a while, hopefully forever."

"Okay, Daddy, will I see Mama?"

"Of course. Once I talk to Mama we are going to do everything to give you both the best life that we can we will work together but just not be together," I say explaining the best that I can for my 5 year old.

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss the top of her head before wrapping her hair up into a bun. "We're going to be okay." I want this whole thing to be as painless for the girls as possible my main goal is to keep them happy and let them know they are loved by both Shea and me even when we aren't together. I want them to see me happy and see me love the right person the right way. We are going to be okay but like I have said it's going to take a lot to get there but in the end it's going to be worth it all.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Do you think Roman is being delusional what about Hayden? Is it possible for them to make this work? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **A FEW DAYS LATER:**

 **ROMAN:**

It has been crazy the last few days with the media. They have been watching my every move pretty much, the first day Hayden, the girls and I walked out of her apartment into a swarm of paparazzi asking questions about Mack and Jordan as well as asking if Hayden and I were seeing each other. Neither of us responded to them but they have not stopped and it doesn't look like it's going to ease up any time soon so I have been staying at a hotel room the last couple nights with Nova and Ky so that the media can leave Hayden alone and so that we cannot bring suspicion onto us. Keeping my fingers crossed so far the dean or the ethics board hasn't questioned me and they haven't questioned Hayden about our relationship. I am not saying we are out of the woods yet but we have been lucky so far. I miss my nights with Hayden but we have been trying to stay clear of one another and trying to see each other in secret. I never wanted this for Hayden or for my children. I don't know how it all got out there but it did and we have a mess to clean up.

I am sitting in my office grading some papers from my Philosophy class when there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I call out. The door opens and I look up from my desk as I see Hayden walk into my office and my heart skips a beat when I see her, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach as my cock stirs in my briefs at the sight of her. She looks beautiful dressed in distressed jeans with holes all over them and a black t-shirt with her long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail after she straightened it. I watch her shut the door behind her. "Hayden," I say, "what are you doing here? It probably isn't a good idea for you to be in my office."

I watch her draw the blinds in my office blocking us from sight. "I had to see you, Roman. I hate this. I hate being away from you and acting like there is nothing between us. I miss you," she says. "You keep asking me to stay away and I can't stay away. I miss you. I don't even have Philosophy in your class anymore so I don't even get to see you then. I only see you in passing."

"I miss you too," I say as I lay my pen down. I push my chair out leaving space for her. "Come here," I say and she makes her way over to me. She takes a seat in my lap I wrap my arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. It has to be like this for now. I hate seeing you in secret but as long as we are seen together the media is going to keep digging. I don't want you dragged through the mud with me."

"But we are in this together, Roman," she says, "and I want to fight this together. I don't care about being dragged through the mud with you. I want to be with you and I want the world to know."

"Soon enough," I say with a soft smile. "I love you, Hayden," I say with a soft smile.

"I love you too," she says with a soft smile before she captures my lips with hers. I part my lips granting her access to my mouth, her tongue dips into my mouth with soft strokes of her tongue, moving leisurely against mine as we savor the taste of each other it has been days since we were able to share a kiss. I'm enjoying every moment of our soft kiss. I haven't forgotten her soft lips, the feel of them on mine, I have been craving them. I let out a groan of protest when our kiss breaks leaving us both breathless. "I want to see you tonight," she declares.

"Hayden, do you think that's a good idea? I mean with the media watching our every move do you think that's a good idea for us to be together tonight?" I ask as I stroke her back softly, "and aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I skipped class today," she says, "I wanted to come see you instead."

"You can't skip class, Hayden," I say, "you are going to fall behind on your school work if you keep missing class."

"I have my assignment and Mack is in that class too. I just don't want to see him, Roman. Every time I see him I think about what he did to me the fact he touched my body in ways that only you should be touching it and he did things to me that I didn't know about but not just him but others too. I can't look at him. I get physically sick, Roman."

"Hayden, I get it. I don't like looking at him either but don't let him jeopardize your college education. I know it is hard to look at him but you're bigger than him, you're stronger than him. Skipping out on class because you don't want to see him is only giving him power over you, more power over you. Don't give him that power."

"I guess you're right," she says. "He is such an asshole," she says as she picks up his paper off my desk. "You should just fail him for being a rapist asshole."

I let out a laugh and say, "as tempted as I am I would rather not lose my job because of him. He's already threatening to out me to the dean if I don't let him back onto the football team and I guess his dad is good friends with the dean. I don't know but I'm not going to let him back on the football team. I already have NCAA on my ass about the accusations against me and the accusations against him. I suppose they are going to open an investigation. It's not like they will find anything but I don't want them investigating my team."

"I get it after everything that happened with Penn State. I keep hoping that more girls open up about Mack. He did it too simple and too easily. The things he said after he did it told me it wasn't his first time. There has to be other victims out there that haven't said anything or are too afraid to say something. He tried to threaten me not to tell on him. He said I wanted it but I didn't. I don't even find Mack attractive. He is not my type so no matter how drunk I may be which I wasn't that drunk I wouldn't even sleep with him."

"I never thought of that," I say as I continue stroking her back. "Maybe you and Grace weren't the first. Maybe there are more victims out there that aren't talking. How is Grace doing?"

"She's okay. She's hurting a lot because of what happened. She was a virgin and that's not how she planned to lose her virginity. She's probably doing worse than me. I know she's depressed."

"I see," I say. "I'm sorry that happened to you two. I am so sorry."

"You're not the one that needs to apologize. I talked to my attorney and neither Mack nor Jordan is fessing up to the rape. They are both saying it was consensual but they did find traces of the date rape drug in both our systems yet they are saying they didn't do that. My attorney believes that there is a good chance they will be charged with sexual battery."

"That's good news then," I say with a smile.

"I know," she smiles, "and it is 1-5 years in prison with mandatory sex offender registration so they will be registered as sex offenders for the rest of their lives. Their consent defense means nothing according to my attorney."

"That's even better someone asked me if I ruined their lives by kicking them off the football team."

"Are you serious? Never mind the fact they ruined the lives of two women by raping them. They ruined their own lives. This is what I hate about America," she begins. "Victim shaming it's never the rapist's fault. It is always the victim like I'm the whore and I am the slut because I was raped. I am the bad person because I was raped but Mack and Jordan aren't the wrong people. I don't get it. Why do they shame the victims? They say well maybe she shouldn't have worn that outfit and she wouldn't have been raped, maybe she shouldn't have drunk that much and she wouldn't have been raped, maybe she shouldn't be a slut or a whore. It's always the victim never the rapist. How about people raise their sons to take no for an answer and raise their sons to respect women and respect the way they dress without taking advantage of them. I will never understand it and yet I am the most hated girl on campus right now because I got Mack and Jordan kicked off the football team. THEY got themselves kicked off the team because their parents didn't raise them to be better men and didn't raise them to take no for an answer. And I don't know how my name got tossed into the media victims are supposed to be private in this type of thing," she says letting out a deep breath. "When we have a son and we have a daughter. I am going to teach my son to respect girls and be a gentleman and I am going to teach our daughter that she has the right to say no and that she has the right to dress however she wants. I just hate this victim shaming shit. Not ONE time in all of this bullshit has anyone blamed the people that should be blamed all they are doing is making mistakes 'boys will be boys' no not okay."

"Wow," I say. "I get what you're saying. I don't like the victim shaming either. It wasn't your fault Hayden and it wasn't Grace's fault either."

"I know it's THEIR fault," she says, "but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to waste more time talking about them. I came to spend time with you," she smiles. "How are the girls?"

"Good," I smile. "They are adjusting. I have to talk to Shea tonight to get everything situated. I hope she's calmed down since then. I'm hoping we can sit down and talk civilly like adults."

"I hope so," she says.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I ask.

"I was planning to go to New York for a couple days to visit my family. What about you?" she asks. "Want to come to New York with me?"

"I told my mom I was going to go see her in Florida for Thanksgiving it's been a while since I saw her. I was going to see if you wanted to come with me to Florida to meet my mom."

"If I didn't already plan on going to New York to visit family plus I need to tell my dad all about you," she says with a smile. "I don't want to do it over the phone even though I am sure he already knows."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does know. You think he's going to like me?"

"He isn't going to like the fact that you were or are a married man sleeping with his daughter," she says. "But once he gets over all that and his Italian temper simmers down he is going to love you just the way I love you," she says. "He wants me to be happy and you make me happy. It's just going to take some time."

"I understand that," I say with a smile. "So you want to see me tonight?"

"It would be nice," she smiles as she plays with my hair. "I want to spend the night with you. I miss waking up with you do you think it can be arranged."

"As long as we are careful about it," I say with a smile, "I think it can be arranged."

"My place or the hotel?"

"The hotel is safer," I say. "I have practice tonight and then I am going to talk with Shea. I will pick you up at your place and we will drive to the hotel together."

"Sounds okay. I hate this just so you know."

"I know. I hate it too but it won't be long until we don't have to hide anymore. I am trying to give you your privacy."

"I appreciate that but I prefer being with you despite whatever I have to go through. I love you, Roman. I don't think we should have to hide anymore. I am not in your class anymore."

"I know but we need to be careful about this. They might question why all of a sudden you dropped my class. They are still watching."

"But you have no control over my grades so it's a moot point we're dating and sleeping together. It's no one's business but ours. I hate this so much," she says as she wraps her arms around me and I embrace her. I hate it too but it's what needs to be done for now. "I have to get going. I will see you tonight," she says.

"See you tonight, Baby Girl," I say before we share a long soft sweet kiss goodbye. I walk her to the door and kiss her once more before she walks out of my office. I let out a deep breath. This isn't how it should be and I thought it would be different.

I get through my day and get through a pretty good practice before I arrive at the home I shared with Shea. I park my car in the driveway and walk to the front door. I walk into the house after using my key. I take a look around the house and see everything in disarray. I left the girls with Shea's mom for the night so I could talk with Shea and spend time with Hayden alone afterward. I walk into the living room and see all the wine bottles emptied on the coffee table with wine glasses with a few beer bottles. "Shea," I call out looking for her. She stumbles into the living room with another bottle of wine. "Shea, what are you doing?" I ask.

"It doesn't hurt so much when you drink," she says before drinking straight from the bottle. "Where are my kids, Roman?" she asks.

"They are at a safe place right now," I say. "I think we need to talk."

She shrugs her shoulders as she stumbles to the couch. "I thought we talked the other night?" she asks. She looks rough, rougher than I have ever seen her look before. Her hair is thrown up in a messy bun, she's wearing short shorts and a t-shirt. I take a seat next to her on the couch as she takes another swig of wine. "What do you want, Roman, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, we need to talk," I say, "after the other night we need to actually talk sensibly without anything getting thrown or broken. I may not have handled it the correct way and I apologize for that. I am sorry, Shea you do deserve that much but I am still leaving you. I still want a divorce."

"Why, Roman? I thought we were happy together," she says.

"Shea, you and I both know neither of us has been happy for a long time. It's been miserable all we do is fight with each other. I am never going to be the man you want me to be. You want me to give up something that I love and I can't do that. I love football and I love coaching. You want me to be the man YOU want and I can't be that man. I thought I loved you, I thought we could make this work but we can't make it work. We have been trying for 4 years to make it work but it hasn't. I'm not happy in this marriage."

"You're the one that went out and slept with another woman, Roman."

"I am not denying that. I did sleep with another woman and I will give you whatever money you want for that distress and for my adultery. I didn't just sleep with her, Shea. I love her. I fell in love with her and she makes me happy. I am the happiest I have been in a while. We only got married because we thought it was the right thing for Nova but it wasn't. After years of trying to be who you want me to be, I can't keep trying. I am never going to be that man, Shea and I am sorry."

"So you never loved me?" she asks.

"Not like I love Hayden, no. I loved you just not enough to be your husband," I say. "I love you as the mother of my children. And you did give me two of the greatest gifts of my life and I will always love you for that but I don't love you enough to be married to you and to stay with you because of the kids is not the way to go. I want to do this as easily as possible. I want to make this clean no destroying anyone in the process," I say, "do you think we can do this without it being ugly?"

"Roman, I don't get it. After all these years and now you're going to just walk out the door on me because you found a hot young piece of ass that worships you because you're rich and a football coach. She's a fucking baby, Roman. I know you. You're going to get tired of her and you're going to walk away so will leaving me be worth it? She's just some college girl that you like to fuck. You don't love her, Roman. She's your little toy for now but what happens when you get tired of her, Roman?" she asks. "This is stupid. I don't want to lose you."

"Shea, you lost me a long time ago," I say honestly. "Way before Hayden came into the picture you lost me. I am indifferent to you, Shea. I have been for a while now. I am just not happy, I stopped caring about you and this marriage a long time ago. I know it sounds harsh but it's the truth. I don't hate you I'm just indifferent to you. What I feel for Hayden is something I have never felt with anyone else. She understands me, she makes me happy. Yes, she is young but she's not just a piece of ass to me. She is much more than that and I love her for who she is and her ideas, her visions, her intelligence. She may only be 21 BUT she has an old soul that connects with mine. I hate that I am doing this to you but I can't stay in a marriage that I don't care about with a woman I don't care about. I am sorry, Shea. I just want a divorce, want to move on with my life. I have a lawyer and I want to try mediation, work out the logistics. I just want it to end clean."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, Roman. I'm going to make you sorry that you cheated on me and slept with that little slut."

"All right, I am trying not to get ugly with you and you are allowed to feel that way but don't get upset if this doesn't turn out in your favor. I am going for custody of the girls."

"Over my dead body," she says. "Your little slut is not raising my kids. I already know about the days she was hanging out with them. I don't want her around MY kids."

"You see she is going to be there. I am going to marry her someday and we are going to have kids together. She is always going to be there and she loves the girls."

"How long do you think she's really going to stick around if you're making her play house? She's a baby she wants to go out and have fun. She doesn't want to raise kids or be married to you. She likes the sex and for whatever reason she likes you but you'll do the same thing to her. You don't even like Nova and Kylynn. You never wanted them."

"First of all if someone didn't trap me into having kids with them I might have reacted a little better but don't ever sit there and tell me I don't love my kids. Despite all the shit that happened in this marriage and between us they are the best things to come out of this fucked up relationship. I'm done with this conversation, Shea. You can either let this go easily or we can do it the hard way at this point I don't give a shit how it goes as long as by the end of it all I am done with you and I can be happy with Hayden."

"Yeah, she doesn't know the dark sides of you like I do. Maybe I should tell her and maybe she might see you differently."

"Stay away from her," I warn as I stand up. "You can make the choice," I say. "But in the end we are going to be over. And making up lies about me isn't the way you want to go, Shea."

"I'm sure the college and NCAA would love to hear about some of the stories I have for them about you."

"Whatever you say, Shea," I say. "Fix yourself," I say. "You're a mess and if you think I am going to let my kids live in this environment with you, you are mistaken," I say. "And I am going to take the house as it belongs to the college so don't get too comfortable living here."

"Okay, Roman," she says, "everyone is going to know about you and your dark secrets. I'll start with Hayden," she says.

"You'll stay away from her," I warn, "and I mean it. I already heard about one visit you had with her. You're lucky she didn't press charges. I wish she would. You couldn't hide behind mom and dad anymore like you have done all your life, Shea. I am not the person you want to fuck with when it comes to my kids and Hayden so keep making threats, Shea."

"Fuck you, Roman, you're going to be sorry. I should have listened to my dad about you."

"And I should have listened to my mom about you," I say. "Goodnight, Shea."

"I want my kids, Asshole."

I shrug my shoulders. "Not going to happen," I say before I walk out of the house. I hate that she can bring the worst out in me. It has always been like this. She has always brought the worst out in me. I am willing to do this nicely and clean but she isn't going to let that happen.

When I arrive at Hayden's apartment I wear a baseball cap hiding my identity from the paparazzi that's camped out front of her building. I manage to slip past them unnoticed and walk into the building. I make my way to her apartment. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. I smile as she opens the door dressed in a different outfit from earlier today in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled up in a messy bun with the necklace on that I gave her. "Roman," she says with a smile before my lips are on hers as she pulls me into the apartment. I kick the door shut behind me never breaking the kiss, kissing her hard, deep with urgency. "We," she says before I kiss her again. I feel her hands in my hair as she pulls the baseball cap off my head. She frees my hair as I kiss her hard, my hands all over her plump and curvy body. "We need to talk," she says breathlessly after our kiss.

"We'll talk later, I need you," I say before I kiss her again, scooping her up into my arms and carrying her to our bedroom. I have no patience as I strip her out of her clothes and strip out of my own clothes. Just like I have no patience to make love to her as I lay her back on the bed skipping all the foreplay, skipping the oral and taking her hard and rough. I thrust into her as I cover her body and she cries out in pleasured pain as I fill her. I like to wait until she's ready to take me but there is no patience in me tonight. I want to bury myself into her which I do as I start making love to her, bruising her lips with mine as I thrust hard and deep inside of her. Her loud moans pressed against my lips. I fuck her hard, almost too hard but she doesn't complain. Hard and fast I slam into her, her nails digging into my back as I move, her teething sinking into my shoulder stifling the scream as she cums. It pulls me over the edge and I come apart, slamming into her as I cum deep inside her, filling her with my seed. I kiss her lips softly as I finish my release. "I'm sorry, Hayden."

"What pissed you off?" she asks looking up at me with her dark eyes. "I take it Shea didn't work out too well?"

"I don't want to talk about Shea," I say. "I want you and only you," I say before taking her lips for a soft sweet kiss. "I shouldn't have been so rough."

"I don't mind it," she smiles. "It was different but I have no complaints. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"What happened to the hotel?" she asks.

"Fuck the hotel. I'm not hiding anymore, Hayden, we aren't hiding anymore," I say. "I'm your man and the world is going to know about it no matter what I have to face. If I have to leave Georgia Tech I will teach somewhere else, coach somewhere else. I don't care I want you and the world is going to know it," I say before I kiss her lips once more. I make love to her so soft and sweet fixing all the roughness I had with her earlier.

We finish making love sometime after midnight and I have her cuddled up in my arms as I lay beside her, stroking her arms softly with my fingertips and my lips in her hair. "I got a phone call," she says turning to face me. "From the dean."

"What did the dean say?" I ask.

"The dean wants to meet with me about some things. I think one of those things may be you but I am not sure. He just said he wanted to talk to me. It doesn't sound good does it?" I ask.

"Not really," I say, "but everything is going to be okay. Maybe it's about the rape and he wants to remove Mack and Jordan from school which is what should have happened already."

"And if it's about us, what do I say?" she asks.

"You tell him the truth, Hayden. You're no longer in my class it isn't like they can remove you from school because you are in a relationship with me. I have more to lose from this than you do at this point."

"I don't want you to lose anything because of me, I want you to keep your job. You love Georgia Tech."

"But I love you more and I would rather lose all that than you. Like I said, I can coach somewhere else, I can teach somewhere else. I don't have to work at Georgia Tech," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says before I kiss her lips softly.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? What do you think about Hayden being victim shamed by everyone? What about Shea and Roman? Does Roman have a dark side or is Shea bluffing? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **Hayden:**

I walk through campus to the Dean's office as I keep my focus feeling the eyes of other students on me as I walk. A few of them yell out to me calling me a slut, some calling me a whore. I have stopped going on social media due to the amount of death threats I have gotten from students because I ruined Mack's life. I have gotten a lot of hate for my choice to speak up and say no more to rape. It's not fair to allow Mack to get away with what he has done especially when I have to live with the guilt, the pain and suffering of his assault every day. People don't understand the psychological and emotional effects a rape can have on a woman whether she remembers it or not but she knows it happened. I know it happened, subconsciously I know it happened. I remember nothing between leaving the party and waking up naked in Mack's dorm room. I still didn't have the power to consent which is rape whether I spoke no or was unable to consent. It's a terrible world we're living in when a woman can't report a rape without being shamed for her choices to be a woman. I don't expect much considering a woman doesn't have much power over the choices she makes for her body. I'm not looking forward to this meeting with the dean it's either about the rape or my relationship with Roman. I am willing to bet the later due to the fact no action has been taken against Mack except him being removed from the football team at least someone stood up and isn't afraid of Mack's father. It's always great to be privileged in the south and entitled but the Hispanic Italian girl is neither even if they come from money. I feel more and more every day how I don't belong.

I walk into the Dean's office and walk up to his secretary. She looks up from her computer. "How can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm Hayden Gonzales-Castellano and I was asked to come see the Dean this morning," I answer her.

"Oh yes, Ms. Gonzales-Castellano, I will let him know you're here in the meantime please have a seat," she says pointing to a large sitting area. I thank her and walk over to take a seat. I text Roman to let him know I am waiting to see the dean. He took the day off of work due to the fact I have this meeting with the dean. He needed a day off to sort his life out, to sort things out between us. I almost wish I could take the day off too but I have missed too many days as it is. I need to get my life together and focus on school. "The dean will see you now," says the secretary snapping me out of thought.

I stand up and make my way to his office. I knock on the door and he commands for me to enter. He is not what I expected when I walk into his office. He's not as old as I had pictured him but he is at least early 50's dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. The entire room smells of his cologne. "Hello, Hayden," he says with a welcoming smile.

"Hello," I say nervously.

"Please have a seat," he says motioning to the chair in front of his desk. I move toward the chair and take a seat in it as he takes a seat at his desk. "I'm glad we could meet today," he says his smile fading and him becoming serious. "I have a few things I want to discuss with you."

"Okay," I say keeping my guard up.

"First what is the nature of your relationship with Professor Reigns?"

"We're in a consensual loving relationship," I say honestly.

"I see," he says writing down my answer. "And when did that relationship begin?" he asks.

"Um, it started about two months ago," I say knowing that I'm costing Roman his job.

"And you were a student in his class at the time?" he verifies.

"Roman and I actually met in a bar a couple months before school started. I had no idea he would end up being my Philosophy teacher. I didn't even know he worked for the college until my first day of class and I had him as a professor."

"But you remained in his class knowing you were in a relationship with him?"

"Our relationship didn't really start until a week after school started," I say honestly, "and I have since dropped his class so there should be no need for any consequences for our actions. We both realized that me being his student and his girlfriend wouldn't be the best case scenario for either of us."

"I do see you dropped the class and picked up another Philosophy course but you must understand that there will be consequences for a professor having a relationship with one of their students. We frown upon that kind of thing," he explains.

"But if I am not a student of his anymore why does it matter? He has no control over my career as a student so it's a moot point and any grade I earned in his class is now voided from my record. I think it's a bit drastic to take action against a professor when you have students raping others yet nothing is done," I say. "It's a bit of a double standard isn't it? I mean I consensually entered into a relationship with Roman I didn't consent into having sex with Mack. Shouldn't you be worried more about that than worried about Roman and me?"

"Mack has not been found guilty of rape and when he is then we will take action. No sense in ruining a man's life for an accusation of rape," he says. "Who pursued who in your relationship with Roman?"

"It was mutually pursued," I shrug.

"Did Professor Reigns ever offer you more in exchange of having a relationship with him?" he asks.

"No," I say, "and I think it's ridiculous that you're wasting my time and your time with Roman. There are bigger issues on this campus to worry about than whether Roman and I were inappropriate in our relationship."

"I see," he says. "I am sorry you were raped but I cannot take any action until it is proven guilty."

"So you think I am lying?" I ask.

"I didn't say that," he says.

"But you don't believe me," I argue. "It's fine no one really does anyway but everyone will see I am telling the truth. What can you do to make sure your students are safe on campus, to make sure rapes don't happen? What are you doing to protect your students while you're worrying about a teacher student relationship?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. "Right," I say shaking my head. "Am I going to be punished for being in love with Roman?" I ask. "I do have classes I need to attend this morning." I know it probably isn't wise to upset the dean or mouth off to the dean. I could lose my scholarship and I could lose my place on campus.

"No," he answers. "You are no longer in his class so we are not going to take action against you but we will however be taking action against Roman but I am sure he will tell you all about that," he says.

"That doesn't seem fair if I am no longer his student."

"He still pursued you when you were his student knowing it was not an appropriate action."

"We pursued each other," I say, "it wasn't just him."

"He still knew better. Thank-you for your time, Hayden," he says offering me his hand to shake but I stand up brushing him off and leave his office to get to class.

On my way to class I am stopped by the one person I wish I could never see again. "Hey, Hayden," says Mack as he comes up to me with a smug look on his face. "It's good to see you."

"You're not supposed to be talking to me," I say. "So leave me alone, Mack."

"Oh come on, Hayden," he says touching my shoulder. "You know you don't mean that."

"I want you to leave me alone and you're not supposed to be talking to me," I say.

"Oh, Hayden," he says, "you hurt my feelings. After the night we had together all the fun we had," he says with a smile.

"You raped me," I say with tears burning my eyes and feeling sick to my stomach.

"You loved it, you loved every moment of it. You can't deny that," he says with a smile. "You were into it. You let me touch you everywhere, you let me fuck you hard and then slow. You let me cum in you. I made you cum like no one ever did I am sure," he brags.

"Jesus, you're sick, Mack. I didn't want to sleep with you. You drugged me to sleep with you."

"You were conscious," he says. "Let's do it again," he says. "We can be good together."

"Mack, leave me alone."

"Come on, Hayden," he says as his hand slides down my arm and over to my breast. "You know you want me. You know you had fun that night. I can show you the pictures," he says with a smile. "You were loving every stroke, every thrust," he says. "Come on, Hayden," he says.

"NO!" I say slapping his hand away and before I can stop myself I knee him in the stomach and punch him in the face. "I SAID NO!" I yell as there is an audience gathered around us, filming everything on their cellphones.

"You lying bitch," he says with anger. "You're going to be sorry," he says before he takes the back of his hand to my face, striking me hard. I grab my face as someone snatches Mack up to stop him from hitting me again.

"Mack, she's not worth it, Man," says a guy that grabbed him away from me. "She's just a slut that sleeps with teachers. Leave her alone you don't want to be mixed up in this," he says. "Come on," he says walking him away from me.

"Hayden, you're going to be sorry," Mack says to me. "You're going to be sorry you should have never opened your mouth."

I start to walk off so that I can go to class and the audience disperses they couldn't have missed Mack threaten me or see him hit me. I have witnesses for the entire thing. I make my way to class. I try to make it through the day but at some point in the middle of the day I hear the whispers, see the stares not knowing what is going on and not to mention the bruising on my face. I think that may be what everyone is whispering but soon enough I find out there is a video and there are pictures from that night with Mack. I am physically sick to my stomach knowing people have seen me in a vulnerable state. I don't know what the video is or what the pictures are but I imagine the worst. Soon enough someone texts me the pictures and I run out of class to throw up when I see myself naked on Mack's bed. I throw up as I see pictures of dicks near my face as I am unconscious on his bed, dicks in my mouth, guys cumming on my face. I am physically sick at all the pictures. I sit on the bathroom floor with my cellphone sitting beside me and break down into tears. There is no going back now. I don't know how everything got so out of control.

My phone starts ringing as I am crying. I pick it up to see a number I don't recognize but answer it anyway. "Hello," I say.

"Hayden," says a female voice on the other end of the line. "It's Shea, please don't hang up."

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask. "And how did you get my number?"

"That's not important but you and me need to talk," she says. "There are things about Roman that you don't know," she says.

"Why should I believe you?" I ask.

"Just trust me," she says, "is there a time we can meet?"

"Well, I was thinking about leaving school for the day. I'm not feeling that great but I guess I could meet you. Did you have a place in mind?"

"How about that little coffee shop on the corner of Melrose?" she asks.

"I'm not really into drinking coffee but I can meet you there," I say. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes," I say going against my better judgment.

"I will see you when you get there," she says before I hang up the phone. I don't think Roman would be happy to know about me meeting with his soon to be ex-wife. I don't know why I am taking her bait I have had more than enough bullshit today.

Going against my better judgment I end up meeting Shea at the coffee shop. I walk in and spot her immediately in a private corner of the shop. She has already ordered herself some coffee and ordered me one as well. I walk over to her and I am taken aback by her beauty. She is beautiful, breathtakingly so but very much the opposite of me. She's in shape, her body nearly perfect lacking the curves I possess. She has blonde hair while I have dark curly hair, her light skin is lighter than my darker complexion from having the Italian and Hispanic genes running through my system. Her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds while I have regular dark brown eyes. She's the opposite of me. "Hayden," she says. "I'm glad you could meet me."

"Yeah," I say taking a seat. "I probably shouldn't be here."

"Probably not, does Roman know you're here?"

"No I figured it would be best I didn't tell him. I don't think he would like it."

She lets out a small chuckle and says, "yeah probably not."

"I'm here so let's talk, Shea." I say getting to the point. "I have had a long day and I just want to get home."

"To Roman?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Hayden, you're so young. There's so much you don't know about him. He's not who you think he is."

"Then who is he?" I ask.

"First he has a temper, a really bad temper. He can be violent when he gets upset," she begins. "He seems like a great guy but he really isn't that great."

"He must be great if you chose to trap him by getting pregnant with his kids so obviously your bad man approach isn't really going to work."

"I didn't trap him, Hayden," she says. "I don't know what he told you but I didn't trap him. I mistakenly missed a couple pills and then my antibiotics countered my birth control. I didn't trap him. Let me guess he promised you this great life of getting married and having kids right?"

"Yes," I say, "actually he did."

"He will never be around, Hayden. He is married to football. You won't matter anymore to him. You're just sex to him right now and he's enjoying the ride. You're what 20 years old? You have a whole life ahead of you. Do you really want to sleep with a married man and play house with his kids? Or do you want to go out there and live your life? Roman is controlling," she says. "It may seem fine right now but he will start to control you. He will start to tell you what to do, where to go. He will distance you from your family and he will hit you someday."

"I'm sorry but I am finding this whole thing hard to believe," I say. "I think you're making up stories about Roman just to make it seem like he's so bad so that I leave him. I am not leaving him, Shea. I love him and I want that future with him."

"You're still a baby," she says, "you'll learn. Look at how much your life has been ruined just by sleeping with him imagine what your life will be like when you marry him. It's terrible."

"Yet you're fighting so hard to keep him," I say. "Honestly, Shea, I have had a rough day and I don't need your bullshit."

"Hayden, it's not bullshit. Roman is abusive when he gets upset. He has hit me a few times. I was too blind to see it but I see it now. You marry him and you're going to be sorry. It isn't the life you imagine and when he gets tired of you there will be someone else. Hayden, do the right thing."

"You know I am hearing that a lot these days that I am going to be sorry. Shea, I'm done. Have a good day," I say as I stand up. I give her the money for my coffee. "Bye, Shea."

"Hayden, you'll regret this."

"I'm sure I will," I say before I make my way out of the coffee shop.

I arrive back home at the apartment after my day. I walk in the door to see Roman watching some TV. "Hey Beautiful," he says. "How was your day?" he asks.

"It was a day," I say going straight to the bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed to take off my boots as Roman comes into the bedroom.

"What's wrong, what happened with the dean?" he asks as I take a boot off.

"Well, that was a shit show in itself," I say. "He asked about our relationship. He said he was going to punish you," I say. "I don't know it was all bullshit like everything else today."

"Yeah, I know, I already talked to the dean. I am suspended indefinitely until they decide what they want to do with me if they are going to fire me or not. I don't know," he says as he climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind me as he starts to massage my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Hayden."

"Don't apologize," I say. "There is nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry that you're suspended."

"I'm not," he says as he massages my shoulders. "What happened to your face, Hayden it's bruised."

"I really don't want to talk about it, Roman," I say. "I'm sorry but I just don't want to talk about it. It's been a LONG day and I just want to enjoy a nice peaceful afternoon with you. I hate how everything feels so fucked up. I want to be happy yet I have everything coming at me preventing me from being happy. I'm getting death threats and I'm whore," I say with tears in my eyes. "I hate life so much right now, Roman and I shouldn't but I do."

"Hayden," he says before he wraps me up in his arms. "I'm here for you. You're not a whore. You didn't deserve what happened to you."

"Tell that to the school, tell it to the media because I shouldn't have drank so much and I wouldn't have been raped but then again according to Mack I wanted it. I enjoyed it because I came."

"That's no excuse," he says as we lay back in our bed. He keeps me wrapped up in his arms as I rub his chest softly. "You can't control that."

"I know and it's all a shit show," I say. "I have been thinking about just leaving school."

"No," he says. "You're not going to leave school. You have the rest of this semester and the next then you're done."

"Roman, you don't know what it's like for me," I say. "You have no idea. Walking on campus is like walking through a shark tank. The guys are asking me to sleep with them, saying inappropriate things to me while others call me a whore. Did you know there is an I Hate Hayden page on facebook because I ruined Mack's football career," I say with the tears burning my eyes. "I hate myself. I want to join just because I hate who I am," I say. "Maybe I shouldn't have reported it. Life would be a lot easier right now," I say.

"Hayden," he says. "Please. You're amazing. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're the best thing in my life. You have no reason to hate yourself."

"I don't know," I say. "I just do."

"Did someone say something to you today?" he asks.

"The question is who hasn't said something everyone has something to say. There are pictures, Roman and I saw them they fucked me up. There is a video also," I say feeling sick all over again.

"What?" he asks. "What do you mean there are pictures?"

"Look," I say getting my phone. I scroll through my texts and show him the pictures I was sent earlier today. "See?" Tears burn my eyes as I feel a lump in my throat.

"Hayden, you need to show your lawyer these. This is incriminating evidence it is proof you were passed out," he says. "I am so sorry, Baby Girl," he says putting my phone down and wrapping me up in his arms. I feel the dams break and I break down in his arms, crying on his shoulder as I cry out the events of the day. He holds me tight not letting me go, staying by my side until I fall asleep from exhaustion physical and emotional.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

I ring the doorbell to Shea's parents' home as I stand on the porch after leaving Hayden back at the apartment. She had a rough day and she fell asleep as a result of it. I didn't want to disturb her or wake her up before I came to pick up the girls. I know she hasn't been sleeping well so I want her to get as much sleep as she can. Shea's mom answers the door and I give her a soft smile. "I'm here for Nova and Kylynn," I say.

"You know you can't keep them from their mother forever," she says. "Shea is their mother and you have no right to keep them from her. I am not going to keep lying to my daughter," she says.

"Well, I am suspended indefinitely so I probably won't need you to babysit the girls for me to work," I say, "and besides I am not keeping the girls from Shea. She has every right to see them but she is choosing to ruin her life. I went to see her and she was drunk as hell," I say. "I can't keep my girls in that environment."

"Yet you choose to take them into an environment where you are shacking up with your mistress. That's not a good environment for them either you rip them from their Mama and take them to another woman's house if you even want to call her a woman," she scoffs. "She is a homewrecker."

"She's not a homewrecker," I argue.

"Then what would you call a woman that comes in and destroys a family by sleeping with another woman's husband ? That's a homewrecker."

"Shea and I were headed this way whether Hayden and I slept together or not. I have been indifferent to Shea for years it just took a bit of time for me to get the courage to leave her."

"For another woman," she says, "one of your students," she shakes her head. "You're pathetic Roman. I always told Shea how you weren't good enough for her and she deserved better than you. I hope she realizes that now and takes you for everything you got."

"Yeah well that's the joy of having a prenup she can't take everything," I say with a smug smile.

"Right but that prenup was no and void the moment you stuck your dick into another woman. You screwed up Roman and I hope everything you are about to lose was worth it."

"Can I please have my girls now?" I ask. "I really have to get going."

"Hold on," she says shutting the door in my face while she goes to get my children. Shea's mom and I never really did get along. We never really saw eye to eye much like Shea and my mom. If we had both just listened to our mothers that marrying someone because you have kids isn't the best idea this entire thing would have been avoided. I thought I did the right thing 4 years ago but it couldn't have been more wrong.

I wait patiently as she gets the girls together and finally the door opens after about 15 minutes of waiting. "Daddy!" yells Nova as she runs into my arms, her curly hair blowing in the slight breeze as she's dressed in planet leggings and a planet shirt.

"Hey, Nova," I say with a smile as I hug her tight. "How was school today?" I ask.

"Good," she says with a smile as Shea's mom hands me Kylynn. "My teacher loved my outfit today."

"I'm glad to hear it," I say with a smile. I thank Shea's mom before we step off the porch after she hands me Ky's diaper bag. "Did you learn anything new?"

"Not really some kids were talking about you and mama. They said you did something bad to mama. Did you, Daddy?" she asks.

"Don't worry about what kids are saying. I didn't do anything bad to your mama, I just made a different choice that no one seems to like but this choice is making me happy."

"Oh," she says as I open the car door for her. "When can I see Mama again?"

"I don't know we need to work on that," I answer truthfully because I don't know when I will allow Shea to see the kids again. She's not exactly in the best mindset right now and I don't want her to do anything to hurt one of the girls because then I would never forgive her. "I promise it won't be long before you can see her again."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. I kiss her cheek as I buckle her into the booster seat before putting Kylynn into her carseat securing her safely rearfacing. I kiss her cheek also before I shut the door before getting into the driver's seat. I sync Nova's playlist on my phone to my car and start my drive back to the apartment making a couple quick stops one to the flower shop to pick up a dozen red roses for Hayden and then stopping at a pizza place for dinner ordering a pepperoni pizza to take home since neither of us really feel like cooking tonight after our days.

"Honey, I'm home," I say as I walk into the apartment with my hands full. I smile as Hayden comes to the door greeting me with a soft kiss. "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hey," she says with a smile. "What's all this?" she asks taking Kylynn from my arms and the diaper bag from Nova as I hold the pizza and flowers.

"I thought that we could have pizza for dinner tonight. I know you probably don't feel like cooking and I don't feel like cooking so I thought we could just relax tonight, eat some pizza, hang out with the girls and then hang out with each other after they go to bed," I smile.

"Sounds good but I'm really not in the mood to eat or in the mood to have pizza for dinner so I will pass. Thank-you anyway, Baby," she smiles.

"You have to eat something, Hayden. You haven't been eating much of anything the last week or so. Come on, have some pizza."

"I'm just not that hungry and I am just not feeling up to eating," she says. "I'm sorry," she says.

"All right," I say, "but I got us plenty of pizza so if you change your mind," I say with a smile as I carry it to the kitchen of the apartment. I put the roses down on the counter while Nova sits down at the table and Hayden gets Kylynn into the high chair so she can eat. I cut up Ky's pizza onto a plate and get her a cup of water before handing it to Hayden so she can put it on Ky's tray. I get Nova her slice of pizza and a cup of water before taking it over to the table. "And these are for you," I say to Hayden as I hand her the roses before I get my pizza.

"They're beautiful, Baby," she says with a smile before she wraps her arms around me, hugging me tight. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "We're going to get through all of this. I know it's a little hard right now but we are going to get through this. Everything will be worth it in the end," I smile giving her reassurance.

"I saw the video," she blurts out as I see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You watched it?" I ask. I hug her tighter. "I'm so sorry," I say not knowing what else to say. I know it had to be hard for her to watch and I know it's even harder for her to know that other people in the world have seen it and other people on campus have seen it along with pictures that she showed me earlier.

"Stop apologizing," she says. "It's not your fault. I should have never gone to that party and I should have never taken that drink from Mack. It's my fault so stop apologizing to me," she says.

"Hayden, it is not your fault, it was never your fault. It's not fair that you can't go to a party and have fun without having to fear someone doing harm to you. It was never your fault and it will never be your fault," I say. "Don't blame yourself and I will never let you blame yourself."

"It feels like it was my fault and there were so many guys," she says with tears in her eyes. "I don't even know some of them, Roman," she says.

"Turn it over to your lawyer it is evidence," I suggest.

"I can't," she says, "I don't want people to see that. I don't want you to see it," she says. "Promise me you'll never watch it."

"I will never watch it but this will help get Mack and Jordan behind bars," I say. "You need to show your lawyer everything."

"I can't," she says. "I have to go make a phone call," she says. "Enjoy your dinner. I will be right back."

"All right," I say. I kiss her forehead before she steps out of my arms and leaves the kitchen to make her phone call.

I get my pizza after putting Hayden's roses into a vase and sit down with my girls to eat dinner. Nova and I talk about her day at school and talk about her playing soccer this season. She feels the same way about soccer as I do about football it's her thing. She was never into ballet or gymnastics as much as Shea had hoped but soccer was and is everything to her. I promise her now that I am not coaching for the time being that I will be able to attend more of her soccer games on Saturday mornings which makes her very happy. I love seeing the smile on my baby girl's face. I will be the first to admit with coaching football and teaching I have lacked a bit in being her father missing soccer games and school events. I am going to enjoy my time off to be with my kids, spend as much time with them as I can before I get another job because I know they are going to end up firing me for my actions. I'm not even worried about it I can always coach and teach somewhere else. I am ready to start my life new. I don't need Georgia Tech.

After dinner I give the girls a bath, wash their hair and then put Ky to bed after reading her a story and giving her a cup of milk to help her sleep better before Nova and I sit down to play a game of Candy Land before she goes to bed for the night. "What are you two playing?" asks Hayden fresh out of the shower with her hair pulled up into a messy bun dressed in tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Candy Land!" says Nova with a smile. "Do you want to play?" she asks.

"I love Candy Land of course I will play," she smiles as she sits down with us to play the game.

"Hayden, she's good. She's won at least 5 times now," I say with a smile.

"I keep getting Queen Frostine," she says with a smile, "and Daddy keeps getting Mr. Mint and Plumpy."

"Oh no," she says with a smile. We start the game over again shuffling the cards and putting our pieces back at the beginning while Nova gets the yellow guy out for Hayden. "It sounds like you're too good at Candy Land."

"I never get stuck," she says, "and never get Plumpy except at the beginning."

"And always Queen Frostine," I wink at Hayden letting her know I plan it that way for Nova to win the game. "Did you make your phone call?" I ask as we start the game.

"Yes, I'm probably going to miss school tomorrow. I know I have been missing too much lately but I have something to do with Grace," she says. "And I emailed my professors telling them I would probably be out the rest of the week."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I just have something I need to take care of everything will be better after that," she says. I nod and get back to the game with Hayden and Nova. I am still worried about Hayden knowing she's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is but I wish she would let me in, let me know what's going on tomorrow but she obviously doesn't want me to know about it. I keep looking at her as we play the game but she is avoiding all eye contact and focusing completely on Nova which I am okay with but I wish she would open up to me. I know this whole thing with Mack and Jordan has been difficult for her.

After the 6th game I look at the clock and see it's time for Nova to go to bed. "All right, Nova Bear it's bedtime," I say.

"I don't want to go to bed, Daddy," she says.

"You have school in the morning," I say, "It's time for bed."

"No fair," she says, "You and Hayden don't have to go to bed," she says as Hayden starts cleaning up the game.

"Hayden and me are adults and who says we aren't going to bed?" I ask. "We are going to bed just like you," I say.

"No you aren't," she argues. She definitely has her mom's sassiness. "You are tricking me."

"No tricks Hayden and I are going to bed too. We have to wake up early too because you have school," I explain, "so we are going to bed just like you."

"I don't think so," she says crossing her arms.

"I promise," I say. "We are going to tuck you into bed and then head to bed ourselves."

"I don't know," she says, "it sounds like a trick."

"No trick," says Hayden. "I'm really tired. I'm going to bed just like you. If it helps I will read you a bedtime story would you like that?"

"Okay," she says.

"Thank-you," I say to Hayden before I scoop Nova up into my arms to carry her into the guest bedroom she's staying in with her sister.

"You're welcome," she smiles as we walk into the bedroom together. I put Nova down in the bed while Hayden puts Candy Land away while I tuck Nova into bed and pick up her book of Dinosaur stories. Hayden joins us and I begin to read her a story about dinosaurs before she falls asleep before I can finish. "She's asleep," Hayden whispers.

"I knew she was tired," I say before I close the book quietly. We carefully get out of her bed each giving her a soft kiss on the cheek whispering goodnight to her. I turn off the light and close the door. I wrap my arm around Hayden's waist as we walk to the living room. "You're awesome with them," I say before kissing her temple.

"Thanks," she says with a soft smile.

"You're going to make a great mom someday," I say as we get to the living room. "I can't wait to share that with you."

"Oh," she says.

"You don't want kids?" I ask as I pull her into my lap as I sit on the couch. She wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist. "You'll make a great mother."

"It's not that," she says. "I like kids and I want kids of my own someday," she says. "I'm just really too young to think about being a mother right now. I am almost 22 in a couple months. I want to be able to live my life a little bit. I have to graduate college which is becoming more of a hassle every day so hopefully after this week I can get focused on school again. I'm doing well it's just I'm not as focused as I want to be. I'm distracted with everything going on. This is never going to be simple is it?" she asks.

"Not really," I say stroking her back.

"And I need to find a job. I always wanted my life in order before I thought about kids and marriage. I don't want my own kids until I am 25 years old at least maybe 28 at the latest 30. I want to be stable in my career before I become someone's mom and I'm not into playing house, Roman. I don't want to play house," she says. "I understand Ky and Nova are a packaged deal when it comes to you and I accept that because I don't want to lose you but I do want some freedom too," she says. "I'm only 21, Roman."

"I know," I say, "we are at different stages in our lives. I am 33," I say, "and you're only 21. I understand. I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I just need Nova and Ky to stay with us for a little bit until Shea gets her shit together then we will share custody and they will be with her more of the time and less of the time with me."

"I don't want you to give your time up with them. I think they are amazing kids and I do love them. I'm just not sure how ready I am for all this commitment you know what I mean? I met you in a bar."

"I am aware of that fact," I say with a smile. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"I thought about it," she says honestly, "but I don't want that. I want you. I just want to adjust to all this commitment and still be in my early 20's. Tell me you understand what I'm saying."

"I get it," I say. "You want time to live your life and I get that you are in your early 20's so we won't have kids until you're ready and we won't get married until you're ready. I love you, Hayden. I will wait for you to be ready. If you want me to break this off I will," I say.

"I thought about it, Roman. I really did but I don't want that. I love you too much to let you go. I just want to slow it down a bit. I like living with you and I don't mind taking care of your girls occasionally but I don't want the responsibility of being a mom which is why I want to talk to you," she says.

"All right, I'm listening, Baby Girl. I am always listening," I say as I stroke her back for comfort.

"I lied to you," she says with tears in her eyes. "A couple weeks ago when I was sick and I stayed home from school. I lied to you I wasn't just tired," she says, "and I haven't been completely honest with you and I am sorry."

"Okay," I say as I wipe away her tears.

"I took a pregnancy test that day. I know I have been on my birth control but something didn't seem right. I don't know why but I took the test and it was positive. I even went to the doctor to get it confirmed and I am pregnant," she admits.

"You're pregnant?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me? We are having a baby?"

"I don't know," she says, "I don't know who the father is but going by the amount of sex we have I would like to believe it is yours. I don't know what happened with the birth control because I took everything regularly, same time every day. The doctor said it can happen sometimes but I don't understand how. I want to believe it is your child but I don't know and I don't want to be a mother not now, not at this point in my life and not with everything going on."

"I understand that," I say. "We do have a lot of sex."

"I have no complaints," she says with a smile, "but I don't want you to think I am trying to trap you or anything like that. What would you do with a baby right now? Do you think this is a good time for us to have a baby?"

"At this point in time I think having a baby is the worst thing that being said if you want to keep it we can do that, if you want to give it away we can do that and if you want to terminate the pregnancy you can do that also. It's up to you, Hayden and what you want to do. I'm here to support you," I say offering her my support. Honestly we are in no position to have a baby or bring a baby into the world right now not with the way things are going for us. "I mean I want another kid but if you're not ready then I'm not ready."

"Roman," she says with tears in her eyes before she hugs me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say kissing her head as she cries on my shoulder. I hold her tightly giving her my support. "I love you, Hayden. What's the next step are we having the baby or.."

She looks at me with her dark brown eyes and says, "I don't want a baby not now, not at this point in my life. I don't know who the father is and it is not a good time for a baby. I have battled the last couple weeks with this decision and weighed the pros and cons. I thought about keeping the baby which would really throw a wrench in our plans but then what if the baby is Mack's or Jordan's or someone else's I don't think I could look at that baby every day and not think about being violated. Normally I don't believe in abortion because I know there are so many couples out there that want to have babies but can't and I feel selfish even thinking about abortion. I thought about adoption next but there is no way I could carry this baby for 9 months creating a bond with it and then give it away at the end of the pregnancy. I couldn't do it. I can't do it. So then I made my final choice, my final decision," she says letting out a deep breath, tears filling her eyes. "I decided at this point in my life and under the circumstances that it is best to terminate the pregnancy. It is what I am going to do tomorrow," she says. "I'm not asking for a lecture just that you support me and understand my reasoning because I feel selfish already but damn it I can't do it. I can't be a parent not now and not to my rapists' child. I'm sorry, Roman if you want this but I can't. I have been physically sick thinking about it. I can't even look at Mack without getting sick what if it's his child and I get sick looking at my own child because it looks like the man that raped me. I can't, Roman, I can't," she breaks down and my heart breaks not because she is ending the pregnancy but because how badly she hurts for making the decision, how badly she hurts from being raped. I cry with her because I can't make her pain go away. I can't as much as I try I can never make her pain go away. I hold her close as we cry together. "Do you support me?" she says.

"Always, Baby Girl," I say. "Always."

"And I am going to use another form of birth control after I do this so I don't have to worry about getting pregnant again until we are married and I am older and ready to be a mom. I'm sorry, Roman."

"Stop, don't apologize," I say as I hold her close, comforting her as she cries, we comfort each other as we both cry. I think she's making the best decision even if it hurts but I would never force her to raise her rapists' child. I could never and I'm not willing to take the chance even if there is a better chance it's my child. I will never hurt her that way and all I can do is support her and we can be more careful next time.

The next day I support Hayden and go to Planned Parenthood with her and Grace. "No looking back," says Hayden to me as she holds my hand tightly as we wait.

"No looking back," I say to her before kissing her lips softly. "No regrets."

"Never," she says as we link our fingers together as we wait and I offer silent support to her.

Hayden receives her abortion pill from the doctor minutes later to start the process of the abortion. They give her the remaining pills to take at home to finish out the procedure giving her the instructions. We leave the office regretting nothing, not talking about and just focusing on where we will go from here. Hayden made it clear under any other circumstance she would have kept the baby but in this circumstance she was unable to do it and feels selfish making this choice but psychologically and emotionally this is better for her than raising the child of the men or one of the men that violated her. I promise her my support, promise her I am not upset because there will be a time we are ready for a baby, a time we can take joy in a pregnancy and get excited without fear that the baby belongs to a man that hurt her in ways we can't understand damaging her mentally and physically. I lay down with her in the bed when we get home, holding her as she cries it out, letting her know I am not going anywhere and I'm not upset with her. I hold her tight against me as she cries never letting her go until she finally falls asleep from the exhaustion but I remain holding her watching her as she sleeps envisioning our future together and we can forget this moment and enjoy happier times in our lives.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **HAYDEN:**

It has been a couple weeks since I had my abortion and today I am finally feeling much better than I have since. The first two days were the worst physically and emotionally. I never experienced so much pain, the cramps leading up to the aborting of the fetus. I never want to go through it again, never want to face that pain again and hopefully I never have to. If I had been sure the baby was Roman's I would have kept it, kept going with the pregnancy but I had no idea. Roman and I promised each other we would have no regrets and we would never look back. "Good morning," says Roman with a smile as I walk out into the living room as he is watching something on TV with Kylynn and Nova. I told him I am not ready for that responsibility of playing mom but he is trying to work things out with Shea so that the girls can either stay with us during the week and go with Shea on the weekend or the girls stay with Shea and come to stay with us on the weekend.

"Good morning," I say with a smile as I walk over and greet him with a soft kiss.

"You look ready for our day at the pumpkin patch and corn maze," he says looking at my red and black flannel shirt with a black cami underneath and black leggings and a pair of tan UGG boots with my long hair pulled up into a bun.

"Yeah, I am," I say with a smile. "I just need to go meet with my lawyer real quick to give him the pictures from Mack's Dorm room and then I will be back."

"You want me to go with you?" he asks.

"No," I answer, "I will be all right."

"Okay," he says, "but you know you're not on your own here right?"

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile. "I will be back as soon as I can and then we can go to the pumpkin patch and corn maze together." I give him a quick kiss before grabbing my keys and walking out of the apartment.

Just as I get into my car my cellphone starts ringing. I see my dad's face pop up on the screen as the ringtone goes off. I take a deep breath before I answer the phone. "Hello, Papa," I say as I start the car as it is synced to my Bluetooth. My father's voice booms out loudly over the Bluetooth in the car and he is yelling in Italian. "Papa, please stop yelling, speak English," I say. I can understand a little bit of Italian but I am not fluent in it and I can't understand what he's saying except he is very upset. "Papa," I say, "what's wrong."

"How many people are living in your apartment right now?" he snaps out as I back out of my parking space.

"A couple of people," I answer.

"A couple of people huh? Well, you know your lease clearly states that only you are to be living in the apartment otherwise your rent goes up. Apparently your rent went up," he says. "So how many people are living in your apartment because I was surprised to see your rent up to $1500 when I was at $950."

"Well," I begin as I insert myself into the traffic of Atlanta, Georgia on my way to deliver the pictures to my lawyer. "My boyfriend is living with me temporarily and so are his children," I say honestly.

"Your boyfriend? Is this the college football coach that was married you're talking about?"

"Yes, Papa. Coach Reigns from Georgia Tech is my boyfriend. I know it's not ideal and I know it isn't what you want but I do love him. His daughters are staying with us for a while too."

"Dio Mio," he says and I can already see him rolling his eyes as he lets out his deep breath. "Dio Mio, questo non è il modo in cui sei stato cresciuto," he says. "lo sai meglio."

"Yes, Papa, I know I wasn't raised this way and I know that I know better. I didn't expect to fall in love with a married man. It wasn't on the top list of goals for my life and it happened. I really do love him, Papa. He isn't a bad guy."

"That remains to be seen," he says. "I am not happy about this, Hayden. I am not happy about this at all. You're shacking up with some old man and a married old man at that. You're only 21 going on 22. You deserve more out of life."

"Papa, 33 is hardly an old man. I know you're not happy about this but I am happy. He makes me happy."

"And you were raped by one of his players or two of his players?"

"Yes, Papa," I say as I turn the corner. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to let you know that Roman is living with me and if you don't want to pay the rent on the apartment he said he will gladly take over the rent as he is living there."

"I leased you that apartment until you were done with school and until you graduated. Not at one time did I say I would accept or find it appropriate for you to live with a man. If you're living with a man that means you're having sex and if you're having sex that means you're risking having a baby out of wedlock. Sex isn't a game, Hayden."

"Geez, Papa, can we not talk about my sex life?" I ask. "It's so embarrassing to discuss that with you and I am not even home."

"I'm just letting you know sex isn't a game Hayden. You can't just or shouldn't just give it to anyone unless you plan to marry them. At 33 years old and being married this man only wants you for your body not for who you are. You're just his mistress, Hayden. It's not appropriate at all," he says. "Sex isn't a game, you're supposed to be pure and save all that for your husband on your wedding night."

"Papa, things are a bit complicated with Roman and me but I know that I am not just his mistress. He left his wife for me. He loves me and if I'm being foolish I will learn a lesson but I do love him and he does love me. We're happy and that's all I want to be especially now with everything going on. I am known as the school slut, known as the girl that ruined two football players' lives and careers because I reported their sexual assault on me. It's not fun to walk around campus every day to be called a whore or a slut, to be spit at and to be judged by nearly all of America so please don't judge me on my choice to love a man. I didn't know he was married and I didn't expect to fall in love with a married man. Papa, he is a good guy. He's not an asshole. Look, I am coming up to New York for Thanksgiving. We can talk more about this then but right now I have to go," I say as I pull into the parking lot of the law office.

"We will be discussing your current life choices," he promises me. "And I am no longer going to pay for the apartment. You can figure that one out either he moves out and I pay or he stays and you figure out a way to pay the rent."

"All right, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too," he says before I cut the call. I let out a deep breath before I get out of the car. I walk into the building and it is pretty empty considering it's Saturday morning. My lawyer made a very special exception for me to deliver the pictures to him. I walk up to the receptionist and say, "I'm here to see Mr. Goldenberg."

"Yes," she says, "he is expecting you. Please go to his office I will let him know you're on your way."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I make my way to his office as she lets him know I am on my way.

He greets me as I reach his door. "Good morning, Hayden," he says with a smile.

"Good morning, I'm glad you could fit me in today. I know Saturdays aren't always an easy day to meet with a lawyer but I have missed so much school lately I didn't want to miss anymore."

"I understand," he says, "come in." He leads me into his office and offers me a drink. I kindly decline it and take a seat in the chair in front of his desk as he rounds it. "So there were pictures?"

"Yes," I say. "Someone had texted me pictures," I say handing him the flashdrive. "You can see for yourself that I was unconcious and there were dicks by my face and in my mouth as well as cum on my face," I say feeling my face heat. "There was also video but I do not feel comfortable sharing that with the courtroom or anyone else."

"The video would be able to guarantee their jail time,"he says as he puts the flashdrive into his computer. "I'm going to be honest here Mack and his lawyer are really trying hard to get off for this. Mack is saying that you consented by going to his dorm room and that you consented to having sex. He has not changed his story. They obtained a search warrant to search his belongings at home, school and his football locker for the drugs he used to drug you the same with Jordan but they found nothing. Without the pictures he was winning."

"With the drugs in my system and his semen inside me how could he get away with it?"

"Reasonable doubt," he says, "but these pictures of him being obscene with you passed out are enough to nail him. Maybe now he will be willing to take a deal."

"I just want this to be over," I say honestly. "I just want it to be over. I would prefer he take a deal than me having to drag this out in court for weeks and months."

"I'm going to do what I can and hopefully if he's smart he will take a deal. If I had the video it might help speed things up a bit."

"I can't," I say, "I can't."

"Well, think about it. I'm going to do what I can and see if this gets him to take a deal if not then I don't know what else to do but move forward taking it into trial."

"I'm trying to avoid a trial," I say, "but if it comes to that then it comes to that as long as he pays for what he did to me and he is still having contact with me."

"He isn't supposed to. I guess I will remind his lawyer as that was one of the stipulations to keep him out of jail."

"I think he is aware and he doesn't care," I say.

"Well, I will be talking to his lawyer. Hayden, I know you're not comfortable with the tape but it's important that you do share it with me and we can use it as evidence."

"I don't know," I say as I stand up. "I will think about it."

"No one would ever see it," he promises.

"You can't promise that," I say. "Everyone on campus already has. I just want this over as soon as possible."

"I will do my best. Enjoy your day."

"Thank-you," I say before I leave his office.

After I meet with my lawyer I meet Roman and the girls back at my apartment. I decide not to tell Roman yet that my father is no longer paying the rent as long as he lives there. I just want to use this day to enjoy my time with Roman and the girls going to the Pumpkin Patch to pick out a pumpkin or two to carve and to go through a corn maze. I don't want any drama in the day. I just want to enjoy it. We have had more than enough drama to last us a lifetime.

I miss the New York October weather most of the time I have been in Atlanta. I'm used to crisp nights, crisp days and actual autumn weather but the last couple years I have been in Atlanta I am lucky if we hit a low of 68 in October. I haven't even really seen much snow and the snow that I have seen is nothing compared to the snowfall in New York. I miss New York a lot. Don't get me wrong I love Atlanta but I also love New York sometimes I think about going back to New York after school. "What are you thinking about?" asks Roman as we walk through the pumpkin patch with the girls after doing the corn maze together.

"Just how Atlanta is nothing like New York City in October. I miss the cool days and cool nights of October. I miss the winter months in New York City Atlanta doesn't compare to those winters."

"And here I was thinking this is cold and that winter is cold around here," he says as we walk hand in hand through the patch as Nova looks for pumpkins with Ky.

"That's right, you're a Florida boy. You have no such thing as winter there."

"Not usually. I think the lowest it can get is probably 55 degrees nothing ever lower and no snow in Pensacola and if there is it is rare."

"55 degrees," I laugh. "Try walking in 5 degree weather."

"I don't ever want to think about that," he says with a smile as he kisses my cheek. "I don't think I would survive. Are you thinking about moving back to New York when you're done with school?"

"I'm thinking about moving wherever life takes you," I smile up at him.

"Ah, I was hoping," he says, "wherever that may be."

"Daddy!" yells Nova, "what about this big pumpkin?"

"I don't know," he says, "that's bigger than Kylynn. I don't know."

"But it's nice and big," she says. "I want this pumpkin! We can get Kylynn a smaller pumpkin," she suggests.

"We can all get pumpkins," says Roman with a smile. "Or we can get this big pumpkin and get a smaller pumpkin for Kylynn to paint."

"THIS pumpkin," pleads Nova. "We can do it all together," she says.

"A family pumpkin," says Roman with a smile.

"Yes," says Nova with a smile, "can we get it Daddy, please?"

"I guess," he says as he picks up the large pumpkin to place it into the wagon. "I don't know if this is going to fit onto the balcony of the apartment. It might be too big."

"I think it will be fine," I say with a smile. "We can make it fit," I say. "I would have loved to carve a huge pumpkin like this when I was a little girl. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays besides Christmas. I love everything about Halloween from watching Michael Myers movie marathon to watching Nightmare Before Christmas, giving out candy to the kids in the building as they trick-or-treat and just enjoying the smell of pumpkin every where. I just love October."

"I've always been more about football season and Thanksgiving than Halloween," says Roman with a smile, "but I am enjoying this October more and more this year than any other year."

"Is that so?" I smile up at him.

"Oh yeah," he smiles back at me before capturing my lips for a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around him as he wraps his arms around me as we share a soft kiss.

We break the kiss as we hear Nova's little giggles. "What?" asks Roman.

"I took a picture," she says showing us the picture she took with Roman's phone.

"That's actually a good picture," says Roman. "I don't have anything to hide," he says with a smile. "I'm putting it as my profile picture on Facebook."

"No you're not," I say.

"Watch me," he says with a smile as i watch him click on his app. I watch him update his profile picture and hear my phone ding letting me know he tagged me in his picture. He shrugs his shoulder and says, "you're my girl. I want to let the world know."

"I'm not complaining," I say with a smile as I make the same picture my profile picture before putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Let's all take a picture," suggests Nova. "We can take it with the pumpkin."

"Good idea," says Roman as we gather around the pumpkin and ask someone to take the picture for us. "And that is my new cover photo," he says before he makes the change. I'm not sure about all that especially with Shea. I don't think it's time for family pictures. I'm really not trying to piss her off more than I already have by taking her husband from her.

Once we get home from getting our pumpkin I put some newspaper down on the kitchen floor while Roman gets out the carving tools for the pumpkin. We work together to carve a face into the pumpkin after pulling out the inside of the pumpkin. Pleased with our work we put the pumpkin out on the balcony of the apartment before Roman orders us some  
Chinese food for dinner that we eat while we watch Hocus Pocus together another one of my favorite Halloween movies. It was a pretty peaceful evening with my guy and my girls. Of course I want to be able to go out with Roman alone and enjoy some time alone with him but I can't complain about a peaceful night with him and his daughters.

Once Roman and I have the girls in bed for the night we are relaxing in the tub in my master bathroom. Roman is leaning up against the edge of the tub as I am resting between his legs resting against his chest. He kisses my shoulder softly. "Thank-you for today," he says. "I know you're not into this whole be a mom thing and I am not asking you to be but as long as we are together Nova and Kylynn are going to be part of your life and you're going to be part of theirs. Hopefully Shea and I can get everything worked out in mediation next week. Would you be upset if I got custody of the girls?"

"Roman," I say. "I'm only 21 I keep telling you that. I'm not ready to be a mother yet but I realize being with you they come with you. I told you before if you end up with custody I will work with you on that but I still want to be 21 years old. You and I are in different places in our lives but I really want to work at this relationship with you. I still want to be able to go out, drink, have fun you know what I mean? I wouldn't mind a few date nights with you either."

"Ah a date night," he says kissing my neck softly. "A date night can be arranged. We don't have to hide anymore so I say let's have as many date nights as you wish."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a smile as he wraps his arms around me from behind holding me close to him. "Are you sad? Are you missing the season already?"

"I do miss football and miss my team but I lost that job," he says, "and I don't regret it." He was let go from the college last week officially. They said he displayed unprofessional conduct by engaging in a relationship with a student so they decided to make an example and fire him. He is in the process of buying the house from the college for us to live in but I would be fine without it and he withdrew Nova from her private school not because he couldn't afford the payments but because everyone was talking. He put her in a new private school in the area that she loves. "I'm enjoying my time off," he says making me smile. "I am looking for a new job, a new place to coach."

"I'm sure you'll find something in the meantime I enjoy you being home with me and helping me study. I definitely fell behind on my school stuff. I'm just getting caught up. I'm going to graduate and I am not going to let anyone or anything stop me from doing so. If I don't that would be an insult to the baby we aborted."

"You're going to get that Bachelor's Degree in Literature, Media and Communications. I can't wait to watch you get that degree."

"I hope so," I say with a smile as I rest against him. "I talked to my dad today."

"Let me guess he wasn't happy that we are living together."

"Not at all, he said you can move out and he will pay the rent or you can stay here and he will no longer pay the rent."

"I understand that, I already told you that I would cover the rent," he says. "Your dad doesn't have to worry about it. Besides, I am trying to buy the house from the college for us."

"About that," I say as I turn to face him, draping my arms over his shoulders as he wraps his arms around my waist. "If we are going to be together and share a life together I don't want to live in a house that you shared with your first wife. It's too weird for me and besides we don't even know if we are still going to be in Atlanta" I say, "so it would be foolish to be buying a brand new house here in Atlanta. I think we should wait until you get a new job and then look for a house there meanwhile stay in this apartment together with the girls. I think that's the best thing. It's not like we don't have the space because we do. I'm willing to live this life with you, Baby but not in the house you shared with your ex-wife."

"I get it and I undersand it. I'm going to be looking at places that will be good for your career. What if I got into the NFL and did some coaching for the NFL or did some other coaching for another football team. I made more than enough money with Georgia Tech we will be all right for a while. I just want to find something."

"I will support you no matter where you go, Baby."

"I didn't doubt that," he smiles at me. "So does your dad hate me?"

I let out a deep breath, "he's not fond of you that's for sure. I told him we would talk more about you when I go to New York for Thanksgiving. He said that if we are living together that means we're having sex and having sex isn't a game."

"I never look at sex with you as a game," he says nuzzling into my breasts. "I enjoy having sex with you, making love to you. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"You're such a fiend," I say with a smile. "He said sex should be saved for the one I am going to marry."

"And one day we are going to be married and have it all together. I'm going to have a good job coaching football I'm going for the NFL, Baby Girl. You're going to be a journalist and we are going to have a beautiful marriage together and we are going to have a dog and a couple kids together. We are going to have it all," he says making me smile.

"I'm looking forward to that," I smile. "I love you, Roman and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just not ready to say yes if you ask me."

"Good thing I'm not asking right now," he says with a smile before I kiss his lips softly, combing my fingers through his soft hair. "Mm," he says looking up at me. "How is that new birth control coming?"

"It's in," I smile, "I can't get pregnant for 3 years."

"I like the sound of that," he smiles, "so are you clear to have sex now?"

"Yeah," I smile before kissing his lips again with passion and love savoring the taste of him as his fingers knead into my slippery wet skin. "Sex isn't a game, Roman."

"Good thing I don't look at it as a game," he smiles as he stands up holding me in his arms. "You're going to be my wife someday and I am going to show you how much I love you," he says making me smile as he puts me on my feet before I wrap a towel arond myself as he does the same. We drop our towels and he leads me to our bed where he fulfills his promise to me showing me over and over how much he loves me, how much he needs me and how much he wants me until the early hours of the morning before the sun starts to rise in the sky.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Do you think Roman is pushing Hayden too much? What do you think of Hayden's father? Are you ready to meet him? Also would you like a few chapters in Shea's point of view or no? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/N2: I just wanted to let you know that there will be no updates next week because I am taking a break next weekend to have some family time and enjoy some October fun. I promise it will be back by October 28th. Thank-you for your patience and understanding.**


	16. Chapter 16

*** Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **SHEA:**

I walk up to the house I have shared with Roman the last 4 years of our marriage before everything went downhill. I haven't been staying here choosing to stay with my parents until I find myself a job plus the memories of Roman and me are too much for me to live with every day in this house. We had some good times in this house. When I met Roman we were both in college. He played football while I was majoring in political science. It was love at first sight. He was always a good man to me. We started our relationship our senior year of college and while I knew football was his life I still fell in love with him anyway. Shortly after graduation he began to teach high school psychology and then accepted a job with Georgia Tech to teach Philosophy and to coach their football team. Automatically we were given this house to live in as part of his job as a professor and coach for Georgia Tech. I can't deny it is a beautiful house full of memories for us, it was in this house we conceived both of our daughters, the house he asked me to marry him in and it was our first home together, I never thought it would be the last until a couple months ago when he decided sleeping with a student of his was the way to go in our lives. We could have worked it out, we could have been happy again even if the happiness wasn't there for a while and nothing left but indifference. I have taken the last few weeks to think about our life together, our kids and our marriage. I don't think I was truly happy with Roman, I was happy with the idea of having him and having children with him but I wasn't happy with him like I should have been. I have to agree with Roman we weren't happy for a long time and I kept trying to hold on, kept trying to make something work but the truth is you can't be the only one trying. I have never felt such freedom in the last few years since Roman left me for another woman. He is her problem now and I no longer have to worry about Roman telling me what to do, telling me what I can do and controlling everything in our lives. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me she'll learn she's only 21. She will learn sadly in the hardest way but like me he will get tired of it and move on to someone else because that's who he is and that's what he does. Roman claims I tricked him into having kids to trap him but that is so far from the truth as we had a birth control mishap twice but that's what he does, plays the victim in every way possible. I'm actually surprised he isn't playing the victim as he has lost his job and his wife because of his choices. I guess he can't blame this on anyone else this time but himself but then again I am sure he will find a way to be the victim.

"MAMA!" yells my daughter Nova as she comes running up to the porch to see me. I haven't seen my girls in weeks but after mediation with Roman a few days ago it was decided that he and I would share custody of the girls he would have the girls most of the time Sunday night through Wednesday afternoon and then I would have them Wednesday night through Sunday afternoon. It was the only thing we could truly agree on. I scoop her up in my arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I say with a smile as I kiss her cheek softly. "How have you been?"

"Good. I go to a new school now," she says.

"I know," I say as I look at Roman knowing he pulled her from the school the college was paying for because since word of his affair got out everyone has been talking especially those at the old school so a new start was best for Nova. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she says with a smile. She looks so much like her father I can't believe it. They are twins while Kylynn looks more like me with her blue-grey eyes, light brown with streaks of blonde in her hair but of course she has her father's full plump lips she's beautiful while Nova has dark eyes, a darker complexion, dark hair and shows her Samoan more so than Ky.

"That's great!" I say as I put her down. "Are you ready to come with me tonight?"

"Yes," she says as Roman brings Ky to me. "Are we staying here?"

"No, we are going to be staying at Mimi's house until I can find a job and get an apartment to stay in or at least a house." Finding a house or apartment shouldn't be too hard as Roman has given me a large amount of money to live off of to avoid him paying alimony but I want that money to go toward our girls more so than me living off of the money he gave me so I would rather work than have to say I got it all from a man.

"Oh," she says.

"Hey," I say to Roman.

"Hey," he says back and oddly enough he looks happier than I had expected after losing everything for a little bit of ass. I don't know what kind of super powers Hayden possesses but she is keeping him happy maybe he does truly love her. "So I packed the girls some clothes," he says. "They are in the car and then I guess next week we will start the whole Wednesday through Sunday thing and vice versa."

"No need for your clothes for them. I have clothes for them at my mom's house," I say as I take Ky from him. "Hey, Baby Girl!" I say with a smile as she smiles back at me.

"Mommy!" she says giving me a hug. I have missed both of my girls.

"All right well I was just helping you out," he says.

"I don't need your help to take care of our kids. I got this."

"All right," he says as he stands in front of me on this Friday afternoon dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with his hair pulled up into a bun. He does look good. He has always been attractive but that's on the outside on the inside I don't see much inside of him except he is a pretty kick ass father when he wants to be just not a good husband or lover.

"Nova, I like your hair," I say as it is wrapped up into two pig tail buns. "Did Daddy do your hair?"

"No, Hayden did," she says with a smile.

"You like Hayden don't you?" I ask.

"I love Hayden," she says causing me to let out an annoyed breath. "She's fun."

"I'm sure she is," I say looking at Roman raising an eyebrow at him. I don't have to say a word.

"Don't start, Shea. I'm only here to get my stuff out of this house and get it ready for the college to take back. I was going to buy it but Hayden doesn't want it."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "you thought your mistress would want to live in the same house you lived with your wife? That's rich," I say shaking my head. "Hayden didn't come to help?"

"No she doesn't want to see you and I didn't think it would be appropriate besides she wants to go out with her friends tonight. Not that it is any of your business."

"Wow, you actually allowed her to go out. Not trying to scare her away yet I see," I say.

"Stop," he says with annoyance. "I brought you the kids, you can leave while I go to pack everything up in the house."

"Still my house too," I say, "and I am going to do the same thing."

"Of course you are," he says rolling his eyes.

He opens the door to the house and we all walk in together like we have so many times before. I have already started packing up our things but I know he has some things he wants that he didn't take with him when he left. "How does it feel?"

"Excuse me?" he asks. "What do you mean how does it feel?"

"How does it feel to lose everything? How does it feel to lose your wife, your job and football because of your choices?" I ask.

"I didn't lose everything," he says. "I happen to love Hayden very much and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. I can find another job, we can find another house so no I didn't lose everything. I made bad choices but those bad choices make me happy and I'm glad I still have Hayden."

"Right," I say. "Do you really think this is going to last with her? She can't possibly want to be a mother right now and probably doesn't want to play house with you. She's a baby, Roman you know that and when she finds out how you really are she's not going to want you. You're 33 years old with no job and two kids she's 21 with her whole life ahead of her. Don't expect her to stick around."

"If you're trying to get me back it's not going to work."

"Oh no, I definitely don't want you back. I am finally free from you and I am going to move on, get a job and take care of our girls I don't want you back you've done me wrong too many times. Just tell me you were sleeping with her all those times you said you were working huh?"

"Yeah," he says and I nod.

"Surprised she's not pregnant by now at the rate you two are going unless she is and you're not saying anything."

"If she was pregnant it wouldn't be your business anyway. It would be our business," he says, "and no she's not pregnant. She's actually on birth control and can't get pregnant for 3 years."

"You and I both know that birth control is not 100% careful you might end up being her baby's daddy," I say. "What she sees in you I don't know."

He lets out a small chuckle and says, "you obviously saw something in me to end up in my bed too and end up my wife the biggest mistake of my life was marrying you."

"Get it all out, Roman, make yourself feel better," I say. "And make sure you keep playing the victim to Hayden making it seem like I was the bad person in this marriage when it was you the whole time. I assume Hayden is smart so one day she will see you for what you really are a manipulator. It always had to be your way and no one else's way. She's actually too smart for you I assume."

"Why don't you get it all out, Shea," he says.

"STOP IT!" yells Nova. "Stop fighting! I hate when you two fight! You always fight." It breaks my heart hearing her say that and to beg us to stop fighting. I never wanted that for her or for Ky. I wanted them to grow up in a happy home with both parents but when both parents aren't happy and they fight all the time there is no way to keep a happy and healthy home. It is better Roman and I have gone our two separate ways. It's better for them this way.

"See what you did," says Roman.

"Me? Look what you did," I say. "This is your fault."

"It's your fault for trapping me and making me marry you."

"Oh, I made you marry me now? How did I do that? I'm interested in hearing this," I say crossing my arms.

"You got pregnant, you trapped me getting pregnant."

"Yeah, I got pregnant, Roman but that's what happens when people have sex. I know it's hard for you to grasp but that's what happens."

"Stop!" yells Nova with tears in her eyes. "Stop, stop, stop, stop fighting!"

"All right," I say, "I'm done. I'm done fighting. Roman, are you done?" I ask.

"I'm done," he says. We can't keep doing this in front of Nova. She's getting older now. "Nova, take Ky up to your room so that I can talk to your mom okay?"

"Okay," she says before she takes Ky's hand and they walk up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Shea," he says. "I am truly sorry for everything. Like I have said I wasn't happy in this marriage, I became indifferent to you a long time ago. I handled everything the wrong way. I should have left a long time ago and shouldn't have cheated on you. I am ready to move on with my life and I know you're ready to do the same and we can't keep fighting in front of the girls," he says. "It isn't fair to them and I know you don't like Hayden but she's going to be part of their lives no matter what so she's going to be there."

"I never said I didn't like Hayden. I respect her for putting up with your bullshit at such a young age and I just hope that one day she realizes what kind of man you truly are and gets out before you do the same thing to her that you have done to me. I will say this about Hayden though as young as she may be my children love her and Nova loves her a lot and she seems to be very involved in their lives. I will respect that but I will not respect the fact she fucked you behind my back. I will respect her for my children, work with you and her to make sure Nova and Ky grow up healthy and successful. I will respect you as the father of my kids not because of the man you are because other than a good father you are truly an asshole but we need to work together, you, me, Hayden and anyone I get involved with to make sure the girls turn out to be who they are meant to be, know they are loved and to be a team. We are going to make co-parenting work even if I can't stand you."

"I agree," he says, "not that I am an asshole because that's far from the truth but to work together to give our kids the best life and yes Hayden does love the girls and she does help me out with them a lot."

"You may not think you're an asshole, you think you're God's gift to women," I say, "but you're really not. I hope that you and Hayden are happy together and hopefully you two can have a successful and happy marriage. Maybe she will be the one woman that can change you."

"Okay, Shea, are you done now? Because I want to get my stuff together to leave and spend time at home tonight. I don't want to sit here and hear you tell me how bad of a man you think I am. Your opinion is moot."

"Okay, Roman," I say. "But remember I know you better than anyone."

"True facts, Shea, you don't really know me at all."

I roll my eyes and say, "just pack your shit, Roman. I'll come back another day to pack up my stuff. I'm taking the girls. Have a good weekend. I will see you Sunday afternoon with the girls," I say shaking my head. I get the girls and allow them to say goodbye to their dad before I leave to take them to my mom's house because I know if I stay in that house with Roman I am going to fight with him the entire time and it's not worth it for me and it's not worth wasting my time with the kids. The hardest part of letting him go is I will never stop loving him. I don't mean to call him an asshole and beat him down but what he did to me has hurt me in more ways that I can say but I get it he's happy with Hayden and he deserves to be happy so I will respect him as the father of my children and respect him for the man I know he can be and I am sure Hayden will make him a better man and I will respect her for that as well as her love for my children.

 **HAYDEN:**

Sitting in a loud club in Atlanta with my best friend Grace and a couple of our other friends; Emma and Olivia, after drinking a few drinks and taking a few shots, I am enjoying my time as a normal 21 year old celebrating a Friday night after a long week of classes and being Georgia Tech's worst enemy. "So how is life going for you and professor Reigns?" asks Emma.

"It's going," I say. "I'm kid free tonight," I say, "and I am excited. I love his girls but I am not ready to be a mom. I keep telling him that but he doesn't get it. They're not bad kids or anything I just don't want the responsibility of always taking care of kids but him and his ex are splitting the time with the kids so they won't be there as much."

"Wow," says Grace. "Are you not happy with Roman?"

"I am happy with him but life is just crazy for us right now. I feel like I am responsible for him losing his job. He loves coaching football and he can't do that anymore because we decided having sex was a good idea," I say. "It would have never gotten out if Mack and Jordan pull their shit."

"Mack's an asshole," says Olivia shaking her head as I take a swig of my beer. "He has a lot of nerve still being on campus just know that while the guys of Georgia Tech hate you the women of Georgia Tech stand behind you. You did the right thing coming forward. So many women keep their assaults a secret and refuse to report it because they are afraid."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see why they don't report it at all. I shouldn't have reported it but if I didn't Roman would have been obligated to and since he is the first person I told I didn't have a choice. It's all fucked up," I say throwing back some more beer. "It's all because Mack's dad has money and they let him back on the football team. I hope they lose every game they play. Roman would have never allowed that scum to be back on the team."

"It's Daddy's money," says Grace. "It's disgusting to see how privileged some people are."

"Yeah well when you're the Hispanic Italian girl calling rape against and upper class boy you find out how privileged someone really is. My dad has money too but because I am a girl it's different. We have to do something to change the way women are viewed and how they are treated after reporting an assault. It's not our fault. Society makes it out to be our fault; you drank too much, you're too easy, you shouldn't have dressed that way and so on. Fuck you! I said no that's enough how about he should have taken no for an answer, not willing to consent is still rape or raise your sons to be better human beings. It's disgusting. I never want to have a daughter in this world EVER. It's not fair to us as women to have to worry about walking somewhere by ourselves, we shouldn't have to look over our shoulders in the parking lot. It's not fair," I say. I shake my head. I am angry. I've been angry for a long time and talking to a therapist isn't really helping my anger. I've tried but I just can't let go of the anger I am feeling as much as I try.

"You're right," says Emma. "I am sure Mack has pulled this before. You should find out."

"No one is talking," I say with a shrug. "I've tried and if he has no one is willing to talk about it. I haven't told Roman but Mack's father offered me money to keep quiet."

"What? I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"It is. I'm not taking any money to keep my mouth shut. Mack ruined my life and violated me it's time he paid for what he's done," I say shaking my head as my phone dings.

I smile as I see a text from Roman. _I'm here baby girl, where are you?_ "I hope you don't mind but I invited Roman to hang out with us. You don't mind do you?" I ask.

"Professor Reigns is here?" asks Olivia with a smile. "I never saw him outside of the classroom. He's pretty hot."

"I know," I say with a smile, "and he's all mine. He's fun outside of the classroom."

"Mmhmm," says Emma, "the sex must be pretty great too," she says with a smile, "I mean you're living with him. I bet it's amazing."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not discussing my sex life with you," I say standing up from the stool I am sitting on.

"Yeah okay," she says, "we all know."

"Shut up," I say with a smile. "Behave yourselves I'm going to get him."

"We will try our best," says Olivia, "but no promises."

I roll my eyes before I text Roman telling him I am on my way to get him. I can feel the alcohol in my system as I walk or stumble to find him through the crowd. I finally find him at the entrance dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt with his hair pulled up in a bun, his Samoan tattoo showing as he wears a gold chain necklace, bracelet and gold watch. I lick my lips at the sight of him. I can finally openly say he is mine. He looks good. His dark eyes meet mine and I smile at him as I make my way over to him. "Damn," I say with a smile.

"Damn?" he asks with his sexy smile. "I should be saying that about you," he says looking me up and down. "I approve of that outfit," he says with a smile of appreciation talking about my black dress, fitting my curves falling to my mid-thigh and the top giving off a lot more cleavage than I would have liked and a pair of black knee high leather boots with my hair braided off to the side. "Just not in this club," he says making me frown, "but damn, Baby girl."

"Look at you," I say looking up at him with a smile and biting my lip. "Maybe we should skip the hanging out and go home."

"How much have you had to drink?" he asks.

"Plenty to make me want to take you into the bathroom and have sex," I say.

"Sounds promising," he says before he wraps me up in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say before he kisses my lips softly giving my ass a soft squeeze as I do the same to him as we share a passionate kiss. "How did it go with Shea?"

He scoffs and says, "she's a terrible person, Hay. She called me an asshole and all sorts of things. She stood there beating me down acting like I am some monster."

"You're not an asshole, Baby," I say as I cup his face. "I think you're pretty amazing."

"Thanks," he says, "but I did get some of my stuff. It's back at the apartment."

"That's good," I say, "so we are kid free tonight and tomorrow night?"

"Kid free," he says making me smile.

"Good we can spend a lot of time in bed this weekend," I say with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," he says before he kisses my lips softly before I lead him over to the table that my friends and I are sitting at. I introduce them to him even though I know they know him as Emma and Olivia did have him as a professor before.

Once everyone shakes hands Roman and I take a seat around the table with my friends and Roman orders a beer as he keeps his arm wrapped around me and his hand on my thigh massaging it softly as we sit with my friends. I never expect to hang out with Roman's friends like he hangs out with mine because he lost a lot of friends. "Do you miss teaching?" asks Olivia.

"Not as much as I miss coaching football," Roman answers as I lean into him and drink my beer. "I love teaching but coaching was my real true love but I do miss coaching a lot." He makes me feel bad because I know he's not coaching anymore because of us and that hurts. "But after the holidays and the football season is over I am going to try to find a job coaching at another school next season or try my luck with coaching in the NFL or going to be a professor at another school. I don't need Georgia Tech all I really need is Hayden."

"Awww," says Olivia with a smile. "That's so sweet."

"I love you too, Baby," I say with a smile before I reach up and kiss his lips softly, granting him access to my mouth as we share a soft passionate deep kiss in front of my friends. I can't wait to get Roman home to be with him and have rough sex with him tonight and enjoy our first weekend kid free enjoying each other in our bed. We break the kiss as I hear Emma clear her throat. "Sorry," I say with a smile before wiping my lips.

Roman leans over and whispers in my ear, "want to take a trip to the bathroom." It sends a shiver through me causing me to bite my lip. I nod as he kisses my neck softly and I feel his smile against my neck. "I'll be right back," he says as he stands up. He walks off to the bathroom leaving us at the table.

A couple minutes later I stand up, "I'll be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom. Can you order me another beer?" I ask.

"I bet you're going to use the bathroom," says Olivia with a wink, "and yeah I will order you a beer." I thank her and make my way to the bathrooms to find Roman.

"Finally," he says with a smile as I catch up to him. "I need you right now, Hayden and I don't want to wait," he says.

"I want you," I say with a smile, "but how are we going to get in the bathroom together with him standing there?" I ask pointing to the security guard.

"I'll take care of that," he says taking my hand. He hands the security guard a $100 bill and says, "the bathroom is broken," he says. The security guard nods and Roman and I walk into the men's bathroom. He checks around for anyone else in there and when he sees no one else is in the bathroom he locks the door.

Before I can say a word he is on me, his lips kissing me roughly, his hands possessing my body, grabbing and squeezing roughly as he cups my breasts in his hands, his lips on my neck, his teeth on my flesh, sinking into me, sucking my neck softly as I do the same to him. I feel his hands hiking up my skirt and the feeling of my panties being torn away. "Fuck," I say as I fumble at his belt and the button of his jeans before I loosen them, unzipping his fly pulling them down slightly along with his grey briefs. He moves me so quickly so my back is against the bathroom door. His erection thick and hard between us as he lifts my leg, positioning himself between my legs, stroking my sex with his cock. He thrusts hard into me causing me to cry out, "Roman!"

"I need you, Hayden, I told you," he says before he starts to move fast and hard, rough as he takes me in the bathroom, our lips on each other's bodies, sucking and biting each other as we roughly make love to one another. I can barely control myself and come apart as the passion tears through my body. I cry out in pleasure as he brings me to a mind blowing orgasm as he keeps moving. His movements getting harder and faster. He thrusts deep and my nails are in his back, my teeth in his shoulder as he makes me come again before his teeth sink into my flesh as he lets go and finds his release, powerful and hard inside of me spurting his semen deep inside of me as our lips capture each other's and we share a soft kiss as he finishes his release. "Fuck," he says breathless as he pulls out of me, his semen streaking my inner thigh before he takes his finger over it and rubs it into my sex. "We need to go, Hayden. I want to take you again, but I won't do it here, you deserve more and I can't keep dishing out 100's to have time in the bathroom. Let's go home."

"Roman, I just ordered a beer," I say as I pull my skirt down as he fixes his pants.

"You've already drank too much," he says in a condescending tone, "you don't need to drink more."

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means you've already had too much to drink. You don't need to drink anymore in fact it's time to go home and enjoy our time without kids."

"Oh, you mean YOUR kids."

"Hayden, we're not doing this here."

"I want to hang out with my friends some more," I say. "If you want to go home you can."

"Not without you," he says.

"I want to stay," I say crossing my arms. "I don't get a lot of time to hang out with my friends."

"Hayden," he says.

"No, Roman, I'm staying," I say. "You can stay with me or you can go home and wait for me but I am not ready to go home yet. I want to drink and hang out with my friends. You know be 21?"

"Am I too old for you? I thought you wanted a relationship?"

"I do," I say, "but I also want to be 21 just give me this night," I say. "Please."

"Fine," he says. "I'm going home. You can come home whenever you decide to act like we are in a relationship."

"Fine," I say as I unlock the bathroom door. "I will see you when I get home," I say and I can tell he's upset and I don't even know why. I am just not ready to go home. It's only 12 in the morning. I want to spend a little bit more time with my friends. I thought we could do that together but he stormed out of the bathroom and left.

I make my way back to the table and pick up my fresh beer and take a swig. "What happened to Roman?" asks Emma.

"Doesn't matter," I say drinking more of my beer. "He went home."

"Is everything okay?" asks Olivia.

"It's fine," I say. "Let's just forget about Roman. I shouldn't have invited him. Let's just hang out a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Grace. "Who wants to do some shots?"

"Me!" I say. "I'm in need of a few shots," I say and for once in the last month I actually feel 21 hanging with my friends, drinking, partying and having fun. I'll deal with Roman in the morning but right now I want to deal with me and being my age with my friends from school.

 ***A/N: Trouble in paradise for Roman and Hayden huh? Do you think Hayden is regretting getting involved with Roman? What did you think of his attitude to her hanging out with her friends? What did you think about Shea? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/N2: Well, I had to struggle this week about continuing with this story. I wasn't sure I wanted to continue after Roman's heartbreaking announcement on Monday night. It didn't feel right but I still love Roman and I am still a big fan of his. I support him whether he's in the ring or out of the ring. I think he's an amazing man outside of the ring so despite what I had Shea say about him in this chapter does not reflect my feelings on Roman and who he is a person. I chose to continue to write this story and my other Roman story for the simple fact he will be back, he's not done and he will be back again when he's done fighting Leukemia. My thoughts and prayers go out to him and his family in this tough time. I truly and whole heartedly respect him and everything he has done so far in WWE and I know his biggest fight is right now outside of the ring and it will be another victory. I don't want to stop my stories about him or stop writing about him because it makes me feel like I am abandoning him in some way, forgetting about him and I don't want to do that. I am however taking a break from watching WWE right now due to him being out and I just can't bring myself to watch it without him but I am not taking a break from writing this story or the other Roman story. I just feel he needs our support and love the most right now because this is not going to be easy for him.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Around 3:30 in the morning I stumble into my apartment that I share with Roman after struggling to get the key in the door. I can barely see straight, everything is moving, my eyes seeing multiple items in front of me. I lock the door and throw my purse down onto the table by the door before removing my light jacket allowing it to fall onto the table. I will fix it later in the day. I just need to get to bed to sleep it off. I know I drank way too much but after Roman and I had a fight and he left I felt like I needed more to drink and needed to drink more. I drank too much and my friends made sure I got home safely by having all of us take an Uber home. I stumble into the kitchen and get some water to hopefully help with the hangover I am bound to have when I finally roll out of bed. I chug the water; lots of water before I make my way to our bedroom. Roman is fast asleep on the bed as I change out of my clothes trying not to wake him up as I bump into things. He looks so good sleeping in our bed as I watch him sleep. He's hugging my pillow with the sheets covering him from the waist down, his upper body exposed and those gorgeous lips puffed out with his hair still in a bun. I watch the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. I almost want to join him in bed, wake him up and have sex with him like I did in the bathroom at the bar but when he left we weren't in a good place. I let out a sigh before I leave the room. I make my way to one of the guest rooms in the apartment. I walk in and climb into bed and drift off to sleep for the night. There is no way I am sleeping with Roman tonight, not after the incident at the bar.

Later that morning I wake up with a groan as the light shines through the bedroom window. I have a pounding headache and try to cover my face with the blanket to block out the light. I have a feeling of nausea in my stomach and just feel like I was run over by a truck the night before. I know I definitely drank way too much at the bar. I am starting to regret that right now. I look over at the night stand and see a bottle of asprin and some water for me to take along with a Gatorade. I smile as I sit up and take some Asprin and finish the water. I take a drink of the Gatorade before I get out of bed. I make my way to my bedroom to use the master bathroom to take a nice hot shower which really helps me feel better because by the time I step out of the shower I feel much better than I did when I woke up. I throw my hair up in a messy bun before brushing my teeth and then throwing on Georgia Tech sweatpants and a Georgia Tech t-shirt before I brave facing Roman after the previous night.

I walk into the kitchen to the smell of Roman making breakfast. I watch him standing over the stove as he is dressed in sweatpants and a white beater shirt. "Hey," I say taking a seat on the island.

"Hey," he says looking at me. "I'm glad to see you finally rolled out of bed. When you said we would spend the day in bed I didn't think you meant just you in bed."

"Sorry, what time is it?" I ask as he brings me freshly made coffee.

"A little after 3," he says with a soft smile as he leans against the counter. "I thought I would make you some breakfast."

"At 3 in the afternoon?" I ask before taking a sip of my coffee. "That's strong."

"And I am sure your hangover is too," he says with a smile. "And yes breakfast at 3 in the afternoon. It doesn't matter. You had a night of drinking and I am sure you're feeling it. I thought you could use a nice healthy breakfast regardless of the hour. I also gave you some Asprin to help with the headache I am sure you have and Gatorade to help with the hangover." I don't deserve him not at all, he takes such good care of me and he loves me but I'm finding myself wondering if I love him as much as he loves me or if he loves me more. I do love him, I'm just not sure how much I actually do love him. I definitely don't deserve him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck and then it reversed ran over me again and then again," I say truthfully as I drink the coffee, "but I am sure when I finish this cup of coffee I will be feeling much better. The Asprin helped too as did the shower I took."

"I'm glad to hear it," he says turning his attention back to the stove. He stays silent as he continues to work on breakfast. I can definitely feel the tension in the room as he keeps his back to me. I sip my coffee and watch him work. He's a father, has been married, graduated college. He's 33 years old and I am still 21 in my last year of college I know I have so much more I want to do in my life before I settle down, get married and have kids. Maybe I am selfish but I love Roman and I am not willing to lose him.

"We good?" I ask breaking the silence and trying to break the tension. I know we're not good because I can feel it all around us, the words unspoken, the tension from the night before. We are in two different stages in our lives. I want to have fun, party with my friends and he wants to stay home, hang out and have that type of relationship. I have to find a happy medium one where I am happy and one where he's happy or else this is never going to work.

"I think we need to talk," he says honestly.

"I don't disagree, Roman," I say before taking another sip of coffee.

"Good to know," he says as he turns the stove off. I watch him grab two plates out of the cabinet along with two glasses. I watch him scoop eggs, bacon and sausage onto each plate. He is keeping the foods greasy which will also help with my hangover. He's so attentive. I watch as he pours us each a glass of orange juice. He brings it all over to the island placing a plate in front of me and a plate in front of him as he takes a seat across from me. Other than me saying thank-you our afternoon breakfast is done in silence, we barely even look at each other. The tension is strong and I am starting to feel only a butcher knife could cut it between us.

As he finishes eating he gets up without a word and rinses off his plate in the sink along with the breakfast dishes. I watch him put them into the dishwasher before I walk over with my plate. He takes it from me to rinse off. "Thank-you for breakfast," I say.

"No problem," he says.

"Roman, I want us to be okay. Please let us be okay," I say feeling a lump in my throat as if I am about to cry. "Please," I say as I look at him with my dark eyes and his dark eyes meet mine.

He lets out a sigh as he puts my plate in the dishwasher. "Hayden, we just need to talk to get this worked out. Honestly I am not sure if this is best for either of us," he says nearly breaking my heart but he's right we're in two different places in our lives. It may not be the best for either of us but I still want to try to make this work.

"All right, when you're ready we can talk," I say as I touch his arm but he pulls away. "Okay, I get you're pissed at me and that's okay. I deserve that. Just let me know when you're ready to talk," I say before walking out of the kitchen to the living room.

Once he starts the dishwasher he walks to the master bedroom for a bit of time while I watch TV. I don't know what he's doing. I am in the middle of an episode of Jersey Shore Family Reunion when he comes into the living room. He looks freshly showered and he changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with his hair pulled up in a low bun. "Hayden," he says, "I think we should talk."

"I agree with you," I say as I turn the TV off. "Want to talk here or in the kitchen?"

"Here is fine," he says as he takes a seat on the couch across from me.

"Okay," I say as he leans over placing his elbows on his knees. "Let me just tell you I am sorry for last night. I will honestly say I don't know what happened but I am sorry if I did anything wrong."

"I apologize for last night as well," he says, "we were both wrong. I get it you want to be with your friends and you want to have fun. I need to respect that. I need to respect the fact that you're only 21. You're still living your college days and I have lived mine. I am far beyond college. I had my time in college. When I was your age I wanted to hang out with my friends too. I wanted to go to parties and go to bars and drink. I liked that. It's not fair for me to ask you to give that up. You deserve to live like you're 21 years old but with that being said, Hayden, you're in a committed relationship with a man that's 33 years old. I have had my fun. I have lived through my 20's. I have two kids and I am going through a divorce now. I get it I am older than you and I am at a different stage in my life. I want to settle down, get married to the right girl, have more kids. I don't like going out so much. I like to go on dates, spend time at home with my girl. I can't ask you to give up your life for me. I just don't think this is best for either of us. I don't think you're as committed as I am in this relationship."

"Roman, you're right. We are in different places in our lives I want to have fun, I want to spend time at parties and at the bar. I like drinking with my friends but it's not fair to dedicate all my time to hanging out with my friends. I love you, Roman. I really do. I just told you before I am not ready to be a mother. I have told you that so many times. I am not ready to be a mother. I'm not ready for that commitment hell I don't even have all my shit together. I'm still young, Baby. I want you to respect that. I don't want to be a mom. Not right now. I want to finish school, find a good job, get married and then have kids once I am settled into my career. You're right I don't think this is the best relationship for us but I am not willing to give you up, Ro. I love you. I love you a lot. I don't like to be told what to do either. Just because you're 12 years older than me doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do or how to dress. You know how I feel about that."

"I guess I was wrong for that," he says. "I'm sorry. You're right. I am your lover, not your father. It's not my place to control you. I care about you and I love you. What do you want to do? Should we end this? I lost everything for this relationship. I lost my job, I lost my wife all for this relationship. It was foolish of me to even get involved with you. I should have stayed at a distance the moment you walked into my class. Your father already hates me because I was a married man when I pursued you. I'm not blaming you in any way. I knew the consequences of being involved with a student. I knew I could lose my wife over this whole thing. I didn't even really want to be married to her in the first place. I should have stayed away. I should have let you be 21 instead of thinking you and I would work out when we are so different and want different things in life. It isn't fair for me to ask you to give up your plans to help raise my kids and to be committed to me."

I bite my lip as I feel the tears in my eyes. His words hit me hard. He did lose everything, he risked everything for this relationship. He risked everything for me. "Roman, I'm sorry," I say as I feel the tears fall onto my cheeks. "I am so sorry. I didn't want you to lose everything for me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he says. "If you want me to leave just tell me, I already have my bags packed. I'll go stay at the house until I find something else," he says. "If that's what you want me to do just let me know."

"Roman, I don't want you to leave. I don't want to end this. I love you. I don't want to let you go. I want to talk and figure out how we can make this work so that we can both be happy in this relationship."

"What can I do to make you happy, Hayden?" he asks.

"It's not just about me, Ro. What can I do to make you happy?"

"I don't want to pressure you to be a mother to my kids Hayden but they are a packaged deal when it comes to me. Can you handle that or is it too much for you?"

"Ro, I told you I'm not ready to be a mother so many times now but I understand you, Nova and Ky are a packaged deal. I know they come with you and I am okay with that. Maybe things will ease up a bit with the fact the custody agreement changed and you are splitting time with Shea. I love your girls don't get me wrong. I love them a lot. I enjoy playing with them, watching T V and movies with them. I think they are the sweetest girls in the world and I am going to do my best to be a positive female role model in their life. I accept them, Roman. I really do. I am willing to help out when you need me and I am willing to let them live here with us but I do want a little bit of freedom."

"Okay," he says, "I am happy that you are willing to accept them."

"So what can I do to make you happy, Roman?" I ask.

"Just accept my kids as you accept me. I understand you want to go out with your friends and I understand you want to have fun. I respect that. You can do that but I also want to be able to spend some time with you, have dates with you, take you on trips and just spend time with you like normal couples do. I know you're young but we are in a committed relationship. I want you to act like it, Hay. I really would appreciate it."

"I get that," I say, "but I am also 21. I want to go out with my friends and go to parties but I also want to spend time with you so how about we agree that one weekend or maybe two weekends a month I get to go out with my friends be 21 and the other two weekends I get to spend time with you, go on dates and whatever you want to do. I love you, Roman. I love you a lot. I want two weekends a month with my friends and two weekends a month with you."

"I think I can live with that," he smiles. "It sounds fair but can you not drink so much. I don't like you drinking so much and since the rape you've been drinking a lot and I am kind of worried about you," he says. "It almost seems like you're trying to drink away the pain. I don't know but it makes me worried."

I understand his concern he is not wrong. I have been drinking more than usual not for any particular reason but now that he mentions it the alcohol does seem to help take away the pain. "I'm fine, Roman, I promise."

"All right," he says, "so do you still want to live together?"

"I didn't expect to tell you to move out," I smile. "I like living with you and if Nova and Ky are going to be living here part time too I think they deserve a kid friendly bedroom," I say.

"I think you're right," he says. "Come here," he motions for me to come over to him. I stand up and make my way over to him. He frees his lap for me. I sit down and he wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. "So what did you have in mind?" he asks.

"I was thinking of maybe buying Ky a toddler bed, Nova can keep the bed in that guest room. Maybe we should get them some kid friendly sheets and buy them some toys for them to play with or something and maybe some more clothes."

"Hmm, I like that," he says looking up at me. "They would feel more welcomed here."

"Yeah they would," I smile. "I'm trying, Ro."

"I know, Baby Girl and that's all I can ask for. I know this isn't easy for you."

"Not really but I am accepting it."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile. I lean down and kiss his lips softly and passionately. "So you need two weekends a month with your friends?"

"Yeah but two weekends are reserved for you," I smile.

"I wonder what we could do on those weekends? You plan to go out tonight?"

"Not really. I thought about hanging out with you, reorganizing a little girl's bedroom and being with my man tonight. I want this, Roman. I want you. I am committed to you in this relationship. I am not going anywhere. I want you to know that and one day when I graduate college, I have a good job, I want to marry you and have kids with you but I have to do me first and my dad has to grow to like you first."

"Yeah," he says. "I'm kind of on his shit list huh?"

"Yeah, he's not thrilled about this whole thing or us living together."

"I figured as much," he smiles. "Are you still planning to go to New York for Thanksgiving?"

"That's the plan. I need to get away from Georgia for a little bit. I mean honestly I need a break from Atlanta, time to clear my head and spend time with my father building you up and making you look good."

"I see. I'm still planning on going to Pensacola for Thanksgiving. I want you to meet my mom," he says as he rubs my back.

"I want to meet your mom too and I want you to meet my parents," I say. "How about for Christmas I have my parents come here and you have your mom come here and we can meet each other's family? Or is that too much?"

"I think that's a great idea," he says with a smile. "We are all going to be family one day."

"That's true," I say with a smile. "I just hope my dad will like you."

"I hope so too," he says, "so about our future would you rather be married to an NFL coach, college professor or college football coach?" he asks.

"I would rather be married to you and support you in whatever job you take," I say with a smile. "I don't care where you work or what you do," I smile, "I am going to support you any way that I can."

"Any chances of staying in Atlanta?" he asks.

"Hell no!" I say with a smile. "I want to get out of here the fastest I can after graduation."

"I thought so," he says with a smile, "so I have something to tell you."

"All right," I say with a smile, "what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you last night but then everything happened but after I left my house with Shea I got a phone call."

"Okay," I say as I rub his chest with my hand softly.

"Everything all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about," he says, "it was just after I lost my job with Georgia Tech I started putting in applications where I could. I got a call from the athletic department for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers it seems they are looking for a new head coach and I was offered an interview. I am going to interview while I am in Florida for Thanksgiving. I also thought how Tampa would be a good place for you to start your career," he says.

"That's awesome, Baby!" I say with excitement. "I hope that you get that job. Is that what you are looking for?"

"Anything that involves football is what I am looking for. I haven't been much of a Buccaneers fan I am more of a 49ers fan but coaching in the NFL is worth it and you get paid well. Some coaches are making $5-6 million a year. Some are making even more than that plus there are some perks but I will find all that out at the interview. If I can get this job we'll be living good," he says with a smile.

"I hope that you get it if that's what you really want but when would you start?"

"Next season," he says. "Their current coach will finish out the season and this spring I would start. I would probably need to relocate but you're almost done with school so once you graduate you would just relocate with me as for the girls I don't know. Shea and I have to work that out."

"I see," I say. "I really hope that you get it," I smile.

"I hope so too," he says with a smile. "That's why I was kind of hoping you could come to Florida with me so we could go to Tampa together."

"I'm sorry but I already promised my dad," I say.

"I know and I understand," he says with a smile, "so you promised me a day in bed last night still up for that or do you just want to relax?"

"Well," I say, "I think I'm still up for that."

"Is that right?" he asks.

"Yeah," I smile before I kiss his lips softly, he parts his lips granting me access to his mouth. I kiss him deep and soft allowing the passion to take over. He stands up in a skilled movement, holding me in his arms before he carries me to our bedroom.

We waste no time as he lays me on the bed softly before we start stripping out of our clothes, his soft lips kissing my neck softly, nibbling and sucking it softly as his lips trail down my body kissing me all over as he reaches between my legs, spreading them softly. I gasp as I feel his mouth engulf my sex, sucking on it softly, and his devious tongue stroking my sex in skilled soft licks. He makes love to me with his tongue as I comb through his hair. I groan and cry out in pleasure as his skilled tongue works its magic. I feel the passion ripping through me like a tidal wave in the ocean. I can't hold back anymore. I come apart at his skill. "ROMAN!" I cry out as I hit my climax. "Fuck," I say as he continues bringing me to another orgasm and another one following it so shortly.

"Hayden," he says in a raspy turned on voice. "I love you," he says as he moves his body up mine.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before his lips find mine as he slides his thick erection inside of me. Sharing a passionate kiss as he begins to make love to me taking his time, much more gentle than the night before in the bar bathroom. I think we can make this relationship work. I want to make it work, we have to make it work I get lost in my thoughts as he makes love to me, this bed is where it all started, this apartment is where it all started. He continues making love to me, his lips on my neck, words of passion in my ear as he whispers into my ear as he thrusts deep and soft inside of me. I pick up on his rhythm, moving with him, taking him all. His moans of pleasure in my ear, buried in my neck as my moans are buried in his shoulder. We spend hours making love to one another as the afternoon gives way to the evening, orgasm after orgasm. He finally finishes his release inside of me before kissing my lips softly before removing himself from inside of me. "Are we good now?" I ask with a smile as I roll to face him as he places his hand on my hip.

"I think we are better than good," he smiles before kissing my nose. "I really do love you, Hay."

"I know. I love you too, Ro. I want to make this work. I want it to be worth everything that you lost. You took a risk in loving me and being with me. I love you so much, Roman. I'm not perfect but I love you with everything I got," I smile.

"We are going to make this work, Baby Girl," he says with his gorgeous smile. "Everything I lost was worth loving you. There is a risk in love, and sometimes that risk is worth taking. I love you, Hayden. We're going to have a good future together, have a good life together. I promise you. I know before you I was not a good man. I was hardly ever faithful to Shea. I am not proud of the man I was with her. I'm not proud of it at all and I want you to get better, you deserve better than the man I was with Shea. I'm going to give you my best shot, because of you, Hayden, I am a better man than I was before you. You are everything to me. Everything I lost for you was worth it because even without it I still have everything. I love you," he says making me smile with tears in my eyes.

"I love you," I say before I kiss his lips softly. "I love you so much," I say hoping that this is enough, hoping that we can make it despite everything around us. Fighting for love is one of the greatest things you can do, and I am prepared, I am willing to fight, fight for this man to have a life with him despite the age difference. Despite everything, I want the life he is promising with me.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Do you think they worked things out or do you think they will run into more problems? Do you think Hayden could have an alcohol problem? What do you think of the two weekends a month deal? Is Hayden trying hard when it comes to Roman and his kids? Do you think they are good? What about Roman getting an interview with an NFL team? Could that create issues? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

After I drop Nova off at school I decide to stop at a coffee shop a couple blocks away to pick me up some coffee since Hayden is at school and Nova is at school and all I have is my day with Kylynn until it's time to pick Nova up from school. I could honestly get used to this dad stuff and being a stay at home dad but I know that I have that job interview coming up to be a football coach and I know that's going to take a lot of my time from April until January hopefully even February for a superbowl win or appearance. I want to get some time in with my girls before any of that happens. "All right, Ky," I say as I get her out of her carseat, "Daddy is going to get some coffee and then you and me will go home watch some Paw Patrol and play with your toys. Does that sound like a plan?" I ask her as she smiles at me. "I thought so. I can't wait to see what Rubble and Skye are up to today," I say making her laugh bringing a smile to my face. I shut the door and make my way into the coffee shop hoping not to run into Shea because I know this is her usual hangout in the mornings.

We walk up to the counter and I ordered myself a coffee and a breakfast sandwich before ordering Ky some chocolate milk and a muffin. I stand off to the side waiting for our order to be ready. I never realized how much this coffee shop is also a hangout for college students from Georgia Tech I am grateful as I get my order and finally take a seat without seeing anyone from the college. I'm not embarrassed I lost my job to say the least because it was a choice that I made it's just awkward running into past students especially this past weekend when Hayden was hanging out with Emma and Grace, two students I previously had but I understand Hayden is still in college and she does have some friends that were students of mine so I should probably not feel too awkward seeing them. "Here you go, Kylynne," I say as I pour her milk into a sippy cup and break her muffin up for her.

"Tank-you," she says making me smile before she starts eating her muffin. Her entire personality is completely different than Nova's. Nova is more outgoing, more talkative and probably more aggressive than I see Ky ever being. Ky is more like her mother than she is like me but Nova is all me looks and all. I see us butting heads in a few years.

"You're welcome," I smile before taking a sip of my coffee and checking my phone to see if Hayden has messaged me at all. I know she was having a meeting with her advisor at some point today and she was nervous about it. I just hope it all goes well for her and she doesn't end up getting kicked out of school. She's worked so hard. I don't want to be the reason she can't finish college. I don't want to have to face her dad with that news. He's already not happy with me.

"Professor Reigns," says a female voice as I am looking down at my phone. "Do you have a minute?" she asks.

I look up from my phone to see Hayden's friend Emma standing beside my table. "Emma," I say, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a couple minutes," she says. "I see that you're busy," she looks at Ky, "and if now isn't a good time I understand but I would like to talk to you at some point."

"Right now is fine," I say. "Please have a seat," I say before I put Peppa Pig on You Tube for Ky. "Here, Ky," I say handing her my phone to watch her favorite pig to keep her busy while I talk to Emma. Emma takes a seat with her coffee. "Emma, I want to apologize for my behavior on Friday night. I didn't mean to make a scene. I know you were enjoying a girls night out and I apologize for impacting that with my presence. Hayden and I discussed that she needs two weekends a month out with her friends and two weekends out of the month with me," I smile. "I truly apologize. I wanted to have fun with all of you but I acted like a jerk and I apologize."

"I appreciate that but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"So what's up? Is it about Philosophy?"

"Not exactly," she says and I can see something is bothering her. "It's actually about Hayden," she says.

"Okay," I tread lightly. "What about Hayden?"

"How much do you actually love her," she asks.

"I love her a lot and I wish I could say she feels the same about me but I really don't know. I hope that she does so what about Hayden?"

"Have you noticed anything different with her lately?"

"I know she's going through a lot with school, everything with Mack and our relationship and some other personal stuff between us so she is a little different."

"I have been friends with Hayden since Freshman year and I have never seen this side of her. I'm really worried about her. She's changed in the last couple months and I think it's due to your influence on her."

"I don't think that's fair to say. I have done nothing but love Hayden," I say.

"I don't know you make her a different person when you're around. I want to support your relationship with her because I know it makes her happy but I don't like the person she becomes when she's around you. I'm truly worried about her, Roman. She's changed a lot but the thing I am worried about most is her drinking, she's drinking a lot she was plastered on Friday night. I have never seen her like that. Yes, she has always liked to drink BUT she was always in control of her alcohol intake but Friday it was different. She lost control and allowed the alcohol to take control. I'm just concerned especially after talking to Grace about it. She says since the rape Hayden has been letting herself go, drinking more and going out more. I don't want to see Hayden get hurt, Roman. I don't want to see her lose everything she's worked so hard for because of her choices but I think she has a drinking problem," she says and I nod in agreement. Hayden has been drinking far more than usual. I see her point. I don't know what the reason is for her sudden need to be in an intoxicated state.

"I understand your concern," I say. "I have noticed it as well. It's definitely not her usual style but yes she has been drinking a lot more than usual."

"I am really concerned about her and Grace is very concerned about her as well and she is just so angry at everything and everyone. Hayden used to be a really sweet girl but now it's like I don't even know her."

"She has changed since I met her," I say. "I can't describe it but she's changed. I don't know if it's our relationship or the other things going on around us. Hayden and I did just go through something tough a few weeks ago and then there is the rape. I know that's been really tough on her but she is going through a lot. I'm not saying alcohol is the answer but she is dealing with a lot."

"Professor Reigns," she says.

"Roman," I correct her.

"Roman, if you love her like you say you do you have to help her, talk to her before she loses everything she's worked so hard for in the last few years. We've got to help her," she says. "We are really worried about her."

"I will see what I can do," I say. "I can't make any promises but I can see what I can do."

"Thank-you, Roman. And one more thing," she says, "you said you hope Hayden feels the same way about you as you do about her," she says.

"I wonder sometimes," I say.

"She does. She loves you a lot. Granted the miserable personality she has developed every time talks about you her eyes light up and she always smiles. You make her happy and I am pretty sure you're the one for her. She's going through something and she's losing touch with everyone she loves that's why we need to fight and help her the best we can so we don't lose her, Roman."

"We aren't going to lose her," I promise but I don't even know if I can promise that. I am just as concerned about Hayden as Emma is. "I will do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen," I say.

"Thank-you, Roman," she says standing up. "Have a good day."

"You too," I say with a soft smile before she walks away.

Once I finish my coffee and sandwich and Ky is done with her muffin and milk we go back to Hayden's apartment. I let Ky watch some TV and then play with her a little bit before I give her lunch. I keep thinking about my conversation with Emma throughout the day. I am just as worried about Hayden as she is. Hayden has been drinking a lot, a lot more than usual. I met her in a bar but until that rape she never overdrank, she never drank to intoxication. She wasn't even intoxicated that night we spent together or I would have never touched her. I don't know if it was the rape, the abortion or all the pressure surrounding her that's causing this new found love for alcohol. I really don't know what to do. I can confront her when she gets home from school but I don't see that ending well. She has to admit she has a problem, has to admit she needs help. I can't go up to her accusing her of having a drinking problem and telling her she needs help. I can't do it unless she realizes she has a problem. It's like that for most people. You can't force anyone to get help if they don't believe they have a problem. I can suggest cutting back on the drinking but she doesn't like being told what to do and right now after the weekend we are in a good place. I want to stay in a good place but I don't want the drinking to jeopardize her life or her future. I let out a sigh as I get Ky ready for her nap as I make the decision to call Hayden's father, see what he suggests see if there is any history of alcoholism in her family and see if he can help Hayden out when she goes to visit next week and also to be aware of her possibly having a problem with alcohol.

Once I have Ky down for her nap I get on the internet and search for Hayden's father's company's website. I know it's a long shot to actually get through to a CEO but it's worth a shot. I get an office phone number from the site and call it. I am redirected many times before I am connected to her father's personal assistant. "Hello," says the woman on the line. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Castellano," I say into the phone. "I was hoping that I would be able to talk to him."

"I'm sorry," she says. "I am unable to connect you. All his phone calls go through me but can I take a message, if he wants to he will call you back if not I apologize."

"All right," I say. "I am Roman Reigns, I am Hayden's boyfriend, you know Hayden Gonzales-Castellano, his daughter it is regards to her," I say.

"Um, hold on just a minute," she says.

I wait a few minutes before a brusque deep voice appears on the other line. "You have a lot of nerve calling me, Reigns."

"Hello, Mr. Castellano," I say ignoring his tempered voice.

"What do you want, Reigns? I heard this is in regards to my daughter what is it that you want to discuss with me that involves my daughter and you better not tell me that you want to marry her because I am against this relationship in every way possible. I think it is unacceptable that my daughter's professor approached her and engaged in a sexual relationship with her while he was still married. If you marry my daughter you going to cheat on her too for another woman?"

"I apologize, Sir," I say as I swallow hard. He is intense, it's the only word I can use to describe him. "I never said it was a sexual relationship."

"Do you think I am an idiot, Reigns? Because I assure you a CEO doesn't lack brains. Her mother and I are very upset over this whole thing. You're ruining her life. I can't even explain how upset I would be if my daughter got kicked out of college for getting mixed up with the likes of you. You had one job to do and it wasn't to sleep with my daughter and take advantage of her. You should have never went to bed with her and you two live together so you think I don't know that there's sexual congress between you two?" he asks. Sexual Congress? Who even uses that phrase anymore? "You're too old for my daughter, Reigns. You're more experienced than she is."

"If you're done tearing me apart, I take full responsibility for our relationship but your daughter was willing and is a willing participant in this relationship," and for some reason I feel like those aren't the words he was hoping to hear.

"My daughter is naïve and she's young of course if a good looking professor comes along making promises to her she is going to comply to a relationship. I plan to take care of that when she comes up here for Thanksgiving I hope you aren't planning to come."

"No, no, I am going to Florida with my children to visit my mother," I say, "but if it's any cancellation I love your daughter a lot and I truly care about her. I know you probably think that I am just saying that to get into bed with her but I am not. I truly love your daughter. I lost everything for her and I'm starting new and I want to start new with your daughter," I say.

"And you deserved to lose everything for you poor decision. You couldn't wait until she graduated. You just had to pursue the relationship. My daughter is an adult but I think this is a terrible decision on her part and I won't watch her lose everything because you couldn't resist her."

"All right, I get it. I'm not your favorite person but I do love your favorite person and I am just going to say it. She has a problem. I believe she has a drinking problem. Lately she has been drinking far too much and I'm worried about her, her friends are worried about her," I say. "I just don't know how to approach her or what to do, I can't force her to get help."

"What are you talking about, Reigns, explain," he says.

"In the last few months Hayden has been increasing her drinking habits, she is losing control when she drinks. She's drinking a lot more than she used to and I am concerned about it."

"Of course she's drinking more because she's confused in life. She's dating her professor, raising his kids, she was raped, of course she is drinking more and she shouldn't be. "

"I think she needs help," I say, "but I don't know what to do."

"Well, you should try to talk to her and I will talk to her when she comes up here next week. How serious are we talking?" he asks suddenly losing the angst in his voice.

"I'm not sure how serious but she's drinking way more often and far too much than she should be. It's like she's trying to bury her pain in her alcohol but in truth she's creating a dependency and not solving the problem. I think she needs to talk to someone about everything. I know what she's going through isn't easy but I just want her to realize I'm here to support her, her friends support her, hopefully you and her mother support her and want her to feel love and support. I don't want to see her lose everything either but how can I tell her she has a problem if she doesn't realize that she does?"

He lets out a deep breath and says, "she gets it from my side of the family. I have always told her be careful when you drink, our family can't handle alcohol very well," he says giving me the answer I was wondering. "My father as I grew up was an alcoholic and her mother's father was an alcoholic, her mother dealt with some addiction issues to alcohol as well. She is using alcohol as a crutch, using it to help her deal with her life right now. It's not healthy in any way and she needs help. She will never be able to quit cold turkey but she does need to cut back. I'm sorry, Reigns," he says. "I just don't like this relationship you have with my daughter but I do appreciate you coming to me out of concern for her well-being. I will talk with her when she comes up here, see what she's willing to tell me but you're right, we can't force her to do anything unless she is ready and willing to openly admit she has a problem. I'm worried about her, Roman. I am truly worried about her."

"Me too," I say.

"I will do what I can to help her."

"I will as well," I say.

"Well, thank-you for informing me. I have to get back to work but I look forward to talking to Hayden when she comes here. Have a good day, Roman."

"You too," I say before we hang up the phones.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

I am putting dinner on the table, nothing big and special but something simple for the girls fried chicken, boxed macaroni and cheese with carrots as the front door opens and I hear Hayden stumble inside. "I'll be right back," I say to the girls before I meet Hayden.

"Hey, you," she slurs with a smile. "I missed you," she says.

"You were only gone for a few hours," I say, "but I missed you too," I say as I watch her remove her sweater. She looks breathtakingly beautiful dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a knit white t-shirt with her pulled up in a ponytail. She catches me off guard and I can smell the alcohol on her breath as she gives me a hug and then a soft kiss. "You were drinking?"

"I had a couple drinks after school today," she shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

"I think it's a big deal, It's getting serious, Hayden. I think you should cut back a little."

"Roman, you're not my father stop telling me what to do."

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you," I say. "How was your meeting with your advisor?" I ask.

She shrugs, "it was okay."

"What was it about?" I ask.

"Well, my scholarship is in jeopardy. He said that in the last couple months my grades have really been slipping, my attendance to my classes is inconsistent. He said he understands this is a tough semester for me and everything going on but I can't afford to drop this semester's GPA and stop going to class. He said if I continue to drop my grades and continue missing out on class that they will need to revoke my academic scholarship and I will no longer be able to attend school at Georgia Tech without paying for it. Fuck it I don't even care anymore."

"Hayden," I say. "What do you mean you don't care anymore?"

"I'm just tired of it, Roman. I am tired of it. I am tired of it. Walking on that campus every day is a nightmare for me. People don't understand it. People don't understand how it feels when people whisper about them, call them a whore or the guys being suggestive asking for blow jobs and shit, it's not fair I didn't do anything wrong, I said no, Roman but I am wrong for saying no. Mack and Jordan just go on living their lives, they get to play football again, they get to enjoy their college days while I am stuck in hell. The day I got raped was the day college became hell for me. Mack is like a hero and I'm the school slut," she says and my heart aches for her. "I hate it. I hate getting out of bed to go there and I hate facing those people sometimes I get that look of pity and then I get the look of disgust. I don't care if I lose my scholarship. I don't need college anyway."

"Hayden, slow down," I say. "Just slow down."

"What?" she asks. "That school failed me."

"Hayden, I get that you're upset and I understand that. I get it but you've worked so hard to get where you are and you're almost done," I say, "do you really want to give up on all your hard work, stop caring because of two assholes?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with Georgia Tech," she says. "They condone this, they condone their actions. I am at risk for losing my scholarship but Mack is not at risk for losing his after he raped me, they need him to be guilty before any action is taken? What did I ever do, Roman, what did I ever do? I just went to school, I loved school but now it's the worst thing that ever happened to me in my life."

"Hayden," I say. "I love you so much. You're smart and you're beautiful. You are a really good student. If I could name one thing I love most about you it is how intelligent you are. You worked so hard to get here don't throw it away. I don't want to see you give up. I know what you're dealing with is hard and you feel like you can't do it but I'm here to tell you that you can do it, you can do this, Hayden. You're one of the strongest women I know and I know you can do this. Yes it is hard but are you going to let those assholes take something else from you, take your education from you, take your hard work from you?" I ask. "If you walk away, if you give up you're giving them what they want. Show them that you're bigger than them, show them that you are the winner here. I know it's not fair but don't give up, Hayden. You can do this," I encourage her.

"Roman," she says with tears in her eyes. "I hate it. I hate everything, my life, myself, I hate it," she says.

"Hayden," I say wrapping my arms around her so tightly as I feel her break down in my arms. "I love our life together, I love YOU. I love who you are, I love everything about you. You're beautiful, smart, kind and hardworking. You can do this and you're not going to do this on your own I promise," I say as I feel tears in my eyes. "I love you so much. You can do this promise me you're going to do this, that you're going to work hard, you're going to graduate. Bring those grades up, go to class do you, Hayden. I'm here to help you any way that I can because I CARE ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU," I say as I feel her arms wrap around me. "Promise me, Hayden."

"Promise," she says as I hold her in a tight embrace as she cries her pain out, cries it all out on my shoulder as I hold her never wanting to let her go. She needs help, more help than I can give her but I am here to support her to get that help and to let her know she's not alone in any of this.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Do you think Hayden is headed for disaster? What do you think about Roman reaching out to her dad and Emma reaching out to Roman about her? What did you think of her dad's attitude toward Roman? Do you think Hayden will be happy to know that Roman called her dad? What about the love and support Roman has for Hayden do you believe Roman is too good for Hayden? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! ***

 **HAYDEN:**

I step off my father's private jet into the November chill of New York City. It's actually refreshing from the warm Autumn temperatures of Atlanta, Georgia and just to be away from Georgia for a couple days. I pull my black jacket tighter as I step out into the cool air. I smile as I see my mom and dad standing by their black SUV waiting for me. I am beyond happy to see them after the last couple months of my life. It's been rough without them and the last few days have been just as rough as I was finding out what I could do to bring up my grades in my classes so that I don't damage my GPA completely. Luckily my professors have all been understanding and gave me some extra credit work to do as well as informing me if I study hard enough I can ace the finals in their classes. I plan to keep my nose in my textbooks the next few weeks working my ass off to do the best I can. After talking to Roman and listening to what he had to say he is right. I can't let Mack and Jordan as well as the college campus to determine my future and allow them to push me to quit something I have worked so hard for the last few years of my life. I want to be a journalist and I want to make a difference in the lives of many women around the world telling my story and the importance of reporting sexual assault. Roman and I are trying to work things out and actually make this relationship work but he understands my education comes first and he is helping me out the best that he can by helping me study and reading over my assignments especially for my Philosophy class. He's been a great help the last few days and very encouraging to help me get through this tough time.

I walk down the stairs of the private jet with a smile on my face. "Mom," I say with a smile before greeting her with a hug as she tightly embraces me and kisses my cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she says with a smile pulling back. "Look at you," she says looking me over. "You're looking great," she says with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom," I say with a smile.

"You seem to be toning up a bit," she says making me smile. I would hope so. I don't spend a lot of time at the gym but the time I spend with Roman is enough of a workout and I am shredding some of my excess weight and toning up a little bit but Roman still loves my thickness and my curves. I can't love him more for that and accepting me as I am even in times when I find it hard to love myself he is continuously loving me.

"Thanks, Mom," I say with a smile.

"Well, we'll see what happens after Thanksgiving," says my dad making me smile, "and spending some time with your Nonna. You know she's going to fill you up with food while you're here," he says.

"I know," I say with a smile. "I missed you, Dad."

"Missed you too, Hayden," he says with a smile. "So you're only here till Sunday?"

"Saturday. I have travel back on Saturday so that I am well rested for classes on Monday."

"I see," he says, "how is school going?"

"It's going," I say as my dad's driver puts my luggage into his car. "I hit a rough patch but I am working really hard to get out of it with some of my grades. My professors seem to think that I can do it."

"I'm sure you can, you have the Castellano genes inside of you after all," he says with a smile. "We are a pretty successful bunch."

"I couldn't have guessed," I say with a smile as he opens the car door for me.

"Did you have a nice flight?" asks my mom as my dad climbs in the back with us shutting the door then instructing his driver to start the drive back to my childhood home.

"It was pretty relaxing. I enjoy private transportation as opposed to public transportation. At least I knew I wasn't getting stuck next to someone that was coughing the whole flight and I had the plane all to myself."

"Well, it's at your service whenever you need it," my dad smiles. "You know in case you need some time away."

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile. "So what all do you have planned for me this weekend? I know you have some fun stuff planned for my visit."

"Just our usual Thanksgiving traditions, you know waking up to watch the parade, your mom cooking an amazing Thanksgiving feast, then our annual family football game in Central Park. Your brother is looking forward to seeing you. He didn't understand how much you actually loved football until he heard about you and the old Georgia Tech football coach," he says with amusement. "I have to say I never thought you loved football that much."

"Dad, it has nothing to do with football," I say. "In fact I hadn't even realized he was the coach until after we had met. That's when I found out but I must say being with him has really increased my knowledge of football and I have started to enjoy it more. He is a die hard 49ers fan."

"Not a Giants fan?" he asks.

"I'm not even a Giants fan and I am from New York," I say with amusement. "I'm more of an Atlanta Falcons fan maybe soon a Buccaneers fan," I smile.

"The Bucs?" he asks, "you're kidding right?"

"That would depend on how Roman's interview to be their new head coach goes this week," I smile.

"Wow, you're really moving up in the world," he says.

"It's not about money, it has never been about money," I explain even though my family is quite rich and quite wealthy. "I was actually thinking about doing something different for Thanksgiving this year."

"And what is that?" asks my mom.

"I was planning to go to a homeless shelter and help with a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Why would you want to do that?" asks my mom.

"Because I am trying to spread a little kindness around a world that's so full of hate. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. I want to start making a difference."

"You're going to be a journalist," says my dad. "There's no kindness in that."

"Why can't I be different than others?" I ask.

"Because," he says, "people like us don't help people like them."

"People like them? What do you mean people like them?" I ask.

"I just mean that people like us are different from people like them. We come from two different worlds. They don't belong in our world."

"Dad, I think that's incredibly rude," I say. "What is so wrong with helping those that are less fortunate than us? The homeless deserve a good Thanksgiving dinner as well. I just think I want to spend my time helping them enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner."

"If that's what you want to do," says my mom. "I just wish you would reconsider joining your father's business."

"No thank-you, I'm good," I say. "I'm quite happy with being a journalist."

"Where's the money in that?" he asks. "You would make more being in the family business." He's been trying to get me to join the family business for years and I just have no interest in joining. I want to make a name for myself outside of the family business. I understand the world is watching me and watching every move I make but I just don't think the family business is the place for me.

"Dad, we have been through this. I have no interest in being part of the family business."

"If that's what you decide but there's always a place for you," he says and with that I look out into the craziness of Manhattan. I watch as people are picking their spots for the parade tomorrow morning before I realize we aren't going to my dad's penthouse apartment. We're heading toward my Nonna's family restaurant. I'm not upset about it. It's been a while since I have enjoyed authentic Italian food.

Like I predicted we pull into a parking space outside my Nonna's Italian restaurant. My stomach growls at the thought of enjoying her world's famous mouth-watering meatballs on top of her award winning spaghetti. My dad's driver opens the door for us to exit the car before he gets back in the car to drive off to find a place to park while we make our way into the unusually non crowded restaurant. Usually there is at least an hour to an hour and half wait if you didn't make reservations but I am guessing everyone is too busy preparing for the Thanksgiving meal instead of eating some amazing food for dinner. I smile as I see my Nonna coming toward us. "Hayden," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm happy to be home," I smile greeting her with a hug.

"Have you been losing weight?" she asks, "if so we're going to need to fix that tonight and tomorrow."

"I didn't have any doubt," I say with a smile.

"We'll catch up later. I believe that your mom and dad wanted to spend this evening with you. The private dining room is ready for you. Your waiter should be in shortly."

"Thank-you," says my dad before giving his mom a soft kiss on the cheek before he leads us to the private dining room. We hardly ever use the private dining room unless we are having a big family dinner but for just my mom, dad and me it's a bit unusual to be separated from the quiet crowd with a lot of vacant tables. I shrug my shoulders as we walk into the dining room. I take my jacket off and my dad hangs it up along with his jacket and my mom's jacket before shutting the door as my mom and I make our way to the table.

The waiter doesn't waste any time coming to the dining room to serve us starting out with some wine and some bread before we order our appetizers before our main meal and desert. The waiter walks around the table with the wine bottle pouring wine into every glass. I stop him as he comes to mine and say, "I think I will just have water tonight."

"Of course," he says before he pours me a glass of water before placing the wine down beside me and the temptation is there but I promised Roman I wouldn't drink as much so I am trying to withhold from drinking any alcohol but then again Italian wine is pretty good and it is only a glass not like I am drinking the bottle. I reach for the bottle of wine and pour myself a glass as I see my father looking at me.

"Hayden," he says, "how are things going in Atlanta? Anything you want to talk about? I understand you're going through a lot right now but if there's anything you want to talk about please feel free and you should probably take it easy on the wine."

"Um, it's just a glass and I don't have anything to say about Atlanta. I'm happy and I am enjoying it."

"I see," he says with a nod. "And the rape case, how is that going? Why didn't you contact me? I could have set you up with our family lawyer and he would have taken care of all this nonsense and it would be over by now."

"Well," I say before taking a sip of wine. "Roman set me up with a great lawyer there was no need for your lawyer and ours is home based in Atlanta rather than New York. I mean there's plenty of evidence against Mack but he's not pleading guilty and it's going to trial."

"I would hope he's sitting in jail right now," he says.

"I don't want to talk about Mack," I say taking a sip of my wine and savor the taste on my tongue and as it goes down my throat and into my stomach. I crave more of it instantly, wanting and needing more wine especially to get through this dinner knowing my dad is asking questions about something I don't want to talk about. "And no he's walking around free," I say, "playing football living his life the way his father wants him to like nothing ever happened." He shakes his head. "But like I said, I don't want to talk about Mack and I would be perfect if I never have to see him again in my life," I say before throwing back some more wine.

"Shouldn't you take it easy with the wine," says my dad. "I mean you're going pretty hard with it."

"I'm fine," I say before I refill my glass. "Stop worrying about me."

"I'm not the only one worrying about you," he says before taking a drink of his own wine. "Roman is worried about you too and apparently a couple of your friends are worried about you. I'm sure this entire rape and this entire trial is getting to you but you should really take it easy with the alcohol. You know our family doesn't handle it well it's not like some of us can only drink a beer or glass of wine here and there sometimes once some of us get that first taste of alcohol it becomes an addiction. Roman is worried about you drinking so much lately and honestly I am pretty concerned myself."

"You talked to Roman? When?"

"When the man jumped through hoops to get to my private cellphone number, at first I was agitated but then he explained his concerns. Is it the rape that's making you drink so much, Hayden?" he asks.

"I can't believe he called you," I say pushing my wine away and focusing on my water. I really can't believe Roman called MY father, MY father before he even talked to me. I plan on talking to him about it when we both get back to Atlanta. I'm not happy about it at all he had all the opportunity to talk to me before even going to my dad. "He shouldn't have called you."

"I'm glad he did," he says, "Hayden, I think you might need some help. I don't want to see you lose everything including Roman because of alcohol. You should probably go to some meetings."

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me. I am going to be 22 soon. I am an adult living my life in Atlanta. I don't need you or anyone telling me what to do anymore. I make my own decisions. I don't need anyone making decisions for me. I don't have a drinking problem. I enjoy drinking but I don't have a problem. I can control it," I argue before taking a sip of my water before the waiter comes with our appetizer of soup yet I never wanted a drink of wine more so maybe I do have a problem.

"Well, let's be honest," says my mom. "Your decisions lately haven't been very sound decisions let's start with Roman first."

I roll my eyes and say, "I knew you couldn't wait to tell me all about your thoughts on my relationship with Roman so here we go. Tell me how wrong you think I am for being with him."

"Okay, where do I begin," says my father. "He was a married man, you got involved with a married man, he has two children with his wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife," I say, "and I am aware they are living with us part time."

"Right," he says, "do you not have any remorse for sleeping with a married man and becoming involved with a married man?"

"Well, honestly not really," I shrug. "I mean he didn't really love her."

"And what makes you think Roman can be loyal to you?" asks my mom. "I mean he cheated on his wife with you who is to say he isn't sleeping with other women or that he won't do the same to you. He's how old? You're only 21 I don't think you need to be involved with him."

"Glad I can make my own decisions," I defend myself. "Roman and I have already talked about the age difference and talked about how we are in different stages of our lives and he respects that I want to wait to be married and to have kids. He understands that."

"But how do you know if you ever get married that he won't do the same thing to you he did to his wife, Hayden, I know you're smarter than this. I know you're better than this," says my mom.

"Because he loves me," I say. "He loves me in a way he didn't love her."

"He loves that you're young and fun but when you get older you're never going to make it work, Hayden," says my dad. "I think getting involved with Roman was the wrong decision. Look how it has turned your life upside down. Do you want two children living with you? You have your whole life ahead of you."

"I know but I am in this with Roman and I'm not going anywhere. I don't mind Nova and Kylynn living with us because they are both sweet girls. I'm just not ready for kids of my own with him."

"But you're living together," says my dad, "which means you're probably sleeping together and do we need to discuss how a child is made?"

"I'm aware of the effort that goes into making a child and I am on birth control," I say, "so no babies until I am at least 25 years old."

"Not all birth control is 100%," says my mom, "let's look at another decision, not only was Roman married but he is your professor. What were you thinking? You put your entire education in jeopardy for a man that wanted a little bit of fun. Would he have been worth it to lose it all, to lose your place at school because you could have been kicked out of school for that."

"And he lost everything for me," I say. "And we got together before I knew he was my professor. We met before the year started. I just happened to end up in his class. I am not ashamed of what I did and I am not going to sit here or spend Thanksgiving here being told how wrong I am for loving a man or falling in love with a man. You can't help who you fall in love with. Did I expect to fall in love with my college professor? No not at all did I expect to take another woman's husband? No but it happened and there's nothing I can do now. I would have lost everything too for him. I could always start college somewhere else and get my degree. I didn't need Georgia Tech. Why can't you just be happy that I am happy with Roman?"

"Because you're not happy," says my dad. "If you were happy you wouldn't have a drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem and Roman makes me happier than anyone I know."

"All right," says my mom, "do you think you two will ever get married and be able to be happy with the age difference between you, being in two different stages of life?"

"Only time can tell what will happen but right now I am in it for the forever. I love Roman a lot. And I love him more so because he risked everything to love me and be with me. We are going through a lot and have been going through a lot and when it's over I want to be married to him, with him beside me to say we made it through everything that was meant to tear us apart. I have no regrets when it comes to my relationship with him. If you're going to tear me down for my choices and my relationship," I say standing up, "then maybe I shouldn't have come to New York I should have gone to Florida with Roman."

"We want you here, Hayden, we wish you would move back here after college," says my dad, "I can get you a job anywhere you want here in the city all you have to do is ask," he says.

"Dad, I don't want you to get me a job anywhere, I want to get a job because I earned it. That's why I chose to go to school all the way in Atlanta so that I could be free from this. You insisted on getting me an apartment and paying the rent on it. I was just fine going to live in the dorms and actually have a normal college life. The life you want for me is not the life I want. You want me to be like you and I will never be like you. I want to work for my things in life, I don't want things handed to me because of who my dad is or because I am your daughter. I want things that I earn. I thank you for everything you've done for me but I am going to be 22 years old," I say. "I'm graduating college in May possibly moving to Florida or wherever Roman ends up but know I am going to get a job on my own accord with my own hard work and not because my dad set me up and had it handed to me. You always talk about me using the family resources. I don't want to use the family resources. I want to make my own way in life and get my own resources and that includes not using Roman's resources. I want to be my own woman not dependent on you and not dependent on Roman. I just want you and mom to be happy for me and support me. Yes things are tough but I am working through them with Roman's support and he isn't pushing me. I know you don't like him but maybe once you get to know him you will see how amazing he is. I don't like the fact he called you on my behalf and I plan to discuss that with him when we get home BUT it has to count for something that he was so concerned about me that he came to you to show you how much he cares and loves me despite how this relationship came about. He was there for me the day after I got raped and you know what he has been there ever since. Guess what, I wanted to quit school and you know who talked me in to keep going? Roman did. You're sitting here putting him down assuming he's an asshole but he's not. I have dated plenty of assholes many of which you seemed to love but Roman is not one of those assholes. He's a good man that made a few mistakes but he loves me and he supports me and he cares about me and that's what should matter to you not that he was married, not that he was my professor and not that he's older than me. Just give him a chance to prove that he is everything you ever wanted for me," I say with tears in my eyes. I never realized myself how much I love Roman until that moment. I love him so much, he is my forever and everything I want in my life.

"I'm sorry," says my mom.

"I am sorry too," says my dad. "I think Roman does truly care for you but you need to remember that you will always be my baby girl but I am not convinced he truly loves you. You're young and you're fun you can't base a life together off of just that. I think once he gets tired of you, that you're going to have a broken heart."

"That's your opinion," I say, "and you have raised me and taught me to make choices for myself whether they are good or bad. You can always learn a lesson from a bad choice and if this is a bad choice I will learn a lesson," I say. "Stop worrying about that and give him a chance."

"I'm not happy about any of this, Hayden. Not at all but I trust your judgment and hopefully Roman proves to be the man you think he is," he says.

"Okay, so no more about the rape or Roman. I want to spend Thanksgiving with my family being happy and having fun and not defending myself so let's just move on and enjoy the holiday together."

"All right," they nod in agreement and we go on to enjoy a nice family dinner as I tell them more about school and my classes and a little bit more about Roman.

 **MEANWHILE IN FLORIDA: ROMAN**

I am sitting on my mom's couch in her living in Pensacola while Kylynn and Nova are spending some time with my mom in the kitchen. This is the first time in years I got to spend Thanksgiving with my mom. I sit on the couch holding a small ring box in my hand admiring my afternoon purchase of a 1 ½ CT emerald cut three stone engagement ring. I look over it admiring the shine and the beauty as Nova comes running into the living room. "Daddy, Daddy!" she says jumping into my lap with Ky on her heels followed by my mother. "Grandma made us a special strawberry milkshake!" she says as I close up the ring. "What's that?" she asks as I try to put it in my pocket.

"I know you love your strawberry milkshakes. I used to enjoy my mom's strawberry milkshakes every day after school," I say with a smile, "was it good?"

"Delicious," she says, "what were you looking at?" she asks.

"Just something for Hayden," I say with a smile.

"It was a pretty ring," she says as my mom takes a seat on the chair.

"A pretty ring huh?" she asks. "Like a promise ring or an engagement ring?"

"Something like that," I smile as I take it out and hand it to her to look at. "I want to ask her to marry me."

She looks it over and says, "it's beautiful but don't you think it's too soon? You're just finalizing your divorce."

"I didn't say I was proposing to her yet but I will someday. I want it to be special for her. I have the perfect time for it but it won't be any time soon. I just want to hold on to it for a while."

"I see," she says. "You must really love her."

"I do," I say, "I never loved anyone the way I love her. She's different. I never thought I could love someone like I love her. She makes me happy."

"You definitely seem happier," she smiles, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I think she's good for you. I just have to wonder when do I get to meet her?"

"I don't know but I know you're going to love her. She's amazing," I smile thinking about Hayden hoping her trip to New York is going as well as my trip to Florida is going. "In fact if everything goes well with this interview this Friday we could end up moving to Tampa and we will be in the same state as you."

"I hope you get that job," she says. "Show Georgia Tech that you don't need them."

"I mean I loved Georgia Tech and I loved coach for them and I enjoyed teaching too but this is a much better opportunity. I could also get into teaching again."

"Coaching NFL is way better than coaching college. Any idea what you're going to do if you don't get the job?" she asks.

"Look for another one," I say. "I have a good feeling about this job though. I think this has been the happiest I have been in a long time, Mom."

"I'm glad to hear it you deserve to be happy and deserve someone that can love you the way you deserve and appreciate you for more than your money."

"Well, Hayden comes from money as well but she's pretty adamant on making her own way in the world without that family money which I admire about her but I'm going to take care of her and give her the world. Let her know she will never need or want for anything neither will Nova and Ky and any kids Hayden and I have together. I made the right choice with her, Mom and I love her so much. She's everything. The risk I took for her was worth it."

"She seems like a nice girl. I hope I like her better than you know who."

"I'm sure you will," I smile. "She's great, she's smart and she's beautiful."

"I did see some pictures of you two on Facebook and I must say you can tell that you two are in love and she seems to do good with the girls."

"She does they just love her," I say with a smile.

"As long as she makes you happy that's all that matters to me," she says as I hear my phone ding. I pull it out of my pocket and see that Hayden sent me a text.

 _I miss you! New York would be better if you were here. ;)_

 _I miss you too! Florida would be even better with you here no snow and we could spend some time on the beach._

 _Mmm.. I would love to spend time with you on the beach. Let's plan a trip over break and the colder nights would be better with you here to keep me warm._

 _Not in your dad's house too disrespectful._

 _I'm at a hotel I chose not to stay with my parents._

 _Do I want to know?_

 _Talk to you when we are back in Atlanta and we have other things to talk about too._

 _Ok. I love you, Hayden._

 _I love you too, so much Roman. So so much._

 _Same, Baby Girl. My mom is looking at me as I text you. She wants to meet you._

 _I can't wait to meet her. Tell her I said hi._

I look up from my phone and look at my mom. "Hayden said hi."

"I knew that's who you were texting I enjoy the smile on your face. Tell her I said hi."

"I will," I smile before going back to my conversation with Hayden.

 _My mom said hi._

 _Aww sweet. I love her already is she going to show me baby pictures of you when I meet her._

 _LOL highly unlikely._

 _I bet you were adorable._

 _I will show you mine if you show me yours._

 _Hmmm.. why did that sound like it could be taken two different ways._

 _Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant the baby pics. And besides I already showed you mine before ;)_

 _I am fully aware and stop misbehaving in front of your mom it's not polite._

 _Hmm. I remember someone telling me not to stop last night._

 _OMG. I'm going now. I need to be at the homeless shelter early in the morning. Goodnight, Baby. I love you I hope y'all have a good Thanksgiving. I will see you Saturday. Good luck with your job interview._

 _Homeless shelter? What did I miss? And I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving can't wait to see you on Saturday._

 _We will talk at home. I love you. Goodnight._

 _Goodnight._

 ** _*A/N: What did you think? What were your thoughts on Hayden's parents vs. Roman's mom? Do you think Hayden's parents play a part in her issues she seems to be having? What did you think of her standing up to them? What about Roman buying Hayden an engagement ring? How long do you think he is going to wait to ask her to marry him? Please review and thank-you for reading._**

 ** _*A/N2: I have been thinking about this story. I have stuff I want to add but I don't want it to be too long should I make this story into two parts this being the prequel and then having a sequel to the rest of the story or should I just keep it as one? Also is anyone else missing Roman on WWE as much as I am. I can't help but to think about him and how he's doing, how his treatments are going and how well his body is responding to them. Once again I just wish Roman the best and keep praying for his healing and his family._**


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

 **HAYDEN:**

I arrived back home in Atlanta before Roman and the girls did which is understandable. I took a midnight flight out of New York in my dad's private jet so I didn't really have any stops on my way to Atlanta so I managed to get home in the middle of the night and get some rest while Roman was driving with the girls from Pensacola which can take a few hours and he wasn't planning to start his drive home until early this morning. I'm taking advantage of the quiet to study for some upcoming finals and to work on my final paper for Philosophy. My new Philosophy professor gave my class a similar assignment for our final that Roman had given to my class for the midterm; to choose a field of philosophy and write about something from that field, we have to write a paper about it and also make a presentation to our class for our final. I am stuck on ethics and choosing which branch of ethics I want to focus on there are so many. I just can't decide. I really want to get a good grade on all my finals because I need to keep my GPA high which has fallen a little in the last couple months. I am focused and ready to do much better than before pushing all other distractions aside and focus on what is most important right now and that is my education and my relationship with Roman. All the negativity surrounding us and myself, all the drama and all the rest is not worth losing my education over and giving up on something I worked so hard for. I'm sitting reading and answering questions for my literature class when my phone rings. I see that it is Emma calling me. "Hey," I say answering the phone.

"Hey, Girl! How was New York?" she asks.

"It was okay," I say, "stressful like I thought it would be but I had a good Thanksgiving. What about you? How was it going home?"

"It was pretty good," she says. "So you're home?"

"If you mean back in Atlanta yes I am," I say. "What about you are you home?"

"Yeah," she says. "So I wanted to know if you planned to go to the football game today."

"Um that would be a high negative. I don't want anything to do with that football team for two reasons ethically Mack and Jordan shouldn't be playing and two because it makes me feel disloyal to Roman so I am going to skip this game and every other Georgia Tech game the rest of the season."

"Fair enough," she says.

"Besides, I am busting my ass studying for finals in a couple weeks. I want to finish off on a good note rather than a sour note. My goal to graduate Summa Cum Laude hasn't changed a few stumbles along the way shouldn't interfere if I can get perfect scores on these finals and bust my ass on assignments to get good grades over the next few weeks."

"I'm glad to hear that but don't you want to take a break from all that studying and working?" she asks.

"I told you I am not interested in going to the football game I don't support them."

"I wasn't talking about the game what about going to the party the frat house is having, would you want to go to a party tonight?" she asks.

"No I wouldn't. I put myself in a vulnerable position at my last party at the frat house and ended up getting raped. I am not going to another college party," I say.

"So what about going to get some drinks?" she asks.

"Not interested. I want to stay home tonight, relax with Roman and enjoy the rest of my weekend with him."

"You can bring him along," she says.

"No thank-you," I say. "I appreciate the offer but I want to spend time with Roman and the girls tonight besides Roman and I have stuff to talk about and I am cutting back on my partying and my drinking. I think that's for the best."

"All right," she says. "I know that's code for you want to have sex with Roman tonight so you do your thing girl," she says and I feel my face heat.

"It's code for I am trying actually take my relationship with Roman seriously besides we never have the girls on Saturday. I thought we could do some Christmas decorating and hanging out watching Christmas movies while they are here. I did get my tree out and everything."

"You sound domesticated," she says, "did Roman propose to you before you left or something?"

"Um no," I say, "we are not ready to be engaged yet in fact until I went to New York I didn't know how serious I was about him and how much I wanted this relationship with him now I am just in it for the forever but we still have a lot to iron out like Shea and his divorce being finalized and other stuff before we can get married or even think about it," I say as the front door opens and soon I see Nova and Kylynn in my sight. "I have to go talk to you tomorrow," I say hanging up the phone as I close up my literature book.

"HAYDEN!" yells Nova as she runs over to me and Ky follows behind her. I give them each a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say holding Ky in my lap as Nova sits next to me. "How was Florida?"

"It was great!" says Nova. "We went to the beach yesterday and we had the best strawberry milkshakes ever with lots of whipped cream."

"Sounds like you had a great time. I'm glad. I had fun in New York."

"Cool," says Nova as Roman comes into the room.

"Isn't this a beautiful sight, all my beautiful girls together," he says with a smile. "I like to see this," he says as I stand up to greet him. "Hello, beautiful," he says with a smile before kissing my lips softly.

"Hello," I say with a smile as we break the soft kiss. "Don't worry I missed you too."

"I missed you too, next time you're coming with me," he says with a smile.

"I look forward to that," I say with a smile as he wraps his arm around me.

"Looks like you have been studying and working on assignments," he says.

"I have I am just trying to maintain my GPA and still graduate Summa Cum Laude."

"The highest honor," he smiles, "I know you can do it but what's all that?" he asks pointing to the Christmas tree box and my box of ornaments.

"I thought that maybe we could put the tree up today, decorate it and then watch some Christmas movies tonight with the girls," I suggest. "If you're not into it we don't have to do it. I just thought that it would be fun for us and the girls especially since they aren't with us on the weekends usually."

"No," he interrupts. "Let's do it," he says with a smile. "Let's decorate our first tree together."

"Okay," I smile as I look him over. I am seeing him differently. I didn't think it would take a trip to New York to appreciate the man in front of me more than I did before. The truth is I want to do my best for me but I also want to do my best for him so he knows he didn't make a mistake losing everything for me.

"You seem different," he says with a smile before he kisses the top of my head.

"We'll talk later," I smile before I kiss his lips softly before leading the way to the tree box.

I put Kylynn down to help Roman take the tree out of the box. He gets it set up and standing while the girls and I begin to go through my ornaments to hang up on the tree. I put the white tree skirt around the bottom of the tree as Roman tests the lights on the tree to see they are still working before we begin decorating the tree. It feels good to decorate my Christmas tree with my favorite person and my favorite little people in the world this year. Previous years I just decorated it myself with Christmas music blaring from my phone but this year decorating with the giggles and laughter of Nova and Ky as Roman sings the Christmas songs in the background as we sing and decorate together is so much better. I smile as we finish up with the last ornament before Roman lifts Nova onto his shoulders to place the angel on top of the tree before he lights it. Everything looks beautiful with the blue, silver and gold ornaments decorating the tree with the blue and silver garland around the tree. "It looks beautiful," says Roman as he wraps his arm around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder as we admire it together as the girls dance around the tree. "We did a good job."

"I think so," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before kissing the crown of my head. "So are we still doing Christmas here with your parents and my mom? My mom is really looking forward to meeting you and I would love for you to meet her soon."

"I'm not too sure about my parents but if you want to have your mom come here for Christmas I am all for it. I never hosted a Christmas in my life, I never cooked a Christmas dinner but I think I could pull one off. Bring your family here for Christmas."

He chuckles and says, "my entire family would not fit in this apartment while it was great seeing them on Thanksgiving I think I can do Christmas without them but I am wondering why you want to do Christmas without your parents," he says.

"Thanksgiving just wasn't so great with them," I say. "I really don't want a negative Christmas with them as well. I want to enjoy our first of many Christmases together," I say, "but I will think about it."

"You should," he says, "so what's the game plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking about cooking something that's not turkey for dinner and then having hot cocoa and watching a Christmas movie then putting the girls to bed so that we can talk and stuff."

"Hmm, what's this stuff?" he asks with a smile as I turn into him as he wraps his arms around me.

"You'll have to wait to find out," I smile up at him.

"I can't wait, Baby Girl," he says with a smile, "so how about we have breakfast for dinner tonight. I can get the girls in their Christmas pajamas we eat breakfast for dinner, have hot cocoa and watch a movie."

"Sounds good but I have to run to the grocery store first I don't think we have much food. I'll just go to pick up some eggs, bacon, sausage and pancake mix and I think we need some marshmallows and cinnamon for the hot chocolate."

"And sprinkles too with whipped cream," he says with a smile.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Seriously. My mom used to always make us hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles it was my favorite holiday treat."

"All right," I say. "Let me clean up my school stuff and then I'll go to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner and to get your whipped cream and sprinkles."

"We can use that whipped cream later too," he winks. I push his chest, roll my eyes and shake my head. He lets out a soft chuckle before we share a soft kiss. I clean up my school stuff and put it in my bedroom before I get ready to get to the grocery store.

When I get to the grocery store I grab a small basket to carry through the store knowing it's not a big shopping trip just enough to get us through dinner tonight. I walk through the aisles grabbing everything I need for dinner and our movie night. I even grab some popcorn and laugh to myself as I grab the whipped cream from the shelf. I am making my way up to the eggs when I hear a male voice behind me. "Hayden," he says. I turn around and see Mack's father standing in front of me. "I thought it was you," he says with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"You're not supposed to be talking to me," I say. "And neither is your son but you two just can't seem to leave me alone. Anything you have to say to me you can say it to my lawyer."

He lets out a small laugh and it infuriates me. "You're going to lose, Hayden. Everyone knows that my son is innocent in all of this. You have no proof that he raped you. You drank too much and you forgot that you consented to my son. Why are you trying to ruin his life, Hayden? He has a bright future ahead of him and with accusations like this it gets in the way of him having a successful career. Just admit that you forgot that you consented to my son and this can all be done and I can write you a check for however much it will take to get you to say that and move on so my son can finish college and go on to have a successful football career. I know how you like to ruin people's lives like Coach Reigns he had it all until you came along and you destroyed that because you couldn't stay out of his bed and you were scared that he would know you cheated on him so you made up the rape story when you know you consented to my son. Just admit you little slut you're not happy unless you're ruining lives."

"I understand that men like you think it's okay to sexually assault a woman and then cover it up with your money but I am not lying saying I consented to your son when I did not consent. I was drugged and raped," I say, "I didn't have the time to consent and I would never consent to have sex with Mack. You talk about me ruining Mack's life what about MY life what about what all this is doing to MY life? What about the pain I face every day because of what your son did to me, the embarrassment from being raped and the guilt I feel from being raped by your son? He is trying to ruin my life and I am not going to let him ruin my life or any other girls' lives for that matter. Your son is a rapist and while they may be hard for you to swallow it's the truth. I really don't care about his future or what happens to him but he made his own choices and he needs to face the consequences of those actions. I wasn't the first and I know I will not be the last unless he gets the help that he needs. So offering me money to drop everything is not going to work. I didn't consent and I know that I didn't. I am not even slightly attracted to your son."

"Right, you're attracted to older men, men in power it makes me wonder about your father," he says.

"My father is not part of this so don't bring him into it. Just leave me alone," I say, "and I don't think Roman would appreciate you approaching me in the grocery store either."

"I mean if you like older men, Hayden, I am right here and I have more than Reigns will ever have," he says with a sick smile.

"You're disgusting, as disgusting as your son. Don't talk to me again and if you have anything else you need to say you can talk to my lawyer. Have a good day," I say before I walk away.

"You're making a mistake, Hayden. I can destroy your career before it even gets started," he says and I ignore him to continue and finish my shopping.

When I get home Roman helps me bring in the groceries. I choose not to tell him about the encounter with Mack's father because I know he's not a fan of him and then it will set the mood for the rest of the night and I don't want it to be a bad night. I cook us our breakfast for dinner while he plays with the girls and after dinner I put some popcorn in the microwave and make everyone some hot chocolate. I take the bowl of popcorn into the living room before taking a tray of the hot chocolate into the living room giving Roman's just the way he requested it and the girls as well. We sit and watch The Polar Express together enjoying our treats before the movie comes to an end. Roman puts the girls to bed while I clean up the living room so that we can talk to each other.

I sit on the couch in the living room while going through Hallmark's guide to see their Christmas movies before Roman joins me on the couch. "You did awesome with them today," he says with a smile.

"I'm trying to get better at this stepmom lifestyle. I do love your girls and I want the best for them. I want a relationship with them. I feel like lately I have been too selfish to enjoy them. I'm glad they're here especially tonight. It was a fun night. I had fun more fun than I would have had if I went to that frat party or out for drinks with Emma tonight."

"Nova and Ky had a good time tonight and so did I. It felt good to do something as a family."

"I want more nights like this, Roman," I say taking his hand into mine. "Nights with you and the girls being in New York defending our relationship to my parents made me realize how good you are to me and how much I love you. Honestly before I wasn't sure I felt the same way about you as you feel about me but I do, Roman. I love you so much and I want this to last forever. I have been selfish lately only worried about me and not serious enough about this relationship and that's not fair to you or the girls. You were married and have two kids with your ex-wife and it's not fair to me to expect you to cater to me and drop down to my 21 year old lifestyle. Yes, I like to party and have fun with my friends but I want to give up that party lifestyle to be a better girlfriend to you and to be a better person to myself. I let my grades slip and I almost lost what I have been working for since I started college. Being in New York changed everything. My parents aren't happy about this relationship, or happy that we are living together but I'm happy with it, I'm happy with you. I sat and thought long and hard about us and this relationship, Roman. You have been the one and only person by my side through all of this and I really only feel happiness when I am with you. I love you, Roman and I am going to do better with this relationship because you deserve better. I know you called my dad, Roman."

"Oh," he says, "and you're upset?"

"At first I was upset that you went to my dad before you came to me but I understand. I get it. I would have done the same thing. I'm just glad you cared about me enough to go to my dad to see what you could do to help me. The truth is I didn't realize I had a problem until I was in New York. I do have a drinking problem and I'm sorry. I hadn't even realized. Alcohol is like liquid courage to me. When I hurt I want it to feel better so I can forget my problems. I understand I have been drinking too much and drinking is what got me where I am today. I have decided to just give up on my alcohol drinking I don't need it I am strong enough to resist it and strong enough to get through my pain and life without it. I'm going to try cold turkey first but if I can't then I will go to a rehab facility to get some extra help to sober up. I also want to get the help that I need through a professional someone that can talk me through my feelings help me feel better about myself. I have let myself go the last couple months and I want to be better. I have dreams of being Summa Cum laude and it would be a great honor so I am really going to bust my ass the next couple weeks to bring up my grades and next semester to get through but by the end of this semester I will know if I am summa cum laude. I just want to be a better person for myself and for you."

"I don't want you to change who you are for me, Hayden. I want you to be you because that's who I love. I am proud of you for recognizing you have a problem and stepping up to fix it. I know how hard you have worked I saw your Philosophy work and I am sure you work just as hard in your other classes. You're going to get there. I am so proud of you, Hayden and the day you graduate I want to be right by your side and I want to be by your side through everything. I love you, Hayden and we are going to make this work. I was married before and that marriage wasn't for me it was an obligation. I didn't want to be married to her but just thought it was best to be married for Nova but it turned out to be the worst thing. I want a real marriage, with a real wife that will love me and support me, understand me and my career. I want a couple more kids with the right person and I want to be happy and live a life with happiness. When I was with my mom she noticed that this is the first time I have been happy in years and I have you to thank for that. Yes we are nearly 11 years apart but you understand me like I understand you. You make me happy, very happy, Hayden and I have searched for this happiness for years and to finally find it is amazing, I love you."

"I love you too," I smile before we share a soft kiss, "and with that being said I am turning the video into my lawyer, the video from that night."

"Good, Hayden," he says. "That's the right thing to do."

"I know but it's embarrassing to see myself like that and I am going to get better."

"I know you are so tell me how did you end up staying at a hotel and going to a soup kitchen for Thanksgiving?"

I let out a sigh and say, "I had a big fight with my parents about you and our relationship then about my future career. It was a really negative dinner with them and I didn't want the same negativity at dinner the next day or that night so I checked into a hotel to stay there instead of my parents' house. They don't understand how much you love me and how much I love you. It's going to take some convincing but I'm so happy with you and want to give you better. As for the soup kitchen I always wanted to do that on Thanksgiving helping out at the shelter to provide Thanksgiving dinner to people that don't have a place to go but I decided they don't just need help on holidays but every day of the year so I want to get into that more, get into service projects helping those less fortunate than I and volunteering every other weekend to give a meal, donate goods to them. For Christmas I want to make care packages for them and get some of the children Christmas gifts. I want to help any way I can. Watching my father and mother I saw how selfish they are and inconsiderate they are to people not like them and I don't want my legacy to be built off of them so I want to get into helping at shelters more and I decided I don't want to be a journalist anymore," I say.

"It sounds like New York was an enlightening experience for you," he says as he places his hand on my thigh.

"It really was," I smile, "and I want you to help me with my service projects."

He squeezes my thigh softly and says, "I'm here so what do you want to be instead of a journalist?"

"Well, I am really into social justice especially with everything going on," I say. "And I decided that I want to be a victim's advocate to help victims of crime of some sort. I have done a lot of research and that's just something I am into and also making a just society when it comes to women and sexual assault. I want less women to be afraid because of the oppression and not being believed. It's time to make a change, Roman." He nods as he massages my thigh. "I just want to make the world a better place but I can't get there unless I get this Philosophy project started to pass this final."

"I think you're amazing, Hayden and I know you're going to make a difference. I love you," he says with a smile as I squeeze his hand, "and what's the Philosophy assignment?"

"The same one you gave for the midterm," I say. "I know I want to focus on ethics but there are so many components to ethics that I don't know which one to focus on. I thought about Applied Ethics but I don't know."

"Honestly? I would go with Normative Ethics because it's based on action and what's right. I know this whole rape thing is personal to you and you don't like to talk much about it but you could to Normative ethics focusing on your rape focusing on the actions of yourself, the rapist and the courts and everyone around are they doing the right thing or the wrong thing. Who was wrong and who was right in the matter and what is morally right when it comes to the actions involved but then again that's up to you but with the emotion you would make a strong point sure enough to get that perfect grade."

"That's not a bad idea but we have to present this to the class and you know how everyone feels about me."

"Screw them, if they are siding with a rapist then they are morally wrong. It's your job to change their minds and have them see that a woman is not at fault at rape and being incoherent or unconscious is not consent, let them see how it's wrong," he says, "change their mind and generate sympathy, that's what it's all about and that is the first step in changing the world," he says making me smile. I kiss his lips so softly and passionately with approval to his idea. "I guess that means you approve," he smiles.

"Definitely," I say, "and I also want to have a sit down with Shea. I know I am not her favorite person but I want her to know I am not a threat because I love you and I love her kids. I want to work together with her in this and I don't want her to see me as an enemy. There is so much negativity and I don't want that. I want us to all work together for the kids it's better for them that way. Do you think she will be open to that idea?" I ask.

"We can try," he says, "but I love you for stepping up like this," he smiles.

"Well, what can I say I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time and Shea is going to be there no matter what because you two share kids together and we all have to get along for the kids to give them the best life." He nods. "You know I am right."

"You are right but when Shea and I are together it's chaotic and tension filled."

"And you two need to get along too, you two have kids together. You need to work together as well the less drama the better."

"All right," he says, "and you should know we aren't moving any time soon. I didn't get that job in Tampa. They said I wasn't the right fit."

"Aww, Baby, I'm sorry. You'll find something I'm sure," I say with encouragement. "You'll find the right place, the right fit for you."

"How do you feel about New Orleans?" he asks.

"I think it's a beautiful city," I say. "Why?"

"Would you live there?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say, "why are you asking me that?"

"Well, because I think we are moving to New Orleans in the spring time after you graduate, of course I am going to need to move before you but I think we are moving to New Orleans."

"What?" I ask, "how did that happen?"

"Well, after my interview with the Bucs I got a call from the Saints, they were looking for a defensive coach for their team for next season. They wanted me to fly out to New Orleans yesterday and I did. I had my interview and they hired me right then so while I didn't get the head coach position with the Bucs I got the defensive coach for the Saints," he says, "so we're moving to New Orleans! And it took a lot of negotiating but I will also be ranking in 1.5 million a year with my position it's a .5 million dollar pay cut but I am sure we'll manage," he says.

"Money doesn't matter, Roman, happiness does and it always will. I love you!"

"I love you too," he says kissing my lips softly before he lays me back on the coach, covering my body with his as we make out, the passion building stronger, I run my hands through his hair kissing him back, celebrating the news with him.

Just as he takes his shirt off Nova yells from their room, "HAYDEN! HAYDEN!"

"Damn it," he says, "I'll get her and then I'm coming back," he says with a promising smile before kissing my lips again.

"I think she called me," I smile. "Let me up. I got this," I say.

"You sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I smile as he gets up to let me up. "I'll be back," I say with a smile.

"Meet me in the bedroom after," he says.

"All right," I say with a smile, he smacks my ass as I walk past him to their bedroom and after that I never make it back to our bedroom because Nova had a nightmare and wanted me to stay with her till she fell asleep. I ended up falling asleep with her for the night and never made it back to Roman although I felt him cover us up with a blanket and kiss my forehead before he turned the light out leaving me to sleep with Nova in a room we have to make special for her and Kylynn.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Is Hayden's new change going to last? What do you think of them moving to New Orleans and Hayden wanting a sit down with Shea? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **Hayden:**

I walk into the kitchen after waking up in Nova's bedroom. I quietly left the room not to wake her up but realize that Kylynn is already awake and in the kitchen with Roman as I walk in. "Good Morning, Beautiful," he says with a smile.

"Good morning," I smile back at him as I walk over to greet him with a soft kiss.

"I made you some coffee," he says handing me a cup. I take a sip of it and savor the taste of it. I am a coffee addict and I truly can't start my day without coffee. I thank him with a soft kiss on his unshaven jaw. I enjoy his stubble and his beard more than his baby face look. He looks good dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants hanging off his hips and no shirt showing off his abs and broad chest. He may not have the perfect 6 pack but I do appreciate the view of him standing in my kitchen with his hair pulled into a low messy bun. He is a sight for sore eyes. "How did you sleep?" he asks with amusement as he gives Ky her pancakes he took out of the microwave after cutting them up.

"Nova is like a ninja in her sleep, she's definitely a wild sleeper. I'm sorry I never made it back to you last night. I just fell asleep with her and I'm so sorry for ruining our night and not finishing what we started."

"Don't worry about it," he says. "I enjoyed the view of my girlfriend stepping up to be my daughter's rock when she had a nightmare and the view of my baby girl and my girlfriend cuddled up was a breath of fresh air. You're really stepping up into this role."

"I'm trying," I smile as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I love it," he says with a smile. "I talked to Shea this morning," he says. I let out a soft groan and he laughs softly. His smile just does things to me but that laugh is something else on a whole different level. For 33 the man is gorgeous and I feel like he is just going to get hotter the older he gets. "Relax, I talked to her about what you suggested last night you know the sit down. I agree I think that all three of us need to sit down and just talk. Obviously you're a part of my life and she's always going to be in my life because we share two girls together. I think the sit down is a good idea and I think it's the best way to go moving forward. And Shea agrees that we need to talk so we are going to go to her mom's house this afternoon and talk it out and establish a happy medium and I have to tell her we're moving to New Orleans."

"And for some reason I feel like that's not going to go very well. I don't think for one second she is going to allow you to move with the girls to New Orleans while she lives here in Atlanta. I don't think you can do that legally if you are sharing custody."

"Well, no," he says, "that's why I am going to buy her a house in New Orleans to live in so that we can continue on with this custody arrangement and visitation. I think she would like that."

"What makes you so sure that she's going to be willing to up and move to New Orleans for a man that cheated on her with one of his students and a man she is in the process of divorcing? Maybe she wants to stay in Atlanta."

"Are you worried about her coming to New Orleans with us?"

"Obviously she is no threat to me and I want the girls to have a good relationship with their mother. I don't think it's a bad idea I just think you're playing yourself if you think she's going to be willing to up and move to New Orleans for you."

"It's not for me, Hayden, it's for Nova and Ky it's not for me. I want to keep this arrangement going with her we agreed to it and I think it works well. Do you think she will really not want to move to New Orleans?" he asks.

"I think she's made it very clear to you how she feels about your love for football and how that love has come between you two so I don't see her being exactly thrilled with the idea to move to New Orleans because you got a coaching job for the Saints. I think she is probably going to get dramatic and cause some issues she is definitely going to fight you," I say honestly, "but then again you know Shea better than me so you can really be the only one that can answer that question."

"I guess," he says, "but it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess but I don't see any of this being pretty. I have had a couple run ins with Shea and the fact she even agreed to this sit down makes me wonder about it. You know I am not her favorite person and I can't imagine that you are either it's probably amusement for her," I say. "But I just want it all to be okay and I want things to be good between all of us for the girls."

"I agree," he says letting out a deep breath. "Come here," he says. I put my coffee down on the island and walk into his open arms. He wraps me up in his arms as I wrap my arms around him. I feel his lips on the top of my head. "Thank-you for trying, Hayden. I know none of this is easy for you and I thank you for trying."

"We've got to make it work somehow and if you're the only one trying it never will, "I say looking up into his dark brown eyes. He leans down and kisses my lips softly and passionately. "I owe you for last night," I smile.

"You don't owe me anything," he says with a smile. "But if you want to continue from last night we can certainly do that tonight after all it is a school night so the girls will be in bed early and we will be in bed early," he says with a smile.

"Hmm, I like that." I place my hands on his chest and look up at him as I rub his chest softly. "I want to take a vacation with you over my break from school, just you and me alone."

"That can be arranged maybe a birthday trip I mean you will be 22 soon so let me take you away for your birthday well a couple days after your birthday. I never met anyone born on Christmas Eve before."

I shrug and say, "well, it wasn't my choice because if it was I would certainly have chosen another day besides the 24th of December. Christmas time birthdays are the worst no matter how cool people think it is or was because it was not that fun. It was either Christmas or my birthday and let's just say there was a lot more Christmas than life celebrations."

"I'll make your birthday extra special this year," he promises.

"Just being with you will be special enough," I smile before he kisses my lips again with so much softness and passion. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to have this sit down with Shea." He nods before we share one more kiss before I make my way to our bedroom and into the master bathroom to take a shower.

Later that day Roman, the girls and I arrive at Shea's parents' house and when her mom opened the door I could tell she was less than thrilled to see Roman but even less thrilled to see me the woman that ruined their marriage but from what I have heard from Roman it was ruined before we even slept together that night after the bar. I honestly don't think I would change my choice if I could go back to that night. It was an amazing night for sure and one I will never forget. Shea's parents so gracefully took Nova and Ky out to spend the afternoon together doing some shopping and taking them out to lunch so that the three of us could have our privacy without interruptions. I am only trying to be the bigger person here and not be petty. I will tolerate Shea for the girls and maybe one day we could be friends but that day is a long way off but we do need to be civil to one another. As we sit down in her parents' living room I am reminded again how beautiful Shea truly is. She is the complete opposite of me and what I look like our personalities are different and our looks are very different. She's your typical blonde hair, blue eyed, toned and in shape woman she even dresses to impress with her blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head, a pair of tight distressed jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater. She's breathtakingly beautiful while I am dark haired, brown eyed not in shape at all with curves and a little bit of meat on my bones. Thankfully I chose one of my appealing outfits black leggings with a black cami, black and red flannel shirt open with a brown pair of Ugg boots with a black beanie on my head with my dark hair falling to my waist in the perfect curls. She makes me feel inferior that's for sure. "Relax," Roman whispers to me as we take a seat next to each other, "she's just trying to intimidate you and you have nothing to worry about I think you're far more beautiful than she is and I love everything about you including your curves," he whispers making me feel better. I don't know how he knew that's what I was thinking but I'm glad he did.

Shea offers us a glass of homemade sweet tea and to be polite we both accept the offer. "So you two wanted to have a sit down," she begins. "I think we discussed everything that needs to be discussed, Roman. You left me, we share custody and you're with the woman you cheated on me with what more needs to be discussed?"

"I for one feel like we need to all get along," I say. "I know I'm not your favorite person because of everything that happened with Roman and me. I apologize for that."

"You apologize for being a homewrecker?" she asks and then shrugs. "I'm sure you're not the first and I am sure you won't be the last. Roman can't be faithful."

"I don't think that's fair to say," says Roman. "Hayden is the only woman I ever slept with or was with behind your back, Shea. I apologized for it many times and I am not going to keep beating a dead horse apologizing for it. It's ridiculous. I can't change it, it happened and now it's time to move on and do what's best for the girls because through all of this they are the number one priority here for all of us. We all love them and we all want the best for them," he says. "Isn't that fair to say?"

"Of course Nova and Kylynn are my number 1 priority and I want the best for them. I love them so much and I want to see both of them grow up to be amazing and successful adults. Nova is already so smart and I see you inside of her every day with that determination. I know she's going to grow up to do something amazing and Kylynn too. They are the best thing to come from our relationship."

"I don't disagree," says Roman. "But to make them both successful and amazing we need to get along and work together. And I don't mean just you and me, Shea, I mean all three of us need to put our differences aside and work together. We need to forgive each other and move on so that we can work together for the girls to give them the best life possible. If we can't work together and we are working against each other then we can't give them the best. We don't have to be enemies," he says.

"Roman is right," I say, "I asked for this sit down because I don't want to be enemies, I don't want fight. Roman and I are living together and we are in a relationship how far that goes we don't know but I am hoping it's forever but I am going to be in their lives and I am going to have a big role in their lives. I love them both and I want to see them be just as amazing and successful as you both do. I want to have a positive relationship with them and a positive relationship with you. I'm not asking to be best friends or even friends right now but just to tolerate each other and get along for them. And I am in no way trying to take your place as their mother. I respect you as their mother and respect your relationship with them."

"Noble," she says, "were you thinking about that when you were fucking my husband behind my back? Or did you come to this epiphany lying in bed with my husband? I mean you strolled right on in and had no regrets when it came to sleeping with Roman. Do you even feel guilty for what you did?"

"I don't have anything to feel guilty about," I say, "and I am not going to let you treat me like shit. The fact is this, Roman and I are together it doesn't matter how it came to be but it happened and hopefully we get married one day but right now I am there in your girls' lives and I just want the best for them and not disrespect you."

She scoffs, "it's a little late to talk about disrespecting me isn't it? You know what Hayden, you're still young yet. You're still a baby and I can't just blame you. I know Roman is just as guilty as you are. After all he pursued you on many occasions and I can't say if I was in your position that I would have done anything differently than you did. He's rich and he's good looking but that's just details," she shrugs, "but he's a jerk. Everything is great for you two now and you're both happy but remember this, Hayden. If you get married to him you're going to be the sideline chick to his football. He loves football more than life and that includes you. He's obsessed with it. It's going to be weekends gone, late night practices so when you get pregnant with his kid and have his baby while attempting to raise my children and you spend your nights crying because you're doing it alone, you're waking up in the middle of the night with your kid and he's missing out on everything because of football you will see how much my life with him sucked. It's late nights and during the season don't even count on seeing him. And don't say he's not coaching because I am sure someone with his skills whether he slept with a student or not has another job lined up. I mean if he wants to have kids after all Nova and Ky were both surprises."

"Because you failed to inform me of you not taking your pill and you claim you didn't know an antibiotic would interfere with your pill," he says. "I wasn't ready to be a father when you got pregnant but we made it work. I love our girls and it's not fair to say I love football more than life because that's not true."

"That's what you believe," she says, "you on birth control, Hayden?"

"Not that it's your business or anything but yes I am and I don't plan to have a mishap with it as you did."

"Funny," she says.

"And how do you know I want to have kids of my own? I haven't even decided that. And if we do have a kid it won't be until much later in my life."

"You realize he's 33 and he isn't going to want a kid at 40," she says.

"Stop," says Roman, "it doesn't matter what Hayden and I want together but to make it clear I will do whatever I can to make her happy and give her everything she wants to be happy. We just want to be civil with you, Shea. I know you're upset but can we just move past this for the girls? Hayden is not a bad person and she's great with the girls and oddly enough as much as I wouldn't like it I think you two could be friends someday."

"We will see about that I am not happy about any of this, I'm not happy about what happened with you two but now you're together and I can't change that. I think that Hayden is going to be sorry for getting involved with you and I am finally free of it all. I can move on with my life and be happy just like you're happy but you're right the girls matter most and while Hayden is not my favorite person I do hear a lot about her from Nova and it sounds like she's amazing with her and Nova really likes her. I don't want to see Hayden as my enemy. I want to see her as a woman that is in love with my ex-husband and loves my children hoping for the best for them in their lives. I want to put it all behind us as well and move on. I am not saying Hayden will be my friend but I do respect her as a woman and for the relationship she is forming with my daughters. We can make this work and we can get along for the girls."

"Thank-you," says Roman. "And yes Nova really loves Hayden in fact last night Nova had a bad dream last night and she called for Hayden. Hayden went in talked to her and snuggled up with her and ended up falling asleep for her. She chose Hayden over me."

"She has been having nightmares lately," says Shea, "thank-you, Hayden."

"Don't thank me," I say. "I was just doing what any mother would do."

"You're not her mother," she snaps.

"I know! I'm just saying as a mother figure in her life that's what any of us would do."

"So now that we have agreed to actually work together and be civil with one another there is something else we need to talk about," says Roman.

"Let me guess, something with football?"

"Well, as you know I lost my job with Georgia Tech."

"You deserved that," she says, "and that will be the last jab at you for that but you truly did deserve to lose your job with them you broke the rules."

"Yes, I am aware and obviously I had to find work elsewhere and my work is going to take us to New Orleans as I am the new defensive coach for the team."

"Um what?" she asks. "I thought you just said your new job was taking you to New Orleans."

"Because I did," he says, "Hayden and I will be going to New Orleans after the beginning of the year to look for a house and we will be moving there in May shortly after Hayden gets out of college."

"If you think for one minute even a second that I am going to allow you to move out of Atlanta with MY daughters you're crazy. We have a court document that states our visitation. Are you going to bring them to me every Wednesday from New Orleans and pick them up from Atlanta every Sunday because if not then you better believe those girls are staying with me here in Atlanta."

"I was actually thinking you could move to New Orleans also you know so that we can keep the visitation schedule and the girls won't be too far away from either of us."

"So not only do you sleep with Hayden behind my back, leave me you also expect me to get up and leave Atlanta because YOU got a new job. Hayden is more versatile than me as she graduates school so she can start anywhere. Atlanta is my home and I have no interest in going to New Orleans. My family is here." I know she's angry and it's not my place to say anything but I don't know how I feel about moving to New Orleans either but I do support Roman and I knew this was a possibility of moving wherever in the US when he got a coaching job. I'm sure I can work anywhere and I don't know what Shea does for a living so it may not be as easy for her. "I fucking hate football! I hate your obsession with it and what it did to our lives."

"Shea," he says trying to calm the storm building but I don't even think that's possible.

"No, you don't get to tell me to uproot my entire life, leave my family for you. If we were married still that would be one thing but we're not and that was your decision. You don't get to ask me to move to New Orleans for you."

"Believe me I'm not asking for you," he says. "Honestly my life would probably be better if you stay here in Atlanta but I am asking for our girls for Nova and Ky. I am willing to buy you a house for you and the girls and your parents if they want to live with you if not I will buy them tickets to visit you whenever they want," he offers, "and I know it's difficult but I got a job and I need to take it. I am taking the opportunity this is so close to my dream and maybe one day I'll be a head coach but I have to take what I can get right now."

"Roman," she says, "you're asking too much. You're asking me to leave the place I grew up and the place that holds so many memories for me. I don't know if I can do it."

"Shea," he says, "I know it's hard but I don't want to move away with the girls or move away from the girls. I know what I am asking is crazy and you haven't really started anything just yet so why not? Why not make a fresh start in New Orleans and like I said I can buy you a house big enough so your parents can live with you or I can buy their plane tickets any time they want to visit."

"Roman, you piss me off so much," she says softening a little bit. "So damn much and you always have this is no exception. It has always been about you and what you wanted but when I am finally free shit is still all about you and what you want but I am willing to do this on one condition," she says.

"What's that?" he asks.

"I want tickets to every home game the Saints have," she says.

"I thought you hated football," he says.

"I do but my dad doesn't and suggesting a move to New Orleans to him might sound a little better if he has tickets to every home game they play seeing as he is a Saints fan despite being in Atlanta."

"That's a done deal," he says, "and I can get him into the locker room maybe once or twice a season," he says.

"Deal and you're sure about buying me a house."

He sighs and says, "I don't like it but yes I am going to buy you a house in New Orleans it's the least I can do after everything."

"It certainly is," she smiles and I am starting to think that maybe Shea had her own personal and selfish ambitions for being with Roman.

Later that night after such a fun afternoon with Shea we took the girls out to eat for dinner before we went to the grocery store so that we could actually have food at the apartment and then the girls were in bed early leaving Roman and I to go to bed early enough. "So today wasn't exactly terrible," he says massaging my shoulders. "At least she's on board to moving to New Orleans."

"For her own selfish ambitions of course, I mean if my ex-husband was promising to buy me a house and tickets to every home game for the Saints I would be more than willing to move too," I say.

"I know it's a high price to pay but I have the money to buy her the house and of course one of the luxuries with being a coach I can get tickets to any game I want you of course will have a pass to every game," he says.

"I don't care about that I just don't like that you need to buy her a house to get her to agree to moving to New Orleans. Is it always going to be like this?"

"No," he says. "Please don't be upset, Hayden," he says leaning down to kiss my neck softly. "Are you worried about Shea?"

"No not at all," I say, "it's just she brought up a lot of stuff that's really not her business like birth control and us having a kid. Telling me I am going to regret my choice to be with you."

"Don't listen to her. I meant what I said, anything you want I'm here to give it to you. We don't have to talk about having children or talk about being married in fact I really don't want to do much talking tonight," he says as his hands move down to my breasts. I let out a soft moan as he massages them softly kissing my neck, nibbling on it softly. "You are so tense, Hayden you need a break tonight."

"Roman," I moan softly as he continues his work. "I have to hand the video in tomorrow."

"Good," he says, "you should have weeks ago but I don't want to talk about that and it's only going to stress you out more. I want you to relax and enjoy tonight with me forget about Mack, the video, Shea, school forget all about it and just relax and enjoy tonight," he says taking his tongue over my neck as he continues to massage my breasts.

"Okay," I say with a soft smile. "On one condition since you are giving out deals today."

"Hmm?" he asks between the soft nibbles on my neck and the soft kisses.

"Give me control tonight," I say.

"Baby Girl," he says smiling against my neck. "Done deal." I smile and turn to face him. I kiss his lips softly and passionately before I lay soft kisses on his neck, sucking on it softly leaving my mark as I make my way down his chest, kissing every inch of his chest rubbing it softly with my hands, kissing my way down his body as he lies back on the bed. I trail soft kisses down his body, brushing over his abs and past his navel reaching the top of his briefs. I cup him in my hands through the fabric of his briefs, stroking him as he hardens in my hand. His breath getting deeper and heavier with each soft stroke, I pull down the waist band of his briefs, pulling them down freeing his harden cock already glistening with precum as I remove his briefs with his help. I take his cock in my hand, stroking it softly in my grip. "Hayden," he breathes as I stroke.

"Pretty impressive, Mr. Reigns," I say with a smile as I stroke him. "You really know how to rise to the occasion," I smile.

"Is that how we're playing it tonight, Baby? Because I am all for a little game playing."

"Oh, Mr. Reigns, I have no doubts that your presentation will be an A plus performance it never seems to let me down." I smile as I continue to stroke him as precum drips onto my hand.

"I am more interested in your presentation, Ms. Gonzalez-Castellano. I want to see what you're able to offer and the impression you leave on me."

"Ah," I say, "I always put forth my best and I am sure my presentation will leave you very pleased and satisfied," I say with a smile before taking my tongue over the tip of his cock, licking the glistened head. He hisses through his teeth. "I aim to please, Baby."

I take the broad crown of his cock into my mouth sucking it softly. "Fuck, Hayden," He says. "Always eager and ready to rise to any challenge." I take more of him into my mouth and he hisses again. His hands in my hair as I make love to him with my mouth, massaging him as I go, moans and groans of pleasure escape from his lips as I take his cock deeper into my mouth, sucking it harder, sucking nearly every inch of him. Pulling back and sliding him back in my mouth. He pulls my hair slightly as I continue making love to him. "Hayden, that's amazing! Perfect!" he breathes. I continue making love to him with my mouth. I feel him coming undone, losing his restraint as he thickens in my mouth. I hear him grunt and groan as my mouth fills with his semen as he explodes in my mouth, shooting hot semen over my tongue and into the back of my throat. I suck him till he's done, swallowing every bit of his semen before I remove my mouth from his cock.

"Impressed, Mr. Reigns?" I ask.

"Beyond," he says as I stand up to remove my t-shirt and my lace underwear. "But even more impressed with that beautiful body, the perfect curves, the extra flesh, you're beautiful. Come over here and impress me some more, Hayden."

"I'm just getting started," I say with a smile before I climb back into bed and straddle him. I take his cock in my hand stroking it softly before taking it over my clit, teasing myself and him as I stroke him along the outside of my sex. I place his cock at the entrance of my sex, my soakened sex before I lower myself onto him savoring every thick inch of him moaning softly as he fills me. He runs his hands up my thighs and up my body cupping my breasts, squeezing them softly as I start to move, gripping onto his shoulders as I ride him, taking every hard inch of him inside of me. The penetration deep, I take my time savoring the feel of him inside of me, I lay my body on top of his and keep moving whispering dirty thoughts and words into his ear as I make love to him. His thick cock hitting every soft spot inside of me as I move, I feel his hands on my ass as he guides me, having me pick up my pace. I can barely restrain my pleasure any longer, my insides coming apart as the passion tears through my body, hitting me like a tidal wave, my teeth sink into his shoulder as I come apart, hitting my release stifling the scream so I don't wake the girls. The heat of my release between us, making the movements slicker and him slide in and out of me easier. I feel him coming apart beneath me, his bruising fingertips on my thighs as he lets go, his teeth in my shoulder as he hits his climax as his semen bursts into me. His release so powerful semen seeps between us and onto my inner thigh. I ride him out until he's finished. I capture his lips and kiss him hard. "Impressed?"

"I'm going to marry you," he says with his voice hoarse. "You won't know when it's coming, but it's coming when you least expect it. I'm going to give you that ring you deserve and ask you to be my wife. After that, after tonight and the last few weeks there's no going back for me, Hayden. I think, no I know I am beyond impressed. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before kissing his lips. "I guess that means my performance was impressive?"

He lets out a soft laugh and says, "beyond anything I could ever dream."

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. What did you think of the sit down with Shea? What did you think about Roman telling Hayden he is going to marry her? Thank-you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter it was greatly appreciated***

 ***That being said Please offer me some feedback if you read. It is very important to me to grow in my writing and it also helps me know people are still interested in reading my story. So please offer me some feedback.**

I sit in our attorney's office avoiding looking at the screen and blocking out the noises of the video playing on his laptop. I have seen the video enough times of seeing Mack, Jordan and their friends sexually assaulting me while I was unconscious. I can't look at it, I don't want to see it again. I'm ashamed, guilty, embarrassed and the list goes on knowing what those men did to me and to Grace while we were drugged and unconscious. "Well," he says as he closes his laptop as the video nears the end. "I would say that we have enough evidence to convict Mack and Jordan however we need to identify the other males in this video because they are just as guilty as Mack and Jordan. Do you know any of those men?"

"I don't," I say. "I wish I could identify them but I can't. They aren't on the football team and I don't have any classes with any of them. I haven't even seen them around campus. I have no idea who they are. I can only identify Jordan and Mack."

"All right, I will see if they can get either Mack or Jordan to talk. I believe with this evidence that we can get Mack to finally take a deal. Is there anything you would like to offer? With an assault charge like this he is eligible with 5 years in prison and he will need to register on the sex offender's list for the rest of his life. If he pleads guilty he could lessen his sentence and possibly not need to register as a sex offender."

"I think that 5 years in prison is just what he deserves to learn his lesson. He walks around campus as if he did nothing wrong, he can't even admit he did anything wrong. In all honesty I think that him having to register as a sex offender is a bit much though. He made one mistake maybe others I don't know but I don't think he should have to register the rest of his life. I just want him to learn a lesson for what he's done, own up to it. If he pleads guilty I would say that maybe 18-24 months in jail will be enough punishment for him and he needs help."

"And if he doesn't take the deal?" he asks. "Are you okay with this going to trial?"

"Absolutely," I say.

"And have you thought about writing a victim impact letter?"

"No, I have not really thought about it. Do you think a victim impact letter would make a difference?"

"In most cases the judge takes the victim's statement into consideration when sentencing. It would probably help out a little."

"I could do that," I say. "Do you think the video is enough?"

"I think it's more than enough," he says. "It clearly shows you unconscious and Mack engaging in sexual intercourse with you. I don't see how any judge couldn't find them guilty."

"All right," I say. "I just want Mack to get what he deserves. His father feels like or believes he can do no wrong. I apparently ruined Mack's life."

"Have either Mack or his father had contact with you recently?" he asks.

"Just the other day at the store I ran into Mack's father he had some things to say. I asked him to leave me alone. They keep approaching me. I am trying to move on with my life and trying to get over all of this."

"I see," he says. "I will remind their lawyer they are in violation of Mack's bail no one from his family or Mack himself are allowed to have any contact with you," he says. "I will make sure it is stopped."

"Thank-you," I say. "Well, I have to get to class. I have already missed two classes today. Will you let me know what happens with Mack?"

"Absolutely. I am going to get in touch with his lawyer now and see where this is going to go. I will let you know and I want you to work on that victim impact letter to present to the judge."

"Thank-you, I will," I say as I stand up. I shake his hand and thank him again for all the work and time he's putting into the case before I walk out of the door and head to campus so that I can go to some of my classes for the day. I feel relief knowing that I finally handed over the video to my lawyer. I know that it was the right decision and the right choice. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to do it.

After arriving at school I attend the last two classes of my day. I stop by the two classes I missed to meet with my professors so I can get an idea on what all I missed in their class today. I explain I had legal matters to take care of and they understood. They told me where I can access the notes and what subjects were covered in class. I spend a little bit of time in the library to do some research for one of my essays I need to do before I head home to work some more on my Philosophy paper. I walk into the apartment to silence realizing Roman isn't home, Ky is possibly out with him or at daycare and he's probably picking Nova up from school. I sit down at the kitchen table after getting bottled water out of the fridge and I pull out a piece of paper to write my introductory paragraph. I read it over out loud as my cellphone begins to ring. I see my attorney's name on the screen and smile as I answer it. "Hello," I say.

"Hey, Hayden," he says. "I just got out of a meeting with Mack, his father and their lawyer as well as the judge assigned to this case."

"That was quick," I say. "So is he taking the plea? Is he going to plead guilty with the evidence against him with the video?"

"Not exactly," he says. "I wish I had better news for you but I don't instead I have some really bad news."

"Oh great," I say. "What could be possibly so bad that my attorney is calling me instead of having me wait a couple days after a meeting with the defendant's lawyer and a judge? What happened?"

"Well, first Mack is denying any wrong doing. He is still saying you consented to his advances."

"But the video!" I interrupt, "does that video look like I consented? I was unconscious! How could I have consented to that? I never consented and why would I even cheat on Roman?"

"You're really not going to like this," he begins. "Mack is saying the video is fabricated and his lawyer is saying they can't prove that it's you. Your face is never shown just your body so they can't prove that it was you. I'm sorry, Hayden, I tried my hardest."

"Great, so the video is no proof?"

"It's not even admissible evidence," he says. "The judge said it's inadmissible because we don't know who recorded it and where the video came from so we have no witnesses. Mack is not talking and neither is Jordan about the identity of the other men in the video. No one's talking actually. No one is willing to confess or speak up about the men in the video so we are pretty much at a dead end there," he says.

"So let me guess, this is going to trial and he could be found innocent?" I ask.

"Well," he says and there is just something about the way he says well that makes me nervous and leads me to believe I am not going to like what follows that well. "Well, Hayden," he says letting out a deep breath. "I fought so hard for you and so hard for Grace. I did everything I could but the judge is dismissing the case and dropping the charges against Mack and Jordan."

"WHAT?" I yell into the phone, my heart racing, my hands shaking at the news. I feel my face turning red from the anger and rage burning inside of me. "What do you mean? They can't drop the charges and dismiss this case! Mack raped me! He fucking raped me! And he got me pregnant," I scream with tears in my eyes. "He destroyed my life and took away some of my pride. How can the judge just dismiss the case?"

"There wasn't enough substantial evidence against Mack and what do you mean he got you pregnant?"

"A couple weeks after I was raped I found out I was pregnant," I say.

"So you're pregnant?" he asks.

"WAS pregnant not knowing the father Roman and I decided to end the pregnancy but what do you mean there was not enough substantial evidence, explain," I snap.

"The judge said that it pretty much comes down to your word against his, there's not enough evidence against him to prove that he raped you."

"What about the pictures, the drugs in my system, his semen inside of me? How is that not enough evidence?"

"There's nothing that traces those drugs back to Mack. He covered his trail up pretty well. The pictures can't prove that it was Mack that raped you as his face was never shown so that was inadmissible as well. As for the semen they can't use that as rape evidence. According to Mack you wanted to have sex and you were afraid of Roman finding out and that's why you are calling rape. You're saying that he drugged and raped you, it creates a lot of reasonable doubt as it is your word against his. The judge felt it would be best to dismiss the case and dismiss the charges. I'm sorry, Hayden."

"That's all bullshit, how much did Mack and his father pay the judge to make that decision?"

"I don't think they paid the judge anything. As your attorney the judge is right there is a lot of reasonable doubt surrounding this case with not having enough substantial evidence. I wish I could do more but there's not much more that I can do."

"So Mack and Jordan just walk away and nothing happens to them? They are free to live their lives as they want and free to go and do this again to some other girl? They're free just like that?" I ask with tears burning my eyes and a lump in my throat. "They took so much from me but nothing has been taken from them? They get to go to a bowl game and win a championship probably, they can play football and go on like nothing ever happened while I get to live with the pain every day of my life? I have to remember what they did to me and feel the self-hatred, the guilt the pain and the embarrassment while they get to feel nothing because they don't have consequences to their actions? Wow talk about privileges in America and the oppression of women," I say before I hang up the phone. I throw my phone across the kitchen before knocking everything off the table in a rage I can't even control.

Just as I am throwing glasses from the cabinet to the floor with the need to break something to let my anger out Roman opens the door. He walks into the kitchen and I stop mid throw. "What is going on here, Hayden, have you been drinking again?" he asks.

"No," I snap. "I could use a bottle of vodka right now though but I am refraining from doing so."

"Then what is all this?" he asks as he motions to the broken glass on the floor. "What has you so upset?" I don't say anything and drop the glass in my hand. "Hayden, talk to me, come on don't shut me out here what is going on?" he asks and I can't say a word, my anger and pain takes over. I can't control myself as I break down into heavy sobs, sobs of pain and agony. I drop to the ground in the kitchen before Roman drops down with me. He wraps his arms around me holding me tightly in his arms as I break down, sobbing all over his shoulder. I hold onto his chest as I cry. I can't stop myself. I want to stop but I can't. I keep crying, keep sobbing, the pain flowing through my tears. Everything I wanted, everything has just been taken away. Mack is walking and I am the shameful victim left to cry out my pain. "Hayden, I love you. I love you so much," he says as he comforts me. "I don't know what's hurting you but I'm here. I'm always going to be here," he says as he holds me. I cling to him like my life depends on it. I notice the girls aren't with him.

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

"I got them a babysitter tonight so that you and I can go out for a nice dinner and have a nice date," he says. "I wanted to surprise you with a date. I feel like since we've started dating I haven't really taken you out on a proper date except back in North Carolina because we needed to hide our relationship. We don't have to hide it anymore so I was hoping to take you to dinner. I mean if you want to? If you want to stay here and talk we can just as long as I get time alone with you."

"No," I say as I wipe at my tears. "If you want to go out we can go out."

"If you're not feeling up to it, Hay we don't have to. I can cancel our reservations."

"No, I think it would be great to get out of the house. It's been a long day and it didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to."

"Did you give the attorney the video?" he asks as I climb into his lap allowing him to hold me.

I play with the buttons of his shirt as I look up into his dark eyes. "I did but it's inadmissible for court so they threw it out because they can't trace where it came from, no one is talking and they can't prove that it is me in the video so the judge threw it out."

"That's bullshit," he says. "So what happens next?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say rubbing his chest.

"What do you mean nothing happens next?" he asks.

"Well, the judge is dismissing the case and the charges," I explain.

"The actual fuck, Hayden?" he asks. "Tell me that's a joke, how can the judge just throw the case out and drop the charges, he raped you!"

"There's not enough evidence against him to prove that he raped me and with it being his word against mine it creates reasonable doubt so they dropped the case and the charges against him."

"That's the most fucked up shit I have heard all day so Mack and Jordan just walk away like nothing happened?"

"Pretty much," I say. "it's not fair."

"It doesn't make sense."

"The sad truth is that it does make sense," I say. "I mean if there's no evidence they can't convict him so he would walk anyway it's better that they just drop the case even if it is unfair. Mack and Jordan got lucky this time but I know this probably won't be their last time so next time they may not be so lucky. THIS is exactly why I want to be a victim advocate to speak up for the victims' rights and make a change to society for women everywhere. Just because I lost this doesn't mean I will lose making a social change and having some more social justice brought to women everywhere. It hurts and I am pissed but it makes me more determined to make a change in society not just for me, for your girls, all women and all the little girls in the world and the ones not even born yet. It makes me want to work harder for a change in society."

"If anyone can make a change, Hay it's you," he says giving me his full support. "I don't agree with the judge's decision and I think that it's bullshit but in the end Mack has to answer to one person after he leaves this earth."

"Mack is an arrogant SOB," I say. "He's so smug walking around campus with his head held high as he is proclaimed the hero for bringing the football team as far as it has come this season. He feels he's God's gift to women and every women wants him. He has all these fan girls falling at his feet yet he chooses to rape the one that wasn't falling at his feet. I don't know, Roman I didn't get the outcome I was hoping for but I'm glad that it's finally over. I can finally move on, focus more on school with finals coming up and me bringing up my grades focus on my future, focus on us and our future together," I say with a smile. "I'm going to make a change."

"Our future, I like the sound of that," he smiles his gorgeous smile. "And after you graduate we won't be in Atlanta anymore we'll be in New Orleans living our new life together. I can't wait to get out of Atlanta."

"You and me both," I smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile before we share a soft kiss.

I am not one to complain if my hot boyfriend wants to take me out on a date and I am not one to turn down the opportunity. We spent so much time hiding our relationship from everyone we skipped a lot of beginning territory in our relationship like going to my favorite Japanese restaurant in Atlanta with my man to enjoy some of the best sushi Atlanta has to offer. We walk into the restaurant holding hands after Roman holds the door open for me. He lets the hostess know we are there for a reservation under Reigns. She leads us to our own private table to give us some privacy because it turns out Roman is pretty famous for his time as Georgia Tech's football coach and it has been announced that Roman will be coaching for the Saints next season. Roman pulls the chair out for me before rounding the table to the other side. "I love sushi," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says, "I'm actually really big on seafood. I love seafood, sushi it's all so amazing."

"I never knew that about you," I say. "So I guess moving to New Orleans will be great for us we can have some of the best seafood and crayfish in the world."

"I'm looking forward to it," he says as our waiter comes to take our drink order before granting us permission to head to the sushi bar where Roman loads up his plate with different kind of sushi as I do the same before we make our way back to our table. "There's a really good seafood place in Baltimore that I love. It's absolutely amazing seafood and every time I am in the area I try to visit them and get some of the best seafood around. They have the best crab cakes around. It's called Jimmy's Famous seafood, have you ever been?"

"No not really," I say. "I don't go to Baltimore too much but I would like to try it someday."

"We'll have to take a trip to Baltimore for a weekend to enjoy some of their amazing seafood. So other than what happened with the attorney how did your day go?"

"Just busy. I'm really trying, Roman. I'm trying really hard."

"I know you are," he says with a smile. "I will be honest with you until you started changing I wasn't sure if we would work out. I thought you were too immature for me with the partying and the drinking. I get that you're 21 but you are also in a serious relationship with a man that loves you so much and wants to make you his wife someday when you're ready of course but I didn't think we wanted the same thing and then you went to New York and came back with a whole different attitude. I like this mature side of you."

"I told you, I am trying to make this work. I realized I had some growing up to do and that's what I am doing. I don't want you to think you gave up everything and lost everything for nothing. I do love you, Roman and one day I can't wait to be your wife and have a kid or two with you to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I want that," he smiles.

"Me too," I smile back. "So if you love seafood so much you're just going to love having seafood on Christmas Eve."

"That sounds pretty good," he says. "Are you asking your parents to come?"

"I thought about it and as much as I rather they didn't come I think they should come. I want them to meet you and see how amazing you are."

"I'm not that amazing," he says, "but you're pretty amazing and I can't wait for my mom to meet you. She is going to love you mainly because you make me so damn happy."

"You're such a bullshitter you know that?"

"Eh," he shrugs with a smile. "So you want to go away for your birthday huh?"

"It would be nice to get some time away with you," I smile. "A LOT of adult time."

"Mm," he says with a smile. "I love the sound of that. I was thinking of taking you up north for a week or so," he says.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind, Baby?" I ask.

"I have family up in Pennsylvania have you ever been skiing before or been to the Poconos?"

"I've been skiing in Colorado before but never to the Poconos," I say. "Is that where you want to take me? I thought you hated the cold?"

"I mean I am not a fan," he says, "but I have you to keep me warm by the fire and at night," he says with a sly smile. "There's a beautiful cabin up there that I want to rent out for a week to enjoy some time alone with you. I feel it's a bit cliché to take you to Hawaii or some beach somewhere. I want to do something different and new with you and make new memories with you."

"I like how that sounds, are you a skier?"

"Well, I'm from Pensacola and haven't actually ever gone skiing before I can surf because I am an Island boy but I am not an Eskimo and I have no idea how to ski."

"I'll just have to teach you," I say with a smile, "I don't mean to brag but I am a pretty good skier and can work those slopes pretty nicely of course we'll start the easy slopes with you."

"I am looking forward to it," he smiles. "Getting this time away will give us both a break you especially after this semester."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "It's going to be glorious."

"Very," he smiles as we continue to eat our amazing sushi. We finish our date up by asking for our check, Roman pays and then we decide to drive around looking at Christmas lights before we head back to the apartment after picking up the girls from the babysitter. Roman turned a terrible day into a great day with an amazing date where we could be open and enjoy each other publicly instead of in private.

 **TWO and a HALF WEEKS LATER:**

After weeks of hard work and studying my final grade is entered into the system. I nailed my Philosophy presentation and nailed all my final exams. I know I brought my grades up drastically yet I am pacing like a caged animal waiting to meet with my advisor on the Friday before Christmas. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life as I wait to see her knowing our last meeting didn't go so well. I come to a halt as she steps out of her office. "Hayden," she says with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you. I am glad you could meet with me on such short notice."

"Yeah we are cutting it close Roman and I have a lot to get together before our parents come into town for Christmas this weekend," I say knowing Roman is meeting me on campus so we can meet up to pick my parents up from the airport.

"Oh are y'all meeting the parents this holiday?" she asks as we walk into the office.

"Yeah," I say. "We are actually holding Christmas at our apartment this year."

"That sounds very nice," she says, "Roman is a good man, I am happy for you two even if it wasn't an ideal situation but Roman has always been a good man and he deserves to be happy. I mean he risked it all for you."

"I know," I say, "I'm pretty lucky. I love him."

"That's great," she says before offering me a seat. "I don't want to keep you long," she smiles. "I just have some news for you."

"Okay, is it good news because lately I have been getting nothing but bad news," I say.

"I would say it's pretty good news, Hayden. I don't know what you have done the last month but I just looked over your final grades."

"I worked my ass off?" I say.

"Well, you worked it off pretty good. I talked to Professor Gavin and he was very impressed with your Philosophy presentation He said it was the best he had seen in a long time. He said you did very well and talking to all your other professors they were all very impressed with your performance. I'm proud of your performance because as your final grade went in this morning you are still maintaining your 4.0 GPA and the highest GPA at Georgia Tech," she says, "and no matter what you do next semester you will continue to have the highest GPA," she says and I feel the tears in my eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I ask.

"That in the spring you will be graduating Summa Cum Laude!"

"OH MY GOD!" I scream, "are you sure? I mean there is a whole other semester to go."

"I'm positive," she says. "You have the highest GPA here and it will be very difficult for someone to pass your GPA average, I know you will continue to work hard next semester so congratulations, Hayden, you did it."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much." I can't believe it. I have worked so hard for that honor and I thought with my poor performance that I was going to lose it but I worked very hard to bring up my GPA and my grades to keep my 4.0 and I will work just as hard even harder next semester to keep my spot in the class.

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas, Hayden," she says with a smile.

"You too," I say with a smile before I shake her hand. We talk a little more before I walk out of her office to meet with Roman. "Hey, you," I smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says greeting me with a soft kiss. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great," I say. "You're looking at the number 1 person for the class of 2019," I smile.

"Do you mean? Are you graduating Summa Cum Laude, valedictorian?" he asks.

"I am," I smile, "and she says it is highly unlikely that someone will take the spot from me."

"Congratulations," he says wrapping me up in a hug. "I am so proud of you. You deserve this so much after this semester you deserve this."

"Thank-you, Baby," I say with a smile. He leans down capturing my lips, kissing me deep and hard. I kiss him back, holding onto his large arms as we share a soft kiss.

"Ahem," I hear someone clear their throat causing Roman and I to break our kiss. That's when I see him standing there, Mack standing right there in front of me with his smug face. "You two are still together?" he asks. "I would have thought that died out a while ago."

"Nope we are happily in love," I say with a smile. "Congratulations to you on getting away with a sexual assault. You must be proud."

"Hayden, drop the act," he says, "you wanted it and the judge knew it. He made the right call. And when you get tired of Roman and his old balls you can come find me," he says smugly.

"Watch it, Mack," says Roman.

"Don't get upset with me because your girl is a slut, she wasn't telling me to stop."

"Watch it," Roman says with warning.

"Was it worth losing it all for?" asks Mack. "Your teaching job and your coaching job was it worth losing for some slut?"

"Losing it all?" asks Roman. "I didn't lose anything. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I gained everything when I lost my coaching job and my teaching job. Hayden is my everything," he says making me smile.

"She's a whore," says Mack. "A big whore, the biggest whore on campus you know it and she knows it. Hayden, I'm here when you want me again."

"Shut up," says Roman and I know he's upset. I rub his arm to calm him down but his stone face and cold stare to Mack tells me that he's not calming down. Mack made one last comment about me being a slut and before I could stop him Roman was on Mack. His fist to his mouth and Mack was on the floor. Roman punching him with so much aggression that I know he has been holding within. Roman doesn't lose it often but Mack pushed him, Mack has been pushing him and that was all it took for Roman to snap. I try to pull Roman off Mack.

"Roman, he's not worth it. He's not worth beating up. He's trash," I say. "Come on, Baby, let's go home and celebrate." Roman stops hitting Mack and allows Mack to get one good hit on his jaw before he stands up. He rubs his jaw before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Mack," I say before we walk away. "I can't say you didn't deserve that because you did and so much more. You got lucky but from today on and the rest of my life you don't have a hold on me. I am going to go on to make sure men like you get everything you deserved from raping me. Enjoy your freedom now because someday you're going to screw up and you won't be lucky. Have a nice life, Mack." I say before we walk away together leaving Mack speechless sitting on the floor. It's time to let go of that negative energy, the negative feelings and focus on the positive energy in my life and the positive feelings coming our way. He doesn't have a hold on me anymore and I am letting it go, moving forward and putting this experience into a learning experience to better my future and the future of girls and women everywhere.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? What did you think about Mack getting off? Is it fair? What did you think about what Roman told Hayden about her being too immature before do you think she's grown and changed in the last month? What do you think about her accomplishment? What about Roman and Mack running into each other how long to you think Roman's been wanting to do that? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 **A/N: Also if you haven't check out my newest Roman story Lives Entwined**


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Hayden and I walk through the airport waiting for my mom's plane to land. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about Hayden meeting my mom. The last woman that met my mom was Shea and honestly neither really cared for the other. I know my mom has been anxiously waiting to meet Hayden. I wish I could say Hayden's parents were just as anxious to meet me but according to Hayden they really aren't looking forward to meeting me. "Do you think she's going to love me?" asks Hayden.

"I think so," I smile. "She's been waiting for a long time to meet you. She always asks me about you when I talk to her. She has been counting down the days to meet you. You ready to meet her?"

"I guess I am. I just don't want to give her the wrong impression. I mean I am only 21, well will be 22 tomorrow but I don't want her to think I am after your money."

"I don't think she would ever think that," I say before kissing her cheek softly. "Are you ready for your parents to come into town?"

"I'm not sure," she smiles. "I don't know why I invited them down for Christmas. This all could go really bad."

"Or it could go really good," I encourage her. "Everything is going to be all right. I promise and in a couple days you and I will be in the Poconos enjoying some much needed alone time together. Your body keeping my body warm, nights by the fire drinking hot cocoa and if something bad does happen we can forget all about it over the rest of the week."

"All right," she says, "you sound awfully confident."

"Always the optimist," I smile before I kiss her lips softly as our kiss turns into a more passionate one as I feel her arms wrap around me as I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her deep and soft as I hear someone clear their throat. I break the kiss reluctantly. "Mom," I say with a smile wiping my lips as my mother is staring at us. I wrap my arm around Hayden's waist, holding her closer to me. I know she's embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," says my mom with a smile on her face. "I love seeing my son happy and I love to see that everything is going well for you two. You look very happy," she says. I look nothing like my mother. I look more like my father carrying his Samoan traits with the dark eyes, the dark hair, tan skin while my mother is blonde with a short pixie haircut, blue eyes and skin a little lighter than my own. "You must be Hayden," she says.

"I am," Hayden smiles.

"I'm Lisa, I've heard so much about you and I was starting to wonder when my son was going to let me meet you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she smiles before trying to shake my mom's hand instead my mom pulls Hayden in for a hug. "I hope that Roman has told you all good things about me," she says looking at me as they break their hug.

"Everything he says about you is good," she smiles as she looks at me. "You're a very beautiful woman and from what I hear you're also very intelligent."

"Thank-you," smiles Hayden.

"Welcome to Atlanta, mom," I say with a smile before I give her a hug.

She holds me in a hug and whispers, "I like her already, I know we are going to get along well don't let this one go," she says.

"I don't plan to," I smile. "So would you like to go out to get something to eat or would you rather we just go back to the apartment and order a pizza or some take out?"

"It's up to you," she says. "If it's easier for us to go back to the apartment to order pizza or take out then I am all for it if not then we can always go out to eat."

"I think we should go out to eat," suggests Hayden. "I don't want to feed your mom pizza on her first night here or we can pick things up from the grocery store and I can make us something for dinner."

"We'll go out to eat," I say, "I don't want you to cook tonight and then prepare a big Christmas Eve meal tomorrow night."

"All right," says my mom. "I guess out to eat we go."

I nod, take Hayden's hand as we walk to get my mom's luggage and then we walk out to the car. Hayden looks through local restaurants as I drive the car. We all agree on having Mexican food for dinner. There's a really nice Mexican restaurant a couple blocks from the airport that has amazing Margaritas and some of the best quesadillas and fajitas in the area. I pull into the place in front of the restaurant before we get out of the car and the valet takes the car to park it for us after giving me a ticket. We walk into the restaurant and lucky for us it's not a very busy night so we don't have a long wait. We are taken to a private area of the restaurant. I pull out my mother's and Hayden's chairs for them before taking my own seat next to Hayden. So far she's been getting along well with my mom. They were talking about Nova and Ky on the way to the restaurant and some other things. I never heard my mom talk to Shea that much in all the time we had been together. I know she loves Hayden. "So, Hayden, Roman tells me you're in school for Journalism or to write for a newspaper?"

"Actually I was focusing on media studies to be a journalist but I decided to put a lot more focus on my minor. I decided I would much rather be a victim advocate rather than a journalist. I want to make a difference. I'm really into social justice."

"That's an interesting choice. What made you want to be a victim advocate?"

"With everything that happened to me and everything that happened with Mack I thought that I wanted to help someone. I want to fight for my victim's rights to make sure they get the closure they need."

"I see. And Roman also tells me that you are in the top of your class?" she asks.

"I am in fact today before we came to the airport I found out I am graduating summa cum laude and I have the highest GPA so I will probably be giving a speech at graduation."

"That's amazing, congratulations," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," says Hayden as I massage her thigh under the table as I look over my menu. She clears her throat making me smile as I continue massaging her thigh. She stops my hand with hers and takes my hand into hers interlocking our fingers as the waiter comes to take our drink orders. Even though Hayden is trying to avoid drinking alcohol she orders a margarita along with my mother and I before we go on with our food order getting chips, salsa and guacamole for an appetizer and we each order chicken quesadillas with a side of Spanish rice.

"So you're from New York?" asks my mom.

"Yes," says Hayden. "Born and raised."

"What brought you to Atlanta? And are you ready to move to New Orleans with Roman?"

"I wanted a change of scenery plus I was really interested in Georgia Tech it was my top school because of their academic program. As for moving to New Orleans I can't wait to move to New Orleans to get a new start with Roman and the girls. It is something new."

"You really love Roman's girls don't you?"

"I love them a lot," she says. "I'm trying to get better at the mother thing in fact we sat down with Shea a couple weeks ago just to make sure we are all working together. I respect the fact she is the girls' mother and that she was once married to Roman just like I hope she respects the fact Roman and I are together and that I will have a part in the girls' lives as long as we are together."

"I see," says my mom, "just curious if Roman asked you to marry him would you say yes or are you too young to get married?"

"Mom," I say giving her a look.

"Roman, it's just a question relax," she says, "so Hayden?"

"If he were to ask me and presented a ring to me of course I would say yes but we wouldn't get married for at least 2 or 3 years. I don't want to be married until I am 24 or 25 years old. I want to be established in my career first before I am a wife. That's something that is really important to me. I want to be able to contribute to my marriage with my own income as well as being able to take care of myself."

"I see," my mom says giving me a look knowing I am holding onto this engagement ring. If she thinks I am proposing over Christmas she is wrong. I have my own plan of when I want to propose to Hayden. I want to make it special, very special for the both of us. "And what about children? Are you going to have children before you're married or after you're married?"

"Well," says Hayden. "I would prefer to have children after we are married but I also understand certain situations arrive, sometimes birth control fails, sometimes it's just meant to happen when it does so if it were to happen before we got married I would be okay with that."

"I see," says my mom. "I'm going to be honest with you, Hayden."

"I wouldn't want you to be anything less," says Hayden making me smile.

"When I first heard about Roman cheating on his wife with one of his students I was appalled. I honestly cannot stand Shea but I was disappointed in Roman for getting involved with a student. I thought you were too young for him, thought you were just another Shea coming in for the money. I didn't know what you two could possibly have in common except enjoying sex," she says and I am mortified.

"MOM! Please don't talk about my sex life that's embarrassing," I say. I mouth sorry to Hayden.

"Roman, you are 33 years old and have two kids. I know you have sex and I am sure you and Hayden have a lot of it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Anyway, what I am saying is I like you, Hayden. You seem very genuine when it comes to my son. You support him and he supports you. You make him very happy, I have never seen him happier yet you're still trying to be an individual and achieve your own dreams while he achieves his. I think that's a good thing for any relationship. So many women get into relationships and start to lose themselves, forget about their needs, their wants and their dreams. That's the problem and that's why so many women become so unhappy in their marriage or relationship. Which I believe happened with Shea and Roman, Roman wanted a completely different life than Shea but he settled and he wasn't happy. He was never truly happy with her and for the first time in years I see him happy. I think you're good for each other and I like you a lot," she says.

"Thank-you," smiles Hayden. "That means a lot to me."

"We're going to be great friends and I hope once you get to know me better you start to see me as a mother instead of just Roman's mother because after all if you are going to marry my son someday you're technically going to be my daughter. Roman, I think you made the right choice," she says.

"I think I did too," I smile before kissing Hayden's temple before they bring us our drinks and appetizers. We talk, laugh and enjoy each other's company as we enjoy our appetizer together and then our meal. I love seeing two special women in my life enjoying each other's company. It is a pretty nice dinner and then we head back to the apartment, let my mom get settled in before we watch a Christmas movie together and then go to bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

I am in the kitchen making my mom and Hayden breakfast for the day when Hayden comes out into the kitchen dressed in my t-shirt and nothing else. She still stops my heart on occasion. She is definitely breathtakingly beautiful and her legs are amazing. "Good morning, Beautiful," I smile.

"Good morning, Baby," she says walking over to me greeting me with a soft kiss on the lips. "You're up early," she says.

"So are you," I smile. "Happy Birthday, how does it feel to be 22?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't understand Taylor Swift's song. I'm not feeling 22," she says with a smile. I let out a soft chuckle. "So what are you up to?"

"Just making some waffles for breakfast. I thought we could all enjoy a nice breakfast together before.."

"Before you meet my dad?" she asks wrapping her arms around my waist I keep working on breakfast.

"And your mom," I say.

"Nervous?" she asks.

"I am pretty nervous. I don't know how well this is going to go. Your dad already hates me because I am so much older than you and because of how we got together."

"I think it's going to be a disaster."

"Thanks for the honesty, Hayden."

"Just keeping it real with you, Baby," she says before she kisses my bare chest. "It doesn't matter if they like you. What matters is I like you, I love you and I want to be with you because you make me happy. Their opinions don't matter to me and they shouldn't really matter to you either," she says. "So relax and just think about a couple days from now when we get to enjoy our time together," she says.

"That's definitely something to look forward to," I smile. "I can't wait to get you in that snow and then have you warm me up by the fire, with your gorgeous body and we can make love to each other by the fire," I begin.

"Ahem," says my mom as she appears out of the kitchen.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I say biting my lip as Hayden breaks away from me.

"You're young and in love," smiles my mom.

"It is still stuff my mom shouldn't hear me talk about," I say before there is an awkward silence amongst us.

"So I am going to make us some coffee," says Hayden, "anyone want a cup?"

"ME!" my mom and I say together.

"All right," smiles Hayden before starting to make the coffee for us. She pours us each a cup as the waffles are finished. I get the butter and syrup out to put on the table as my mom sets the table. We enjoy a nice breakfast together and nothing could have prepared me for how the afternoon was going to go when Hayden's parents arrived.

Later that afternoon Hayden went to pick her parents up from the airport and I knew they were on their way back to the apartment. I pace around the living room as Nova and Ky are sitting with my mom watching a Christmas movie after being dropped off by Shea so we can have them tonight until 12 tomorrow afternoon. "Roman, you're not meeting the King of England," says my mom. "Relax!" she says.

"No but more like the King of New York!" I say. I have never been more nervous in my life when it came to meeting someone's father. Hayden is the woman I am going to marry and want to spend the rest of my life with. How her parents feel about me is very important to me. I want them to like me and see me to be a good man, no the BEST man for their daughter. We didn't get off to a good start so I am hoping this visit can change everything. "It is very important to me what they think," I say.

"Why, why does it matter, Roman? Hayden loves you I don't think her parents' opinion of you will sway her decision."

"It doesn't matter, I want to marry her someday. What her father thinks of me and her mother think of me is important to me. I want to make a good impression on them. I got with their daughter while sleeping with her behind my wife's back," I say. "And we are 11 years apart and I have two kids. I'm already losing this."

"You are not losing anything. So what you were married before and you have kids that shouldn't matter. How you treat Hayden should matter. I think you treat her very well and I think you're the best man for her. I think you're a good man, Roman and you need to realize how amazing you are. Why should their opinion really matter? As long as you and Hayden are happy together then nothing other than that should matter."

"I guess you're right," I say as the front door opens.

"We're home," says Hayden as she walks in the door with her mom and dad behind her. Instantly I can tell she is the spitting image of her father. They are like twins in the male and female form. I walk over and greet Hayden with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Roman, Roman this is my dad Mr. Castellano," she says.

"Nice to meet you," I say extending my hand.

"I wish I could say the same," he says with a snub.

"Dad, can you please be nice to him? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Other than take advantage of my 22 year old daughter and force her into a life you don't need to be a part of no I cannot."

"Dad, he didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. Whether you like it or not one day I am going to marry this man," she says wrapping her arm around my waist. "And he is going to be part of the family and how you treat him now will reflect how we will treat you after we get married."

"Threats don't work for you," he says.

"I'm not threatening anything, anyway, Roman this is my mom and mom this is Roman," she says.

"Hello, Roman, it's nice to meet you," she says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gonzales-Castellano," I say before we shake hands. "We set you up in our room. Hayden and I will be taking the living room tonight so that you two can sleep comfortably in our bed."

"Actually," says her dad. "We aren't going to be staying here. We are actually going to spend the night in a hotel."

"We would really like for you to stay here," I say.

"I tried that already," says Hayden. "They are flying back to New York tomorrow morning as well. They just came to spend the night with us." I know she's upset because she wanted both families to spend Christmas together so that we could all get to know each other. Obviously her parents don't want to have any part in our Christmas. "I thought it would be nice if they were here to see the girls open their gifts on Christmas morning but they insist they are leaving tomorrow morning."

"That's a shame," says my mom. "Hello, I am Roman's mom Lisa. It's nice to meet both of you and these two little girls are Nova and Kylynn," she says.

"Nice to meet you," says Hayden's mom. "They are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "come in and make yourselves comfortable. My mom and the girls were just watching a Christmas movie. You're more than welcome to join them. Can I get either of you a drink?"

"We're fine," says her dad before we walk to the living room. I watch her dad as he walks around inspecting everything as her mom takes a seat on the couch with the girls and my mom to watch the movie as Hayden and I stand next to each other. "Wow," he says, "you have family pictures hanging up already."

"Yeah," says Hayden, "we wanted to make it feel more homely here. Those are actually from the day we went to the pumpkin patch. I want to get some more pictures done."

"I see," he says. "How did your semester go at school?" he asks crossing his arms

"Very well. I got caught up and ended with a 4.0 once again. In fact I'm graduating in May Summa Cum Laude with the highest GPA."

"Good, so you're not totally distracted by this relationship. I believe Roman had no influence over your grades?"

"Of course not," she says. "I earned every one of those grades by working hard. And Roman no longer works at the college."

"Well, I would fire him too if I was in charge. You're lucky you didn't get kicked out of school. You could have ruined everything. I mean being 22 years old and tying yourself down like this is kind of foolish," he says. "And how is your drinking? Still drinking?"

"Actually," Hayden says, "I have cut back on my drinking. I am trying to mature and give up the party lifestyle. I want to focus on the girls, school and Roman. You don't get the highest GPA by partying it up every weekend and you don't get to keep the guy by partying it up every weekend."

"At least you have your head on straight now," he says.

"Can we please stop with all this abuse toward Hayden," I chime in. "I know it's not my place to say anything but actually fuck it! It is my place to say something because I love Hayden and I care deeply about her."

"Aww, Daddy, you said a bad word," says Nova.

"Nova," says my mom, "how about we go outside to sprinkle some reindeer food out front for the reindeer to stop here." I nod at her for removing the girls from the situation. Nova protests but finally goes with my mom.

"I am very proud of Hayden and you should be too. This semester has not been easy for her. She's gone through so much this semester and the fact she finished out as amazing as she did I am proud of her. She's been up against a lot and she fought against it all to overcome it. You should be proud of her instead of tearing her down. Hayden is absolutely amazing. Yes she's 22 and I'm 33 but you know what it means when someone is 22? It means that they are an adult and able to make their own choices. I get it you're not happy about this relationship. And you don't have to be but you will see how much I love your daughter, how much she means to me and how much she makes me happy. I try every day to be the best man for her as she tries every day to be the best woman for me. We have discussed her age and my age but that doesn't determine all matters of the heart. We are both consenting adults that love each other despite our faults. Could our relationship have started off on a better note probably but it didn't but we are happy, we live together and every day I am proud of Hayden for everything she has overcome in the last few months. Nothing has really been easy for her. Instead of beating her down build her up and congratulate her on her success just because she's NOT like you doesn't mean she's not successful. She's going to be amazing at whatever she does and she's going to give an amazing speech at graduation and one day she is going to be my wife and the mother of my child or children. I had to make a choice a couple months ago and that choice was to love your daughter, to give her the best life and give her my world. I know you're probably thinking about how I can take care of her. She's an equal in this relationship. She doesn't need to depend on me to take care of her. She's a strong, independent, beautiful and intelligent woman she can take care of herself but that doesn't mean I won't help her. I love her and I am not turning back. I don't care if you like it or if your wife doesn't like it. It doesn't matter, Hayden and I are happy. We have a lot against us. We fought through a lot together but we are going to keep fighting to make this work. Hayden is truly a wonderful woman."

"Roman," says Hayden as she looks up at me. I look into her dark brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before capturing her lips with mine and kissing her deep.

"Ahem," says her dad clearing her throat. "I will be honest I don't care for this relationship, I don't care for you and I don't care for the fact that you're with my daughter. I think she deserves better than you. I think she needs someone younger, someone that doesn't have kids and someone that can use better self-control. How do we know that when you get tired of Hayden you aren't going to leave her for another woman? You pursued her in all her vulnerability."

"That's not true," I argue. "I love Hayden and I am not planning on going anywhere unless she wants me to go."

"We'll see about that but I don't like you, Reigns and I think you're a bad influence on my daughter. I'm not going to support this relationship. In fact, I think we're done here tonight," he says. "Let's go," he says to his wife. "Merry Christmas, Hayden."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," she says before they leave the apartment. "I'm sorry," she says.

"No, I am sorry," I say wrapping her up in my arms. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with that and deal with all that nonsense," I say.

"I shouldn't have invited them," she says. "That was mistake. I knew how he felt about you. I shouldn't have asked him to come here."

"No, you were trying to do the right thing," I say. "I love you, Hay."

"I love you too," she says with a soft smile. "And thanks for standing up for me."

"It's my job as your boyfriend to stand up for you even if it is to your father," I smile.

"So all this talk about marriage got me thinking, when am I getting that ring?" she asks making me smile.

"Ah, patience, my love, patience when the time is right and you're least expecting it you'll get your ring," I smile.

"So not fair," she smiles wrapping her arms around me and resting her hands on my ass. "I can't wait to get away with you."

"Mmm, I can't wait either. I have so many plans," I smile.

"Just remember we have to leave that cabin some time," she smiles.

"I know I have to get you nice and cold so I can get you nice and hot when we get back inside," I smile before kissing her lips. "So this is our first Christmas together, it's already pretty entertaining."

She smiles and says, "Yeah but let's not let all that ruin our Christmas your mom is still here and I love your mom already and we have two little girls that are going to have the best Christmas ever, let's focus on that."

"Deal," I say kissing her lips one last time and that's just what we did for Christmas. We forgot about her parents, the blow up with her father and focused on the good parts of Christmas. We enjoyed a nice family dinner of seafood on Christmas Eve before we went to Mass at church, drove around looking at the lights in the neighborhood with the girls before we came back home to change into our Christmas pajamas, drink some hot chocolate and watched Rudolph before putting the girls to bed only to have Nova wake us up at 5 in the morning so she could open gifts, so that we could all open gifts and then just spent Christmas together as a family before they needed to go with Shea for the day and then Hayden, my mom and I enjoyed a nice Christmas dinner together. It was one of the best Christmases I have had in years and all thanks to Hayden. She makes every day worth living and worth enjoying just to see that smile and hear her laugh make my day and I can't wait until we can have our forever.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. is everyone still interested in this story? Should I keep it going?**


	24. Chapter 24

***SO I made a decision about The Choice as there has been a lack of feedback so I decided that the next chapter after this one will be the last of The Choice. I plan to do a sequel though as they will both be older and different scenarios. So please enjoy.***

Roman and I arrive in the bitter cold Pennsylvania has to offer as we finally arrive in the Poconos for our little getaway to celebrate my 22nd birthday. If anyone would have told me that I would be in a serious relationship and helping to raise two kids at 22 I would laugh in their face. Let's be honest before Roman came along I had no interest in relationships, I didn't want a boyfriend, I didn't want to think about having a baby, starting a family, marriage or any of that. I wanted to have fun which to me included a lot of sex and a lot of drinking. Turns out a lot of sex and a lot of drinking got me into some trouble and turned out pretty badly for me BUT it also turned out to be really good for me. It brought me to Roman that night in the bar. I don't think I would trade that night for anything because it led us to where we are now. We pull up to the French Manor Inn in the blistery cold after freshly fallen snow in our rental car. "It looks pretty nice," I say as Roman kills the engine.

"I heard this place is pretty nice," he smiles. "Are you ready to enjoy the next few days alone with me?"

"I've been ready," I smile before we get out of the car. I have dealt with snow a lot in my life so I knew what to prepare for with knee high black leather boots covering my black leggings and I slip on my pink winter coat as I get out of the car taking in the brisk cold air but taking in the smell of freshly fallen snow on the mountains.

"Me too," he smiles. "I'm going to make this a very special trip for you."

"I didn't have any doubts," I say as he pops the trunk. He pulls our luggage out of the trunk and we walk into the inn. He walks into the check in desk and tells him who we are. They hand him the room keys and someone comes to get our luggage for us before we make our way to our room. I hold Roman's hand as we walk through the hallway of the most beautiful Inn with a lot of beautiful French accents throughout it. The room we are staying in is just as beautiful as they open the door for us. It's small and cozy the man tells us about all the amenities the Inn offers and tells us that since we are staying more than 2 days we are able to have a picnic lunch one day of our trip. Roman tips him before he leaves us alone.

There is a king size bed in the middle of the room, a gas fireplace with a flat screen TV plastered onto the wall above the fireplace with a brown leather couch in front of the fire place with a small table with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. There's a Jacuzzi tub off in the corner of the room and we have our own private balcony. We walk out onto the balcony and I take in the sight of the snow covered mountains it's breathtaking. Roman wraps his arms around my waist. "What do you think?"

"It's all beautiful," I say with a smile as I cover his hands with mine as we overlook the balcony taking in the sights around us. It's so much more peaceful than Atlanta. In Atlanta the traffic is heavy, there's always noise but here it's so peaceful and quiet not another soul in sight. It's lovely and romantic. "I love the French style," I say with a smile resting my head on his chest. "I'm a really big fan of the French lifestyle and decorations. I hope to go to Paris someday."

"I might have to make that happen for you," he says making me smile. "It is beautiful out here. I think I am going to have fun with you."

"Did you bring me all the way to the mountains in PA to have sex with me?" I joke.

"That was part of it," he teases making me smile, "but I also thought about doing some skiing and ice skating, enjoying the snow since we never really see snow in the South. I hope you're ready to teach me how to ski."

"I got you, Baby," I say with a smile. "Let's take a picture," I say.

"All right," he says letting me go so I can pull my cellphone out of my pocket. We stand with our backs to the mountains in the background just as the sun is getting ready to set in distance which makes it even more perfect as I snap a couple pictures of us to post on social media later one of us smiling, one of Roman kissing my cheek and one of us sharing a soft kiss. I close my camera and we walk into the room. I take my jacket off as he does the same. He takes my jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack as I walk around the room looking at everything. Roman turns on the gas fireplace and opens the bottle of wine. I walk over to him and smile. "You turn your phone off?" he asks.

"Yes," I say pulling it out of my pocket. "No phones for a few days," I smile.

"No phones," he agrees with me. We place our phones on the table leaving them there so we can unplug this weekend and enjoy each other without any distractions. Roman will give Shea the number to the Inn and the room so she can get in touch with us in case of an emergency other than that we want no phone calls, texts or emails. It is just for us to enjoy time away from Atlanta and enjoy the peace. He pours me a glass of wine and pours himself a glass of wine. He hands me a glass with a smile. "To a nice romantic getaway," he smiles.

"A nice romantic getaway and celebration of us," I smile.

"Us," he says with a smile before we toast and take a sip of our wine. We take a seat on the couch and I put my legs up over his lap and he places his hand over my leg rubbing it softly. "I thought tonight we could have a nice romantic dinner since the sun is already setting and then play a game of Scrabble after dinner, sit by the fire and relax then tomorrow we can hit the slopes or go skating. I also booked us a trip to the spa while we're here to get manicures and to get massages," he says making me smile. "What do you think?"

"I'm all right with anything you want to do," I say with a smile. "As long as I am spending time with you." He smiles and leans down capturing my lips with his kissing me soft and sweet. I cup his cheek as I kiss him back. The passion burning between us as we make out on the couch.

"Feeling 22 yet?" he smiles against my lips.

"You feeling 33?" I ask him with a smile before I kiss him again.

"No," he whispers against my lips, "I feel 22, you make me feel younger every day. I love you, Hayden."

"That's a winner right there," I smile. "I love you too," I say before we share another kiss not taking it any further than just making out before we reluctantly need to stop so we can get ready for our dinner.

We enjoy a nice shower together before we change into nicer clothes to enjoy a nice dinner in the dining room which is absolutely amazing. We sit at a private table together in a not very crowded room there are only two other couples in the room as we eat. We enjoy a meal of filet mignon, lobster tail, loaded baked potato, roasted squash and a roll with some wine. It's the best meal I had in a while. We talk about anything other than being parents, Christmas, school and just take the time to get to know each other a little better. I know it sounds weird since we live together and have been together for nearly 6 months but there are still things I don't know about Roman and things he doesn't know about me. Once we enjoy a nice dinner, have dessert we go back to the room. We chose not to watch TV at all during this trip but to engage in other activities like playing a game of Scrabble tonight because we are both intelligent competitive people it is the most intense game of Scrabble I have ever played. I definitely met my match with him before I finally end up beating him but it was no easy task.

The next day we enjoy a nice couples massage by a fireplace in the couple suite with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries along with facials it's a very relaxing afternoon especially after the nice Complementary breakfast we enjoyed this morning in our room after a long night of love making. We each get a manicure and pedicure. I never saw a man so into getting manicures until I met Roman for him being a football coach, being a little on the rough and tough side he enjoys a pretty good massage, manicure and pedicure plus I think he spends more time in the bathroom doing his hair in the mornings than I do. A quality I love about him, he takes pride in his appearance. He always looks amazing and smells good. When our massage is over I feel more relaxed as we get ready to hit the ski slopes.

We arrive at the slopes and I decide that it would probably be best if we started off slow with the easy hills rather than going down a big hill since it's his first time skiing. We get our skis and I help Roman get his on before I put mine on. "You nervous?" I ask as he stands up wobbling.

"I'm scared I might break something. I am so old. I think I am too old to try to ski."

I laugh at him and say, "wasn't it you last night that said you feel 22 because I make you younger every day?"

"Well, yeah because you do," he says, "but my body is old."

"Roman, you're in amazing shape, very nice shape I think your body is fine. You aren't going to break anything and even if you do," I smile, "I will be your personal nurse." I wink at him.

"Hmm, maybe I should just break a leg," he teases.

"Wouldn't recommend it, I broke my leg when I was 10 it was not fun at all and those casts are so itchy. It just wasn't a good time."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "so what do I do? How does this work?"

"All right," I say standing up next to him. "It's all about balance and knowing how to control your skis. First you want to get a feeling of your skis so try turning right first." He does this and turns to his right. "Good now try to turn left," I say and he does. "Okay that's good. If you want to go right you turn your skis right if you want to go left you turn them left do you know what muscle you use?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'm going to feel this tomorrow for sure. I'm an old man."

"You're not old and besides you're a hot old man and you're my old man," I smile.

"Yeah all of me is yours," he smiles.

"All right so it's better to ski and keep your balance going down a hill if you keep your feet shoulder width apart turning your toes in slightly and heels out as you go down the slopes. It helps you keep your balance. Let me see," he does it and I adjust his stance just a bit. "Good so to control your speed it's really hard on the slopes it's all about physics and momentum you're going down and anything going down is going to go down fast. If you keep that position you can control your speed better and if you want to stop you just turn your toes in further bringing the front of your skis together and your heels further apart that should stop you. Okay?"

"Okay," he says, "I don't know how well I am going to do with this."

"But you're trying and that's all that matters," I smile. "You'll do fine, you might fall down a couple times but you'll get back up and have fun. That's what it is about having fun now let's go ski," I say. We walk to the top of the gentle hill. "Ready, Baby?"

"Ready," he says.

"All right, get set and go," I say pushing myself to go a couple seconds later he follows behind me, screaming as he goes down the slope. "Slow," I say, "slow." But he forgets everything I taught him and crashes into me and we roll down the hills together, landing with him on top of me, both of us laughing. He looks down at me with his dark eyes and without a word his lips are on mine, kissing me softly and I kiss him back forgetting everything around us. "All right, lover boy," I say with a smile as we break the kiss and sit up as he sits next to me. "That was good for your first try but remember, control you're in charge of the skis they aren't in charge of you," I say.

"If you say so," he says.

"You'll get there. It took me a lot of practice before I finally got it. You'll get it," I encourage him. "Let's go ski some more," I say standing up.

"All right," he says as he stands up. We take a ski lift up to the top of the hill and drop down. After an afternoon of skiing and a lot of falling down he finally gets the hang of it but I have never heard him laugh so much as he did as he was going down the hill and falling down. It was a great time together and we go back to the Inn to warm up by spending some time in the Jacuzzi with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Another relaxing afternoon and evening spent together.

Our trip goes way too fast as we are on the final night of our vacation before we leave to head home to Atlanta for the New Year. We spend our last afternoon enjoying a nice picnic lunch together even in the cold weather and then spend the rest of the afternoon at the ice skating ring, ice skating together. He is a much better ice skater than he is a skier. We go back to our suite after ice skating and warm up by the fireplace before we take a shower together before Roman orders us room service for dinner tonight so we can skip the dining room tonight. Our nights have consisted of having dinner in the dining room every night, a night of some type of board game like Monopoly, Scrabble, Scattergories and card games. It was more fun than I had ever anticipated having and life unplugged has been great. We haven't even turned the TV on for entertainment as we found it in ourselves, playing games, getting to know so much more about each other like now I know all about his childhood, how his father is a retired WWE wrestler and he wanted to get into WWE but he chose football to be his legacy, his ninja turtle obsession when he was little, how many sisters and brothers he has, how is brother passed away a couple years ago due to heart and health problems, how many nieces and nephews he has. I learned so much about him that I never knew. Just like he learned about my childhood how my parents are strict, how we both grew up Catholic and want to raise our children Catholic, how I went to Catholic school as he did the same. He learned that I actually really never cared much for football until I met him which is how I had no idea he was the coach for Georgia Tech and he learned how when I was younger I didn't really get involved with sports because I am not athletic enough except when it comes to skiing. He learned that I was a piano player and enjoyed playing the violin and also learned that I can sing pretty well but too shy to sing in public. There was so much we needed to learn about each other and this trip did it for us. It's amazing he truly feels like my best friend, he pretty much is my best friend and I feel this time away from Atlanta and everything really brought us closer. We needed this trip together to better our relationship so we can move forward with our future.

I walk out of the bathroom dressed in a black strapless dress that hugs tightly to my curves with my hair pulled up in a bun with a pair of black heels with a tiny bit of make up on to see Roman dressed in a black button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants with a bun at the nape of his neck lighting two candles in the middle of the table just before there is a knock on the door. He smiles at me as he walks over to answer the door. He looks amazing, and I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world to call him mine. The man rolls the food into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses before Roman tips him before he takes his leave. Roman sets the table for us and soon we sit down to have an amazing meal of lobster tail, sea scallops, asparagus and sautéed mushrooms. It's absolutely amazing and romantic as we eat and drink by candlelight, our legs wrapping around each other as we eat.

After a nice romantic dinner we sit by the fire sipping on wine and enjoying the peace and quiet for one more night. "I enjoyed this," he says as he strokes my hand with his thumb.

"Me too, I think we needed this, it gave us time to enjoy life together without the distractions of life and also it gave us a better chance to get to know each other. I can't believe how much I learned about you this weekend."

"Same goes for you, I never would have guessed you were into playing the piano and classical music."

"It's always been a favorite along with Science and reading," I smile taking a sip of my wine. "What was your favorite part of the trip?"

"I don't know there were so many things I enjoyed but I have to say just spending time alone with you was my favorite. I haven't seen you this happy in months. It was great to see you smile and hear you laugh. I missed your smile, it's a beautiful one," he says making me smile and blush. "I don't know why you're still blushing when I compliment you. I have been with you for months my feelings about you shouldn't make you blush anymore."

"You still give me butterflies," I confess, "lots of them. I don't ever want you to stop giving me butterflies."

"I won't," he promises. "So what was your favorite part of the trip?"

"Hmm, other than watching you fall on the slopes? I have to say when we went hiking together and sat at the top of that mountain just taking in the scenery. It was beautiful and I felt like we were at the top of the world and no one else was around just you and me together. And spending time with you has been amazing."

"It has been an amazing time. I liked playing games with you and seeing your competitive side."

"I'm pretty much the valedictorian you didn't think I had a competitive side?" I tease.

"I mean I always knew it was there I just hadn't seen it," he says. "We were made for each other," he says. "I think about my time with Shea and I don't think I ever had this much fun or laughed as much as I do when I am with you. I can be myself around you and you understand me better than she ever did. I wish I had met you first," he says. "Life would have been so different if I met you first. I would have been so much happier because you make me very happy, Hayden, you make my life something special and you make me want to be a better person. Did you ever feel like that when you met me after your other boyfriends?"

"Honestly, Roman, you are my first boyfriend," I confess.

"I am not, no way, Hayden. I don't believe that."

"But it's true. I was never into the relationship thing, I dated and hung out with guys but nothing beyond that. I was young having fun and enjoying my time with them. I never wanted the commitment of a relationship. I love having sex and having fun. It never went beyond a couple dates and the bedroom until I met you. That's why it was so hard for me to get into the role of being a girlfriend. The night I saw you in that bar I thought you were the handsomest man in the world and the sexiest. I didn't expect it to go past that night but then you were my professor and I was seeing you nearly every day and you gave me these butterflies and I found myself falling for you. I wanted to make us work because I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want to see any other woman with you so I pushed myself to be better for you so that I could be yours and you be mine. I love you, Roman and I want you to give me butterflies forever and I want you to make me fall in love with you more every day and I want to have your babies and be your wife someday. I never really wanted it all until you became mine," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's dance," he says with a smile standing up extending his hand. I take his hand and stand up with him. He turns his phone on and soon music starts to play.

Russell Dickerson Yours begins to play as Roman wraps up me in his arms as I wrap my arms around his waist and we start to dance by the fireplace, my head on his shoulder as Russell starts singing about how he was a boat stuck in the bottle and having no wind in his sails being 1 in 100 billion stars in the sky and how everyone of them shined out except for him. His chorus begins and Roman sings along; "I came to life when I first kissed you, the best me has his arms around you, you make me better than I was before. Thank God I'm Yours." Tears fill my eyes as he sings to me as we dance in front of the fireplace. Singing about being just a face in the crowd with his head down being lost in a lonely melody and having empty pockets on a roulette always landing on a lost bet living for the spin going all in just to lose again before the chorus hits again and Roman sings harder than before to me. I reach up and wipe his tears away as he sings and we dance. The last of the song comes on as Roman sings, "The worst me is just a long gone memory, you put a new heartbeat inside of me you make me better than I was before, Thank God I'm yours."

Before he could get the last Thank God I'm Yours out my lips are on his, kissing him deep and hard with urgency as my fingers struggle to unbutton his shirt. I feel his hand at the zipper on the back of my dress and feel it unzip as it loosens from curves. I fumble to his khakis and unbutton them. My dress falls and I step out of it as he takes his shirt off and pulls his pants down, my lips on his again and before I even realize it we are on the floor in front of the fireplace, his hands all over my body, his kiss urgent and needy as he covers my body with his. His lips all over my neck kissing and nibbling it as his lips travel down my body, kissing nearly every inch of my flesh. He stops at the top of my black lace thong and pulls it down quickly removing it. He spreads my legs softly, his lips kissing my inner thighs and his lips kissing my sex. He takes his tongue over my swollen clit and I moan out in pleasure. He slides his finger inside the swollen tissues of my sex making love to me with his fingers as he strokes my clit with his tongue. My hands in his hair as he works his magic with his tongue, the moans and cries of pleasure escaping me as the fire makes it hotter in the room. I arch my back up offering him more of me as he works his fingers and tongue driving me wild. I feel the passion and pleasure tearing through my body, a cry of pleasure escapes me as I hit my climax from his constant tongue magic it's relentless and pleasurable. He pulls his head away from my sex and stands up before pulling his grey briefs down.

He covers my body with his placing himself between my legs. I run my hands up his arms as he looks down at me with his dark eyes. "I want you," he says.

"I'm yours," I smile before pulling him down to me. His lips find mine as he slides inside my swollen wet sex filling me with his hard cock. He kisses me deep as he starts to move, my fingertips over his back as he moves, he takes his time making love to me, going slow allowing me to feel every inch of his hardness as he pulls back and pushes back in. Every movement soft and skilled as he hits every sensitive part of my sex, I whisper to him how good he is and I tell him constantly not to stop, to keep going, keep making love to me. "Roman, don't stop, please don't stop," I beg as he moves, I move with him, my fingers digging into the flesh of his back as his lips find mine. He keeps going, his love making a promise to me as I feel myself coming apart beneath him. I feel him nearing his end too as we keep moving, trying to prolong it the most we can and before either of us can stop it my toes start to curl, my nails dig into his back as we come apart together, our cries of pleasure mixing together as we hit our climax together. We ride it out before we can no longer. He kisses my lips once more before he removes himself from inside of me. He stands up and walks over to grab us a blanket to cover our bodies as he lays next to me. His soft kiss tells me we are nowhere done for tonight and soon we are making love again and again through the night by the fire until the sun appears in the sky when we finally decide to stop and get some rest before we head home and I can't complain as he holds me in his arms, it was a beautiful night, a beautiful trip and it was needed for both of us. I feel more ready to move forward in my future with him.

 ***A/N: So what did you think? Please please please review! Thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/n: Are you on board for a sequel?**


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 ***Enjoy the final chapter of The Choice... So I just want to thank everyone that favorited, followed, alerted and reviewed this story. Thank-you so much for your support. Please enjoy the final chapter I enjoyed writing it for you. ***

 **5 MONTHS LATER:**

Once Roman and I got back from our trip to the Poconos it was like everything changed, everything changed for the better. We were more in love than ever and I felt like we knew more about each other for once everything wasn't just about sex it was about more than sex. I was starting to know him more intimately and not in the sexual sense. We were best friends and we could finally have a real relationship without hiding it from everyone around us. We went out to eat alone, out to eat as a family with the girls, we went to the movies and some parties together. It was really weird taking a professor to a college party but it was fun. Along with getting closer things were crazy with school. It was my final semester so I was really working hard to maintain my grades and do even better than the previous semester. Things were still tough on campus but I had my friends Grace and the new friends I made Brittney, Melissa and Chad; which Roman wasn't too happy about but he respected our friendship. Turns out Emma wasn't really my friend at all, she came out to be an enemy of mine. Knowing my struggle with alcohol she kept trying to push me to go out with her and go to parties where I knew Mack and Jordan would be. She just wasn't a true friend to make a long story short and I cut the toxicity out of my life. I tried to mend things with my mom and my dad they seemed to be getting better for us but just not completely fixed.

I managed to get an internship in my field of being a victim advocate so that I could get a taste of what it is like and I have to say it is pretty amazing. I know I made the right choice. Roman has been back and forth between Atlanta and New Orleans trying to get everything ready for us in New Orleans when we move down there next week. We bought our first house together in New Orleans and I couldn't feel more accomplished to know I own a 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house in New Orleans that is freshly built that I designed with my man so that everything can be perfect for us the only downfall is Shea and her parents will be our neighbors as Roman bought them the house across the street but I am trying to mend that relationship with Shea so we can all work together for the girls, it's a work in progress. I started a feminist club at school as well to empower other females especially after everything that happened last semester and to make a change for all females at Georgia Tech. I got into counseling to help me heal from my pain in a healthy way other than drinking and I forgave Mack for what he did to me not because he deserved to be forgiven but for me so that I can move on and live my life in peace without holding onto the anger and the pain he made me feel. I never have to see him again after we graduate because he got his dream to go into the NFL he ended up getting drafted by the Patriots so he will be up north while we are down south. I never plan to see him after today. Every step, every choice has led us to this day, the day I graduate from college as the Valedictorian.

I walk out of mine and Roman's bedroom dressed in a white lace crocheted dress with a floral and vine embroidery on the lace with white crochet covering my breasts down to my mid-drift and then the crochet skirt covering below my mid-drift down to my knees with the lace overlay with a ¾ lace sleeve and high lace neckline wearing a pair of white heels with my hair hanging down to my waist. The apartment is nearly empty as everything is in boxes ready for the move. "There she is!" says Roman with a proud smile. "Georgia Tech's 2018 valedictorian and graduate." I smile at him and walk over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful," he says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thank-you," I smile, "you look pretty good yourself." He doesn't really dress up too much which is why I am not surprised that he's wearing tight dark blue jeans with a dark blue polo with his hair pulled up in bun sitting in the middle of his head and he hasn't shaved for a couple days so he's getting a beard with a pair of tan timberland boots on. "When did you get in last night? I didn't even hear you come in."

"It was late," he says, "I was just finishing things up in the house so I didn't get out until later than I expected. I slept on the couch because I didn't want to wake you up because you need your sleep so you can give your big speech today."

"I was up until 2 am writing it because I couldn't get it right. I'm nervous about it."

"You'll do just fine," he says. "I have faith in you," he says as Nova and Ky come into the kitchen both dressed in yellow sundresses that match, Nova wearing white sandals and a flower headband in her hair while Kylynn has on matching yellow sandals and yellow hat. They look adorable. "You two look cute," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you, Daddy," says Nova. "Hayden dressed us."

"I figured she did," he smiles as I keep my arm wrapped around his waist. "Hayden graduates from college today isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah!" she says with a smile.

"This is it until I go for my Masters in a few years," I say with a smile knowing I want to further my education and hopefully one day earn a doctorate to be Dr. Gonzales-Castellano. I mean I earn it so why not?

"I know you can do it," he says kissing my temple softly. "So it's been almost a year since we met so tonight I booked Ormsby's out so we can celebrate your graduation."

"You booked out the whole bar just to celebrate my graduation?" I ask.

"Yeah, and since it's where we met I thought it would be a special night to celebrate how far you've come."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I decorated my cap want to see it?" I ask.

"Absolutely" he says. I grab my cap off of my gown to show him what I did for it. I show him the navy blue cap with rhinestones around the edge of it with the words She was unstoppable not because she did not have failures or doubts but because she continued on despite them in gold writing with three orange and pink flowers glued to the cap saying class of 2018. "I like that," he smiles. "I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Baby," I say letting out a breath. "We should get going. I have to be there early and you want to get good seats for you, my parents and my brother as well as your mom."

"You're right," he says with a smile. "Let's get going," he says before we share a soft kiss before we leave the apartment to get to the arena holding the graduation.

When we arrive at the arena we go our separate ways Roman goes to find seats while I go to meet up with my friends backstage to talk about my fears and excitement about graduating. It feels nice finding comfort in my friends knowing they feel the same way as I do when it comes to graduating. "So your boyfriend booked out Ormsby's tonight for your graduation party," says Brittney.

"I know I didn't expect that. Are you coming?"

"Um yeah, he invited us like two weeks ago a lot of people are going that I know of."

"I don't really have that much friends," I say, "so I can't imagine a big turn out."

"I think you'll be surprised," she says with a smile.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Um, we're graduating today, I can't believe you're leaving to go to New Orleans though."

"I know. I like Atlanta but I am ready for a new start in New Orleans, Roman has his coaching job for the Saints and I was lucky enough to land a job so there's no turning back now but y'all will need to come visit us. Our house is big enough."

"You can count on it," she says, "Hayden, I don't think you realize how many lives you have changed with your story and starting the feminist group. I think that's the best thing Georgia Tech has to offer especially in a society that oppresses women and victim shames rape victims. You did something good."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "But I couldn't have done it without y'all," I say before Brittney, Grace, Chad, Melissa and I share a group hug before we are instructed to get into our places.

Everything is like a whirlwind once we are in line to go out to the arena. I have never seen more people in one place than I do once we walk out into the arena that is packed with everyone's family and everyone's friends. The cheers, hollers and bull horns ring out through the arena as we take our graduation march. I make my way up to the stage and stop in front of my assigned chair while everyone else files into the rows of chairs assigned to them as the graduation march plays, yellow and blue caps and gowns fill the seats many caps decorated by the people wearing them a lot of creative ones to say the least. I take a deep breath as I look out into the arena there are so many people. I wish I could see my family and Roman out there but I can't but I know they are there watching. Graduation starts off with the National Anthem being played once everyone is at their assigned spots followed by a prayer before the Dean speaks and gives a speech as we sit contently listening to him speak talking about his pride in our class and our achievements as he congratulates us on making it here today. I honestly thought I was never going to make it here but somehow I pushed through and made it to this point. Special guest speakers go up to the podium to give speeches while I mentally prepare myself to give my speech and soon the Dean is introducing me. "And at this time I would like to introduce to you the 2018 Valedictorian for Georgia Tech, Hayden Gonzales-Castellano." I stand up as there are some cheers, some boos amongst the crowd but of course some slut and whore shouts are heard. I choose to ignore it and focus on my hard work to get here.

I make my way to the podium with my speech and look out at my classmates. I can't believe we are here; four years can go so fast. I was 18 years old when I walked onto campus and I am 22 years old as I am leaving it. I feel like I have grown and matured a lot in the last 4 years. I take a deep breath as I lay my speech out and fix the microphone. "Welcome students, professors, alumni, honored guests, family, friends and board of trustees to Georgia Tech's 2018 commencement ceremony," I begin. "It's hard to believe we are college graduates when it was not that long ago we were sitting through orientation, learning how to survive college classes, moving into the dorms and having our first day of classes where assignments were more and exams were harder. College has been an experience to say the least some good and some bad. The late nights of studying and working on assignments, last minute studying for exams, early morning classes, mid-terms, finals and exams are over and we are moving on to be journalists, engineers, CEO's, nurses, doctors, lawyers and whatever we have chosen to be. We have had a pretty momentous year here at Georgia Tech starting with the football team, our yellow jackets handed the Bulldogs their first defeat from us in years; To Hell with Georgia, in one of the best games of the season. The Yellow Jackets went on to go to a bowl game where they were victorious and brought back a win; the first in years," the members of the football team cheer out at their accomplishments, "a little bit of scandal surrounded Georgia Tech this year but Georgia Tech came out strong and never wavered in the face of adversity. It was a tough year but we made it, we survived. Congratulations class of 2018 we did it!" Everyone cheers out making me smile before I continue on with my speech, "We did it, we made it and succeeded to move onto the next chapter of our lives. Some of us are moving on to take a job, travel a little bit, going on to be a professional athlete or whatever we chose. Life is a matter of choices and choices are the hinges of destiny. Our lives have always been about choices ever since we were younger. Choosing what picture to draw, the crayon to use, choosing our friends our likes and dislikes making the choices to fall in love or not. Choosing to attend Georgia Tech, choosing our major and choosing what happens next, every choice we have made brought us here whether good or bad. I know I have made some bad choices," I say as I hear the word slut called out and roll my eyes. "I learned from them and grew from them to be better and stronger. This year hasn't been the easiest for me and there was a time I wanted to walk away, give up and be done but a wise man told me don't give up, you're the one losing, let them see you're a winner, let them see they can't break you. Be the best that you are for you and if it wasn't for that I would not be standing here today as your valedictorian so thank-you to my boyfriend Roman for that advice," I say with a smile, "I won not for others but for myself because I showed myself how strong I can be in adversity. Bad things are going to happen in life, things you can't control. You could get raped and no one believe you, maybe have an unexpected pregnancy either keep the baby or have an abortion, you lose a loved one, your whole school turns against you, you lose your job, you find comfort in drugs and alcohol. Things happen we can't control and circumstances do not define who you are, be above the adversity, be above your circumstances, BE STRONG! When bad things happen you have 3 choices let it define you, let it destroy you or let it strengthen you. I wasn't going to let my circumstance define me I chose to let it strengthen me. Life is a matter of choices, choices are the hinges of destiny. The rest of your life is a long time and whether you know it or not it's being shaped right now. You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate, bad luck, bad choices or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world that's just the way it is but for the most part you get what you give. Your life is being shaped right now with the dreams you chase, the choices you make and the person you choose to be. Thank-you!" I say as I finish out my speech and to my surprise cheers ring out and nearly everyone is on their feet applauding me. I smile as I walk back to my seat in shock on the moving speech I delivered.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur as there are more speeches and the awarding of diplomas by the time I throw my cap up in the air I hold a Bachelor's Degree and I couldn't be prouder than I am at this moment. I worked so hard to get here, to graduate college and I am anxious to see where life goes next for me. I meet Roman, the girls and my parents outside after the ceremony where Roman gives me a money lei and a flower lei for my accomplishments while my parents give me flowers. They all congratulate me for graduating. "Your speech was amazing, Baby Girl," he says.

"Thank-you," I smile.

"It was really good," says my dad. "I am so proud of you, Hayden."

"Thank-you," I say before giving him a hug.

"I'm proud of you too," says my mom before we share a hug as I thank her.

"And you already know, Baby," says Roman, "you are amazing!"

"Thanks, Baby," I say before we share a soft kiss after our hug. I haven't seen him for a few days with him being in New Orleans and me here in Atlanta to get ready for the day. I wish we could just skip the graduation party and go home to celebrate after dropping the girls off with Shea but he's really into me going to the bar to celebrate my graduation. We all take a few pictures together a couple of Roman, the girls and me, Roman and me, my parents, my dad and me and my mom and me.

Later that night Roman, my parents and me walk into Ormsby's bar. It seems so much different than that night almost a year ago. I walked into Ormsby's bar that night to have fun and to get out of the house and I ended up meeting Roman. That was the night I took him back to my apartment and we had the most amazing sex of my life, I never thought that night was going to turn into something more, turn into what we have now. We still have amazing sex that I enjoy pretty much every night, multiple times a day some days but the connection we have, the love we have for each other and the happiness we found in one another. I never expected that night and a few Blue Moon beers to change my entire life but that's what happens in life the least expected things happen. It is filled with college kids, well now college graduates, a lot of my friends and some of Roman's friends even Roman's mom is here tonight. I know it's a graduation party but I didn't expect for all these people to be here tonight. "And this is where I first met you," says Roman as we walk in hand in hand.

"I know. I just wanted to get out of the house for the night, I didn't know it was all going to lead to this."

"Neither did I," he says with a soft smile. "Best night of my life," he winks.

"Stop it," I say before kissing his jaw. "I could have really just celebrated with you at home. I didn't need all this. I miss you when you're gone."

"Believe me I have wine and everything ready for a nice celebration later tonight," he smiles. "Enjoy your friends and have fun tonight. We leave Atlanta next week enjoy this time with your friends you can enjoy me later and I know I can enjoy you later," he smiles. I reach up and kiss his lips softly and passionately until my father clears his throat. "Um, I am going to get you a Blue Moon," he says.

"Thanks," I say before he walks away.

"Should you really be drinking?" asks my dad.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm good. I have been getting help. I drink in moderation and I know when to stop."

"All right," he says. "Just so you know."

"I'm good," I say as Roman returns with my bottle of beer. "Thank-you," I say.

"You're welcome, go enjoy yourself," he says, "I'll be around. This night is about you," he says as he gives my dad a look and my dad nods at him.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says, "you graduated and we're moving enjoy the time with your friends."

"All right," I say, "but you're up to something."

"Not up to anything, I promise," he says before taking a swig of his beer before I do the same. He kisses me on the cheek before he walks away and I take another swig of beer before I walk off to meet up with my friends.

Country music plays throughout the bar with a mixture of hip hop and pop music to set the tone for the night but I am much more a fan of country music than anything else. "Way to bring the house down," says Chad. "That speech was epic it was like you told everyone to fuck off in the nicest way possible."

I let out a laugh and say, "well, I kind of did. I keep getting called a slut and a whore for no reason." I roll my eyes. "It sucks to be the most hated woman on campus."

"Well, Mack and Jordan didn't suffer," says Chad taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "They are both going on to play in the NFL hopefully far away from any team Roman has to coach. I hope the day never comes they get traded to the Saints."

"You think Roman is ever going to allow that to happen?" asks Brittney. "I think Roman would kill him first."

"You're right," I say taking a swig of my beer. "Although Mack has not bothered me again since Roman beat him up. Nothing less than what he deserved to be honest."

"Karma," says Chad. "It is nothing less than he deserved. Anyway, I never would have guessed someone like you would be with Professor Reigns. That man was always hot. I enjoyed being in his class, I wanted to take it a couple times just to see him in those jeans," he says making me smile. That's Chad it took Roman a while to figure out that he wasn't interested in me but more interested in Roman.

"He does make wearing jeans a sin," says Brittney. "He's hot, Hayden."

"Oh, I know that but there's so much more to him that very few people know about him. He's a pretty awesome, sweet guy and he's very smart. He can kick my ass at Scrabble."

"Probably the only person that can," says Grace with a smile. "I can't believe you two lasted this long."

"It's been almost a year," I say, "and I love him more every day. I mean we did buy a house in New Orleans together so I think we are kind of in it for the long haul," I say, "and I took that job in New Orleans."

"So what's the sex like?" asks Melissa.

"She will never answer that," says Grace with a smile. "I have tried."

"It's obviously amazing," says Chad. "How can it NOT be have you seen the man? He is like a God and he has sex appeal."

"I really have no complaints," I say with a smile.

"I would hope you wouldn't," says Roman as I feel his arms wrap around my waist making me smile as he kisses my neck softly.

"Ah, so he admits it," says Chad.

"I don't kiss and tell," I say as Roman holds me.

"That's no fair," says Chad. "Roman?"

"I can't answer that but I have no complaints either," he says making me smile, "none whatsoever." He kisses my neck softly.

"Where did you disappear to? I haven't seen you for like 45 minutes?"

"Oh, I was taking care of some stuff for later," he says. "Talking to your dad."

"My dad?"

"Yeah, I had to talk to him about something," he says, "everything is good."

"All right," I say.

"So now that we are done with college," says Brittney, "is there going to be a ring any time soon?"

"That would be the best wedding ever!" says Chad.

"I can't answer that we just have to see where life goes," I say, "honestly I am in no rush. I got my man and I'm good with that but I wouldn't mind the ring either," I say. I feel Roman smile against my neck before he kisses it again. "Roman," I say. "Stop."

"All right," he says letting me go, "let's dance."

"Dance? Where?"

"Here," he says taking my beer from me and putting it down on the bar next to his. "Come on," he says taking my hand. I follow him and move to an empty space to dance with him.

As Thomas Rhett's Die a Happy Man starts to play in the bar everyone starts to gather around Roman and me as he wraps me up in his arms and I wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest so we can dance. Thomas Rhett begins singing about how last night was the best night he had without a doubt and dancing in the dark under the stars in the pouring rain. Talking about how all he needs in this life is his girlfriend's crazy love and how if he doesn't get to see all these places or do these things as long as he is holding her hand he will die a happy man. Roman begins to sing along with Thomas talking about how my black dress makes it hard to breathe, how I am a saint, a goddess, the hottest and a masterpiece too good to be true and nothing better than me in his wildest dreams. "And I know that I can't tell you enough that all I need in this life is your crazy love. If I never get to see the Northern lights or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night. Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand Baby I could die a happy man," he sings as tears fill my eyes. It is one of my favorite songs by Thomas Rhett. He continues to sing about how he doesn't need a vacation or fancy destination because I am his great escape, how we could stay at home listening to the radio and dance by the fireplace. It takes me back to our time in the Poconos dancing by the fireplace it was beautiful. "If I never get to build my mansion in Georgia or drive a sports car up the coast of California well if all I got is your hand in my hand then baby I could die a happy man," he sings. He lets go of me as the song continues to play and drops to his knee in front of me as everyone is gathered around. He takes something out of his pocket. "Hayden Elizabeth Gonzales-Castellano, the day I met you in this bar was the day my life changed forever. I never thought that night was going to turn into this but sure enough it became more than a one night stand. I was in a loveless marriage and unhappy with life. I found that love in you and the happiness in you. We fought through so much to keep our relationship together when everything was meant to tear it apart. We fought hard and the best love in this world is the love we have to fight for and the love we need to take a risk for. I lost my job, my home and nearly everything but I didn't lose you. I could have never coached again, never taught again or lived out my dreams. I may never see Paris or Italy, never see places but that would not matter to me as long as I have you, then I am happy. I gave up everything for you and I never regretted it, I will never regret it. You make me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much. I made a choice a few months ago to be with you, I chose you and I want to keep choosing you the rest of our lives. I love you Hayden and words can't express how happy you make me. I want you in my home, I want to come home to you, I want to have kids with you, I want to make you happy," he says with tears in his eyes as I have tears in my own eyes. "You make me so happy, Baby Girl and I want you to make me happy every day of my life, will you marry me and be my forever?" he asks exposing a halo shaped diamond ring with a twisted diamond band. I break down crying not being able to speak, I cry and cry as he stands up and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him and cry on his shoulder. "Hayden," he whispers, "you need to answer me here," he says. I can't stop crying, crying from happiness to be his wife and spend the rest of my life with him. "Hey, it's okay," he comforts me as he rubs my back. I nod my head not being able to say the words. "Hayden," he says.

"Yes," I say through my cries, "yes, I'll marry you." I say and everyone cheers as Roman breaks our embrace to put the ring on my finger. He stands up as I cry again. "I love you," I say wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too," he says as he has his own tears in his eyes. We share a soft kiss as we hold each other and our tears mixing together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. This is NOT the end of Hayden and Roman's story, there is more as the sequel should begin either before the weekend or over next weekend depending on if I do any updates the next two days. I ended The Choice the way I did because this story was based on Roman making a choice whether he wanted to be with Hayden or Shea. He made his choice. I could have added more but it would dive away from the title of the story so I chose to make it a two part story with a sequel that jumps 3 years into the future called Best Shot. I also plan to bring Dean and maybe Seth into the story as well as Hayden's new friends we met in this chapter especially Chad. Are you ready for the sequel to see what happens in their lives next?**


End file.
